Brave New World
by Arcadia81
Summary: Kal-El is a grownup newly landed refugee from the recently destroyed Krypton. Will Earthlings fear him or welcome him? How will his arrival affect the Justice League, particularly, an Amazon Princess?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is based on Fenris' Fan Challenge to the archive. Hope you like it.

Brave New World

Part One:

A Dying World

Kal-El never liked going before the Kryptonian Council. They were a group of arrogant, vain individuals. They never listened to anyone who questioned them. Kal-El often felt the Kryptonian Council had a personal vendetta against him because he supported his father's theory about Krypton.

His father, Jor-El, was a prominent and respectful scientist until he miscalculated Krypton's doom. Jor-El thought Krypton would explode and argued with the Kryptonian Council to evacuate the planet. The Kryptonian Council didn't listen and Krypton didn't explode.

Jor-El's career never recovered. *_He*_ never recovered. Jor-El was exiled from the Science Guild and was considered poison. His name became synonymous with failure and disgrace while his previous successes in Kryptonian Science were ignored. Jor-El could not get over his miscalculation and still believed Krypton would one day explode. When Kal-El was ten, Jor-El was imprisoned for continuing his research and sent to be rehabilitated. Jor-El never was and died in his prison. Kal-El was thirteen.

Kal-El's mother, Lara, was gone as well. Without her husband, Lara raised Kal-El alone. Though her husband's reputation as a scientist was tarnished, Lara's as a historian and Keeper of the Archives of Krypton remained intact. She met an untimely death when her air car crashed in an accident. Kal-El was twenty-three.

Kal-El was a part of the Science Guild at this time and, believing his father was right about Krypton, hoped to redeem him. Kal-El rose in the ranks with his sharp, scientific mind and inventions. The Science Guild was open to Kal-El, feeling he wasn't his father until he started spouting his father's theories about Krypton dying.

Now that Kal-El was making the same predictions his father made thirty years ago, the Science Guild and Kryptonian Council were losing respect in Kal-El fast. Kal-El didn't care. He studied his father's findings and saw where he miscalculated. It helped Kal-El prove he was right.

Though right with his theory, Kal-El was also alone on this. His parents were gone, the scientists he worked with pulled away from him the moment Kal-El mentioned Krypton's doom. Even his friends were distancing themselves from him. As much as it bothered him that everyone was avoiding him like a plague, Kal-El knew he was right and it was worth it if he could save the people on this planet. But standing before the Kryptonian Council making his case once more, Kal-El knew the Kryptonian Council was going to ignore his findings. Again.

Mon-Dar, high member of the Kryptonian Council spoke. "We have studied your research again, Kal-El. Once more, we've come to the same conclusion as before. The equations are inaccurate."

"You're wrong," Kal-El defied Mon-Dar. "I've calculated and recalculated my findings. Krypton is set to destruct in less than thirty days."

"Your father had the same findings; made the same accusations thirty years ago," Sola spoke. "As you can see, Krypton is still here and will continue to be here long after we are gone."

"I know my father made a mistake. I know where he went wrong, but I haven't," Kal-El said strongly. "It's because of my father's mistake I checked my findings numerous times before bringing it before you. Please," Kal-El pleaded, "you must believe me. Ignoring my findings means the blood of every man, woman and child on this planet will be on your hands."

"You will accuse us of killing our own people?" Von, another member, was highly offended. "You are the one putting the people's lives in danger with your crazy accusations and inaccurate information."

"Listen to me, dammit!" The Kryptonian Council's thoughtless dismissal of Kal-El's findings angered him. "My calculations are correct! Krypton is doomed!"

Mon-Dar shook his head, disappointed. "We had high expectations for you, Kal-El. We hoped you would bring honor to the House of El again after the shame your father brought it but that is not meant to be. You are like your father, if not worse, for not learning from Jor-El's mistake. Your findings are wrong and if you dare cause fear and panic on this planet with your madness, you will be imprisoned just as your father."

Kal-El knew what that meant. He heard the things that were done to his father in their attempt to rehabilitate him. It not only angered Kal-El but made him sick to his stomach that a supposedly superior race could be so cold and cruel to their fellow man.

Kal-El knew this meeting before the Kryptonian Council would be his last. He hoped the outcome would be better but it wasn't. The Kryptonian Council sentenced an entire planet to death. Determination filled Kal-El that moment. The Kryptonian Council may let themselves die but Kal-El wasn't going to. He was getting off this planet and take whoever would come with him.

Kal-El briskly walked down the hall leading to an elevator that would take him out of the Kryptonian Council's building. He wasn't coming back to this place ever again. "Damn fools," he muttered. "They are committing genocide."

"Kal-El!"

Kal-El turned and saw Lolana approaching him. She was a childhood friend turned girlfriend and friend again. She was the daughter of Mon-Dar, high member of the Kryptonian Council.

Lolana saw the frustration on Kal-El's face. "They turned you down again."

"Yes." Kal-El continued down the hall.

Lolana followed him. "Perhaps they are right, Kal-El."

"They are wrong, Lola."

He was the only one Lolana allowed to call her Lola. It was his pet name for her when they were dating, and even though things fell apart with them, she still allowed him to call her Lola. "You're only one man. Several scientists studied your findings. They studied it over and over. Why can't you see they are right and you are wrong?"

"Because I know I am right. It's they who are wrong. I don't know how they keep miscalculating," Kal-El admitted, puzzled. He didn't understand how so many scientists got his calculations wrong. "Maybe they want to think Krypton won't end. Maybe they are punishing me for my father's mistake. I know Krypton will explode in less than thirty days and everyone will die unless something is done."

"My father loves this planet, Kal-El. He would not send everyone to their deaths." Lolana sighed frustrated. "You can be so stubborn and arrogant, Kal-El. You never liked being wrong."

"I admit when I'm wrong," Kal-El told her. "The problem is you won't see your father is wrong." Kal-El gripped Lolana gently and stared at her pretty face. "I don't want to see you die. We didn't work out. You are married to my best friend and you two have a child together. I know you don't want them to die. Please, talk to your father. Look at the equations again."

Lolana broke from Kal-El's hold. "How dare you? Trying to deceive me to believe you by using the love I have for my husband and son? If I have to choose between my father and you, it's going to be my father."

Kal-El tried again. "Fine. Don't talk to him but at least save yourself, your husband and son. I'm building a ship. I'm getting off this planet and I'm taking anyone who wants to come with me. Bring your family and you can save them."

Lolana slapped Kal-El. "Snap out of it! You speak madness, Kal-El! What you are saying can get you thrown in the Phantom Zone. You know building a spaceship is against Kryptonian law."

Though shocked by Lolana's slap, Kal-El didn't let that stop him. "I have to try to save our people."

Lolana wondered if she ever knew him. Kal-El was a proud, smart man but he wasn't insane or so she thought. "You've lost it. You're just like your father. You've gone mad just like him." Putting more distance between them, Lolana said, "Don't contact me anymore, Kal-El. If you do, I'll tell my father about you."

* * *

Kal-El spent the remaining days on Krypton at home building his ship. With the limited time left, the ship he built only had enough room for five people. Jor-El had notes on what he planned to do when he thought Krypton was going to explode when Kal-El was a baby. Kal-El used that as a guide to save himself.

Jor-El had extensively studied the planet Earth before deciding to send his son there when he thought Krypton would explode. Kal-El made a flight log to land in Smallville, Kansas. He chose that place because it was a small town and it would allow him to land on Earth inconspicuously. Compared to Kryptonians, Earthlings were primitives. That knowledge was a double edged sword to Kal-El. It would give Kal-El an advantage over them to survive but it also meant Earthlings knew little to nothing about space travel and beings of other worlds. Earthlings foolishly thought they were the only race out there. They could fear him; may even try to lock him up and do experiments on him. Kal-El vowed to not let that happen.

Reading his father's notes, Kal-El knew his body would undergo serious changes when he landed on Earth. The planet's gravity and yellow sun will make him weightless. He will be able to fly and have phenomenal strength. There were other changes his body will experience but Kal-El will find out what when he's on Earth.

Kal-El studied other planets to find some related to Krypton so his body wouldn't change so much but there were problems from each planet. The heat or cold would be unbearable. Some planets had no life on it. Some couldn't sustain life. It was better to go to Earth than stay on his dying planet.

As Kal-El worked on his ship, tiny tremors occurred on the planet and the Kryptonians didn't think anything of it. It was a sign of Krypton's impending end and no one realized that. Kal-El was disgusted. How could such an advanced race be so blind and stupid?

Kal-El completed his ship the morning he predicted the world would end. He could leave now and save himself and the nightmarish visual of his world ending but Kal-El couldn't do that. It was too late to save the world but Kal-El was going to try one more time to reach his best friends. He couldn't reach Lolana but Kal-El thought he could reach Lolana's husband, Jax. If anyone could change Lolana's mind, it was him.

* * *

"Kal-El! It's been a while!" Jax greeted Kal-El with a brotherly hug. Lolana immediately left the room as soon as she saw Kal-El.

"It has." Kal-El wasn't blind to Lolana's abrupt departure. "I'm sorry for arriving unannounced. I've been busy. It's what I want to talk to you about."

Jax was a commander in the Kryptonian military. Not only was he a skilled fighter, he could read people by their words and body language and always read Kal-El like a book. "What's going on, Kal-El? This is more than an unannounced social visit, isn't it?"

"I have something to tell you, Jax. It's important."

"Come in," Jax waved Kal-El into his home. "Is this national security important or personal important?"

Kal-El chose his words carefully. "A little of both but it mainly concerns you and your family."

Before Kal-El could speak, Lolana returned to the room. "I told you to stay away!"

"I can't stay away when I know I can save you and your family!" Kal-El argued.

Jax saw the fire in his wife's eyes and the concern in his best friend's and demanded, "What's going on here?"

Lolana didn't hold back. "Kal-El thinks Krypton is going to blow up."

Jax frowned and turned to Kal-El. "I thought the Kryptonian Council proved your theories wrong."

"They did," Lolana said. "But he won't listen. He's crazy like his father."

"My father was not crazy and neither am I." Kal-El looked to Jax. This wasn't how Kal-El wanted this to come out but now that it had… "There isn't much time, Jax. This planet has seen its last sunrise. We can't save everyone because of the Council's foolish decision but at least save yourselves and your child!"

"Keep your voice down," Lolana hushed Kal-El. "I don't want my son hearing these lies. You'll scare him."

"If it saves his life, then it's worth it!"

The fighting was cut off as a quake coursed through the home. "It's already starting," Kal-El said. He looked to Jax and Lolana who were standing as a united front. "Come with me."

Lolana wouldn't budge on her decision. "I'm not leaving."

The doorbell rang. Lolana went to the door. "I warned you what would happen if you contacted me again." She opened it and three Kryptonian policemen stood at the door.

Kal-El's heart fell at the betrayal. Lolana told him she would tell her father. He never thought she would do it and have him arrested. It was now Kal-El realized he couldn't save anyone. He could only save himself.

Kal-El stepped back and turned in an attempt to run only to have Jax blocking him. "I'm sorry, Kal-El, but I will stop you if I must. I think you should go with the police. You need help."

"I'm sorry, too," Kal-El turned as if facing the police but suddenly turned back to punch Jax across his face. While Jax was dazed and knocked off guard by the blow, Kal-El ran up the stairs with the Kryptonian police after him.

Kal-El pressed a button on his belt turning on his air car outside. Running to Jax and Lolana's bedroom, he locked then barricaded the door. With the police pounding and trying to break through, Kal-El, climbed through the window. His air car wasn't there yet and the police broke through the door. Kal-El couldn't wait. He jumped. It was two stories so the fall wouldn't hurt his strong Kryptonian body. Had it been a four story jump, Kal-El would be worried.

Unfortunately for Kal-El, just as he was landing did his car arrive and hit him, knocking him to the ground. Kal-El slowly rose and grabbed his bruised ribs in pain as he limped to his car.

As the air car flew off, Kal-El saw there were a line of police cars surrounding Jax and Lolana's home. The police saw him leaving and shot after him as a high speed chase began.

Kal-El increased the speed of his air car as he out ran the police. Quakes started again. Not only was Kal-El fighting off the police who were trying to shoot him down but he was dodging pieces of debris from homes and buildings that were collapsing over the increasing quakes.

Kal-El barely dodged the debris while other police cars weren't so lucky. A police car managed to shoot the back of Kal-El's car making him swerve just as he neared his home. Kal-El fought to get control of his air car but at the last second ejected and his air car crashed into a tree, exploding upon impact.

While the police was momentarily distracted in putting the fire out and searching for Kal-El's body, Kal-El limped the last quarter mile to his home. Kal-El's body ached; his ribs were bruised, legs throbbed in pain. Kal-El rationalized he was running on adrenaline and had a strong desire to live. It was the only way he could explain why he was still conscious.

Kal-El made it to his home as the quakes were getting worse. He was grateful his ship was still intact and that he packed his things on the ship days ago. Kal-El slipped into the pilot seat and turned on his ship. He managed to escape his home just as it collapsed.

Kal-El saw the destruction of his home planet. The ground opened up, swallowing homes, buildings and people. Lava spewed from the streets and into the sky like a geyser. In the safety of his ship, Kal-El was spared the screams but his heart was breaking at the senseless death of so many people. It didn't have to be this way.

Once in space, Kal-El stared at his beloved planet. The once lush planet was now a molten red planet of hot lava. Everything was gone. It's people. It's culture. Nothing existed. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion as Krypton blew up creating a giant quake in space. It even rattled Kal-El's ship. Saving himself from getting his ship hit by the debris, Kal-El opened a space portal that took him directly to the Milky Way Galaxy where Earth was.

The portal closed behind him but parts of Krypton's debris followed in. It didn't matter to Kal-El seeing as the debris didn't hit his ship.

For the moment, Kal-El was safe. Kal-El was also tired, physically and emotionally. He set his ship on auto. From the speed he was going, he would reach Earth in four days. Kal-El went to his room and collapsed on his bed, not bothering to treat his wounds. What he wanted now was some much needed sleep.

* * *

When Kal-El awakened twelve hours later, he felt different. Kal-El's Kryptonian body was already dense but it felt tougher. His ribs were healed and the throbbing pain in his legs was gone. "Is it happening already?" Kal-El wondered. "The affects of the yellow sun?"

Kal-El stepped out of his bed. He grabbed the foot of the bed, and to his shocked, lifted it with one hand. "Great Rao!" Kal-El lowered the bed. "I knew I would be stronger but to actually be…" Kal-El sat on his bed again.

The feelings excited him but it also scared him. To be possessed with such power. He had to be careful with whatever he did. If he pressed a button too hard on the ship, he could damage it and he didn't want that to happen. This ship was his only connection to Krypton.

Krypton. Everything and everyone he knew was gone. The reality hit Kal-El hard. Damn the Kryptonian Council. Damn them for banishing space flight. Damn them for not listening to his findings. Damn them for killing themselves and everyone else on the planet.

If only his father hadn't died in prison. If only his mother never died in that accident. They would be with him now and he wouldn't be alone. Kal-El had accepted their deaths but still mourned them. He was glad they never lived to see their planet die.

Kal-El thought of Lolana and Jax. His best friends. He still loved Lolana even though her last feelings for him were hatred. The two dated when they were teens but Lolana broke things off when Kal-El started his career as a scientist. Lolana told him she feared he would be like his father if he became part of the Science Guild. And when he wouldn't change Guilds for her, she left him and became involved with Kal-El's best friend, Jax, who was part of the Kryptonian Military. He thought if there were anyone he could save, it would be them but they refused.

And now he was alone. On his way to a planet of primitives. A planet of people who will more than likely fear him than accept him. Kal-El tried to remain positive and hoped to be accepted and welcomed long enough to get his bearings and start a new life, but he also knew there was a chance he could be hunted. Still, it was better than dying on his home planet.

Three days later, Kal-El sat in the pilot seat of his ship. He was still getting over the shock of losing his planet and still accepting the changes in his body. He was feeling stronger by the day. Though he wanted to, Kal-El decided to not experiment with his powers until he was on Earth.

As soon as Kal-El's ship passed Mars, Kal-El activated a cloaking device. Now his ship appeared invisible and would be undetected by Earth's science. If Earth had advanced scientifically, they wouldn't spot his ship coming into Earth's atmosphere. Kal-El passed the moon first and saw an amazing piece of structure on it. It looked like a satellite. Seemed Earthlings were more advanced than he thought but still behind according to Kryptonian standards.

Kal-El descended into Earth's atmosphere smoothly. It didn't take him long to reach his target: Smallville, Kansas. It was nighttime. Perfect, Kal-El thought. Most of the lights were out in the small town. Kal-El thought everyone was asleep and felt comfortable enough to turn off his cloaking device. Now all he had to do was find a safe place to land.

*****

"Do you have to do this tonight?" Martha Kent asked her husband, Jonathon Kent, as he changed the tire on his truck. "It can wait until the morning."

"I need to leave at dawn to start my deliveries," Jonathon told his wife. "If I wait until the morning to change the tire, it will push my schedule behind."

"But Jonathon, it's late, you're tired, it's---" Martha words were cut off as she saw something streak in the night sky. "Jonathon, look!"

Jonathon looked up and dropped his wrench as he saw a spaceship fly over them. Jonathon stood. "What was that?"

"It looked like a spaceship," Martha said. "It was flying in so low. You think it may land here?"

Jonathon grabbed his flashlight. "Let's see if it did."

Martha grabbed Jonathon's arm. "Who says it's safe? Maybe we should call the police."

Jonathon shook his head at the thought. "We'll check it out first. If a ship has landed, we'll call the police."

Jonathon and Martha walked half a mile before they spotted the spaceship. The spaceship covered a quarter of the field. It looked too big to carry one person. The side of the ship opened and someone stepped out. Jonathon flashed his flashlight in the alien's direction.

"Holy…." Jonathon gasped.

"He looks human," Martha said.

Kal-El frowned. When he landed his ship in the large field, he hoped he was inconspicuous and alone. He took off the cloaking device too soon he told himself. Now he would have to deal with the humans sooner than he thought.

With his keen eyes, Kal-El could make out the face of a middle age man and woman; both frightened and curious.

Kal-El knew speaking in Kryptonian would frighten them. He knew the people in this land spoke English and he brushed himself on the language before leaving Krypton.

Kal-El opened his mouth to speak but at that moment, his ears were attacked by so many sounds at once. He could hear the heartbeats of the man and woman, animals and bugs making noises in the night. He could hear conversations going all at once from miles away; sounds of vehicles on the streets and planes flying in the sky. Then there was the smell. All types of smells and aromas, bad and good, hit his nose. It was too much for Kal-El to take at once. He fell to his knees and grabbed his head in pain.

Kal-El closed his eyes and concentrated. He didn't know how long it took but he closed off all the noises and smells around him. When he did, he realized two pairs of hands were on his arms. The man and woman were looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Are you all right, son?" the man asked.

"No, not really. My body is trying to get use to this planet," Kal-El said heavily.

The man and woman helped him to his feet. "Can you stand on your own?" the woman asked.

Kal-El put a hand to his head. "I think so. Thank you."

"So," the man said, "who are you?"

Kal-El took a chance on the strangers. They didn't run from him when they could. Instead, they approached him and seem concerned for him. "My name is Kal-El. I am from the planet Krypton. My home world was recently destroyed and I have no other place to live."

Jonathon and Martha looked at each other. Do they take a chance and trust this alien? This world was invaded by aliens not too long ago. Not every alien who came to Earth were honest and good like the Martian Manhunter. Jonathon kept his eyes trained on the young man. He was tall and physically built like a linebacker. He could be imposing if he wanted but Jonathon saw honesty in the man's eyes. Jonathon was always a good judge of character and he wouldn't consider himself a decent person if he didn't help someone in need.

And this man needed help.

Jonathon held his hand out to Kal-El. "My name is Jonathon Kent and this is my wife, Martha. Welcome to Earth." Kal-El looked at Jonathon's hand curious and remembered from his studies this was a welcome gesture. He took Jonathon's hand carefully and shook it. Jonathon looked pass Kal-El to the spaceship. "You don't know this but it's not common to land a spaceship on Earth. It could cause a panic here."

Kal-El looked back at his ship, realizing the problem he could cause. "I could set my cloaking device on it before I can find a permanent place. No one will be able to see it."

That seemed like a good idea to Jonathon and Martha. "After that, you can come to our home and tell us more about yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the beta ImFanci. :)

Brave New World

Part Two:

A New Life

"That's terrible about your planet, Kal-El," Martha Kent said as she placed a hot plate of food and a glass of milk before him. "All those lives lost so needlessly."

Kal-El's mouth watered at the food. He ate rations on his ship and was glad to finally eat a home-cooked meal. He hadn't had one in a long time. As a single man, he cooked for himself, but when he had been working on his ship, he didn't have time to cook and left the job to his robots. The food the robots cooked wasn't up to par. The food Martha Kent cooked was delicious and he ate it voraciously.

"It was very foolish of the people to not at least heed your warning," Jonathon said. "Even when there are threats of bad weather, people have the sense to prepare for it."

"I tried to tell them over and over but they wouldn't listen. They all thought I was insane. Even my friends didn't believe me." Kal-El sighed heavily. "I'm the only one left."

Jonathon and Martha's hearts went out to the man. They couldn't imagine what Kal-El was feeling or what he was going through. To be the only survivor of his planet. To watch it and everyone he knew die.

"You may be the only Kryptonian left but you're not alone," Jonathon assured Kal-El. "We'll help you get settled on Earth."

Kal-El was touched by the kindness of Jonathon and Martha Kent. They could've called their authorities, attacked him or left him alone but they didn't. They took him in. "Thank you." Kal-El looked to Martha and held up his empty plate. "May I get a second helping please? Your cooking is very good."

Martha was amazed he ate her food so quickly. It pleased her an alien found her cooking so good. "Of course." Martha took the plate and fixed Kal-El's plate again.

As she was doing this, Kal-El thought it was best he tell Jonathon and Martha about the changes going on in his body so they wouldn't be caught off guard when they happened.

"There's something else you should know about me. I look human but because I am on a planet with yellow sun, my body will undergo changes you won't see."

Jonathon and Martha shared concerned glances. "What kind of changes?" Jonathon asked.

"Right now my strength has increased and it's going to keep doing so. My hearing is stronger. When I stepped off my ship, I was bombarded with so many sounds and smells it overwhelmed me. I'm still working on controlling it. My skin is very dense. I don't know my resistance yet. There will be other changes including flying."

"Flying?" Jonathon was more impressed than concern. "You will fly?"

Kal-El nodded. "Yes, I must admit I'm anxious to do that. I think something will happen with my eyes, too. My vision is sharper but I'm certain there are more things my eyes will be able to do. I won't know everything until I spend more time on this planet. It's a wait and see thing right now."

"It'll be interesting to see what happens," Martha said, giving Kal-El his second helping of dinner.

"Thank you so much for your kindness." Kal-El was deeply grateful to Jonathon and Martha. "If there's any way I can thank you or help you, please say it."

Jonathan leaned back in his seat. "Well, if you know anything about cars, you can help me replace my tire. I was working on it when you flew in."

Kal-El nodded. "I can do that, but surely there is more." Kal-El picked up his glass of milk and it shattered in his hands. Milk spilled on the table and Kal-El's clothes. "As you can see, I'm still working on controlling my strength. I'm sorry about this."

Martha wiped the milk off her table with a cloth while Kal-El picked up the broken pieces of glass in his hand. To her amazement, he didn't cut himself. "A broken glass can be replaced. Just don't get angry," she joked.

"I promise to control my strength. Anything I break, I will replace."

"If you really want to help me and Martha, you can help us take care of the field," Jonathon suggested. "I'm a farmer and we're coming upon a busy time of the year. Martha and I like to do the work ourselves, but lately, the work is getting too much for us. We _are_ getting older. We'll pay you of course."

"I don't want you to pay me," Kal-El said. "I want to do this for free."

Martha laughed lightly. "Oh, you don't understand. Even though you want to do this for free, you still need money for yourself. Suppose you want to buy something. How do you expect to get it without money? If you're going to live here, you need money."

Kal-El understood. "I see. Thank you again."

After Kal-El ate his second helping of Martha Kent's dinner, the three went outside to replace the tire on Jonathon's truck. Kal-El studied the truck. Compared to Krypton's air cars, Jonathon's truck was very primitive. It ran on gas. Kal-El shook his head. Cars on Krypton didn't run on any liquid even when his grandfather was a kid.

Kal-El studied the mechanics of Jonathon's truck under the hood. "I can do more than replace your tire, Jonathon. I have some tools on my ship. It may take a couple hours but I can get this truck running without gas."

A car not running on gas? The concept was foreign to Jonathan. "How will it run?"

"I have crystals on my ship. One crystal can run your truck forever."

Jonathon whistled. "Wow. It saves paying gas."

"But you better make sure no one else drives your truck," Martha reminded him.

Kal-El caught on to what Martha was saying. "It won't be detected if someone glances under the hood," Kal-El said. "You have to be looking--" Kal-El's ears picked up the sound of a vehicle approaching. "Someone is coming."

Jonathon and Martha looked down the road. "I don't see anyone." Suddenly, they saw headlights. Since the Kent farm was the only land in this area, Jonathon knew someone was coming to his house. "Wow. You *_do_* have good ears."

"Should we send Kal-El inside?" Martha asked worriedly.

"No," Jonathon said. "Kal-El is living on Earth now. The people are going to see him around Smallville sooner or later. Might as well get this over with." Of course Jonathon wished they had more time. They hadn't come up with a story for Kal-El yet and now would have to think on their feet for one. "I'm just glad we got Kal-El's ship off the field and behind the barn under that cloaking device. Otherwise, we'd really be in trouble. "

Martha stood beside Kal-El. "Let us do the talking. We won't let anyone know you're an alien."

The truck stopped in front of the Kent home and two people stepped out. One was Ben Hubbard and the other was his twelve-year-old grandson, Tommy.

"I wonder what they want," Martha said curiously. Now Martha wished they sent Kal-El inside. Ben Hubbard was a decent man but he was far too curious and Tommy was obsessed with aliens since the White Martian invasion a year ago. Tommy's father was killed during the invasion. Ever since then, Tommy researched aliens and joined anti-alien groups online. The websites provided Tommy information on how to spot an alien. Of course, that information did more harm than good as it got Tommy in trouble when he wrongfully accused innocent people of being aliens.

"Ben, what brings you here tonight?" Jonathon greeted the older man at his truck with a smile and a firm handshake. Kal-El and Martha remained back.

"Susan is working tonight and I'm watching my grandson. Tommy is so obsessed with aliens since that darned invasion a year ago. He was up in his room, looking out his telescope when he spotted something in the sky." Ben looked down at the boy. "Show Mr. Kent what you saw."

Tommy, who was staring at Kal-El, pulled out his camera. He showed Jonathon a grainy image of Kal-El's ship in the sky. The video lasted ten seconds. Ben continued talking. "Tommy said the ship was flying in this direction and kept bugging me until we came out here." Ben finally noticed Kal-El standing next to Martha. "You have company?"

Jonathon looked back to Martha and Kal-El. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uh, yeah." Jonathon's mind drew blank. He wasn't sure what to say next.

Thankfully, Martha did. "Ben, this is our nephew, Clark Kent."

Ben stepped forward to shake Kal-El's hand while Tommy continued to stare at him curiously. He didn't trust him. "Hello, Clark. What brings you here?"

"Work," Martha quickly said. "He lost his job because of the economy and we offered him one here. He arrived this evening."

"I see," Ben said carefully and shot a glance at Jonathon. "You never mentioned any relatives, Jonathon."

Jonathon offered a friendly smile. "You know Martha and I like to keep to ourselves."

Tommy stared at Kal-El. He never trusted any new person he met since the alien invasion. Something was off about this man. For one, who wore clothes like that? The long red garment that resembled an overcoat and black pants looked something out of a comic book. "What kind of clothes are those?"

Kal-El looked down at his clothes. He hadn't changed since he left his ship; not that his clothes would be like Earthlings anyway, but it wasn't *_that*_ different. "Clothes I wear," Kal-El said simply.

"Are you an alien?" Tommy stared at Kal-El accusingly.

"Tommy," Martha said kindly. "I know you are obsessed with aliens but I wish you wouldn't accuse every new person you meet of being one."

"You never know," Tommy said. "Those White Martians were hiding among us for a long time before they attacked us." He shot a dark look at Kal-El. "They posed as humans but they have a weakness." Tommy pulled out a lighter his mother owned. Flicking it, a small flame emitted from the lighter. "Fire!" Tommy waved the flame before Kal-El, thinking it would scare him since White Martians didn't like heat.

It didn't. Kal-El plucked the lighter out of Tommy's hand. He was clearly unimpressed. "What is this going to do to me?" He flicked the lighter, opening the flame again. "Funny toy." He closed it and handed the lighter back to Tommy.

Tommy scowled at Kal-El and shoved the lighter back in his pocket.

"Anyway," Ben said, nearly bored with his grandson's accusations, "we were wondering if you saw anything tonight."

Jonathon shook his head. "No. Martha and I were talking to Clark here and didn't come out until recently to replace the tire on my truck."

"Satisfied, Tommy?" Ben asked his grandson.

Tommy kept his eyes trained on Kal-El. It was clear he wasn't satisfied. "I guess."

Now that was cleared, Ben Hubbard was interested in learning more about 'Clark Kent.' "So, I guess we'll be seeing you around in Smallville, Clark."

"Maybe," Kal-El said and improvised. "I think I'll stay close to the farm to help my aunt and uncle."

Ben Hubbard nodded. Clark was a good man who wanted to help his family. He could be a good father to his grandson perhaps. "Where are you from anyway?" Ben asked curiously. "I'm not familiar with that accent."

"North," Kal-El said, hoping that would work.

"Figures," Ben Hubbard said. "It explains your clothes, too. People up north have the craziest style in clothes. Come on, Tommy. Let's leave the Kents alone and you can go to bed."

Ben and Tommy got back in the truck, but Tommy kept looking at Kal-El out the window as his grandfather drove off.

"You see, Tommy? No aliens landed in Smallville. That might've been debris from an airplane."

"It's not debris. It was a space ship!" Tommy argued. "Mr. Kent's nephew was acting weird and looked weird, too."

"Tommy, I did what you nagged me to--drive you to the Kent farm. We didn't see a spaceship and we didn't see any White Martians."

"He could be posing as a human. The Kents could be harboring him."

"That's enough, Tommy!" Ben Hubbard snapped. "I won't have you saying such bad things about the Kents. They are good people and would not betray humanity by siding with aliens. I'll put a belt to you if you make up any lies about the Kents."

Tommy kept quiet but he wasn't done. He was going to show his online friends the video he captured. They'll believe him and tell him what to do. He wasn't going to allow another alien invasion on Earth.

Back at the Kent farm, Jonathon let out a heavy sigh when Ben Hubbard and Tommy were gone. "That was too close." He looked at Kal-El. "We are going to a clothing store after my deliveries tomorrow. None of mine will fit yours. You're too big," he quipped. "Were you an athlete in school before you became a scientist?"

"No, I got into a lot of fights when I was kid because of my father's reputation. My best friend taught me how to fight and build my muscles." Kal-El thought of Jax again and wished he listened to him. He shook his head. Thinking of his friends would remind Kal-El on what he lost and he didn't want to think about that now. Changing the subject, he asked, "What did that boy show you?"

"A video of your ship flying in. It's not a good image so we might not have anything to worry about but we weren't the only ones who spotted you."

"I should've been more careful." Kal-El cursed himself. He underestimated Earthlings. That was a mistake he couldn't make again. No one other than the Kents could know about him being an alien.

"Don't worry about it," Jonathon said. "I think we threw them off. We just have to be careful and not do anything that will give our hand away."

Kal-El agreed. "Tommy thought I was a White Martian. Who are they?"

"The White Martians invaded Earth a year ago," Jonathan explained. "Many were living on Earth for years as humans before they attacked Earth and tried to take over. One of them posed as a friend of Tommy's father and killed him." Jonathon sighed. "I don't blame the boy for being vigilant but he's going about it the wrong way."

Kal-El was amazed Earthlings had the power to repel an alien invasion. Kal-El had to give Earthlings more credit. They were still primitive but they were resilient and strong enough to repel an alien invasion. That was an admirable trait. At least Earthlings knew they weren't alone but it certainly made Earthlings trusting him harder.

* * *

As with anything in a small town, news traveled fast when there was something to talk about and people were curious about the Kent's nephew, Clark Kent. Some came by the Kent farm to meet the nephew. Single women, including Ben Hubbard's daughter, came to catch a glimpse of the new man in town. Though many women flirted with him, they were put off with his lack of interest in them and soon the people stopped coming.

No one was happier than Kal-El when that happened. Without curious people showing up at the farm wanting to meet him, Kal-El finally had the chance to practice his abilities.

"Thank you for helping me with these tests," Kal-El told Jonathon and Martha Kent as they stepped outside the Kent's home. "I really want to test how different my body is now than when it was on Krypton."

"Just how different are Kryptonians to humans?" Jonathon asked.

"Physically, we look the same, but Kryptonians are stronger and faster than humans. We can also jump farther."

"How far?" Martha asked.

"A quarter of a mile."

Jonathon and Martha whistled. They were already amazed about the little things Kal-El did so far. Kal-El could easily lift every heavy object in the house. Catching some dust in his nose while he was speed cleaning the barn, Kal-El accidentally blew off the doors when he sneezed. When Kal-El set his arm on fire to test his resistance, he discovered his breath had a freezing ability, too.

Not only were the Kents impressed with Kal-El's physical abilities, they were in awe of his sharp mind and inventions. Kal-El fixed Jonathon's truck so that it ran on a crystal. He tweaked appliances in the kitchen so that it was more efficient and used less energy. Using supplies from his ship, Kal-El built a trash disposal that evaporated the trash. Jonathan liked that invention a lot since he didn't have to take out the trash anymore. The Kents were smart enough to throw out some trash to keep up the pretense they still had some but on most occasions they used that handy invention.

Kal-El was constantly doing things to improve the Kent house. Jonathon and Martha felt it was an honor to help Kal-El out now.

"Shall we get started?" Kal-El asked. "Let's try my speed first. I'll run at my fastest for a mile and you can time it."

Jonathon pulled out his stop watch. He was ready to see the bigger things Kal-El could do. "Ready. Set. Go!"

Kal-El remained where he was. At least it seemed that way to Jonathon and Martha. "Why haven't you run?" Martha asked him.

"I did."

Jonathon looked at his watch. "That wasn't even a second!"

"Try running to Smallville's city limit and back," Martha suggested. "But let us know when you are back."

"All right," Kal-El agreed. "I'm ready."

Jonathon prepared himself. "Okay. Go!"

He was gone before Jonathon and Martha could blink, and just as fast, he appeared before Jonathon and Martha. "I'm back!"

Jonathon stopped his watch. "Four seconds."

"That's good." Kal-El was pleased. "I'll continue to test my body and find its limits. I know it will take some time but my goal is to run around the world."

"The world?" Martha gasped. "Do you know how big Earth is?"

"The circumference of the Earth is 24,901.46 miles." Kal-El said it with fact and little emotion. To him, it didn't seem a hard goal to achieve.

Martha's mouth dropped while Jonathon grinned at his wife. "You asked."

"Until I can test my limits in speed, I would like to test my strength." Kal-El picked up a crowbar and handed it to Jonathon. It was the first in a line of test Kal-El wanted to do on his body.

Jonathon took the crowbar. "I really don't like this."

"I need to know what I can endure, Jonathon," Kal-El pleaded with the man. "I'm sure it won't hurt me. I broke your butcher knife when I tried to cut myself. I think I can handle a crowbar."

Jonathon gripped the crowbar tightly and slammed it against Kal-El's chest. Strong vibrations ripped through Jonathon. His whole body shook as the power of the blow he struck Kal-El with passed through him.

Jonathon dropped the bent crowbar on the ground. "I never felt anything like that."

"Are you okay?" Martha asked her husband.

"I'm fine." He looked at Kal-El. "So is Kal-El."

Kal-El handed Jonathon a rifle. "Shall we upgrade the tests?"

Jonathon blew a heavy breath and reluctantly took the gun. It was his father's rifle. Jonathon knew how to shoot but he never did; never had to. He certainly never thought he was going to use it on an alien.

Jonathon and Martha stepped back until they felt it was safe. They didn't know what would happen when Jonathon shot at Kal-El. For all they knew, the bullet could bounce off Kal-El and hit one of them.

Jonathon pulled the trigger and fired it directly at Kal-El's chest. The bullet hit Kal-El and nothing happened.

"Do it again!" Kal-El encouraged him.

Jonathon fired again and Kal-El caught the bullet much to Jonathon and Martha's shock. They approached Kal-El as he was picking up something off the ground. Kal-El held his hand out to Jonathon and Martha. In it, was the first bullet Jonathon shot at him, only it was compressed together as if the bullet was smashed like a crushed can when it hit Kal-El's body.

"You must be made of steel or something," Martha remarked.

"And your eyes must be extremely fast to catch that bullet," Jonathon added.

Kal-El nodded. "Even I'm overwhelmed by the things I can do." Kal-El gripped his hands. 'Amazing,' Kal-El thought. 'And this is the tip of the iceberg.'

Jonathon and Martha continued to be amazed by Kal-El as he bench pressed Jonathon's truck, his tractor and later his own spaceship without struggling at all.

"Let's try your jumping abilities," Martha suggested. "I'm a little anxious to see that."

Kal-El jumped higher than Jonathon and Martha expected. They expected him to jump high but they didn't think he would disappear before their eyes.

Martha was looking for Kal-El through a pair of binoculars. "I can't see him anymore."

"Maybe he's flying now."

"No, look!" Martha pointed. "He's coming down. He's not flying."

"At least he's not falling," Jonathon quipped. "It looks like he is gliding down."

Kal-El smoothly landed on his feet. He had a big smile on his face. "That was incredible! I've never been that high! I tried to fly down but it was as if my body didn't know what to do to make that happen."

"Maybe you need to jump off something high," Martha recommended. "You could try jumping off the windmill."

Kal-El looked at the windmill Martha referred to. "It's worth a shot."

Martha stayed on the ground looking up at Jonathon and Kal-El as they stood on the windmill. "So, how do you expect to fly?" Jonathon asked. "You're just gonna jump?"

"I tried that when I was on the ground. I don't think that's going to work. Maybe you should push me."

"Push you?" Jonathon was reluctant to do that. "I don't know about that."

Kal-El smiled. "You've shot me twice and hit me with a crowbar. You're going shy on me when I want you to push me off a windmill?"

He had a point. "All right." He would do it but he didn't like it. Jonathon took a step forward. "Ready?"

Kal-El turned his back on Jonathon. "Yes."

Jonathon pushed Kal-El off the windmill. Kal-El fell, hoping he would suddenly catch himself and fly but that didn't happen. He fell straight to the ground face first.

Martha rushed to Kal-El's side. "Are you all right?"

Kal-El sat up and dusted himself off. "I'm fine." Instead of climbing up the ladder, he took a big leap and landed next to Jonathon.

Ten times and ten falls later, Kal-El was still attempting to fly. Giving up on having Jonathan Kent push him and growing aggravated that his ability to fly wasn't coming as easily as his other abilities, Kal-El jumped. Each time he jumped, he landed on his feet, face or backside; getting himself dirty each time and creating a bigger hole in the ground with each failed attempt.

"Maybe you should wait for it to be windy." Jonathon suggested. He was wondering how long Kal-El was going to keep at it. He thought Kal-El should try it another day but Kal-El was determined to fly today.

"That's for gliders," Kal-El lamented lamely. "I have the ability to fly. I just have to figure it out."

"Maybe you need to flap your arms."

Kal-El almost rolled his eyes. "That would make me a bird. I'm not a bird."

"You want to fly like one." It was a joke meant to lighten the mood but Kal-El wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"I'm going to try again now." Irritated, Kal-El jumped again and fell. He tried to will himself to fly but it didn't happen. He even flapped his arms like Jonathan suggested but that didn't work either. He landed on his butt again.

Muttering something in Kryptonian which Martha assumed was a Kryptonian curse word, Kal-El jumped back on the windmill again. He was determined to fly if it was the last thing he did!

When Kal-El landed, Jonathon told him, "Instead of jumping off the windmill and expecting to fly, maybe you should just will yourself to do it from the ground."

"It's worth a shot," Kal-El said. "Nothing else is working."

Kal-El took in a deep breath and concentrated. It should be natural he told himself. If he could do his other abilities so easily, why was this so hard? Then it hit Kal-El. His other abilities are natural and didn't require concentration to use but to control. He could use his super strength whenever he needed to and only concentrated to not use too much power. The same occurred with his freeze breath, his super hearing and strong sense of smell.

Kal-El relaxed, closed his eyes and freed his mind. Soon, he calmly thought of how natural it was to walk, how to move his arms. He recalled being a child on Krypton, jumping as high as he could. He remembered his father helping him with that. It was all so natural. Flying should be the same way, Kal-El realized.

Then it happened. Kal-El felt light. He opened his eyes and saw he was floating. Taking a chance, Kal-El willed himself and he moved higher in the air.

"I did it!" He floated even higher. "I'm flying! I'm actually flying!"

Letting out a whoop, Kal-El flew around the Kent farmland. He went above the clouds with his arms stretched out. This was amazing he told himself. He was flying, soaring in the air of his own free will. When he landed before the Kents again, Jonathon was back on the ground standing beside his wife. Both were smiling at him proudly like parents. Martha had tears in her eyes.

"Look at you! Like a kid in a candy store," Jonathon laughed.

"It's an amazing feeling," Kal-El couldn't hide his excitement. "I'm glad I'm able to achieve this so soon."

"Maybe once you get a full understanding of your abilities you can do something with it like join the Justice League," Martha suggested.

"Justice League?" Kal was unfamiliar with the name. "What's that?"

"They are heroes who protect the Earth. In fact, they are the ones who saved us from the White Martians," Martha explained. "Some are humans like Jonathon and myself while others have amazing abilities like super strength and speed that you possess. One's even an alien."

"An alien?"

"A Green Martian," Martha explained. "He's a good one."

"The organization is headed by Wonder Woman," Jonathon added. "Let's go back inside. Martha and I will tell you about them."

In the Kent house, Kal-El sat before a computer looking at a group picture of Justice League. There were a large list of heroes but the six founding members--Wonder Woman, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Flash and Aquaman--got the most attention. Kal-El listened intently as Jonathon and Martha Kent told him about the founding Justice League members but his attention was on the one called Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman was very beautiful and according to the Kents, a strong woman, a brilliant tactician, a great warrior and humanitarian. Kal-El decided he'd like to meet Wonder Woman. No, not like to, he corrected himself. Will. He *_will*_ meet Wonder Woman.

Part Three is titled: Chance Meetings. I wonder what that means. :D

VR6: No, the idea wasn't taken From the Man Who Has Everything. I did take the name Lolana from that epsiode though. :p I think Fenris idea was more of what would a grown up Kal-EL be like on Earth? How different he would be as Kryptonian raised on Krypton rather than a Kryptonian raised on Earth and exposed to Earth's culture? Would he still be Superman? How different would Kal-El and Clark's personalities be? Would the people of Earth accept him since he is an alien and not just one raised on Earth?

Thanks for the reviews everyone. It's greatly appreciated and special thanks to Fenris for creating such an original idea.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the beta Fanci! I did change the title from Chance Meetings. I like this one better. :)

Brave New World

Part Three:

Beautiful Stranger

Four weeks after his arrival on Earth, Kal-El was ready to leave the Kent farm and see more of the world. With a backpack of clothes, supplies, and the money he earned working on the Kent farm, Kal-El had enough to explore the world on his own for a while.

Kal-El was surprised at how sad Jonathon and Martha Kent were to see him leave. Martha actually shed tears. He appreciated their kindness. They were good people and he liked them. They helped him in ways he never thought an Earthling would, but he wasn't moved to tears leaving them. Earthling emotions, he mused.

Kal-El traveled around the world, visiting famous landmarks and cities. He also spent time testing his strength and abilities in remote areas. On his journey, he discovered he had heat and x-ray vision. Kal-El remained inconspicuous. No one detected anything unusual with him and he never stayed in one place too long.

When he wasn't testing his abilities and sight seeing, Kal-El observed the people of Earth. They were primitives compared to anyone from Krypton. Kal-El was put off by how far Earthlings were behind in technology, the lack of care they gave their planet, and lack of decency some had for their fellow man. Still, unlike Krypton, Earth still had hope.

While there were good people like Jonathon and Martha Kent, there were horrible people like the Injustice League. Kal-El read several articles on them. He didn't understand how the court system could let them go on technicalities or no final punishment was given to them after their constant escape from prison and terrorizing innocents. If it was Krypton, they would've been sent to the Phantom Zone. How Earthlings could constantly give criminals who wouldn't change their ways chances time and time again, was something Kal-El didn't understand.

While Kal-El read up on the Injustice League, he also studied the Justice League. He read about every member and their abilities that were released to the public. When he met them, he wasn't going to be caught off guard if they decided to attack first and ask questions later.

After two months of traveling the world, Kal-El returned to the United States. Metropolis was his first stop. He read the city was also known as the City of Tomorrow. He wanted to see for himself if that were true.

It didn't look futuristic to Kal-El where cities like Metropolis were in the history archives. Still, the city looked nice.

Kal-El had lunch on the patio of a restaurant. He had finished reading the morning edition of _The Daily Planet _and was thinking of where to go next. He considered swinging down to Smallville to see the Kents. He hadn't seen them since he left and, given their behavior when he did, they were probably worried about him. Kal-El had to go back anyway. His ship was there, safely hidden. During his travels, he was also looking for a suitable place for himself. He couldn't stay at the Kents' forever.

Kal-El found that home in the artic when he was flying at the top of the world. It was isolated so he wouldn't be disturbed and he wouldn't be intruding on other people living out there. It was also too cold for any human to venture to. Even if they did, he would fortify the place so no one but he could enter.

A loud explosion interrupted Kal-El's thoughts. It was followed by screams. Kal-El rushed to see what was going on.

Solomon Grundy, Killer Croc, Firefly and Deadshot of the Injustice League tore through the Metropolis Gold Exchange and robbed the building of its pure gold bars. The security inside the building was easily dealt with. After Solomon Grundy, Deadshot, and Killer Croc robbed what was considered the most secure building in Metropolis, Firefly left his signature and set the building on fire. The Metropolis Police surrounded the area, keeping the villains near the burning building, holding them in place until bigger help arrived.

Kal-El stood with a crowd that was barricaded from the site. He watched Solomon Grundy knock away the police who foolishly tried to take him on like flies. The bullets that were fired on him had no effect. Kal-El sized him up. He could take him.

"Excuse me! Press! Comin' through!" a loud woman's voice yelled from the back of the crowd.

Kal-El turned his head and saw a dark haired woman pushing her way through the crowd. Following close behind her was a man with ginger hair who looked apologetic for knocking through the people. He shook his head and returned to watch the Injustice League fight the police.

"Geez, Lois! You're gonna start a fight if you keep knocking people over!"

"I'm doing this for all the people who can't watch this." Lois Lane-Olsen pushed her way through the crowd with her husband behind her. "Get your camera ready. I'm bettin' we're gonna get some good shots."

"I'm not a photographer anymore and this is _my_ story," Jimmy told her. "You don't write stories anymore. You edit them and order us poor reporters around."

Lois smiled back at Jimmy. "We'll make it a joint operation. Husband and wife team up for a front page story for the Daily Planet. You know the people are itching for me to write again."

Jimmy grinned. "Think you can get the boss to approve?"

"Let me ask her." Lois tapped her chin playfully. "Oh, right. That's me." Lois kissed Jimmy. "I approve." She turned around and pushed more people out of the way until she came in contact with Kal-El's back. "Now if this hulking linebacker would get out of my way, we would get a good view. Press!" Lois pushed Kal-El. He didn't move. Was he a human wall? "Press!" Kal-El didn't look back. "I said, 'Press!'" Irritated, Lois punched his back only to grab her hand in pain. "Ugh!" She grimaced as she rubbed her sore hand. She felt she punched a brick wall.

"Lois, are you all right?" Jimmy asked her.

"No!" Lois complained. "That linebacker hurt my hand!"

Kal-El turned his head, looking slightly annoyed at Lois. "I believe you hurt yourself when you punched my back. You were the offender."

"I was trying to get you to move." Lois flashed her press badge with her good hand. "I am the press!"

"And that gives you privilege to push others out of the way? Others who were here before you?" Kal-El turned away from her. "Find someone else to pushover."

Lois turned red with anger and Jimmy held her back. "Don't hurt yourself any more, honey."

Kal-El ignored the irritating woman's grumbles and watched the police lose the battle with the Injustice League when help finally arrived.

Wonder Woman flew onto the scene. With her in the air was Green Lantern and on the ground, Flash. Wonder Woman grabbed a car Solomon Grundy had over his head, ready to throw at the police firing bullets on him. She placed the car back on the street and turned to the cops who were trying to hold Solomon Grundy at bay.

"Clear the area!" Wonder Woman ordered.

The cops did as she said.

Grundy laughed. "Big boob woman gonna fight Grundy?"

Wonder Woman scowled at the comment. "How ironic you find it funny I'm gonna fight you. Last time we fought, you had to be carried away."

"Grundy beat big boob woman this time!" He roared as he charged on her. Wonder Woman grabbed his arm and threw him down. Grundy got up and threw a punch at Wonder Woman, which she avoided and threw one back across Grundy's face.

While the other Justice League members, Flash and Green Lantern, fought Deadshot, Killer Croc and Firefly, Kal-El's focus was on Wonder Woman. She was more beautiful in person and an excellent fighter as she handled Solomon Grundy. While the undead creature used brute force to fight Wonder Woman, she used skills only a trained fighter would use. She was strong taking the punches Solomon Grundy got on her. Kal-El wondered if Wonder Woman was as strong as he.

Momentarily distracted by Deadshot trying to take a shot at her, Solomon Grundy ram into Wonder Woman, driving her into the burning Metropolis Gold Exchange building.

Kal-El knew Wonder Woman was strong but witnessing her repel the shot from Deadshot with her bracelets told him she wasn't invulnerable. It might not be safe for her to be in that building, especially with the brute Solomon Grundy. Kal-El pulled himself away from the crowd much to the relief of the 'press' woman. When he was safely away, he used his quick speed to run into the building.

Solomon Grundy and Wonder Woman were on the first floor. In the midst of the smoke and fire, Kal-El could hear the sounds of punches, grunting and loud crashes. Kal-El looked through the thick smoke and found them.

Wonder Woman knocked Solomon Grundy through a wall. She flew in and threw punches at his face and stomach. Solomon Grundy grabbed Wonder Woman's hands and head butt her. Wonder Woman fell back a few steps and started coughing heavily. Solomon Grundy wasn't immune to the smoke either as he coughed harder than Wonder Woman.

"It's pointless to fight in here, Grundy," Wonder Woman told him. "It's not helping either of us."

"I can outlast you," Solomon Grundy coughed and lunged towards Wonder Woman. "I kill you this time!"

Above them, the ceiling caved in. Looking out for others even though Solomon Grundy was an enemy, Wonder Woman pushed Solomon Grundy out of the way and the floor above fell on her.

Solomon Grundy smiled seeing Wonder Woman lay under the heavy debris. There was minimal movement as Wonder Woman struggled to get the debris off her.

Solomon Grundy chuckled. "You die this time."

Kal-El stepped forward out of the smoke and fire. His eyes were red as he approached Solomon Grundy. Grundy looked at this new person with apprehension. "Who are you?"

Kal-El didn't answer as he threw a punch with most of his strength behind it across Solomon Grundy's face. The punch knocked Solomon Grundy off his feet and through the building.

Outside the building, firefighters arrived and were shooting water at the burning building. Flash and Green Lantern defeated Firefly, Killer Croc and Deadshot. They were unconscious and being carted away in a police truck. Flash and Green Lantern were recovering the gold bars when they saw Solomon Grundy crash through the building and hit the concrete with a loud thud.

Flash winced at the impact Solomon Grundy met with the hard concrete. "Whoa!"

Green Lantern shared the sentiment. "Diana must've been pissed to hit Grundy that hard." He looked to the building concerned. "Shouldn't she be coming out now? The building's still on fire."

"You think that last punch took all of her strength?" Flash asked worriedly.

Without hesitation, Green Lantern flew in the building. "Diana!" Hal called out. He searched the level Diana crashed in with Grundy and didn't see her. As another level of the building gave way, Hal used his ring to protect himself. He kept searching until he was certain Diana wasn't inside.

Green Lantern flew out and grabbed Solomon Grundy by the collar of his worn shirt. He shook the dead monster awake. "Hey! What happened to Wonder Woman?"

"You mean she's not inside?" Now Flash was getting worried.

"No." Hal smacked Solomon Grundy across his face. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Red-eyed demon…" Solomon Grundy murmured and fell unconscious again.

"Red-eyed demon?" Flash repeated.

Green Lantern dropped Solomon Grundy and activated his earpiece. "Diana, it's Hal. Respond if you can."

No answer.

"J'onn, it's Hal. I need you to pinpoint Diana's signal from her comlink. She's not responding." Hal waited for J'onn to respond with the information. "Damn."

"What is it?" Flash asked. "Did he find Diana's signal?"

Hal shook his head. "We have a problem. Diana is missing. J'onn can't trace her with her comlink."

"Maybe it burned in the building," Flash suggested.

Hal shook his head. "No. J'onn said her tracking device was suddenly cut off a mile from here. I'm going in that direction now."

"I'll wrap things up here and follow you," Flash told him.

* * *

Moments before Green Lantern entered the building, Diana struggled to get the heavy debris off her. The smoke filled her lungs, cutting off her oxygen and her vision started to blur. Suddenly, she felt the debris lift off of her and found herself in someone's arms. Someone had come to save her?

Diana could barely keep her eyes open. She felt herself floating in someone's arms. It must be Hal's. He came with her to stop Solomon Grundy and the Injustice League members and he was the only one of the team who came with her who could fly. And yet, she knew she wasn't in Hal's arms.

This person holding her felt different. She felt her face pressed into a wall of muscle. Her nose was teased with something foreign, almost alien, but natural like the elements. It was a unique combination of clean and woodsy with a hint of musk that provided the weary Diana enough comfort to submit to the will of Morpheus.

When Diana awakened, she found her eyes covered with a cloth. She raised her hands to remove it when a stronger pair covered hers and a deep voice with a sharp accent gently told her, "No."

Diana felt her hands lowered to her lap. The stranger's hands glided over hers as he pulled away. The feel of that brief contact did not go unnoticed by Diana. Something tingled inside her. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"You're safe. That's all that matters."

Maybe for him but not for her. Diana used her senses to locate her surroundings. She wasn't in Metropolis. She didn't hear the sounds of traffic and the air was fresher. She could hear birds flying over her, animals in trees, and she smelled the faint scene of pine.

"Are we in a forest?"

Kal-El smiled impressed. "I wasn't aware super hearing was part of your abilities. Yes, we are in a forest. We are in Oregon."

"Oregon?" They were on the other side of the country. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I had to make a detour." Kal-El did so after he found her comlink. He destroyed it and flew west to throw off anyone looking for them.

"Why have you covered my eyes?" Diana asked.

"Why do you need to see me?" Kal-El asked back.

"Shouldn't I see the face of the man who rescued me?" Diana returned.

Kal-El spoke honestly, "I don't want anyone to know about me. May we leave it at that?"

Diana sensed the man was uncomfortable. For now, she decided to hold back. "Thank you for helping me," Diana told him. "What happened with Solomon Grundy?"

"He has been dealt with," Kal-El simply answered.

"Dealt with how?" Diana asked. "Did you kill him?"

"No," Kal-El said. "I don't kill."

That ease some worry in Diana but she was still curious. She reached up to remove the cloth and the man stopped her again. "Do you really have to remove the cloth?"

"Did you have to put it on?" Diana countered. "What are you hiding?"

"As I told you, I'm keeping my identity safe. I don't want anyone to know I'm here."

He was closer to her now. Diana could feel his breath caress her skin. Just as the touch of his hand on her earlier, she felt an odd tingle zip through her. "Why is that?"

"Because it may cause a panic. I may be hunted for who I am and I haven't done anything wrong."

"Why do you think you will be hunted?"

"Earthlings have a tendency to fear what they don't understand. They have a history of prejudice and violence against their fellow man and for what? Skin color? Religion? I don't have to imagine what they would do to someone who wasn't from Earth. The Martian Manhunter was persecuted before he was accepted by Earthlings, was he not?"

This man had a similar mentality to her sisters on Themyscira. How strange they are connected in a unique way. It was more than enough reason for Diana to reach out to this mysterious man. "You seem to only look into the negatives of man. Believe me, I know that more than anyone, but you can't judge humanity solely on that. There are people who are not violent, not prejudiced but love and care for everyone."

"People like you?" the man asked hopeful.

Even though she couldn't see him, Diana felt him staring at her. It made her uncomfortable. She didn't answer his question. Instead she told him, "In reference to the Martian Manhunter, it was a misunderstanding. The government thought he was part of the White Martian threat." Diana didn't agree with what the government did to J'onn either as he came to Earth ahead of the White Martians to warn Earth of the impending threat, but she didn't want to fuel this man's argument.

"You mean to say it wasn't a judge first and ask questions later with the Martian Manhunter?"

"Unfortunately, it was, but all has been forgiven." Diana changed the subject. "If you wanted to remain anonymous, why did you save me?"

"You were in danger. What kind of man would I be to leave a woman when she needs help? Besides, I wanted a crack at the brute myself. I wasn't fond of him hitting you."

"I'm not an ordinary woman," Diana said confidently. "I can take a hit and I can give it back."

"Yes," he spoke gently. "I saw that earlier."

Diana couldn't understand the strange feeling that rose in her hearing the softness of that deep voice. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Today is the first time I saw you," Kal-El told her. "I _have_ wanted to meet you." His hand touched hers again. "I didn't think I would in Metropolis. You're everywhere. What were the odds we would meet there?"

Diana felt the warmth of his hand. It was like heat radiating through her body. She pulled away. "The Justice League is everywhere. If you know me, then you know them."

"I've been reading up on you and the Justice League."

He did it again. Singling her out. Why?

"If you have researched the Justice League, then you know we are good people. You can trust us to not persecute you because you are an alien."

"Some of your members aren't trusting of new people. The one called Batman comes to mind."

That was true. Batman would not trust this man at all. Of course, he didn't trust J'onn either when they first met. "There are a few who are more cautious than others but that's to be expected. Give them time and they will come around."

"What if I wanted only your trust?"

"Why are you singling me out?" Diana asked suspicious. "Why did you want to meet me? Why do you want my trust more than anyone else?"

"You are the leader of the Justice League. Shouldn't I want your trust more than anyone else's?"

There was more to this man wanting her trust than her being the leader of the Justice League. "If you want me to trust you, why can't you show me your face?" Diana challenged.

"I will take a big chance if I do. What if you decide to hunt me down?"

"You can trust me to not do that," Diana tried to reassure him. "If you are not doing anything wrong, I will have no need to hunt you down. You should take the chance to trust me and do it soon. My friends are looking for me now."

"Because of your tracking device?" Kal-El guessed. "I found it when I flew us away. I destroyed it."

"Destroyed it?" Diana was on guard. He may want her trust but Diana wasn't sure if he could be trusted.

"Only because I didn't want us interrupted and I thought your friends would attack me. They would have a right to. I did capture the leader of the Justice League." Seeing how tense Wonder Woman appeared, Kal-El went on to say. "I see now that I've lost the chance to earn your trust. I have to prove myself."

Diana felt the mysterious man's hands on her face. That familiar warmth returned; the tingle of electricity passed through her again. She felt the cloth over her eyes loosen then give away. Her eyes fell upon the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes she ever laid on. The rest of his face wasn't bad either. If Aphrodite could mold a man, this beautiful stranger would be her muse.

"If you feel you should leave, then do so. I won't stop you."

He was giving her the option to leave. He trusted her with the knowledge she knew what he looked like. Diana rose, testing to see if Kal-El would stop her. He didn't. She jumped in the air and hovered. Kal-El still didn't move.

Diana lowered herself back to the ground. "You were going to let me leave, weren't you?"

Kal-El nodded. "Yes. I always mean what I say."

Diana sat on the grass. "I'm beginning to see that. I won't tell anyone I saw your face, but I will have to tell my friends you saved me. They are no doubt looking for me even if they can't find us."

"Thank you."

Diana took a moment to study the man. He was an attractive alien. He could pass as human as he looked like one and dressed as one in jeans and a red plaid shirt. Sitting down, she couldn't tell how tall he was but Diana suspected he was taller than her which was something since she was six feet tall. What Diana could not get past were his eyes. His cerulean eyes were unlike any being she encountered. She felt a pull to them. A pull to him and that concerned her deeply. She never felt this way before.

"Could you tell me your name?"

Kal-El opened his mouth to speak but he looked up. "Someone is coming. I have to go."

Diana reached forward and grabbed Kal-El, stopping him for the moment. She couldn't let him go yet. "I… wh-who are you?"

"Hopefully, a friend." A giant gust of wind blew passed Diana. Her hair covered her eyes and when she pulled it out of the way, she discovered she was alone.

Diana looked up and around. She didn't know if the man flew away or ran away. He's fast, she realized. Faster than her!

"Diana!"

Diana looked up and saw Katar Hol, Hawkman, descend from the sky. "You're all right."

Diana stood, clutching the cloth Kal-El used to cover her eyes. "I am. How did you know to look for me here?"

"Hal put out an alert to look for you. He said you were captured in Metropolis. Are you all right?"

"I am."

"What happened?" Hawkman asked. "You're a long way from Metropolis."

"I'll explain at the Watchtower."

* * *

"Someone saved you?" Wally West, known to the world as Flash, replied with mild shock to Diana's story. "If that's the case, why did your rescuer destroy your tracer?"

Wonder Woman, Flash and Green Lantern were discussing the events in Metropolis that afternoon. Batman, who wasn't at the fight, was in the room as well, studying a video on the Watchtower's computer. He was watching recovered video of the battle of Solomon Grundy and Diana in the burning building.

"To keep his anonymity, I suppose." Diana asked Green Lantern and Flash, "You two didn't see anyone leave the building?"

"We were distracted with the other Injustice League members," Hal said. "When I was inside the building, it was too destroyed to see how you left."

"Me neither," Flash said with a shrug.

"I think I have something," Batman announced. The three members of the Justice League stepped closer to the larger monitor.

"Is that him?" Flash wasn't impressed with what he saw.

Hal gave the image a scrutinize look. "It's hard to tell with all the smoke and fire in the room."

"It looks like a blur but it could be him," Diana said. Diana kept her promise to not reveal the knowledge she knew what the beautiful stranger look like. She did tell them of their conversation.

On the freeze frame, there was a blur entering the building. "This red blur is the best we can do," Batman said. "This is proof someone entered the building after you and Grundy, Diana."

"So, you're saying this guy entered the building after Diana and Grundy did and waited until after the ceiling fell in on her to do something?" Flash didn't like that. "If he was strong enough to knock Grundy out, why didn't he help Diana out earlier?"

"Good question." Hal wondered that, too. "You think he wanted to see how you'd do before intervening?"

"Perhaps. If I defeated Solomon Grundy on my own, I don't think he would've stepped in," Diana admitted. "It was only after I was incapacitated that he helped."

"I think we're missing the bigger issue," Batman interrupted.

"What's the bigger issue?" Flash asked clueless.

"If this man flew in after Diana was knocked into the building, that means he was watching the battle. If he got Diana out of the building without anyone noticing, it means he's fast and can fly or have teleporting abilities. If he knocked Solomon Grundy out, it means he's strong. Maybe as strong as Diana. This could be a new enemy watching us and looking for a way to expose our weakness."

"Or he could be friend," Hal suggested. "He _did_ help Diana and he stayed with her until she woke up."

"He covered her eyes," Batman reminded Hal. "And kept stopping her when she tried to get them free."

"Maybe he didn't want Diana to see his face. He could be butt ugly like Quasimodo, or just shy. You save people hiding behind a mask," Hal pointed out. "Maybe this guy doesn't have one yet and isn't ready to reveal himself to the world."

"What do you think, Diana?" Flash asked her. "Do you think he's a good or bad guy? Or," he joked, "butt ugly?"

He wasn't ugly that was certain! "He saved me and yet he didn't want to answer any questions about himself. He wanted my trust but he destroyed my comlink. I'm not entirely sure, Flash."

"You can't trust him," Batman told her. "We don't know anything about him but he knows us. He may have saved your life to get your guard down when he attacks."

Diana knew that was possible but she didn't believe it. Or perhaps didn't want to believe it. There was something about that beautiful stranger that told her he could be trusted. Diana didn't want to admit it to the others but she hoped he was on her side.

However, she was the leader of the Justice League. She had to be strong, had to think with a clear head. She couldn't let her emotions get in the way. "We'll be on our guard. If he showed up once, he will again. If any of us come in contact with him, we'll be on our guard but open to him. At least until we get information on him."

* * *

Less than a week later, Diana Prince briskly walked to Steve Trevor's office. From the sound of his voice over the phone, she knew it was a serious and not social call. Not that he called her to his office socially often. Ever since he learned she was actually Wonder Woman during the White Martian invasion, the two became a couple. Diana made it a rule they don't discuss their personal relationship during office hours. No one in DOMA, Department of Metahuman Affairs, knew quiet, workaholic Diana Prince was the beautiful, voluptuous Wonder Woman, Leader of the Justice League.

It took a while for Steve Trevor to figure it out, too. He felt foolish for never suspecting Diana Prince, who was working under him for two years, to be Wonder Woman. After all, he had more contact with Wonder Woman than anyone. She saved his life numerous times. But that didn't matter now. He learned Diana's secret and he was dating the world's most beautiful and powerful woman.

Diana opened the door to Steve Trevor's office. He was on the phone but waved her in. He was one of the few men Diana respected, even trusted. Coming from an island of women who didn't trust men or this world, it was a big accomplishment.

Steve Trevor was an inch taller than her, in his mid-thirties, handsome and built like a tight end football player. He had sandy blond hair and piercing green eyes that gave him the look of a pretty flyboy, but Steve Trevor was a serious government official. His looks did draw Diana to him. Diana had to admit that was due to her inexperience with men. He was, after all, the first man she laid eyes on.

Steve hung up the phone as Diana took her seat. "I have an assignment for you, Diana. Pack your bags. You're going out of town."

"Where to this time?" Diana asked. "New York? Mexico?"

"Smallville, Kansas."

Diana frown confused. "Kansas?"

"Three months ago, a boy saw a UFO streaking the night sky. The video was floating on the Internet for a while before General Sam Lane's Anti Alien taskforce picked up the video and studied it. They believe it's real and handed it to us."

Diana wasn't fond of General Sam Lane. He had a huge hatred for aliens ever since the White Martian invasion. Diana couldn't blame Lane for his anger but his foul words of hate against all aliens, particularly J'onn, left a bad taste in her mouth.

"A UFO?" Diana was skeptical. "Come on, Steve. Thousands of people call in claiming they saw a UFO to the police, FBI and CIA. Why is DOMA, particularly myself, getting this assignment?" She added. "And as for General Lane, you know how I feel about him."

"General Lane isn't the most pleasant guy to deal with but you can't fault him for wanting to keep Earth safe from the threat of aliens." Steve knew talk of Sam Lane would get them into a fight so he quickly added, "The bad ones anyway. When the White Martians invaded Earth, it almost destroyed us, Diana. They were everywhere. Even the Vice-President was one. We looked at the video and studied the stills. They're not doctored, Diana." Steve passed a file to her. "All our specialists checked it out."

Diana opened the manila folder. She removed her faux glasses and examined the pictures. There were an array of shots of the spaceship in the sky. Diana didn't want to believe they were real. If the pictures were real, the Justice League's satellite on the moon missed the spaceship and if it did, there could be trouble facing Earth. There was something else. What if the beautiful stranger who saved Diana came in this ship? She hadn't told Steve about meeting him. In fact, only the Justice League knew about it. "Now I understand why you are assigning this to me. Did anyone come out of the ship?"

"The local authorities interviewed the boy, Tommy Hill, and his grandfather Ben Hubbard. The ship was last seen flying towards a farm owned by Jonathon and Martha Kent. The local authorities have been over there to ask questions and look for a ship but found nothing."

"Maybe there is nothing there," Diana said. She preferred to throw Steve off and investigate this privately. She didn't want the government involved in this. They didn't have a good record dealing with aliens. "If an alien landed on our planet three months ago and it was last seen flying over Smallville, what makes you think it's still there?"

"Smallville is a small town and everyone knows everybody. So, it's a big deal whenever someone new shows up."

"And someone has?" Diana guessed.

"Yes. In fact, he's Jonathon Kent's hired hand. Clark Kent. No one knows much about him except he's a relative who moved in with the Kents because of the economy. He appeared around the same time the ship was last seen."

Diana shrugged. "That doesn't mean anything. Newcomers come into town all the time."

"The boy thought Clark Kent was acting strange." Steve saw the doubtful look on Diana's face. "Yes, I know we can't take the word of a kid to heart, especially one like Tommy Hill."

"What do you mean?" Diana asked.

"Tommy hates aliens. His father was killed by a White Martian. He joined online groups that are on the look out for aliens. He's also made several reports that have been proven false."

Diana refrained from rolling her eyes. "He's a child with a grudge and terrible credibility."

"Yeah," Steve agreed. "I know what you are thinking but even though Tommy's credibility is like the boy who cried wolf, the local authorities did a terrible job investigating Clark Kent. They interviewed him but didn't investigate Clark Kent's story he's from up north." Steve shook his head derisively. "Small town policing. They believe everything their neighbors tell them. It doesn't help the sheriff is good friends with Jonathan Kent."

Diana picked up the anger in Steve's voice. "Perhaps there was no reason to investigate Clark Kent. Maybe he was telling the truth."

"In the case of aliens, everyone should be investigated! If the police did a proper investigation, they would've learned that Clark Kent doesn't exist."

Diana caught on and it become abundantly clear she wouldn't be able to throw Steve off from the investigation. "So, you think this Clark Kent is the alien and the Kents are harboring him?"

Steve nodded. "Yes. I think he is the alien and I want you to personally investigate this, Diana. The last thing this world needs is another alien invasion."

Diana agreed with that. The world was still recovering from the White Martian invasion. If this beautiful stranger is the alien that's in Smallville, then he could be a spy like Bruce suggested. The fact he slipped into Earth without the Justice League satellite picking him up, had Diana worried. Diana was the Justice League's strongest member and appointed leader. It was up to her to investigate. "I'll check it out."

"Your flight leaves at three." Diana hated traveling by plane when she could fly but she had to so she wouldn't raise suspicions on how she is able to travel place to place so fast and without having to file an expense report. "So, go home and pack." Steve added with a twinkle in his smile. "Don't forget your special suit."

"I won't." Diana stood to leave, only to have Steve grab her hand.

"Be careful."

"You of all people know I can handle myself, Steve." To ease his concern, she gave him a kiss.

Diana pulled back but Steve pulled her closer to him again, deepening the kiss. When he pulled away, Steve said, "When you are through with this assignment, I want to have a talk about our relationship."

"Tell me now," Diana said. There was no sense in waiting in her opinion.

"I was thinking we take our relationship to another level," Steve said frankly. "I want to be closer to you. We've been dating a year now. I think it's time we make a more serious commitment. Surely, you know I will never hurt you."

"I know," Diana said softly. "But what's the rush, Steve?"

The rush? Steve frowned. He knew he had to handle this delicately. Diana wasn't an ordinary woman. She didn't grow up as an ordinary woman. "It's been a year. Aren't you curious about being with a man intimately?"

"Things are going so good now, Steve. Why rush it?"

"I didn't think I was. Most couples are intimate before a year into the relationship."

"We're not most couples," Diana corrected him.

Steve ran a hand through his sandy blond hair. "I know, but it's more than just being intimate. I think we should also move in together."

Diana jerked back. "Move in?"

"It'll give us more time to see each other," Steve quickly explained. This was going down fast. "We're busy at work here and you also have the Justice League. There's not a lot of time squeezed in together for us." He stroked Diana's hand softly in his. Surprisingly, his touch didn't radiate warmth in her as another man did. "You don't know how often I dream of waking up with you in my arms, seeing your beautiful hair against the sheets, seeing that beautiful smile of yours."

"I…" Diana chewed her lower lip, unsure how to proceed. "I didn't know you thought such things. I have to think about it."

"Okay." It was better than nothing.

After another kiss, Diana left. What Steve said made sense and while he was ready to be intimate and ready to move in together, Diana wasn't. In truth, she was hoping to avoid this conversation. She loved being with Steve. She cared about him but Diana wasn't sure if she was in love with him.

Diana blamed her inexperience for she had nothing to compare it to. She knew what love was. She loved her mother and Amazon sisters but she knew that was different when loving a man. Diana also blamed herself on some level. She couldn't feel things the way Steve did. Even when she kissed him, she felt an imperceptible tingle of some emotion. She read books, heard stories on how good kisses could feel. She and Steve experimented in kisses during the few make out sessions they had but the kisses themselves never lived up to the hype and gossip. Still, Diana didn't let it bother her. She was with Steve and that was all that mattered.

Now it was clear that wasn't enough. Steve wanted more and, bless him, wasn't trying to push Diana. She could see the frustration on his face.

When she got back from Smallville, they would have a talk about it. Maybe then they could make a decision on what's best for them.

* * *

Smartpati: Thank you for getting it. People will think what they want and you can't do anything about it. As for Lois, well it's gonna take a different twist I don't think any expected but I hoped they like it as I explore it in further chapters.

Unoaranya: I bet Kal and Goku could eat anything and they are both aliens! LOL!

Ben and Hellacre: Tommy may deserve a spanking but he is leading Diana directly to Kal. :)

Kairan: Uh, I didn't think about the name change. Why do you think it should be different? Doesn't matter too much since we won't get into that just yet.

Chrisguy: He's not going to be the same Kal but remember the pm I sent you. ;)

Wonderbee: Are you hacking into my computer? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Brave New World

Part Four:

Unexpected Encounter

"I think it's time I leave again. This time for good."

Those were the words Kal-El said to Jonathon and Martha Kent after dinner. Jonathon and Martha knew what provoked this. Two days after he returned from his trip around the world, the sheriff showed up asking questions about Kal-El. It was thanks to Tommy's video of his ship finally being spotted by the government that the local authorities were questioning him. Jonathon was able to smooth things over with the sheriff and assure him that Kal-El, or Clark Kent, was his nephew and not an alien. Being friends and given Jonathon's reputation as a good man, the sheriff accepted it.

"But everything is okay now," Martha told him. "Sheriff Walker believes you're not an alien."

"I might not be so lucky next time," Kal-El said. "I'm putting you in danger staying here. The local authorities came here. Who's to say some anti-alien nut won't show up here to do harm? I should leave as soon as possible."

"But where will you go?" Jonathon asked.

"The Arctic. I saw a place where I could take my ship and build my home."

"But it's so cold up there," Martha said worriedly. "And you'll be all alone."

"I'm used to it," he insisted. "I've been on my own a long time."

"You don't have to be," Martha told him gently. "Jonathon and I said we would be there for you and we mean it."

"What would you eat?" Jonathon asked. "Those rations on your ship won't last forever and even if you find food, what will you do? You can't hole yourself up in the Arctic forever."

"I won't have any problems with food and I won't hide myself in the Arctic but staying here isn't an option." Kal-El rose from the table. "I'm leaving tonight. If anyone else comes by asking for me, you can tell them I returned up north with a job."

"I wish you would reconsider," Martha said. "Jonathon and I are not in danger with you here. In fact, we never felt safer."

"Give it a few days to think it over," Jonathon suggested.

Kal-El shook his head. "No, I have to go." He looked to the kitchen window suddenly. "Before more people start coming." Looking out the window, he asked, "Are you expecting guests tonight?"

Jonathon shook his head. "No. Why?"

"Someone is coming." Kal-El looked down the street to see who the unexpected guest was. He suddenly tensed. "_She's_ a mile away."

"_She_?" Martha inquired.

Jonathon and Martha looked out the window. They didn't see anything until headlights suddenly flashed in the dark night. A car appeared, slowed down and stopped in front of the Kent farm.

"Go upstairs," Martha said quickly to Kal-El. "We'll handle this."

"I rather stay."

Kal-El's sudden anger surprised Martha. When the sheriff arrived to ask questions, Kal-El wasn't angry. Why was a woman provoking him?

"Please, go," Martha insisted. "We'll take care of it."

Reluctantly, Kal-El went upstairs. Martha looked out the window with Jonathon. They saw a tall woman in a dark suit stepping out of the car.

"She's not from around here," Jonathon said.

"I hope she's not trouble," Martha said. "Kal-El doesn't need this. He was so upset to see this woman coming."

Outside, Diana walked the short path to the Kent house. If the mysterious man she encountered a week ago was going for inconspicuous, hiding on a farm was a good idea. She wondered how he came to be here. Diana knocked on the door. Less than a minute later, the door opened and Jonathon Kent stood on the other end.

"Mr. Jonathon Kent?" the man nodded. Diana flashed her badge. "My name is Diana Prince. I'm with DOMA."

"DOMA?"

"Department of Metahuman Affairs. May I come in?"

Jonathon Kent thought the questions would be over after talking things over with his friend, the sheriff. He was certain his friend bought the story he gave him of Kal-El. It turned out he was wrong. Now the government was investigating them. "What's a government agent doing way out here?"

"There have been stories of strange occurrences on this farm and it has reached our department. May I come in?" Diana asked again.

"Doesn't your part of the government deal with superhero stuff like the things the Justice League does?" Jonathon asked.

He's stalling, Diana realized. He was hiding something, possibly the beautiful stranger. "We do, but we deal with other things like UFOs, and aliens which fit into our department. There are eye witness accounts of such over this area. May I come in?" The words came off stronger, almost forceful this time.

Jonathon Kent stepped aside and allowed Diana to enter. Diana saw Martha Kent and noticed the worry on the older woman's face. "Hello. I've come to ask you and your husband a few questions."

"Would you like something to drink?" Martha asked.

"Water, please?" Diana smiled kindly at the woman.

"Have a seat, Miss Prince." Jonathon pulled out a chair for Diana at the kitchen table.

"Thank you. I'll get to the point. On May 5th, a UFO was seen flying over Smallville going in the direction of your farm. Did you happen to see anything that night?"

"No," Martha said as she handed Diana her water. "Jonathon and I were home talking to our nephew. He just came in from up north because he couldn't find a job."

"We offered him one here. He has been a great worker and has helped a lot," Jonathan explained. "Work is starting to wind down some so he plans to go back up north."

Diana was a keen warrior and because she was gifted by the Gods could see the truth and didn't always rely on her lasso. She could tell Jonathon and Martha Kent were lying. "Is your nephew around? I'd like to interview him."

"Why?" Martha asked suddenly.

"From our reports, he arrived the same time the UFO was spotted. Perhaps he saw something when he was coming in."

"He didn't or he would've told the sheriff who asked us about it," Jonathon said. He was concerned. This woman wasn't like the sheriff. She wasn't so easily fooled.

"All the same," Diana smiled, "I'd like to talk to him myself."

"Then you shall," Kal-El said as he came down the stairs. Kal-El was grateful of the Kents' desire to protect him but he wanted to handle this on his own. He knew why the woman wouldn't be easy to convince like the sheriff.

Diana Prince was a tall woman in a black suit. Very pretty Kal-El added. Of course he knew that. She had pretty blue eyes hidden behind thick glasses and wore her black hair in a neatly pinned bun. There was something else that stood out about Diana Prince. She held a secret and Kal-El knew what it was.

It was him! Diana knew that voice, that accent anywhere! Diana stood as the Kents' "nephew", the alien, the beautiful stranger, came down the stairs dressed in jeans and a green plaid shirt.

Diana smiled and held her hand out to him. "Hello, I'm Diana Prin--"

"I heard you when I was upstairs," Kal-El said curtly. He didn't bother to shake Diana's hand, leaving her to self-consciously drop it. "You want to ask me some questions?"

"Yes. May we talk outside…. alone?"

Jonathon was alarmed by the suggestion. "Why is that necessary?"

Kal-El smiled at Jonathon. "It's okay, Uncle. I can take care of myself."

Kal-El followed Diana out of the house. They were near the barn when Diana asked, "What kind of work did you do before you came to Smallville, Mr. Kent?"

"From my understanding of the government, you can find all you want on a person with the click of a button. So, you should know all about me and the Kents before you came." Kal-El stepped in front of Diana and looked her down. He was angry. "You know who I am. You know I am an alien. What do you want?"

Diana wondered if he would be talking this way to her if he knew she's Wonder Woman. It's so easy to get to know someone when in disguise, she mused. "I only want to know who you are, where you came from and what your intentions are." With a smile, Diana added, "And where you put your spaceship."

"I am not here to cause trouble and I have no intention to harm anyone. The Kents have been gracious to take me in. I only want to live my life in peace." He scowled at her. "Obviously, you won't allow that."

"I only want some questions answered," Diana insisted carefully.

"Why?" Kal-El flared. He should've known better he cursed himself.

He should've known not to trust her. Knowing Diana Prince's secret and now discovering she worked for the government, he felt like a fool. "So, you can keep me in a room and examine me where I am poked and prodded?"

Where was this anger coming from? Diana wondered. "As long as you are not a threat to society, you will be able to live among us."

"Not a threat according to you. That could mean anything to Earthlings," Kal-El grumbled. "And what would you do to the Kents who took me in?"

"Nothing will happen to them," Diana tried to assure him. Why would he think something will happen to the Kents?

"Good. And I won't let you take me in." Kal-El scoffed at her. "You should leave me alone anyway. You owe me."

Diana's heart quickened. He couldn't possibly know, could he? Diana maintained her cool as she asked him, "And how's that?"

"Because I know who you are." Kal-El pulled the glasses off Diana's face before she could stop him. "Wonder Woman."

He knew! How did he know? "How did you….?"

"Who could mistake beautiful eyes such as yours?" Kal-El said and let the faux pair of frames drop to the ground. "Even behind such ugly frames. Only a fool would."

That would be everyone in the government and everyone Diana encountered since arriving in this world.

Kal-El tapped his right ear. "Also, ears like these don't miss much. You sound like Wonder Woman, too." He added, "Are Earthlings really so blind to not see what is so obvious?"

Diana picked up her glasses off the ground. "I think you made your point." He didn't have to insult human intelligence by showing off how quickly he saw through her disguise.

"I thought you were different." Anger laced his voice. "But with you working for the government, I was foolish to take a chance and trust you. You lied to me. You went against your word and hunted me down."

"I didn't hunt you down. I was assigned to investigate you by my boss. If you let me explain--"

Kal-El muttered something in Kryptonian and flew off.

He was leaving her! He can think again if he thought he was going to get away from her. Diana turned, transforming into Wonder Woman, and flew after him.

Kal-El turned his head and scowled, "Following me, are you?"

"I won't let you get away until we talk!" Diana yelled after him.

"You have to catch me!"

If that's how he wanted it. Diana followed Kal-El. He was a fast flyer but so was she. Kal-El looked back again and saw Diana was gaining on him. Kal-El knew he had to conserve himself. He wasn't at his full potential. It may take years living under the yellow sun before that was possible. He didn't know how Wonder Woman--Diana Prince--whoever the hell she was--got her powers or how enduring her strength was.

When Diana was close enough, she unhooked her lasso and looped it around Kal-El's left ankle.

"What the--" Kal-El felt himself being pulled back. He could break metal in pieces, take a bullet to the chest, punch a hole in a mountain, but he couldn't break free from a rope? He read Wonder Woman's lasso was powerful and could hold anyone, but Kal-El never thought it could hold him!

Being pulled closer and closer to Diana, Kal-El felt guilt for what he was about to do so he warned her, "I'm sorry for this but you leave me no choice." He kicked Diana's stomach. He was careful of his strength but it was enough to cause Diana to release her lasso on Kal-El.

Diana felt the kick all over her body. Still, it wasn't going to stop her. She flew after him again. Kal-El saw Diana wasn't giving up. He turned, floated in the air and waited for her. Diana knew it was a trap but she flew towards him anyway.

When she was close enough, Kal-El's eyes turned red and he fired his heat vision on her. Diana deflected it with her bracelets.

In return, Kal-El blew his cold breath on Diana. "Merciful Minerva!" Diana put up her arms to protect herself from the cold blast. When the blast faded, Diana's left arm was frozen solid. Diana grasped her arm with her free hand and winced in pain.

Kal-El warned, "Don't make me be harder on you."

"I challenge you to. I can take anything you throw at me!" Diana used her frozen arm and punch Kal-El in his stomach. Both winced in pain, Diana more so than Kal-El.

"Are you crazy?" Kal-El yelled at her. "You could break your arm!"

"Amazons don't give up so easily." Diana punched Kal-El across his face with her good arm. "I'll fight you with two broken arms if I have to!"

Kal-El grimaced. "I never hit a woman but you are pushing it!"

"Try it!" Diana taunted him. "You know I can take it. I took a punch from Solomon Grundy."

"I am not going to hit you!" Kal-El argued with her.

Diana threw another punch but Kal-El caught it. She threw her frozen arm at him and he caught that, too. Diana wrapped her legs around Kal-El's waist.

Kal-El smirked at her. "You think this is a bad position?"

Diana returned the smile. "For you it is." Diana head butted Kal-El and they both saw stars. They plummeted from the sky fast. Kal-El recovered first. He pinned Diana's arms behind her as he forced them to land. Diana struggled all the way by throwing kicks and trying to use her body to push him off her.

"Stop struggling," Kal-El snapped at Diana. "I'm trying to help."

Diana tried to hit him again but he dodged in time. She tried to kick him with her legs but he avoided them, too. "Help by pinning my arms back?"

"You were falling from the sky after you foolishly head butted me. I was saving you from kissing the ground but I knew you would fight me. That's why I held your arms back," Kal-El explained. "Stop struggling," he ordered her. "I will thaw your frozen arm."

Only because his reasons made sense, did Diana stop struggling. Kal-El used his heat vision and thawed Diana's left arm. He released her immediately. "There. Sorry about that. I only did it to stop you from fighting me."

Diana rubbed her left arm. She thanked Kal-El by kicking him across his face. The attack caught him off guard that he fell on his back. Diana jumped to pounce on him but he moved out of the way so fast that Diana grasped the ground instead of Kal-El.

"Great Athena, he's fast."

Suddenly, Diana felt an arm around her neck, another around her waist and Kal-El's body pressed against hers. "What's the matter with you? Is this the thanks I get for thawing your arm and saving you _twice_? You fight me?"

As angry as he was with Diana, Kal-El couldn't deny he liked the feel of Diana against him. Her back against his chest. Her hips were pressed against his. She was the most curvaceous and womanly figure he ever held in his life. He didn't think an Earth Woman would stir such feelings in him but ever since he laid eyes on her, Kal-El knew there was something enchanting about this woman.

"You froze my arm on purpose and I did thank you for saving me… the first time," Diana gritted as she struggled to break free. Finally, an elbow came in contact with his ribs hard. It caused Kal-El to loosen his hold on Diana slightly and it was enough for Diana to get a booted foot in his chest with a fierce kick.

"You started this by running away!"

Kal-El released Diana. She was a feisty wildcat! He couldn't let his guard down with this woman but he constantly was! Diana swung another kick at him. Kal-El was ready for her. He dropped down, grabbed Diana's other leg and pulled her off the ground.

Diana seem to expect that as she twisted in mid air, breaking from his hold. In a quick maneuver, Diana scissor her legs around his head and threw him several feet.

Kal-El landed hard on his butt, startled and dazed on what happened. A gold rope wrapped itself around Kal-El. He looked down and cursed. Turning back, he saw Diana standing with her lasso wrapped around him.

"Now, stranger. You'll tell me all I want to know."

She caught him. Kal-El couldn't believe it! Kal-El struggled. He couldn't break the lasso at all. Not only did he feel foolish, he was also angry. If she thought she had him, she had another thing coming. Kal-El stood and ran around her in a blur. The next thing Diana knew her back was to him and her lasso was around her.

"Now we're both caught," Kal-El said with a hint of triumph in his voice. "If it affects me, I'm sure it affects you, too. All weapons can be used against the opponent as well as the master."

Diana gritted as she struggled in her lasso. "More research on me?"

"Just an observation but thank you for confirming it for me."

Angry, Diana hit Kal-El on the back of his head with hers. Doing so caused Diana to see stars again. She lost her balance, her legs tangled with his and they both collapsed on the ground.

Kal-El growled at Diana. "Did you have to do that?"

"Yes!" Diana fumed. "Listen. We can get out of this together. If we untangle our legs and roll apar--"

"No!" Kal-El interrupted. "I want some answers first. If this lasso can tell the truth, let's have you be honest with me for once!"

If he thought he was going to be the only person to ask questions… "You will be forced to reveal the truth, too!"

"I've nothing to hide. What about you?"

If that's the way he wants it. "Fine. Let us at least sit up first. I rather we not interrogate each other while we are kissing the ground."

Kal-El agreed with that as he and Diana pulled themselves up. "Why did you lie to me about hunting me down?"

"I didn't lie." It aggravated Diana this man thought she betrayed him. "When I am not Wonder Woman, I am an agent for DOMA. I was assigned by my boss to investigate a possible UFO and an alien in Smallville, which would be you."

"I heard you tell Jonathon DOMA is the Department of Metahuman Affairs. What is that?"

Diana simply explained, "DOMA basically deals with metahuman activity: good and bad. We work with the good metahumans and protect people against bad metahumans."

"What is a Metahuman?"

"Humans with superhuman abilities or anyone with extra normal powers that a regular human doesn't have. For example, the Flash has super fast speed. You and I would be considered metahuman because of our abilities."

"I am _not_ a metahuman," Kal-El growled. "I'm a Kryptonian. To be considered anything else is an insult."

"I consider myself as an Amazon but Earthlings have their own labels for people." She chuckled lightly. "I didn't come to this world as Wonder Woman. That name was given to me."

Kal-El didn't know that. He decided to ask more about that later. Right now, there were more important questions that needed to be answered. "How did DOMA find out about me?"

"A child, Tommy Hill, posted the video online and it was picked up by many anti alien websites and an Anti Alien taskforce who referred the video to DOMA."

"Tommy Hill," Kal-El snarled. "That brat."

"You know him?" Diana asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Because of him, the local authorities questioned Jonathon, Martha and me. He came to the Kent house the night of my arrival."

How ironic a child brought them together again. The idea of it was amusing to Diana but she could tell Kal-El didn't find it funny. "How is it your ship passed the Watchtower on the moon without the Justice League noticing, but this child saw you?"

"My ship has a cloaking device. I took it off as I was flying over Smallville. I thought I was safe. I was wrong."

Diana couldn't resist anymore. She had to tease him if only for a little bit. "So, it's your fault you were spotted, and by a child no less."

Kal-El sighed, ignoring the humor in Diana's voice. "Maybe so but one good thing came out of it."

"What's that?"

"I got to see you again. After I left last time, I wasn't sure if I would be able to."

The softness of Kal-El's voice quickened the beats of Diana's heart. Why? She wondered. The lasso pinning Diana to Kal-El's back prevented her from seeing his face and she wanted to. Was his facial expression as soft as his voice?

"You know what I would like right now?" Kal-El said and didn't wait for Diana to answer. He told her. "I wish we could face each other instead of being turned against each other as we question one another."

Diana smiled. "I'd like that."

Kal-El and Diana loosened the lasso on each other enough so that only one cord wrapped around their wrists. They sat in front of each, both looking more relaxed. It was a sign the tension between them earlier was quickly diminishing.

"Who are you?" Diana asked with a curious fascination. "Where are you from?"

"My name is Kal-El. I'm from the planet Krypton. It no longer exists. It was destroyed and I'm the planet's only survivor."

Whatever Diana was expecting, it wasn't what Kal-El told her. "I'm sorry," Diana apologized.

"My planet was destroyed when it was enveloped by its red sun. The one thing that gave my planet and people life destroyed it in the end. No," Kal-El paused. "It was the arrogance of the people that they were invincible and their xenophobia that caused their deaths."

He was volunteering this. "I didn't ask you that."

Kal-El smiled. "I know. I want to tell you."

Diana was in wonder of this man. One moment he can be proud and angry and, later, just as quickly, kind and mysterious. He was a man of many layers. Peel one layer away and there was another more fascinating layer underneath. Diana had a desire to learn more about this man until she peeled away all the layers.

"What were you on Krypton?"

"A scientist. Thirty years ago, my father was a scientist. He thought Krypton was going to explode but he miscalculated. He was mocked and condemned for it. He was exiled by all his friends and colleagues and later sent to be rehabilitated." Kal-El paused again and for a brief moment, Diana saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes. "He died there."

"Rehabilitated?"

Kal-El's eyes held no emotion. "On Earth, you will call it an insane asylum."

There was more to this story but Diana could tell Kal-El wasn't ready to reveal it to her and she wasn't going to pry. She didn't want to force him to tell her bound by her lasso. She wanted him to tell her on his own. "You followed in your father's footsteps. Was it to redeem him?"

"Yes," Kal-El admitted. "But when I made the same theories as my father, I was shunned and ignored. I understood their reluctance but I studied my father's findings. I know where he went wrong. The Kryptonian Council kept saying my equations were wrong when it was they who were wrong."

"That had to be difficult for you." Diana couldn't imagine what Kal-El had felt or what turmoil he went through on Krypton. As Wonder Woman, people listen to her. She influenced so many, from her Amazon sisters, Earth civilians, government officials and her own Justice League members. If she had information to save Earth, everyone would listen to her, but Kal-El, who had information that could've saved his people, didn't have anyone to listen to him. Her generous heart went out to him.

"It was… continues to be but I accept it." Kal-El didn't want to talk about Krypton anymore. At least for now. He turned the subject back on Diana. "Is Diana Prince your real name?"

"Diana is. I made up the last name when I came to this world."

"So you're Diana Prince, an agent for DOMA and Wonder Woman. I'm assuming the people at DOMA don't know this double life you lead."

Diana shook her head. "No. My boss does. He found out during the White Martian invasion. I can trust him with my secret."

Kal-El didn't ask why nor did he care. "Humans are funny to be fooled by glasses, a change in hairstyle and clothes."

"I like to believe humans see what they want to see," Diana said. "And I'm grateful for it. Being Diana Prince allows me to walk among them without being ogled. People show me who they really are when I am Diana Prince."

"Does that include the Justice League?"

"The Justice League is a different group of people," Diana explained. "They know what it's like to be ogled. So, we treat each other equally and with respect."

There was more Kal-El wanted to know about the Justice League but he decided those questions can be answered later, too. "I read you were from an island of women."

Diana nodded. "Yes. I'm from Themyscira."

"I didn't ask you that."

"I know," Diana smiled and mischievously added, "but it's not as if you can find Themyscira."

Kal-El shared her smile. He gestured to the lasso that was wrapped around their wrists. "Do we really need this anymore?"

"I like to think not."

"We'll be honest with each other?" Kal-El asked as he removed the lasso from his wrist.

Diana did the same. "I prefer we are." Diana placed the lasso back on her hip. "But if not," she warned gently and patted her lasso.

Kal-El nodded in understanding before asking, "What are you going to tell your boss about what you found in Smallville?"

Diana knew this would be difficult. She didn't want to lie to Steve but she promised to keep Kal-El's secret. So far, she didn't see why she couldn't continue to do so. He wasn't a threat. "I'll think of something. He already knows Clark Kent is a false name."

"You could tell him I wasn't on the farm," Kal-El suggested. "I was planning to leave tonight anyway."

"You were?" That piece of news took her by surprise. "Where would you go?"

"The Arctic. I can build a home there."

It was also so far away. "That's very far and very cold."

"The cold doesn't bother me."

Diana thought of Kal-El freezing her arm. "Yes, I can see why. Why did you come to Smallville if you're going to settle in the Arctic?"

"When my father first thought of sending me here as a baby in case Krypton blew up, Smallville was the target. It was a small town where no one would notice anything like a spaceship landing and my father felt it was safer for me as a baby to grow up here. When I was predicting Krypton's doom, I still had my father's notes but I didn't want to come to Earth. I wasted too much time studying other planets instead of studying Earth more. So I set a course for Smallville."

Kal-El sighed. "However, with Tommy letting the world know about my arrival on the Internet, it's become clear I can't start over here. Local authorities and the government are investigating the Kents who were kind enough to take me in. It's not safe for me or them if I stay here. I've lost my world. Everything and everyone I knew are gone. I only want to live my life in peace. I'm not here to cause trouble but I know my presence will. It's why I tried to land in secret. It's why I've remained inconspicuous all this time."

Diana gazed at Kal-El thoughtfully. 'He's here for those kinds of reasons,' Diana thought. She thought of Bruce's warning that Kal-El couldn't be trusted, that he is studying Earth for some evil plot. 'He shared his secret with me. He told me things I didn't ask when he was bound by my lasso. I can trust this man.'

Kal-El's eyes locked with Diana's again. 'He's unlike any man I've met before.'

"I should go," Diana said suddenly.

Kal-El didn't want her to but he told her, "I understand." He stood and helped Diana to her feet.

The spark from when he first touched Diana's hand returned. Diana pulled her hands away. To Kal-El's surprised, Diana turned and transformed back into Diana Prince. She turned to leave but quickly turned to face him again. "I would like to see you again. I can help you around the world; show you things, help you understand the people better. You seem to have a better than them attitude towards humans."

"In ways, Kryptonians are better."

"And yet they are extinct," Diana gently reminded him. "By their own arrogance and xenophobia as you said."

Kal-El gazed at her thoughtfully. Turning her words against him. He should feel insulted but he wasn't. He smiled. "I'd like to see you again, but since I am leaving tonight, how will I contact you?"

"Earthlings exchange phone numbers, home and email addresses to keep in contact. I have a feeling you don't have that," Diana teased. "How about we meet in Metropolis Park two days from now at five in the evening. There's a water fountain that was built there recently. We can sit and talk some more."

"I'll meet you there," Kal-El promised. "But until then, I'll walk you back to the Kent farm since your car is there. Oh, and your secret is safe with me. The Kents won't know."

As they walked back, Diana thought of her evening with Kal-El and what she had to do. 'I can't tell Steve or the Justice League that Kal-El found me out nor can I tell them I found him. He has a right to live his life peacefully just as anyone else here. For now, I have to keep this to myself. Just for a while longer.' It was a hard choice for Diana to make. Steve and the Justice League may question her loyalty if they found out before Diana tells them but Diana knew it had to be done.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They are appreciated!

Chrisguy: You won't find Diana crushing on Bats here. Everyone has a crush on Diana! :) And I think Diana has enough on her plate with Kal and Steve to deal with Bruce crushing on her too! LOL! I think Kal and Bats meeting is the next thing the readers are looking forward to. It will happen soon. I promised.

H: Yes, I knew Kal shooting down Lois would be your favorite scene!

Ben: Jimmy is happy but that relationship will be explained later. LOL! That would be such a terrible thing to happen to Steve wouldn't . Hee. Nah. I'm not that mean. ;)

Kairan: To be honest, I'm not sure Steve could break that or if Diana could feel him if you get my drift.

Unoaranya30: Sorry. No robots! LOL! Maybe another time. ;) The brat has some purpose it seems and LOL on Big Boob mindset. Maybe Kal was thinking like that. Hmmm

VFSnake: Such an understatement. LOL!


	5. Chapter 5

Brave New World

Part Five:

Secrets

"Major Trevor, what the hell were you thinking giving this assignment to Diana Prince!"

General Sam Lane was furious over the news that Steve Trevor sent Diana Prince to Smallville to investigate the existence of an alien living among the people. Diana Prince was expected to return from Smallville that morning with her report and General Lane made sure to attend the debriefing.

"I gave you that information because I thought you were going to send a capable agent to Smallville!"

Steve Trevor maintained his cool as he sat behind his desk. "Diana Prince is one of the best agents at DOMA. If anyone can find out about an alien in Smallville, it's her."

"She's a woman!" Sam Lane protested. "Therefore she thinks emotionally and not with her mind like a man would. Who's to say she can handle this alien if he attacks her?"

"Diana is one of the best fighters DOMA has produced. She single handedly cracked an underground metahuman fight club. She's also a weapons expert and has succeeded in every mission given to her."

The accolades didn't impress the General. "It doesn't mean she can be trusted."

"Why not?"

"Miss Prince doesn't have a distrust of aliens as you and I do, Major. She believes some aliens are good such, as that Martian Manhunter. She may sympathize with this one; may even betray us to him."

"Diana's loyalty is to DOMA and the safety of Earth," Steve said confidently. "She wouldn't betray us to an alien. Also, the Martian Manhunter is a good person. He warned us of the White Martian invasion. In return, we imprisoned and persecuted him. Despite that, he still saved us from the White Martians and he works with the Justice League."

It didn't matter to Sam Lane. He was never going to trust Martian Manhunter. He was an alien. That was enough for Sam Lane to not like him. It bothered him that Steve Trevor, who wasn't initially trusting of the Martian Manhunter, was having a change of heart. He wondered if that was by Diana Prince's influence. "My sources tell me Miss Prince was angry with you over your connection to the Martian Manhunter incident." Sam Lane smirked. "Something about you two not being on speaking terms. Just what kind of relationship do you two have?"

"A professional one with deep respect," Steve said coolly. "Diana was disappointed I didn't let her in on the arrival of the Martian and kept his imprisonment a secret but we've moved passed that."

"Diana Prince is often aided by Wonder Woman, isn't she?" Lane questioned suspiciously.

"Sometimes but Diana has handled many solo missions alone." Steve paused. "Do you have a problem with Wonder Woman, too?"

"Not until she invited that Martian to join the Justice League."

"Wonder Woman cares for everyone. She loves the people on this planet," Steve defended her. "She wouldn't have asked the Martian Manhunter to join the Justice League if he couldn't be trusted."

"You are too blind by Wonder Woman's beauty and breasts to see the truth," Lane harshly accused Steve. "If she's not on board that aliens are a threat to this world, it's only a matter of time before she betrays us, too."

"I can assure you that won't happen." If anything Steve Trevor was certain of, it was Diana's loyalty.

Sam Lane shook his head, his disappointment evident at Steve Trevor. "In any case, I want your assurance what I have to say before Miss Prince arrives won't go beyond these doors."

Steve didn't hesitate. "Of course." Sam Lane was a bull and driven person, determined to get his way. But Steve respected his actions for what it was: to protect humanity. He knew Diana didn't like the way Sam Lane did things but since it was protecting humanity, Steve saw nothing wrong in keeping this from Diana.

Sam Lane handed Steve a flash drive. "My people did some more research on strange occurrences that happened around the time the alien arrived. Two days after his arrival, a meteor fell to the Earth. Now I know you think it's only a coincidence but more meteors have fallen and they are all the same color."

Steve opened the flash drive on his computer. Each pictured mentioned the date and location of the meteorite. The first one was of a man in Addis Ababa holding a green meteorite.

"A green meteorite?" Steve flipped to the next picture. A young woman in the North Hills of East India smiled into the camera as she held a green meteorite. Another was of a woman in the Caribbean. "I've never seen a green meteorite before."

"I bet it came from the alien," Sam Lane was certain. "We've collected these meteors from Africa, India and Australia. One was found yesterday off the coast of Hawaii."

"Have you studied it?" Steve asked.

"Tests are still being conducted but at the moment, we haven't found anything dangerous to humans." Sam Lane added, "Of course, it is too early to tell."

Steve downloaded the pictures to his computer and returned the flash drive to Sam Lane. "I don't understand why you don't want Diana to know about this."

"I prefer to keep this close to my vest and only allow those I trust with this information. I don't trust Diana Prince." Sam Lane pressed again. "Do I have your word she won't know?"

A twinge of doubt hit Steve as he wondered if keeping this from Diana was right. It's a meteorite, he told himself. It was a no big deal. Diana didn't have to know. "You have my word Diana won't know."

At that moment, Steve's secretary buzzed him to let him know Diana was waiting outside his office. "Thanks. Send her in."

Diana entered Steve's office. She paused seeing Sam Lane was there, too. "Good morning, General Lane. I wasn't expecting you to be here."

Sam Lane looked at Diana Prince as he looked at all women: beneath him. "Seeing it was my taskforce that spotted the video of the UFO online, I think it's fitting I sit in on this, don't you think?"

"I understand," Diana said but she didn't like it. Diana handed her written report to Steve and took her seat, much to her chagrin, next to Sam Lane.

Steve put Diana's report aside as he would read it later. "Since you didn't call me while you were in Smallville, I take it the alien wasn't there?"

"No," Diana lied. "The alien wasn't on the Kent farm."

"He was there when the local authorities questioned him," Sam Lane argued. "That was four days ago."

"Yes," Diana agreed, "but he left soon after that. I talked with Mr. and Mrs. Kent extensively. The alien didn't tell them where he was going."

"It's a lie! An absolute lie!" Sam Lane roared. "They're lying! They are harboring him!"

"I checked the place myself, General. The alien wasn't there. The Kents told me the alien didn't want to bring them any trouble so he left without telling them where he was going."

"They should be arrested," Sam Lane disputed. "They harbored an alien and lied to the local authorities."

"Lying to the local authorities would get them a misdemeanor at most or maybe a slap on the wrists. It's nothing to serve a prison sentence for and hardly something for one to be fined for. It would be a waste of the taxpayers' money to pursue, especially when you consider the alien hasn't committed a crime. You may not like aliens, General, but there isn't a law against them."

Sam Lane hated the eloquent point Diana Prince made. She was an alien lover and couldn't be trusted. If he could, he would smack the self-satisfied look on her face. "There should be. After all, the alien entered the country illegally. The law can do something with that."

Diana didn't laugh but she was smirking. "There's nothing in the law that says one can't enter America in a spaceship."

Steve watched the exchange between Diana and Sam Lane. "That's enough, Agent Prince." Wonder Woman could talk down the General but Diana Prince could not. "Does the alien have a name? Did you get a detailed description of him from the Kents?"

"Yes, but that information is irrelevant."

"The hell it is!" Sam Lane jumped to his feet in anger. "That is vital information that needs to be spread to every department in the government! Everyone needs to be looking for this alien!"

Diana didn't see it that way. "He has been on this world for three months and hasn't doesn't anything wrong and he doesn't leave the implication he will."

"I refuse to wait until this alien does something _wrong_ before we retaliate! The White Martians were hiding under our noses for years before they nearly destroyed this planet!" He pointed an angry finger at Diana. "I demand you tell me all you know!"

Diana rose to her feet; standing at full height and meeting Sam Lane in his eyes. "You cannot compare every alien to the White Martians. One bad group of aliens shouldn't spell judgment for all."

Sam Lane was furious. How dare this woman try to be tough and stand up him! "We can see where your loyalty lies. You're an alien lover."

"I am a lover of all beings: humans and aliens alike. You are prejudiced against aliens and might I also add, a misogynist to boot."

"Agent Prince!" Steve raised his voice at Diana.

Sam Lane glared at Steve. "I'll ignore this incident but in the future, Major, I advise you to get a control of your subordinates."

It was a warning and a threat towards Diana that Steve not overlook. Sam Lane shot a glare at Diana before storming out and slamming the door so hard, a picture frame on Steve's wall fell.

Steve ran a hand down his face. He picked up the fallen frame and placed it back on the wall. "Diana, I know you don't care for General Lane but you have to show him some respect. You're putting your job on the line arguing with him. What would you do if you're fired from DOMA?"

"My outburst was wrong but I don't regret what I said."

"I know." Steve sat on the edge of his desk. "You know you can tell me if you know something, Diana."

Diana gazed at him carefully. "Why do you say that?"

"I know how protective you are of people you think are good. I just want you to know you don't have to hide anything from me. I'm on your side. If you met this alien, you can tell me."

As tempted as she was to be honest with Steve, Diana knew she couldn't tell him about Kal-El. He was still too closely aligned with Sam Lane on some stances towards aliens and the treatment of them in regards to national security.

Something on Steve's monitor caught Diana's eye. She saw a picture of a man holding a green rock. "Steve, what's that on your computer screen?"

"Oh, that? It's nothing." But that didn't stop Steve from minimizing the picture on his screen. "I was looking at something for my wallpaper."

How odd, Diana thought but she dismissed it. "I'll be going back to my office. I have some paperwork to catch up on."

Steve grasped Diana gently and kissed her. Diana pulled away. "We shouldn't. Our rule, remember?"

Steve caressed her face. "I believe that was your rule." Steve tried to kiss Diana again but she pulled back.

"The door is unlocked," Diana told him. "Someone could come in."

Steve briefly left Diana's side and locked the door. "There. No more interruptions."

"You seem determined all of a sudden. Why?"

"You seem just as determined to not kiss me," Steve returned the comment. "Why?"

"You want to do more than kiss, Steve." She sighed. "In fact, you've wanted more for a while and I've been blind to not notice. We need to talk about your proposition before I left for Smallville."

"Proposition?" Steve frowned at the word. "You make it sound like I want something indecent."

"I'm not trying to do that." Diana chose her words carefully. She knew Steve wouldn't like it but Diana was often direct and upfront, even when others didn't want her to be. "I don't want to move in together. I don't want us to have an intimate relationship. At least not yet."

"Why?"

"I like living in my home, Steve. I don't see why I have to uproot and move. It'll only take me minutes to see you, and as for being intimate," she shrugged and confessed, "I'm not ready yet."

Steve sighed as he leaned on his desk. "Not to pressure you, Diana, but do you see any of that changing?"

"Perhaps, but not anytime soon." This wasn't going well and Diana knew it.

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Can you meet me halfway on anything?"

"You want to spend more time together. We can do that."

"We've tried that and failed, Diana," Steve was frustrated. "We tried meeting for breakfast everyday, having lunch and dinner together but I had meetings or had to work late. Or there was an emergency where Wonder Woman was needed, Justice League business, or you had to go on assignment out of state. All I want is for us to spend more time together. We can spend more time together if we live together and not apart."

"Steve," Diana stepped closer and put her arms around him. "Before we dated, we talked about the problems being in a relationship will bring. You knew there would be times I would have to leave at a moment's notice. You knew we wouldn't always be able to spend time together. You told me you wanted to be with me anyway."

Steve briefly smiled at the memory and rested his arms around Diana's waist. "I know I did but I also knew it wouldn't last forever. When we got together, the White Martian invasion was over and you started the Justice League. I understood things would be hectic but it's been a year now. The world is more resilient and the Justice League is running successfully. You don't have to put much time in the Justice League anymore. You can step back and let someone run it."

Diana stepped away from Steve. Let someone else run…? "I'm the leader of the Justice League, Steve. I am not going to give that up because you want to spend more time together."

Steve could see Diana was getting angry--which was never a good thing--and tried to stop a bad situation from getting worse. "I'm sorry. I don't mean it like that. You shouldn't be forced to choose between me and the Justice League. You are serving a greater good, Diana. I just want more for us. That's all."

"I know," Diana said. "But…." she sighed. She had nothing else to say.

"Let's not say anymore," Steve suggested. "We'll take it one day at a time." He kissed Diana once more. "I believe you have paperwork to catch up on."

"I do," Diana said but at the moment she didn't want to do paperwork. She wanted to be away with her thoughts. She and Steve were having problems and Athena's wisdom was telling her it couldn't easily be fixed.

* * *

Diana arrived at the Watchtower for the weekly Justice League meeting that evening and, as usual, found Batman already in the room. The two usually had a private meeting together before the other founding members arrived or engaged in small talk, which was always initiated by Diana.

"Good evening, Bruce." Diana walked over to the table and poured herself a glass of water. "How's Gotham?"

"Busy," was Bruce's answer.

"Anything the League can help with?" she asked as she took her seat next to his.

"I'll let you know."

Diana grinned. Bruce's translation: "Gotham is my city. I work alone."

Green Lantern, Flash, and Martian Manhunter entered the room. Diana counted heads. Almost all of the founding members were there. Aquaman was the only one absent.

"Where's the big fish?" Wally asked as he took his seat. "I thought all the founding members were supposed to attend the meeting."

"Arthur won't be coming," Diana answered. "He's having problems with his brother again."

"Geez, this is the third meeting in a row Arthur's skipped. How come he can get away with it and I can't?" Wally complained.

"One. Arthur's delays always had something to do with Atlantis. That's always gonna come first to him. Two. You want to skip meetings because of a date," Hal explained.

"You're a big ladies man," Wally said to Hal. "You can cut me some slack."

"Shall we get started?" Diana interrupted the two who promptly stopped their light bickering.

The meeting opened with routine business: issues to improve the Justice League around the world and the galaxy, handling of public officials, press and villains, and they discussed heroes they should consider recruiting.

Once that was finished, Bruce took the floor before anyone else could to discuss work he was privately working on. Diana thought it would be about the crimes in Gotham but she was wrong.

"I have some information on the alien Diana encountered in Metropolis. He arrived on Earth three months ago."

Thanks to her Amazon training, the only reaction from Diana was a raised eyebrow. She didn't doubt Bruce would do some investigating. She didn't think he would have accurate information so fast. Diana gauged J'onn, Hal and Wally's reactions. They were mildly surprised.

"How do you figure that?" Wally asked.

"I came across an online video from Smallville, Kansas of a spaceship in the sky."

"An online video?" Wally laughed. "Come on, Bruce. Anyone can make an online video."

Bruce scowled at Wally who sunk lower in his seat. "I checked it out. It's legit."

"Three months ago, you say." Hal rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder."

"Wonder what?" Diana asked Hal. Diana hadn't counted on Hal knowing anything.

"It may be nothing but around that time Oa received a distress signal from the planet Arusia. An explosion occurred in that part of the galaxy that sent shockwaves to Arusia. The planet was pushed a few degrees off its axis which caused several natural disasters. Arusia is naturally a hot planet. It makes a New York day in August feel like Alaska in December. Millions died before the planet could be realigned. After we helped the planet, Killowag and I decided to investigate the explosion. It turned out the planet Krypton blew up."

"Krypton?" Diana feigned surprise.

"I never heard of the planet," J'onn admitted.

"I would be surprised if you did," Hal said. "From what I read of the planet, Kryptonians were a scientifically advanced race but xenophobes. They didn't associate with anyone outside the planet. Hell, they didn't leave their planet even though they had the brains to."

Wally asked, "Were their any survivors?"

Hal shook his head. "When Killowag and I got there, there was nothing but giant pieces of rocks. The remains of the planet. I even collected a piece of it as a souvenir. Oa's not sure why Krypton blew up. I didn't think about it anymore but since Krypton blew up three months ago and Bruce thinks this alien showed up three months ago, it's possible someone got away."

"So, this alien could be a Kryptonian," Bruce guessed.

"Yeah. It would be easy for a Kryptonian to blend here, too. They look like humans."

"Hmm," Bruce brooded for a moment. "J'onn and I should go to Smallville to see if the alien is still there. If not, we can question Jonathon and Martha Kent."

"Who?" Wally interrupted.

"According to police reports filed recently, they are the ones believed to have harbored the alien. The investigation was closed and accusations were dropped against them."

"_Were_ they harboring him?" J'onn asked.

"Yes," Bruce was certain. "The Kents had a nephew living with them. He called himself Clark Kent. I checked them out. They don't have a nephew. J'onn could read their minds and we can get information on the alien through them."

"You think he'd still be there?" Wally asked.

"It's worth checking out," Bruce said. "We can't have an alien walking among us without us knowing anything about them. We made that mistake once with the White Martians. The Earth can't take that risk again."

"I'm inclined to agree," J'onn said. "However, if this alien is friendly and wish to do no harm, I suggest we leave him alone."

"There's no need to go to Smallville," Diana suddenly announced.

All eyes turned to her; Bruce was the only one to ask. "Why?"

"The alien isn't there. Sam Lane's Anti Alien Taskforce had the same idea as you, Bruce. They saw the video posted by the child, Tommy Hill. Lane gave the information to Steve who had me investigate. I was there yesterday and I just missed the alien. He _was_ staying with the Kents but after the local authorities questioned him and the Kents, he left. He didn't tell them where he was going but said he didn't want to endanger them by staying."

"And you believe them?" Diana could hear the doubt and anger in Bruce's voice and it was solely directed at her.

Diana feigned her offense at Bruce insulting her intelligence. "My lasso never lies, Bruce."

Though he wore a cowl, Diana could tell Bruce was gazing at her sharply, using all his skills to detect anything off with her character. "And when were you going to mention this?"

"I wanted to say this after we discussed official business with the Justice League but you were insistent on going first."

Diana held his gaze, wondering, hoping he would buy it. She had the best poker face in the League. Even Bruce had a hard time reading it. "Our only lead on this alien vanishes," Bruce grumbled. "Damn."

"Diana could tell us what he looks like," Hal thought aloud, "but there are billions of people on Earth. It'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack and he could be wearing a disguise."

"Hey, I got it!" Wally jumped up. "I know how we can find this guy!"

Everyone looked at Wally with interest.

"This alien rescued Diana and he didn't harm her. Maybe he likes her. All we have to do is stage a scene where Diana is in trouble and broadcast it on TV. The alien will come to Diana's rescue and we grab him!"

Bruce sighed and rubbed his left temple. He was getting a migraine. "How do you figure he likes Diana?"

"He has been hiding for three months," Wally pointed out. "He saw Wonder Babe in trouble and saved her."

Diana glowered at Wally. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Flash makes a good observation but we shouldn't stage anything to draw this alien out. The alien hasn't done anything wrong. I am curious to meet a fellow alien," J'onn confessed, "but I am not comfortable with the idea of searching for him this way. He revealed himself once. He will do it again."

"I agree with J'onn," Diana said. "If this alien is peaceful, he has a right to live his life privately like the rest of us. If we meet him, we will not attack him unless we are provoked." Diana looked at Bruce. "Agreed?"

"If he is as strong as you, why do you think I will attack him?"

"Like an opponent's strength has stopped you from going after them, Bruce. I know you."

Bruce conceded. "Fine. I won't attack him but I won't stop looking for him."

Hal sighed. "Looks like we're back at square one."

Diana glanced back at Bruce. It was a setback for him but it wasn't over.

* * *

Diana arrived at Metropolis Park, ten to five. She flew to Metropolis as Wonder Woman but changed into her Diana Prince guise of a dark pantsuit and glasses with her hair swept back a mile from the park and walked the rest of the way.

With everything that had happened between her and Steve yesterday and the meeting with the Justice League, Diana felt it had been more than two days since she saw Kal-El. She wondered what he had been doing the past two days. How was the building of his home going? How lonely was he up in the Arctic? Diana tucked her gift for him safely under her arm as she entered the park. Maybe he wouldn't be so lonely once he received her gift.

She found him standing by the fountain in jeans and T-shirt. Her heart quickened at the sight of him. As if sensing her, Kal-El turned around. He smiled at her. "Hello."

Diana approached him. "Hello. Here." Diana handed Kal-El the box she held. "This is for you."

Kal-El opened the box and pulled his gift out. "A cell phone?"

"We can keep in contact with each other and you can keep in contact with the Kents this way since you don't think it's safe staying with them," Diana said and continued softly. "I know you want to move to the Arctic but I don't think you should be alone, Kal-El You can call us if you feel lonely."

Kal-El smiled again. "Thank you. I'll do that."

"Um, you won't get a signal at the Arctic," Diana added sheepishly.

"I can fix that," Kal-El said confidently.

Diana and Kal-El took a stroll around the park. No one at the park batted an eye at them as they appeared as an ordinary couple, and not Wonder Woman and an alien who arrived on Earth secretly.

"How have you been these past two days?" Diana asked.

"I'm keeping busy with building my home. It took some time carving out the ice and checking it's formidability but the foundation, skeletal structure and entrance are completed. I should have my home completed by the end of the week."

Keeping busy Diana caught on. To avoid his loneliness? Diana wondered.

Kal-El turned to Diana. "Would you like to see it?"

"Yes," Diana brightened at the idea. She looked around. "It's still bright out. We have to go somewhere secluded to sneak away."

Kal-El took Diana's hand and led her away to a wooded area in the park where he arrived. After Diana changed into Wonder Woman, they flew off together.

It was always a welcoming feeling to fly with someone, Diana thought. She flew with Hal, J'onn and other Justice League members who could fly but they were always on a mission together. Flying with Kal-El felt different. She never flew with anyone leisurely before.

At the speed they were going, it didn't take them long to reach the Arctic.

Diana followed Kal-El to the coldest part of the Arctic where the entrance of Kal-El's home was in a large mountain of thick ice. To her surprise, an S was carved into the ice.

"What does the 'S' stand for?"

"It's the emblem of my family name. I'm from the House of El."

"Shouldn't you go for something a little less obvious?" Diana asked.

Kal-El smiled. "If an Earthling is coming this far into the Arctic, they are looking for me anyway but they can't get in. Try it." Diana touched the emblem and nothing happened. "An Earthling would think someone carved it to let them know they were here at one point. If I touch it," Kal-El touched the emblem. It faded and a hallway appeared. Kal-El and Diana walked inside. "I will have to add more security later but what I have now is sufficient."

For the next hour, Kal-El showed Diana the skeletal structure of his home. His future home was going to be huge with so many rooms and wonders, each with their own significance. There would be rooms decorated as bedrooms but other rooms were to hold his science equipment so he could continue his work. Kal-El also had plans of recreating pieces of homes using Kryptonian science. One idea was designing a room to look like a farm where he could grow Kryptonian and Earth foods under artificial light. It was amazing on what he was going to do and Diana looked forward to seeing everything completed but Diana also observed Kal-El's science will give him no reason to associate with others. He will be alone up here.

Kal-El's demeanor stood out to Diana. Whenever she asked him about Krypton and its people, he would sound so detached, speaking factually and with little emotion. Life would flicker inside him when he didn't speak of Krypton.

After the tour, Kal-El took Diana to his ship that hovered over the area. It was safely hidden under the cloaking device Kal-El kept on his ship. Diana was amazed at the Kryptonian technology inside the ship and saddened such an advanced race let themselves come to an end. So much good could've been done had Kryptonians been more open to others.

"Are you hungry?" Kal-El asked suddenly.

"A little but I can eat later," Diana told him.

"I haven't eaten in two days," Kal-El confessed. "I've been so busy designing and building my home I forgot. With this body, I don't get hungry quickly and I have a lot of energy." He smiled again. "Martha would make me eat even though I wasn't hungry. Come on," Kal-El encouraged Diana to follow him. "I'll cook us something."

Diana followed Kal-El into the kitchen of the ship. "You have food on this ship?"

Kal-El opened the door to a large freezer. "I stocked six months of food here. I've only eaten two weeks worth. The rest of the time I've been eating Earth food."

Diana stared inside looking at the variety of foods. "Will the food go bad?"

Kal-El shook his head. "No. Kryptonian technology will keep this food good for two years."

"You mentioned Mrs. Kent earlier. Are you planning on seeing the Kents again?"

Kal-El's back was to her as he took some food out of the freezer. "Maybe… once things cool down in Smallville. I can use the phone you've given me to call them. I know they are concerned about me."

Diana stared at the food as Kal-El thawed them carefully under his heat vision. Some of the food resembled fruits and vegetables from Earth but there were others that looked foreign to her. She looked up to him and asked, "And are you concerned about them?"

Kal-El's silence surprised Diana. He looked as if he didn't want to admit he was. "They will be safer now I'm not in their home."

Was this the Kryptonian way? To be so clinical and practical or was Kal-El hiding his emotions because the loss of his world cut him so deeply?

Diana observed Kal-El as he prepared something he called Seared Vondorian Wild Fish, topped with Andarian Berry-Simerion Sauce, Roasted Kanoteri Potatoes and Fresh Kalleran Greens.

Diana inhaled the wonderful aroma from Kal-El's cooking. "It smells delicious. Did your mother teach you how to cook?"

"She gave me a few lessons but I didn't need my mother to teach me how to cook. I read the instructions and followed the directions. It's like an experiment and this is the finished product." He shrugged. "It wasn't hard to learn."

"Were all Kryptonians like you?" Diana asked suddenly. "Were they so clinical?"

Kal-El stared at Diana. "I don't understand."

"You seem so practical and emotionless at times. I've listened to you all evening and you sound so aloof when you talk about Krypton and anyone from it. However, you smile if I mention the Kents or things on Earth. Is it your way of dealing with the loss of your planet?" Diana asked gently. "Hardened yourself off to what you lost because the pain is too much?"

Kal-El didn't say anything but Diana could see the emotion in his eyes. The hurt. The pain. "I can't imagine what you are going through. I don't know what I would do if I lost my mother or my Amazon sisters. If I need a break from this world, I could always go home and feel safe, feel at peace but you don't have that safety net. You feel the only place you can find solace is alone. I'm here to tell you that isn't true. You can come to me if you want someone to talk to, to listen, vent or help you mourn your loss. I want you to know I will be your friend."

"Even if that means keeping me a secret from your boss? From your friends in the Justice League?" Kal-El asked. "What would they do to you if they find out you're friends with me? An alien?" He faced Diana. "You are such an important person to this world. You shouldn't tarnish your reputation being my friend."

"My friends know I will help anyone in need, anyone who I think is a good person. I risked it all befriending the Martian Manhunter. I'll do the same for you because I think you're a good person, Kal-El."

Kal-El's eyes softened as he stared at Diana. "Thank you." He gazed at her thoughtfully. "You are a very special person. No one has ever risked anything for me."

Diana smiled. "There's a first time for everything."

Kal-El stepped closer to Diana, locking his eyes with hers. "I appreciate this. I don't know how I can show my gratitude except for this." He lowered his head and captured Diana's lips with his.

* * *

Cosmos: Krypton is technologically and socially advanced but they are not above being cruel. In the comics, Non was lobotomized by the Kryptonian Science Council when he and Jor-El discovered Krypton's instability. So I wouldn't put it past them to do something like imprisonment. Jor-El was imprisoned when he started his research again but I won't go into details about that here.

As for Kal and Diana, I have been subtle and you're jumping to the wrong conclusion. That wasn't Diana's reason for attacking him. Diana only wanted to talk. After the White Martian invasion, everyone's cautious about aliens. Kal thought Diana lied to him about hunting him and he flew off to get away from her. When you usually run away people take it as a sign of guilt. Diana wasn't sure if she could trust him and Kal running away confirmed that. Kal hit her first and she fought back. The fact Kal was giving Diana more information about himself than she asked was a sign he was being honest and he wanted to stayed tied in the lasso to get the truth out. It's a natural reaction to trust people who are being more honest. I felt you were over the top with the extinct bit and takes things way to literal. His planet is gone. He's the last of his race. Diana was making a point.

MDR: Everything you didn't understand was explained in the story. Kal's relationship with the Kents was explained in Part Two and the beginning of Part Four. He has been open and honest with them. Nothing was forced. Did you skip over the parts where Kal improved the Kent's home, his thoughts on how he appreciated their kindness, his telling them he felt he was putting them in danger by staying, and questioning Diana's intention with the Kents? It's greatly implied he does care for the Kents and they know it. With Diana, Kal is complex. He has so many layers. What Diana and Kal have is an instant attraction. It happens and I won't go into details about that here. Also, Diana is a compassionate person and their conversation in Part Three explains why Diana wants to help him. Kal isn't acting like a stalker or like Batman. He has been honest with Diana on who he is and his intention while Batman keeps secrets. Sorry, but you're off on my supposed challenge. Why would I want to make Kal like the Superman version we know? That's a downgrade.

Shiro: Thank you. Kal and Batman's relationship will be different from the SM/BM friendship we know.

Shikamaru: No. Sorry. Power Girl won't be making an appearance. I'm already juggling with enough characters. I thought about it but for now I think it's going to be a Kal story.

Wonderbee: I'm keeping you away from my computer. ;)

Jounouchi: This is solely a Kal/Diana story and will focus on their characters from their book. Batman will have a part in the story but his family won't be the focus.

Hellacre: I think you like Diana scissoring her legs between his head. ;)

Ben: I'm keeping you away from my computer, too. ;)

VFSnake: Another person I'm keeping away from my computer.

Unoaranya: I bet you don't like Tommy too much now. Hee. Hee. Yeah and KRC would be a great first date. LOL!

Thank you for the reviews everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Brave New World

Part Six:

Revelations

Shock!

Diana felt it reverberating through her body. The sheer passion of the kiss blew Diana's mind. Conscious thoughts that Kal-El was kissing her went away, along with any reasonable thinking that remained in Diana.

He tasted so good, his tongue tangling with hers in a sensual dance, awakening and stirring sensations in her she wasn't aware existed. Her fingers grazed his shoulders, his hair and back as she moved closer. She felt his hands in her hair and on her back.

She had never been kissed like this before! Never thought it would feel this way. Not even Steve… Great Hera! Steve!

Diana pressed her hands against Kal-El's chest and pushed him away. She followed that up with a slap across his face.

Kal-El touched his face and stared at Diana, stunned. "What was that for?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Diana demanded.

"I wanted to," he said it as if the answer was obvious. "And before you slapped me, you were enjoying it."

Diana looked at her hand and then at Kal-El. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I shouldn't have slapped you. I… it's not your fault."

"It felt like it was." Kal-El rubbed his face. "You're the only one on this planet that really makes me feel anything."

Diana didn't understand. "What?"

"You can't be surprised, can you?" Kal-El moved close to Diana again. "You must experience the same thing I'm experiencing. We're both very strong. We have very dense skin. Things break so easily with our hands that we have to be careful on how we touch it."

"I do recall breaking a lot of light bulbs," Diana mildly joked.

Kal-El rubbed Diana's cheek with the pad of his thumb. "It's hard for me to feel things but I can feel you and not hurt you in the process. I can feel the softness of your beautiful face." His thumb brushed across her lips. "The silkiness of your lips."

Kal-El moved in to kiss Diana again but she pulled away before he could. "You can't kiss me. I'm… I'm with someone."

"You are?" Kal-El was taken back. "You never mentioned being with anyone."

Diana took a step back, putting some distance between her and Kal-El. It wouldn't be a good idea to be close to him now. Not with her still feeling the affects of Kal-El's kiss. "I didn't think there was a need to."

"Who is he?" Kal-El asked.

"Steve Trevor."

As if that name meant anything to him. "Who is Steve Trevor?"

"He's the head of DOMA." Diana waited for his reaction.

Kal-El stared at Diana for a long moment as he worked the information in his head. "Is he your boss?"

"Yes." Diana knew Kal-El's sharp mind would figure it out.

"The boss who sent you to look for me in Smallville? The same boss you're keeping the knowledge of my presence from?"

"Yes and yes."

Kal-El found that interesting. "How long have you two been together?"

"A year." Diana wondered where Kal-El was going with this.

"Do you love him?"

Diana narrowed her eyes at Kal-El. Why was he so interested in her and Steve? "Why are you asking me that?"

Why was she getting defensive? Kal-El wondered. He found it amusing. "It's a simple question, isn't it? Either you love him or you don't."

"It's not so simple." Nothing about her life was. "I care for Steve. I don't love him, but I will."

She will? It's been a year. In Kal-El's mind, if she wasn't in love with Steve Trevor after a year, she never was going to be. Kal-El turned away from Diana, hiding his smile as he went back to preparing their meal. This was interesting indeed.

"How did you two meet?"

Diana was suspicious. Kal-El was up to something. "Why are you so curious about my relationship with Steve?"

"I answered every question you asked me about Krypton," Kal-El said as he stirred the Andarian Berry-Simerion sauce. "Why can't you do the same? I thought we agreed to be honest with each other."

"My personal life wasn't part of it."

"That's not fair considering you want to know about my personal life. You've asked about my life on Krypton." Of course Diana never asked if there was someone special in his life. "Besides, I'm curious. I wonder if Kryptonian relationships are like Earthling relationships."

Diana relaxed a little. What he said made some sense. "I would think something like that is universal. You shouldn't use my relationship with Steve as an example of Earthling relationships. It's complicated and anything but normal."

Kal-El smiled at her. "I don't mind complications."

Why would he? He was the most complicated man she ever met! She considered not telling him but thought if he knew the truth, he wouldn't try kissing her again as he couldn't come between her and Steve.

"As you know, I'm from an island of women. Themyscira kept itself isolated from this world we called Patriach's world."

"I read something about you worshiping Greek Gods," Kal-El said. "It's something that is considered a myth here."

"It's no myth. I assure you. I've never been off Themyscira until three years ago. I didn't know what kind of world existed off Themyscira but I've always wondered. One day, our Oracle warned a great evil will be unleashed upon the world that will affect Themyscira and to prevent this, a champion among the Amazons must come to this world. My mother organized a tournament to find the champion and I won." Kal-El looked at her. She knew what he was thinking. "I won under my own merit. In fact, I had to compete under a disguise. My mother forbade me because she didn't want me to compete."

"Your mother must be a high ranking official on Themyscira," Kal-El casually remarked. "What kind of government does Themyscira have?"

"In a way it's a monarchy but the Senate has input on how Themyscira is run." Diana watched Kal-El carefully, waiting for his reaction. "My mother is Queen of Themyscira."

Kal-El didn't stop as he placed the cooked Vondorian Wild Fish on two plates for him and Diana and topped it with the Andarian Berry-Simerion sauce. "You're a princess." He smiled at her again. "It suits you."

That was unexpected. When Diana told Steve she was a princess, he was shocked. Kal-El didn't bat an eye. Steve needed time to adjust to the news. Kal-El accepted it immediately.

Kal-El finished adding the Kanoteri potatoes and Kalleran greens to their plates. "Dinner's ready. This will go great with Kandorian wine."

Less than five minutes later, Diana sat across from Kal-El eating a Kryptonian meal and drinking Kandorian wine, a rarity now that Krypton was gone. Even though they weren't touching, the scene felt too intimate to Diana. Everything was feeling too intimate since they kissed. Why couldn't she get it out of her mind?

"So, you won the tournament," Kal-El continued the conversation. "How did that lead you to Steve Trevor?"

Diana stopped staring at Kal-El - or more correctly, at his mouth - and resumed eating her meal and focusing on the conversation. "My mother and her advisors were discussing how I could come to this world when Steve's plane crashed on the island. It had to have been a sign from the Gods for getting to Themyscira is impossible by humans. Steve was barely conscious and badly injured when I got to him. He was the first man I laid eyes on." She smiled as she thought of seeing Steve for the first time. "Our eyes met before Steve passed out and I was immediately drawn to him."

"You developed a crush on him," Kal-El was blunt.

One thing Diana could always expect from Kal-El is his directness. "Steve wasn't a DOMA director then. He was an agent like I am now. Blindfolded and under light hypnosis, we questioned Steve and decided he would be my way into this world. I flew him back to America to the nearest hospital where he continued his recovery and I settled in this world as Diana Prince. Though we Amazons have isolated ourselves from this world, we have studied it. We were aware of their technology so it wasn't hard for my sisters to create an identity for me and slip me in as Steve's newest assistant. I quickly became his partner at DOMA. For two years, we worked together. Sometimes he had to be saved by Wonder Woman while Diana Prince was missing or incapacitated," Diana said with a laugh. "He never suspected I was Wonder Woman. That's how it was for us until the White Martian invasion. That's when he found out about me."

How dumb was Steve Trevor? Kal-El wondered. He worked with Diana as Diana Prince and was saved by Wonder Woman various times for two years and he never put the two together? Kal-El couldn't imagine anything so ridiculous. If Diana valued stupidity in her choice of men… Kal-El stopped himself. Diana didn't know any better he realized. Steve was her first crush and she naively thought it was forever without knowing what a real relationship was. The way she reacted to that kiss told him she hadn't been kissed properly and, by Rao, Kal-El was going to do it again and show Diana how a kiss should feel like.

"I read up on the White Martian invasion," Kal-El changed the subject slightly. "They were living on Earth for three years before they revealed themselves and posed as people from all walks of life. How did they lead Steve to learn you were Wonder Woman?"

Diana sipped her Kandorian wine. The sweet liquid reminded her of the rare Dionysus wine she drank on a Themysciran holiday. "Steve and I were surrounded by White Martians when they broke into DOMA and the only way to save us was to reveal I was Wonder Woman. Steve was naturally shocked and upset."

"Upset?" Kal-El interrupted. "For what?"

Diana looked uncertain for she didn't understand herself. "I guess for not knowing, for me not telling him."

"It's not your fault Steve Trevor is an idiot."

"Steve's not an idiot," Diana defended her beau. "He was blind as many people are. People only see what they want to see."

Just like she, Kal-El thought. "Did Steve Trevor ever lust after Wonder Woman while ignoring Diana Prince and did you pine for him to notice you while you weren't Wonder Woman?"

"Yes," she reluctantly told him, "but I wouldn't say pine." Pining made her sound desperate and she wasn't desperate. How was it desperate to want a man you like return the feelings? "Steve and I didn't talk about it or us until after the White Martian threat was over. After the invasion, a lot of things happened. The Justice League was formed; Steve and I worked things out and we've been together ever since."

She didn't know any better, Kal-El thought. Diana was a brave, strong and intelligent woman but when it came to the matters of the heart and courtship she was no better at handling it than a child's first crush. She didn't know what it was like to be in a relationship with a man who suited her. She fell for the first man she laid eyes on for Rao's sake!

Kal-El could see cracks forming in the relationship. Diana has been in a relationship with Steve for a year and yet she wasn't in love with him. She kept his presence a secret from Steve who was also her boss in a government service that specializes on people like him. Diana was putting a lot on the line. He wondered if this Steve Trevor could be trusted at all. Testing Diana would answer his question.

"Is Steve Trevor important to you?"

"Haven't you been listening to me?" Diana was exasperated. "Of course, he is!"

Important to her to an extent, Kal-El thought. "Can you trust him?"

Diana looked puzzled again. "Why do you ask that?"

"If you trust him with my secret, then you can tell him about me."

Diana stared at Kal-El, speechless for a moment. "Why would you do that?"

"If you can trust him, then so can I right?" Diana didn't need to tell Kal-El. He knew from Diana's reaction that Steve Trevor couldn't be trusted.

Diana shook her head, confirming Kal-El what he already knew. "No, I can't trust him with this."

"Why not?" Kal-El pursued gently. "You trust him with your secret."

"Steve is wary of aliens," Diana confessed. "Everything changed after the White Martian invasion. In fact, he angered me when I learned he kept the Martian Manhunter captured. He came to Earth to warn us of the invasion and DOMA locked him up." It was Diana who came to rescue J'onn after he sent telepathic messages to her. She was angry DOMA was responsible for J'onn's imprisonment but even more so when she learned Steve knew about it.

"I read methods of torture were performed on the Martian Manhunter when he was locked up by DOMA."

The memory of what was done to J'onn still angered Diana. "Yes. They had him contained, used methods to make him say what his purpose on Earth was when he told them several times. They didn't believe him. They thought he was hostile. It was mostly Sam Lane's doing. He hates aliens. Steve went along with it." Diana sighed. "Steve still respects Sam Lane after all he's done because in Sam Lane's mind, he's looking out for humanity."

Kal-El saw it still bothered Diana how Steve Trevor respects this Sam Lane. If it bothered Diana this much, how could Steve Trevor respect Sam Lane? Kal-El wondered. Didn't he care about Diana's feelings at all?

"So much time was wasted," Diana went on sadly. "So many lives were lost because of DOMA's foolishness. I wanted to leave DOMA after the invasion, but the Martian Manhunter convinced me to stay. He felt by staying I could prevent what happened to him from happening to anyone else."

"You can't trust Steve Trevor with my presence." That was very clear to Kal-El. However, he felt he should trust Diana to unburden herself on someone if she needed to. "I was never one to keep secrets from family and I shouldn't ask you to do the same. If you wish to tell your mother and Amazon sisters about me, you can."

Diana looked at him in wonder. Then she smiled. He had that much trust in her? "Thank you." Since Kal-El was trusting her to share his secret with others… "How about the Justice League? My friends are aware of you, Kal-El."

Kal-El didn't sound too surprised but he wondered how they knew. "They are?"

"Batman saw Tommy's video."

Him again. Kal-El decided he had to do more digging on Batman. If he ever met him, he would have to be on his guard. "What do they think?"

"The Martian Manhunter is curious about meeting you since you are an alien. I think you two will get along well and you both have something in common."

"Being aliens?" Kal-El guessed wryly.

"You're both the sole survivor of your planet," Diana said. "I think Flash will be welcoming to you. Others may as well as long as you have no evil intentions. I should warn you Batman will be the most difficult for you."

Speaking of the Justice League, Diana thought of the last meeting and what Hal said about Krypton. It was something Kal-El commented on in Smallville. "You once told me Kryptonians were xenophobes. Why were they?"

"I never understood it myself. I think my people considered themselves invincible. We were a very advanced society. Many felt there was no need to communicate with other life forms. My father thought it was arrogance and feared it would lead to their destruction." Kal-El sighed. "How right he was. My father instilled in me to be open to other races and cultures. In fact, before space travel was banished, my father met a Green Lantern once. His name was Abin Sur. I wonder if the Green Lanterns know about Krypton's destruction." Kal-El shrugged and continued with his meal.

Diana started to tell him what Hal mentioned in the Justice League meeting but she wanted to know more on what Kal-El touched on moments ago. "Why was space travel banished?"

"A generation ago, a scientist experimented with a nuclear missile that was accidentally diverted from destroying an approaching meteor. It destroyed one of our moons instead. Three hundred people were killed. The disaster prompted the Science Council to ban space flight completely."

"That unfortunate disaster led to a decision that doomed the people on your planet. It's amazing how such an advanced race can let one unfortunate event close them off from others." Diana found herself thinking of her family on Themyscira. "The similarities between your people and mine are frightening in a way."

"Really?"

"Themyscira has been isolated from this world for two thousand years."

"Wait," Kal-El stopped her. "Two thousand years? Are you immortal?"

"All Amazons are but we can die. We just won't die of old age." Not sure why she felt the need to explain but Diana told him, "I'm not as old as my mother and Amazon sisters."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-five. How old are you?" she asked back.

"Thirty. I'm sorry for interrupting your story. Continue please."

Diana told Kal-El of her mother and Amazons on Earth, Heracles' betrayal, the brutal rape, beatings and death of many Amazons before the Goddess Athena answered their prayers. She freed them and led them to their peaceful, yet isolated life on Themyscira.

Hearing what was done to Diana's family angered Kal-El. He hadn't been this angry since arguing with the Kryptonian Council to leave Krypton. "I'm not a violent or vengeful person but if I were around and had my abilities, I would've taught Heracles and his men a severe lesson."

That statement brought up an interesting question. "How do you have your abilities? You couldn't have had them on Krypton or you wouldn't have needed a ship and your people could've flown off the planet and saved themselves."

Kal-El knew that would come up that sooner or later. Since Diana confessed so much about her life, he felt safe telling her his secret. "I was born under a red sun. Earth's yellow sun grants me my powers. If the Earth's sun was red, I wouldn't have my abilities but I would still be a little stronger and faster because Kryptonians still have a physical advantage over Earthlings."

"That's something we have in common," Diana said. "Apollo blesses you and I am blessed by many Gods."

Kal-El wondered what Diana meant by that but commented on something he found more pressing. "You never said if you were violated."

"I wasn't born then. I was born on Themyscira."

Kal-El didn't understand. "But if the island only had women….how did you…?"

"How was I born?" Diana answered amused. "My mother molded a baby from the earth on Themyscira and the Gods granted the golem life and amazing abilities."

Kal-El never thought anything could shock him on Earth but he was proven wrong with that confession from Diana. "You?"

Diana nodded. "Me."

Kal-El's shock faded into an easy smile. "I guess you're the reason for the Earth phase, 'break the mold'."

Diana laughed. "No. That was around long before I arrived in this world."

The tension Diana felt between her and Kal-El since the kiss finally broke and dinner carried on with light conversations between the two as they learned more about each other. When Kal-El gathered their empty plates, silence fell into the room again. Diana's mind wondered to the kiss between her and Kal-El.

Diana rose from her seat and joined Kal-El at the sink. For someone who had robots that could do anything, Kal-El seemed to want to do things on his own. "Kal-El, about the kiss. I want to continue to be your friend, but you understand you can't kiss me again."

"I understand." He smiled. "You're with Steve Trevor."

"That's right." What was the smile for? "Thank you for dinner, but I should be going now."

Kal-El showed Diana off his ship and kissed her cheek. "Nothing wrong with friendly kisses on the cheek is there? Until we meet again," he told Diana with a playful twinkle in his eyes and happily sent Diana on her way.

Merciful Minerva. Could her life get more complicated?

* * *

For the next month, Kal-El and Diana kept in contact with each other. Sometimes Diana would fly to Kal-El's home where they spent hours talking, Kal-El sharing the secrets of his home with her and watching movies Diana would bring him. They also met in public places where Diana exposed Kal-El to more of Earth's cultures like museums, amusement parks, music concerts. They also did more sightseeing together. If anything, Diana was determined to put a smile on Kal-El's face and show him Earthlings weren't all that bad.

There were a few times they met in remote areas to spar and test Kal-El's abilities. With someone as strong as she, Diana was glad to have a suitable sparring partner. Also, with them being in close contact during their sparring sessions, Diana was concerned Kal-El would act inappropriately with her, but aside with greeting kisses on her cheek, Kal-El didn't make any attempts to pursue her.

Despite his occasional arrogance and blunt mannerisms, which were growing on her, Diana found Kal-El easy to listen and talk to. She grew increasingly comfortable revealing her feelings on being Wonder Woman, Diana Prince and Princess Diana. Diana tried talking to Steve about it but on most occasions he would tell her what she should do instead of just listening to her when she needed to vent.

Kal-El was revealing more as well. As he told her stories about Krypton, showed her more of Krypton's science and taught Diana the Kryptonian language, Diana would get glimpses of a softer Kal-El.

He had a kind, loving heart but he was very protective of it. It couldn't have been more clear to Diana whenever Kal-El talked about his parents. It was clear Kal-El dearly loved and was close to his parents but he never talked about Jor-El when he was imprisoned. Diana suspected it was too painful to talk about that yet and decided not to pursue him to tell her about it. She decided if he wanted to tell her about it, he will.

* * *

"Why must we continue to meet in my office?" Steve Trevor asked Sam Lane.

"What can I say, Major? Your office has an incredible view." Sam Lane turned his head to Steve. "Afraid of what Agent Prince will think?"

"Diana is off today," Steve said. "And it's not about her."

Sam Lane didn't believe him. "Then you have nothing to worry about." He stepped away from Steve's window and dropped a file on his desk. "Something you might be interested in."

Steve opened the file. Pictures. Steve picked up one. It was a farm with a home on the land. Steve picked up another picture. It looked to be the interior of the home. The home looked simple except there were odd looking gadgets in different rooms of the house. It looked too advanced to be in such a simple home. In truth, Steve never seen the gadgets before and couldn't begin to wonder what they were used for. He looked to Sam Lane for an explanation.

"I read Agent Prince's report and there was nothing in her report that described or mentioned those objects in the pictures. If she checked out the Kent home as she claimed, she would've noticed them. Those things are not from Earth. They belong to the alien. The Kent's and Agent Prince are liars."

Steve looked at the pictures then back at Sam Lane again. "You broke into the Kent's home? Illegally? You don't have the authorization to do that."

Sam Lane glowered at Steve. "When it concerns aliens, I make the authorization."

"When did you do this?" Steve asked.

"Two weeks ago while the Kents were in church. It was a simple job for my men to slip in, bug the place and take pictures." Sam Lane stared at Steve. "Didn't you hear what I said about Agent Prince? She is a liar."

"I heard you. I just don't believe you. The Kent's probably had those gadgets hidden when Diana came to see them," Steve said. "Why do you assume the Kents are liars?"

Sam Lane produced a recorder from his pocket. "This was recorded last week in the Kent home. They were talking to the alien."

Sam Lane pressed play. Martha Kent's voice was heard first. "It's good to see you again, Kal-El. Your calls have been welcomed but Jonathon and I were thinking we would never see you again. Are you lonely in the Arctic?"

The next voice was from the alien or Kal-El as Martha Kent called him. "No. I'm fine. I keep myself busy with the work I am doing in my home and the visits from Wonder Woman are always welcoming."

Steve's heart dropped. Diana has been visiting this alien? She knew about the alien but kept it a secret from him when he told her she could trust him?

Jonathon Kent's words crushed him even more. "Good thing, Miss Prince connected you to Wonder Woman."

Sam Lane shut off the recorder. "That's only a taste of it." He looked so smug. "This alien not only sneaks on our planet but he makes a home for himself in the Arctic. We haven't found him or his home yet but we will. That you can be certain of."

Steve felt numb. He could only think of Diana lying to him. When they started their life together as a couple, they told each other they wouldn't keep secrets from each other. Diana went back on her word.

Sam Lane took pleasure in seeing the hurt on Steve's face. This will get him in line for sure. "Agent Prince is a traitor and so is Wonder Woman. Women," he said derisively. "They're only good for three things: obeying men, staying at home and laying on their backs with their legs open. It's something I don't think either Prince or Wonder Woman have done for a man."

In a fit of anger, Steve grabbed Sam Lane and lunged him into a wall. "Shut up! Don't talk like that about her!"

"Who?" Sam Lane calmly asked. "Agent Prince or Wonder Woman?" He warned Steve, "Take your hands off me, Major. I outrank you."

Steve removed his hands and stepped away from Sam Lane. He was so close to knocking Sam Lane on his ass and with it, saying goodbye to his career. "Diana and Wonder Woman aren't traitors." Steve argued. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."

Steve's desk phone rang. He promptly picked it up. "Trevor." He listened to his secretary on the other end. "What? Are you sure?"

Steve picked up the remote on his desk and turned on his TV. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Sam Lane smirked. "I should've known."

* * *

Two hours earlier, the Justice League meeting was ending and Diana was anxious to leave the Watchtower. She was meeting Kal-El in Metropolis to attend a classic film festival. A select number of films between the 1930s through 1960s were going to be featured. One of them was _To Kill a Mockingbird_.

"You seemed eager for the meeting to end," J'onn commented to Diana as they left the room.

Diana hoped she wasn't too obvious but J'onn didn't always need to read minds to read people. "I'm meeting a friend."

J'onn frowned slightly. "Steve Trevor?" J'onn knew of Diana's relationship with Steve Trevor and because of the hand Steve held in his imprisonment, J'onn wasn't warm to the man. However, he didn't let that deter the respect he had for Diana.

"No, not Steve." Diana assured him with a friendly smile. Diana knew J'onn would never read her mind so she felt safe to talk about Kal-El without mentioning he was an alien. "A friend. He's new here and I'm showing him around."

"Someone you met through DOMA as Agent Prince?" J'onn probe gently. Diana confirmed with a nod. "Where are you going?"

"Metropolis. We're going to a classic film festival. I'm meeting him in Metropolis Park in an hour."

J'onn met all of Diana's friends under a human guise so he didn't feel he was stepping his boundaries when he said, "I'd like to meet him. I know what it is like to be a new person in a strange land."

"I would like that, too, J'onn. I think you two would get along well, but it takes him a while to open to others. I'm hoping it will change."

J'onn smiled. "With you as his friend, I'm sure it will. I look forward to meeting him then."

Diana started to say something but she saw Hal coming to her and J'onn's way. Hal held a green rock in his hand. That was odd. She saw a picture of a similar green rock on Steve's computer. He told her it was for the wallpaper on his computer.

"Hal," Diana stopped him. "What is that?"

Hal held up the green rock. "Oh, this? This is the souvenir I got of Krypton. Bruce just returned it to me. He borrowed it to study it."

"Bruce didn't tell me he was doing that."

"When does Bruce tell anyone what he's doing?" Hal asked wryly.

He wouldn't. Not until he was ready. "Do you know why he was studying it or what he found?"

"He thought it would give him clues on the alien but he didn't find anything. The rock is harmless but Bruce chipped off a piece anyway."

Hal continued down the corridor. What Bruce was doing was Bruce being Bruce. It annoyed Diana slightly but it wasn't as troubling as knowing Steve lied to her. He wasn't looking at wallpaper for his computer. He had a picture of a meteorite from Kal-El's planet and never told her.

J'onn picked up the troubled look on Diana's face. "Diana, what's the matter?"

"It's Steve," Diana confessed. "He lied to me."

"About what?"

"I saw a picture of that green rock on his computer. Steve said it was wallpaper for his desktop but it wasn't. He had pictures of the meteor from Krypton and he didn't let me know. Sam Lane was in the room earlier," Diana suddenly recalled. "It wouldn't surprise me if the pictures came from him."

J'onn looked grim. "You know how I feel about Steve Trevor, Diana. I never expressed my feelings on your relationship with him but if he is keeping secrets from you and it's concerning aliens again, then you must wonder about your relationship with him. Can you truly trust him? Secrets are never good in a relationship."

J'onn had a point but he also wasn't fond of Steve Trevor. "We have been in a rough patch lately," Diana admitted. "We're not seeing eye to eye on things."

"Such as?"

"He wants more than I'm willing to give. It's not solely his fault for our problems. It's mine as well." Diana shook her head, dismissing it. "I rather not talk about it now. I have to meet my friend. I'll see you later, J'onn."

"Have a good time," J'onn encouraged Diana.

* * *

Diana tried not to think about Steve as she waited for Kal-El in Metropolis Park but she couldn't help it. Steve was keeping secrets from her again. Was he siding with Sam Lane on aliens again without all the facts? Diana wondered after all they went through with the White Martians why Steve would do this again.

'I haven't been entirely honest with Steve about Kal-El,' Diana admitted to herself. 'But it seems I was right in keeping Kal-El's presence a secret. If what happened to J'onn, happens to Kal-El…'

"Diana?"

Diana jumped. So lost in her thoughts she didn't see Kal-El. "Oh. Hi. I didn't notice you."

"I noticed." Kal-El sat next to her on the park bench. "What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking." Diana turned to Kal-El. "You've been on this planet almost five months now. You've built your home in the Arctic, you've traveled the world in secret. Do you think you will ever make yourself known to the world? Become a part of society instead of being a spectator?"

"And do what?"

"How about joining the Justice League?" Diana suggested. "We could use you. You're strong, a good fighter and your other abilities and Kryptonian science will be valuable to us."

"As much as I abhor crime, Diana, fighting it in spandex doesn't sound appealing."

"You have to do something."

Kal-El picked up the tone in Diana's voice. She sounded insistent that he did something. He wondered why. "I _am_ doing something. I'm keeping to myself. I'm working on my home. I'm living my life in peace like I want."

"I don't want you to be lonely," Diana told him.

Kal-El smiled at her. "How can I be lonely when I see you three times out of the week? When I see the Kents once a week?"

"You should spend time with other people on this planet," Diana tried to encourage him. "I know several members of the Justice League you will get along with. I know with your Kryptonian science you can really help the world. In fact, there's a company in Gotham I know will work with you. Wayne Enterprises."

"Wayne Enterprises," Kal-El mused. "I think Batman would have a problem with that."

"Why? Because you will be in his city?" Diana assumed.

Kal-El leaned close to Diana as if whispering a secret he didn't want anyone walking by to hear. "Doesn't he own Wayne Enterprises?"

He knew Bruce's identity? How? Diana remained calm. She shook her head, trying to deter Kal-El. "Bruce Wayne owns Wayne Enterprises. Not Batman."

"Yes, he does because Bruce Wayne is Batman." Kal-El refrained from laughing at Diana trying to play cool. "You don't want to confirm it. That's fine. I'll tell you how I figured it out. I read Batman mainly operates in Gotham City. I concluded for someone to have all the technological gadgets Batman uses to fight crime, he must have money to finance it and have plenty of time on his hands. Bruce Wayne is the richest man in Gotham. It fits."

He figured out what so little have.

"And," Kal-El added casually, "when I flew over Wayne Manor to confirm my theory, I saw the Batmobile on his property in a cave along with many other things that confirms Bruce Wayne is Batman."

Sometimes Diana thought Kal-El was too smart for his own good. "If you and Batman ever meet, he is really going to dislike you."

Kal-El wasn't deterred. "I can handle him. So," Kal-El went on, "are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

Diana stiffened slightly. "What?"

"Something brought up this conversation to make myself known to this world and it upset you. I can tell."

Diana tried to rebuff him. "You don't know me so well."

"Yes, I do. Don't argue with me." He pursued carefully. "Is it Justice League work or DOMA?"

Diana looked away from him but Kal-El touched Diana's chin, turning her to him once more.

"You know I will keep asking until you tell me," Kal-El told her.

Diana knew he would, too. He was so persistent when he wanted to know something. It was only right he knew, Diana conceded. It did concern him. "It's Steve. He has been keeping something from me. It concerns you in a way."

His voice was soft but there was an edge to it. "Then you should tell me."

Diana started from the beginning. "The Green Lanterns know about Krypton's destruction. In fact, the Green Lantern on Earth went to the remains of Krypton because its shockwaves affected another planet. He brought back a piece of the planet. I meant to tell you but I didn't think it was important. Today, I saw our Green Lantern with that meteorite from Krypton. Batman was studying it. A month ago I saw a picture of a similar rock on Steve's computer. He said it was a picture for his wallpaper but now I know it's not."

"Hmm," Kal-El thought about what Diana told her. "When I opened the portal to this universe, fragments of my planet must've followed after me. So, Steve Trevor has known about it for weeks and never told you?"

"Yes." Hurt was evident in her voice. "He promised to be honest with me but he's not."

"Well, you haven't been honest with him," Kal-El pointed out. "You're keeping your knowledge of me from him."

"That's different," Diana argued. "I'm doing it for your safety. What's Steve's reason except that he doesn't trust me with valuable information? He sends me to Smallville to investigate you but he keeps the knowledge of your planet's fragments on Earth from me? Why?"

"Because he doesn't want you to know," Kal-El didn't hold back. "You told me Steve Trevor kept the knowledge of the Martian Manhunter from you. He doesn't trust you and without trust what kind of relationship can you have with Steve Trevor? You should be with someone who can give you the type of relationship you need."

Diana knew that look in Kal-El's eyes. It was the same look he gave her before he kissed her. "Kal-El, you know I'm with Steve. Don't look at me like that."

Kal-El's hand moved to her cheek as he gazed at her softly. "Steve doesn't deserve you. He doesn't trust you. He keeps secrets from you. You can do better than him."

"And you think you're better than him?" Diana pushed Kal-El away from her.

She got up from the bench but Kal-El grabbed her hand before she could get away. He rose to his feet and closed the distance between them. "Yes, I do. I've known you for a month and I've been more honest with you than Steve Trevor has been in the three years he's known you. Hell, we've been more honest with each other than you and Steve have been with yourselves."

Appalled at his bluntness, Diana breathlessly whispered, "You're imagining things."

He touched her face again. As much as Diana didn't want to admit it, Kal-El's touch made her want more than to feel his warm palm on her cheek. She never desired a man's touch like this before and it shamed her that it was Kal-El causing this and not Steve. "I know you're attracted to me, Diana. I hear your heart accelerating every time I get near you. Tell me I don't have an effect on you?"

Diana couldn't answer because she knew it was true. There was something that zipped between her and Kal-El that wasn't platonic. Diana saw the desire in his eyes. She knew what he wanted. "Don't…. don't kiss me."

"If I thought you meant that, I would pull away right now." And then Kal-El's face lowered to hers. His lips touched hers lightly and her eyes fluttered shut. Pleasure warmed through Diana like rays of light. She couldn't pull away. She couldn't turn away.

So something had to.

A loud clap of thunder rumbled nearby. Kal-El broke the kiss from Diana and looked upwards. It was sunny seconds ago and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Now, there were dark, ominous clouds with violent streaks of lightning coming from it.

"Is weather like this normal?" Kal-El asked Diana.

"No." Diana was concerned. "Storms don't form this fast."

"Or over a certain area?" Kal-El pointed out of the park where the heart of the storm was.

Diana ran towards the storm with Kal-El along her side. When they reached the storm's center, they saw Weather Wizard was causing an electrical storm in the middle of the city. With him, was Giganta helping with the chaos by smashing buildings with her fists, causing tons of debris to fall to the streets below her tall frame. Diana saw Cheetah slip inside the Metropolis Museum. Giganta and Weather Wizard were the distraction for Cheetah.

Diana headed into an alley. "I have to go. I'll come back after I'm done."

"Are you planning to fight all three alone?"

"Yes. If not, I'll call in the League."

Kal-El watched as Diana turned, transformed into Wonder Woman and flew away. Diana thought she could handle all three villains but Kal-El thought differently. Diana would be overwhelmed and risked getting hurt. It took a moment for Kal-El to decide what he should do.

He followed Diana.

Diana saw Kal-El flying alongside her. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you."

"But your anonymity," Diana protested. "You risk exposing yourself."

"Wasn't it you who said I should become a part of society and not be a spectator? Well, I'm doing it. You go after Cheetah. I'll fight Giganta and Weather Wizard."

He knew their names. Diana realized at the moment Kal-El didn't read up on the Justice League alone. He read up on the Injustice League, too.

Diana flew ahead and went after Cheetah in the museum. Kal-El flew where Giganta and the Weather Wizard were. A mother with two children stood by the doors of a building that was on the verge of crumbling. She ran into the building from her car that was crushed by falling debris from a building Giganta smashed. The mother feared running now with the Weather Wizard's electrical storm at its peak. The bolts of lightning from Weather Wizard's rod were everywhere, striking anything that moved. There were fields of electrical energy all over the street block. One poor soul was struck as he tried to run to his car. He laid on the street unmoving.

Still, the mother was left with no choice to run. Either she let the building fall on her and her children, killing them instantly or she risked getting electrocuted while making a run to somewhere safer. The mother secured her two year old in one arm and gripped her five-year-old hand tightly with her free hand.

"We're gonna run soon, sweetie," the mother told her child. "Hold on to my hand and don't let go no matter what."

The scared little girl nodded.

Kal-El flew to Giganta first. He wasn't the type to hit a woman but a fifty foot woman had to be considered an exception. Kal-El didn't punch her face but he did ram into her stomach. Giganta stumbled back; the wind knocked out of her. Giganta was shocked and outrage. How could such a small man carry such a power punch? Giganta fell back against a building. The very building the mother and her two young children were standing by.

Now that it was finally giving way, the mother had no choice but to run into the electrical storm. Weather Wizard saw the woman and young children and decided to have his own perverse idea of fun by electrocuting them. He aimed his rod at the mother and children, sending bolts of electricity in their direction.

Kal-El saw this and took immediate action. He flew fast, quickly gathering the mother and her children in his arms. He carried them away to the far end of the street where most of the people were gathered in a building that was still holding up.

"You'll be safe here," Kal-El told the mother.

The mother kissed Kal-El's cheek. "Thank you. You saved my children." Her eyes widened in horror at what she saw behind him. "Look out!"

Kal-El didn't react fast enough for Giganta grabbed him. She squeezed him tight as she pulled him high in the sky. "Hmm," she scrutinized him. "I haven't seen you before. You must be new to the Justice League since you're not in a stupid costume."

"And your outfit is better?" Kal-El remarked to Giganta's leopard outfit.

Giganta scowled at him. For someone who was about to die, he had a lot of foolish gumption. "Knock the wind out of me, will you, Little Man. Let's see how you like it."

Giganta squeezed Kal-El. She had a tight grip on him but Kal-El knew how to get out of it. He fired his heat vision on her left eye. Giganta cried out, covering her eye with one hand and releasing Kal-El with the other. He dropped to the ground, picked up Giganta by her fat right toe, putting the weight of her giant body on his shoulders and threw her into one of the electrical fields the Weather Wizard created. It shocked Giganta unconscious but she was still alive and it did what Kal-El wanted; shrink Giganta to normal size. Kal-El tied Giganta in a piece of scrap metal that came from a car Giganta herself destroyed. Kal-El didn't think it would hold Giganta permanently but it would do until something did.

Weather Wizard stepped into the fight striking Kal-El with a bolt of electricity. Kal-El turned to the man. "Think that will hurt me?"

"Maybe not." Weather Wizard raised his weather wand bringing all the electrical currents on the street back at the wand. Kal-El thought Weather Wizard was going to direct it at him. Instead, Weather Wizard sent the powerful charges of lightning upwards.

To Weather Wizard's delight and Kal-El's shock, the lightning created by the weather wand hit a plane that was flying over. With his superior eyes, Kal-El could see the plane's left engine was blown out.

"But I'm sure it will hurt them," Weather Wizard smugly moved towards Giganta. "Either you stop me or save them. You can't do both." He picked up Giganta and ran away.

Kal-El ran in a blur and blocked the Weather Wizard. "The hell I can't!" He punched Weather Wizard across his face, knocking him out cold as he fell onto the concrete street with Giganta in his arms. His weather wand also fell alongside him. Kal-El picked up the wand and crushed it to pieces. With the wand destroyed, the electrical storm faded away and the bright sun returned to Metropolis.

Kal-El looked to the sky, watching the plane plummet. He could hear everyone on the plane. He could hear the pilots cursing and trying to get control of the plane. He could hear the passengers screaming, praying for themselves and praying for their God to look after their family members. Parents with babies and young children tried to soothe their scared young and hoped it end quickly so they wouldn't suffer.

Kal-El wondered if this was going through the thoughts of his people on Krypton before they died. When the quakes were at their worst, were they praying to Rao to end it quickly? Were they hopelessly trying to save themselves? Something stirred in Kal-El. A desire to help. A desire to not look on the sidelines. He tried to help his people and couldn't save them. Now he was gifted with powers that could allow him to save others. If he tried to save his Kryptonians, why couldn't he help others as well? Earthlings may be primitives compared to Kryptonians but they were people who had every right to live.

Without another thought, Kal-El shot to the sky.

In the doomed plane, the pilot and co-pilots were trying to get control of the plane. It was a hopeless situation with the left engine out and the plane plummeting fast but the pilots were going to give everything they got until the end.

Suddenly, they felt the plane slow in its speed and the pressure of the plane rising. It was as if their left engine returned. The pilot and co-pilots looked out the window and saw a man holding up the plane where the engine was blown.

The co-pilot couldn't believe what he was seeing and asked the pilot to confirm for him. "Do you see what I see?"

"Yes," the pilot nodded. "A miracle. Let's take this chance given to us and land this plane."

Diana dragged an unconscious Cheetah out of the museum. The magical artifact Cheetah tried to steal was safely back in its place in the museum. Diana wondered how Kal-El was doing battling Giganta and Weather Wizard. Though he proved to her he had the skills, Diana was still concerned for him.

She saw the Science Police. A few were taking Weather Wizard and Giganta into custody while others took statements from the crowds. News vans had arrived talking to civilians who witnessed everything. Diana also noticed many civilians and a few camera crews were looking in the sky. Diana followed their eyes and spotted Kal-El bringing in a plane for landing just outside Metropolis Park. Diana handed Cheetah to the Science Police and flew the short distance to the park.

More people and news crews were at the park recording Kal-El bringing the plane in for a safe landing on their cell phones and video cameras. Everyone watched with baited breath as the plane slowly descended. People already in the park were safely out of the way, waiting and hoping this mysterious being help land this plane safely and everyone on board could walk away unhurt.

The plane touched the ground in one piece and a loud cheer went up by everyone watching. It was a miracle! Many saw the plane get hit with a bolt of lightning and witnessed how fast it was falling from the sky fearing no one would survive. But thanks to this stranger, everyone was alive.

Kal-El stepped away from the plane and saw a large crowd of people cheering for him.

"You rock!" One bystander said.

"Thank you!" Another cried out.

"Marry me!" A young woman screamed.

Kal-El wasn't sure how to respond to the crowd. He was used to being shunned and ignored that was he taken back by the praises given to him. Thankfully for him, Diana arrived. She was smiling at him. He never saw her look so pleased with him.

"That was amazing. You were incredible."

Kal-El returned the smile. His face lit up with excitement. "I must admit it was an incredible rush. I liked it. A lot."

Diana saw the press making their way to them. "We need to go. Now." Taking his arm, Diana pulled Kal-El to the sky with her.

They only had a moment's peace in the sky when Diana's comlink chimed. She knew who was calling her. "Yes?"

"Diana," it was Bruce and he wasn't happy. "I see you found the alien."

"Yes, I did, Batman."

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't your second meeting with him?"

Diana didn't hide it anymore. "You're right. It's not. Summon the founding members back to the Watchtower. I'm on my way and there's much we have to talk about."

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Bruce snapped at her and shut off their link.

Diana looked at Kal-El worried. "I have to go to the Watchtower. They saw us in Metropolis. Batman knows our being there together isn't a coincidence. I have to explain my actions to them."

"They're going to be angry with you?" Kal-El guessed.

Diana confirmed with a solid nod of her head. "Yes. Once I tell them everything, I'm sure they will be very angry with me."

"Then I should go with you," Kal-El decided. "It's my fault."

"No!" Diana stopped him. "This is my fault. I am the leader of the Justice League and I've kept this secret from them. I have to do this on my own."

Without another word, Diana flew off, leaving Kal-El alone and ready to face her fate with the Justice League.

* * *

1natbug: Thank you. I told the others what they said and appreciate your kind words. Yes, our dear Diana is suffering from a serious case of denial. Someone will knock some sense in her.

Ben: LOL! You and a lot of people want Sam Lane to get what's coming to him! You're right about Diana. She needs some advice but where to get it. Hmm. ;) I'm going to get to your story. It's so much to catch up on.

Unoaranya: Kal is very direct and was he trying to get Diana drunk with the Kandorian wine? LOL! I'm going to catch up on your story, too.

VFSnake: LOL! You don't like Sam Lane do you? Hee. Hee. Not many people do. I bet you really hate him after this chapter.

AN: Thank you for the reviews and favs everyone. It's appreciated. Sorry for the delay. Work was rough the past two weeks and I was too worn out to really focus on the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Brave New World

Part Seven:

Confrontations

There were more Justice League members at the Watchtower than usual and Diana knew why. While the Justice League were Earth heroes, they were human like anyone else and loved a good story to gossip about. Diana knew her keeping the knowledge of the alien from everyone was a good story and it was spreading like wildfire. Diana kept her head held high as she walked to meet the founding members in Conference Room A.

As she passed some of Earth's heroes on the way, Diana received supportive smiles from a few and frowns by others. She wasn't aware her decision to keep Kal-El a secret would have this kind of affect on the Justice League. Dinah, Black Canary, was the exception as she approached Diana the moment she saw her. From the smile on Dinah's face, Diana knew she had her support.

"Hello, Dinah."

"Hi, Diana." Dinah stepped closer as she walked with Diana. "You didn't bring the alien with you? Bruce said you two have been spending time together."

The way it was said implied she and Kal-El were intimate. It was one thing if the Justice League was angry with her for keeping the knowledge of Kal-El from them. It was another and more damaging to her reputation as leader of the Justice League to imply something intimate was going on with her and Kal-El. _'Damn you, Bruce.' _"I told Kal-El to stay behind, Dinah. This is my problem. Not his."

"Kal-El," Dinah smiled at the name. "It sounds exotic and kind of sexy. What's he like?"

"Complicated." That was all Diana told Dinah before she stepped into the Conference Room.

Wally, Hal and J'onn sent Diana a friendly smile as she took her seat. Bruce and Arthur were scowling at her. Diana thought more of Arthur's anger had to do with him being away from Atlantis. He never liked being away from his home and though he was a founding member, he attended meetings on an as needed basis.

"We all know why this meeting was called." Diana rehearsed her opening line several times on the way to the moon and it fell flat each time. "I haven't been entirely honest of my knowledge of the alien from the beginning. His name is Kal-El. When we were in Oregon, Kal-El did let me see him. It was a method of building a trust between us even though he was worried of being hunted down. Kal-El knows of the world's distrust of aliens."

"How does _he_ know?" Bruce cut in. "Has he been spying on us?"

"He was on Earth three months before I met him, Bruce. He traveled the world, observed the people, read and watched news which included us and the Injustice League. I wouldn't call it spying."

"There's also a lot of anti-alien websites," Wally added. "He probably saw them and said, 'Hell, no. I'm not revealing myself to these people.''

Diana smiled. Leave it to Flash to add humor to a serious discussion. "I kept his secret to show he can trust Earthlings."

"And you've been seeing him in secret since then?" Bruce harshly accused Diana. "The whole Steve Trevor sending you to Smallville was a lie?"

Diana shook her head, denying Bruce's words. "No. It's true Steve sent me to look for Kal-El in Smallville. Kal-El and I had a confrontation because he thought I betrayed his trust."

"Confrontation as in fight?" Hal asked with a wry grin. "Who won?"

"There was no winner. We were evenly matched. I managed to ensnare Kal-El in my lasso and I questioned him." Diana deliberately left out Kal-El wrapping her in her own lasso. No doubt Bruce would jump on that. As well as Wally and Hal for different reasons. "Kal-El is a good person. He's not here to cause trouble. He wants to live his life in peace and solitude."

"He won't get that landing a plane in Metropolis Park," Bruce remarked dryly.

"Maybe not, Bruce, but you gotta admit it was awesome that he landed the plane in the park."

Bruce ignored Wally and asked Diana, "What were you doing when you met Kal-El in secret?"

"I was getting to know him and exposing him to Earth's culture. I have hopes Kal-El will contribute his abilities and his Kryptonian science to the Justice League and the world."

"The Justice League?" Bruce rapped. "You made that decision without us?! You put that much trust in an alien you've only known for a few weeks?!"

"It wasn't a decision. It was an idea," Diana corrected Bruce. "After seeing what Kal-El can do, I know he can help this world and yes, I do trust him."

"What abilities does Kal-El have besides flying and super strength?" J'onn asked.

J'onn's question was not answered as Bruce interrupted again in an angry tirade. "You broke protocol, Diana. You're not acting how a leader of the Justice League should act. You kept something from us that threatens the safety of everyone on this planet and you would've kept it had it not been for that incident in Metropolis. You're not thinking with your head but with your emotions. The Justice League doesn't need an emotional leader."

Anger flared in Diana. She and Bruce butted heads in the past on how the Justice League should be run but this time he went too far. "How dare you? I would never put the safety of everyone on the planet in jeopardy."

"You did," Bruce accused her. "By trusting this alien. You said it yourself. You kept his secret to prove to the alien he can trust Earthlings. You could've told him that to gain his trust but still tell us about him."

"That would be betraying his trust, Bruce."

"So what?" Bruce didn't care. "He hasn't earned your trust. You think he did because he rescued you from Solomon Grundy? He's read about us so he knows our abilities. He knew the moment Grundy rammed you into that building that you could get yourself out but he intervened. Why? You never wondered Diana? You never thought he rescued you because it was _your_ trust he wanted all along?"

Diana's mind flashed back to a conversation she had with Kal-El during their first meeting. She didn't give it much thought then but now…

"_What if I wanted only your trust?" _

"_Why are you singling me out?" Diana asked suspicious. "Why did you want to meet me? Why do you want my trust more than anyone else?"_

"_You are the leader of the Justice League. Shouldn't I want your trust more than anyone else?"_

No, Diana thought. Kal-El didn't mean it like that. He didn't say that to deceive her. He couldn't have but the conversation….

Bruce saw the despair on Diana's face. She was recalling a moment with the alien. It confirmed he was right. "It's true, isn't it? He told you he only wanted your trust."

"Wait." Wally was clearly lost. "Why would he do that?"

"Diana's the leader of the Justice League. No one in the league is as loved and respected by the people on Earth than Diana. If he gets her trust, everyone: the league, the world would fall into line."

"No!" Diana couldn't believe Kal-El would use her like that. "If Kal-El did that, it would mean…."

"Everything he told you was based on a lie," Bruce finished for her. He was angry and he wasn't going to hold back. "It was all to get you to trust him. You were completely reckless. You were led by your emotions and trusted this alien without knowing all the facts about him."

Diana thought of the times she spent with Kal-El at the Fortress, in remote places, in public places with so many talks and laughs shared between them. Diana couldn't forget the two kisses they shared and how it affected her. All of that couldn't be based on a lie. Kal-El wouldn't do that to her. She knew it. She knew him.

"You're wrong," Diana rebuffed Bruce's words. "Kal-El wouldn't do that. Besides I had him under my lasso. He was telling me the truth."

"He knows about us!" Bruce thought yelling would get through Diana. "He could've told you enough truth to let your guard down or the lasso may not affect him and he pretended it did!"

"That's not possible."

"Oh, it's possible. You just don't want to believe it."

"And you want to believe the worst in Kal-El because he's an alien," Diana threw back at Bruce. "You haven't even given him a chance. You've already judged him in your mind based on your own paranoia."

Bruce shook his head at Diana, his disappointment evident. "The Justice League needs a clear, level headed person as leader and not one who is ruled by their emotions. You are not longer fit to command."

That blow hit Diana in her stomach. If she wasn't afraid of the damage she would do to his body, she'd gladly hit him. "You think I'm not fit to lead the Justice League? What, you think you can do a better job?"

"I would be more in control of my emotions."

"No offense, Bruce, but I wouldn't want you to lead," Wally said. "Think of the morale. Everyone would be scowling." He shuddered at the thought.

"I happen to agree with Bruce," Arthur joined in. "I think you're too close to the situation to judge soundly, Diana. You've spent time with Kal-El and as I see, grown attached to him. I grew up with my brother and I didn't know him as well as I thought. Countless times he's tried to usurp my throne."

Diana couldn't believe this. Because she trusted Kal-El, befriended him, she was at risk of losing her title as leader of the Justice League?

Dinah entered the tense room. Bruce didn't like interruptions and he let Dinah know it as he directed his anger at her. "This is to be a private meeting, Dinah."

Dinah brushed off Bruce. He was always so moody. "I know that but there's someone here who insists on being in here. I've managed to hold him off until I talk to you but he's very insistent on coming in."

Diana stiffened slightly. He didn't. He wouldn't. She told him not to follow her! "Who, Dinah?"

Kal-El stepped in the room. He refused to wait any longer. "Me."

Diana went to Kal-El and whispered harshly, "What are you doing here? I told you I will handle this."

"You're being persecuted by your friends because of me. I should be here. I won't let you take a fall because of me and I won't let your friends think something of me that is not true. I am not using you."

"You heard that?"

"I heard it all," Kal-El wasn't happy about it. He turned to the founding members. "If you have something to say, some animosity to get off your chest, direct it at me. Not Diana."

"Diana's a grown woman who does what she wants. She is being persecuted because she risked the safety of the world by trusting you."

Kal-El turned to man who made the scathing remark: Batman. "I see no fault in Diana. She took a chance to befriend me when I wanted to be left alone. She helped soften my outlook on Earthlings." Realizing he was talking to Bruce, he said, "Most of them anyway."

"And what's your outlook on Earthlings?" Hal wondered.

"I thought you were primitives," he answered honestly. "I still do in some ways but Earthlings do have some admirable traits and they have potential to be even better people." Again he looked at Bruce. "Present company excluded."

Wally snickered. It was clear Kal-El and Bruce were not going to get along and it was going to be hilarious watching the two interact with each other. "This is gonna be good."

J'onn, who remained quiet during Diana and Bruce's heated discussion and now Kal-El and Bruce's, stepped in. While J'onn wanted to get know Kal-El and become friends with him, he understood Bruce's hesitance to trust Kal-El. He tried to read Kal-El's mind but was blocked. Still, J'onn was willing to give him a chance. "Let Kal-El stay. He can answer any question we have for him. I am J'onn," he introduced himself to Kal-El. "But the world knows me as the Martian Manhunter. Welcome."

"Thank you," Kal-El said to J'onn. He was grateful the Martian was giving him a chance.

"Besides flight and super strength, what other abilities do you have?"

"My skin is invulnerable. I have enhanced hearing. I can hear several conversations going on at once miles away. My vision is not only sharper than humans but it can see through things. I can heat things with my eyes and cool objects with my mouth. I'm also fast."

"Fast?" Wally jumped up. "How fast?"

"Very fast. I can run around the world without breaking a sweat."

"Wanna race around the moon or better yet the Earth?" Wally challenged. He was excited to meet someone as fast as him.

"I don't think I will win," Kal-El admitted. "But it will be good to test myself against you."

"Even though I am faster," Wally said arrogantly, "you really don't have a chance with that kind of attitude."

Kal-El said cryptically, "Let's just say I know the limits of my abilities for now."

Bruce picked up on that. "What do you mean about that?"

Kal-El smiled slyly at Bruce. No doubt the world's famous detective was working theories out in his mind. "It's whatever you want it to mean."

Bruce scowled. Kal-El was hiding something. There was something in the way he talked about the limit of his abilities. It didn't sound permanent. Was Kal-El's abilities going to increase overtime and how would it? What was the source of his power?

"You didn't have your abilities on Krypton," Bruce remarked. "There's something on Earth that gives you your power." Whatever was the source of Kal-El's power, it was something only Earth can give him and probably something Earthlings took for granted. "Did you choose to come to Earth because of the powers you will get?"

"Because of the powers I would get coming to Earth, I looked for other planets to live on so I could live a normal life. I chose Earth because it was the only livable place for me. The powers are an added bonus." he looked at Diana. "And some of the people."

He talked in riddles. Bruce glared at him with his infamous scowl that got hardened criminals to speak. "What is the source of your power?"

Having Batman pinned him with his famous scowl and gravely voice, Kal-El wanted to laugh. He was amazed Batman thought he would be stupid enough to tell him or did he think that silly scowl and stern voice would scare him into submission? Maybe for Earthlings it would have that affect but not on a Kryptonian. "I would be a fool to tell you, Batman," Kal-El said. "I am many things but a fool I am not."

"You may not be a fool but you are easy to read. I'm sure you told Diana. In fact," he added as he shot a glance at Diana and back at him, "I would go as far to say you are attracted to her."

Kal-El gave Diana a smoldering look, making his intent known. "Who isn't? Diana is a very intelligent, beautiful woman. I'm sure you've noticed." And since Batman liked to put out not so obvious secrets, "You spend a lot of time with beautiful women, Batman, or should I call you Bruce Wayne?"

Hal whispered to Wally. "I wish I had some popcorn."

Livid, Bruce turned to Diana. "You told him our identities?!"

"Diana's respectful of you all and only addressed you by your heroic names. I don't know anyone's real names." He smirked at Bruce. "Except yours, _Bruce_. When Diana mentioned you were continuously looking for information on me, I decided it was only fair to look into you. It wasn't hard to figure out."

"Ten bucks Bruce punches Kal-El," Wally bet with Hal.

"Twenty bucks Bruce breaks his hand," Hal raised the bet.

"Oh, it wasn't," Bruce was mocking but he had a hard edge to his voice. "How did you learn of it?"

"You do most of your fighting in Gotham so I knew you live there. You don't have abilities like Flash or the Martian Manhunter or a ring like the Green Lantern, so I easily deduced you must have money for your car and gadgets. Either you were being financed by someone or the person financing is Batman. It was easy enough for me to fly over Wayne Manor one night and see your car, costumes and a giant computer in the cave. By the way, why do you have a dinosaur and giant penny in your cave?"

Wally burst out laughing. "Oh, man, he owned you Bats! I like this guy. Wonder Babe, your friend is good with me!"

Kal-El turned to Flash. "What did you call Diana?"

Wally stopped laughing the moment he saw Kal-El's piercing glare directed at him. "Wonder…. Babe?" He knew he shouldn't have repeated himself but did it anyway.

"Her name is Diana or Wonder Woman as she is known to the rest of the world. I suggest you show respect to your leader and call her by those names."

Kal-El's stare was scarier than Bruce's scowl. Wally made a mental note to not get on Kal-El's bad side and to be careful how he teased Diana in the future.

Hal stepped forward and got between Kal-El and Bruce. If it continued like this, Hal knew one of his friends would be in traction. Maybe two if Wally didn't control his mouth. "Okay. Okay. I think you two both made your marks here. Resume it after we deal with the bigger issue. The world knows about Kal-El. We have to deal with what affect his presence will have on Earth."

"Kal-El is an alien," J'onn remarked. "Even though he displayed heroics and received praised in Metropolis, there will be others worried about him. Some will fear and hate him."

J'onn would know, Diana thought. He dealt with that when he joined the league. "The best way I think we can handle this is to bring Kal-El before DOMA where he can take questions by DOMA agents and government officials in a televised questionnaire. That way he can assure the public he's not here to scare anyone but to help when he can."

"Is that your intent?" Bruce asked clearly doubtful. "To help?"

Kal-El remained cool to Bruce. "My Kryptonian science and my abilities can be helpful to this world."

"So, you agree to the meeting?" Diana asked Kal-El hopeful.

Kal-El smiled at her as if she was the only one in the room. "If you think it's the best way to ease the panic, then yes."

"I will speak with Steve and have it arranged for tomorrow."

Kal-El didn't like the idea of Diana seeing Steve Trevor. If her friends reacted this way to Diana keeping him a secret, he knew Steve's reaction would be even worse.

"Then it's settled," Hal said with a wry grin. "That was easy. Say, Kal-El how about we guys talk and get to know you better? I know we're not as wonderful company as Diana but we're a lot of fun."

"Count me out," Bruce said.

That settled it for Kal-El. "I'd be happy to."

"You can do that after the meeting," Diana said. "We have some things to wrap up."

"I'd like to talk to you before you leave for Earth, Diana," Kal-El told her. "It's important."

"Fine," Diana agreed without giving it much thought. "Black Canary, could you take Kal-El to Conference Room B?"

Dinah, who never left, agreed. Seeing the ego contest with Kal-El and Bruce, she knew it will be entertaining whenever they were in the same room. And seeing how Kal-El and Diana interacted with each other, she saw the sexual tension between them. Dinah could see why Diana kept him a secret. Kal-El was very handsome and his confidence was very attractive. If she wasn't with Oliver and if Diana didn't have an interest in this alien, Dinah would set her sights on him.

Once Dinah left with Kal-El, Diana let into Bruce. "How could you be so cruel and judgmental to Kal-El?"

"Someone had to be." Bruce maintained his cool as he was blunt with Diana. "I can't believe you trusted him so fast. I don't trust him at all."

"There's a surprise." Hal laughed, "You don't trust anyone."

Not true, Bruce thought. Bruce trusted Diana. They were friends before the Justice League was formed. In fact, Bruce was the first superhero Diana met. They had different methods but they liked and respected each other. So, Bruce was bothered Diana didn't listen to him or see his point about Kal-El. In other words, she wasn't siding with him. "I don't like him."

Diana knew what that translated to. "That's because he's not scared of you like everyone else. He put you in your place a few times."

Bruce ignored that jab and it was another reason to not like Kal-El. That alien was so arrogant, went about as if he knew everything. He rubbed Bruce the wrong way. "We don't know a lot about him."

"You mean _you_ don't know his weakness," Years of friendship had Diana reading Bruce like a book. "You don't know how to defeat him."

"But you know," Bruce scrutinized Diana. "I'm sure he's told you the source of his powers."

"Yes, I do know but I'm not telling you, Bruce. That is up to Kal-El to share." Diana wished Bruce wasn't so hostile to Kal-El. She knew they could be great friends if Bruce would give Kal-El a chance. "Try not to be so defensive with Kal-El. We've been friends for years, Bruce. Can't you trust my opinion that Kal-El is a good man who will not use his powers against us?"

"Is that because of your lasso or your personal opinion?"

Diana picked up the suspicious tone in Bruce's voice. "Don't beat around the bush, Bruce. Say what's on your mind."

"I'm wondering if you trust Kal-El because you used your lasso on him or because of your attraction to him."

"Attraction?" Diana blew Bruce off as if she had no idea what he was talking about. "I'm with Steve."

That answered it for him. "So, you _are_ attracted to Kal-El."

"I never said that!" Diana snapped.

"Not outright but your outburst just now confirms it. If you weren't attracted to Kal-El, you would've said so instead of saying you're with Steve Trevor."

Diana glowered at him. She hated it when he analyzed people, particularly herself. "Don't analyze me, Bruce. Leave that for the criminals in Gotham."

Bruce backed off….for a moment. "Kal-El's attracted to you. You know that, right?"

"I think everyone knows that," Hal commented. "We all saw how he was looking at you, Diana, and the way he scared Wally," he laughed at the memory, "that was classic."

Diana sighed exasperated. Bruce was not going to let this go and now Hal was joining in on it. "Yes, I know, but it doesn't matter to me. I'm with Steve."

"Not for long," Wally muttered to Hal. "Ten bucks Steve will be out the door in a month."

Hal raised the bet again, "Twenty bucks it'll be two weeks."

"Who are you trying to convince, Diana?" Bruce asked. "Me or yourself?"

Diana found herself getting annoyed with Bruce again. He was getting too close to what she didn't want to talk about and she knew he was doing it on purpose. "One thing I will never do with you, Bruce, is discuss my love life."

Bruce knew he was hitting a close mark with Diana. He had to play it carefully. "You can use this to your advantage." Bruce elaborated, "Kal-El's attraction to you."

Diana slammed a fist down on the table. Not even using a quarter of her strength, the legs on the table bent in half and she left an imprint on the table where the fist connected with it. "No! If you want to know Kal-El's weakness, then figure it out yourself or ask him. Your obsession with Kal-El's weakness will kill any chances of being friends with him."

"Who says I want to be friends with him?"

Diana smirked "Someone's in denial."

Diana couldn't see it but she knew Bruce was rolling his eyes. "Nice try, Diana, but that won't work on me. I don't want to be friends with Kal-El."

"I don't see why not. You're both stubborn, cautious, and brilliant thinkers. I think you two would be best friends."

Bruce scoffed. "In another lifetime maybe."

Arthur, who kept quiet through most of the meeting but watched everything carefully, spoke his mind. "I agree with Bruce. I don't trust this alien either. We don't know much about him. After the White Martians, we have to be cautious with aliens, especially one with as many abilities as Kal-El, and you Diana, have lost your perspective being in too close proximity with him."

"I haven't lost anything, Arthur. I think you and Bruce are too quick to judge."

"Maybe, but let's ask someone who can even things up for us." Arthur looked to J'onn. "What do you think of him? Can Kal-El be trusted?"

"Because of my situation, I am willing to give Kal-El a chance. He has a strong personality that will cause friction between Batman, Green Arrow and other league members, but I think that will benefit us in the long run. Kal-El appears to be honest but I must admit I couldn't read his mind. He blocked me out."

"He blocked you out?" Diana didn't realize Kal-El was doing that.

"Something else he read about us to use to his advantage," Bruce remarked. "And you didn't know about it, did you, Diana?"

Diana didn't know but she was going to find out why.

* * *

In Conference Room B, Kal-El waited for Diana. He looked out the window staring at the thousands of stars in space. On the moon, he had a clear view of Earth. Five months ago, he only thought of Earth as a place to live on. Now, he was considering it could be a place he called home. He heard the door open behind him and turned to meet the warm face of the woman who was helping him make Earth his home.

It was the woman but she wasn't happy to see him. She was angry.

"Did you block J'onn out of your mind?" Diana demanded.

"Yes, I did," Kal-El was honest. "It's a simple Kryptonian technique. I taught you that myself."

"You did, but I didn't expect you to use it, especially on J'onn."

"I didn't want him reading my mind." He asked her, "Would you like it if someone's reading your mind when you didn't want them to?"

He had a point and yet, "You shouldn't have blocked off J'onn. It gives Batman and Aquaman and probably other Justice League members a reason not to trust you."

"I told you before. I don't care what the others think. Your opinion is all that matters to me."

"And why is that?" The argument with Bruce made Diana suspicious of Kal-El. "You're not using me just to get the world and Justice League to trust you?"

Kal-El stared at Diana in disbelief. "You actually believe that garbage Batman was spewing at you? He's playing with your mind and filling it with doubts about me because he's a paranoid, control freak."

"He can be but J'onn isn't like that. You can trust him to read your mind. He wouldn't betray your thoughts."

"Maybe," Kal-El thought that was true. The Martian did have a friendly vibe about him. "But if J'onn read my mind, there would be things he would see, things I don't want him to see." He drifted off to when he was a child on Krypton witnessing his father being taken away and the visits he made to see his father in his prison. Each visit was worse each time and the last visit, seeing his father so frail, so… Kal-El closed his eyes, shutting off the memory.

"Kal-El?" Diana saw the pain on his face. "What is it?"

"It's nothing." Kal-El turned away from her.

Diana went around him so he was facing her. "No, it's not nothing. It's Krypton, isn't it? Or is it someone on Krypton you're thinking about, like your father?"

Kal-El looked down, a flash of guilt on his face. "You think you know me so well."

Diana touched his face, forcing him to look at her. "In some ways, I do." She brushed the forelock from his face and smiled as it fell back into place. "In others, you're a complete mystery."

"You're a heady woman with a caring heart. Now I know why you were insistent on me stepping out to help the world. You thought if I came out as a hero, the people will trust me, Sam Lane and Steve Trevor wouldn't hate me and hunt me down."

He figured it out. She couldn't be surprised. "I don't want you to go through what J'onn did," Diana said softly.

"You should end things with Steve Trevor." It wasn't a command but Diana felt it was.

"Don't bring up Steve," Diana warned him off the topic. "I don't want to get into this now."

But Kal-El wouldn't back down. "You can't trust him. You two keep secrets from each other. He doesn't respect you if he keeps siding with Sam Lane. Hell, he doesn't know how to kiss you! You should be with someone who can at least kiss you right!"

"Excuse me?" Diana was upset at the implication. "Are you insinuating Steve can't kiss me right?"

"Insinuating? Not at all. I believe I was quite clear."

The nerve of this man! "Steve is a wonderful kisser. He's gentle. He--"

Diana was silenced as Kal-El kissed her. She hoped to Hera that moan didn't come from her lips. She hated this, she told herself. She hated how Kal-El coaxed her mouth open and teased her with his tongue. She hated feeling his body pressed tightly against hers; hated his hand caressing her spine while the other massaged through the dark locks of her hair. She hated it so much she didn't want him stop.

Diana wasn't aware how long they have been kissing but when Kal-El pulled away, she noticed his breathing wasn't as controlled as it was during their previous kisses. His hand caressed her cheek, causing it to quiver under his touch. "Does Steve kiss you like that?"

Diana stared speechlessly at Kal-El. Her cheeks were flushed, heart racing and breathing erratic. "You.. shouldn't kiss me like that." She shook her head. That's not what she meant. "I mean, you shouldn't kiss me at all."

"I can't help kissing you and as for the way I kiss you," he chuckled, "it's the only way I know how."

Oh, he looked ready to kiss her again. "I--I…I have to go," she rushed out. "I have to see Steve and set up the meeting with you and DOMA."

Diana turned to leave but Kal-El grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "Let me fix your hair first," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair, smoothing it back in place. "If you go out the way you look now, the others will know something is transpiring between us."

Diana felt heat flaming her cheeks. How embarrassing that would've been! "Thank you," she murmured.

"Steve Trevor is going to yell at you just as Batman did."

"I know."

He dropped his hands from her hair. "You don't deserve it."

"Don't follow me to DOMA," Diana told him. "Don't wait for me outside of DOMA."

Kal-El was surprised. "How did you know I was going to do that?"

Diana smiled, "I know you just as well as you think you know me and I hope you will respect my wishes this time."

Kal-El sighed. "Fine. I won't be Steve Trevor and betray your trust. I'll stay here and get to know your friends and then I'll see the Kents. I'm concerned at what affect my exposure might have for them."

Arrogant and detached sometimes, Kal-El's heart was always heart. Diana was touched whenever Kal-El revealed this side to her.

* * *

Diana walked into DOMA as Diana Prince. Steve worked at DOMA today and she knew he saw Kal-El on television. She knew he would be angry and disappointed at her and it wasn't going to pretty when she met with him.

Diana stepped off the elevator where Steve's floor was. Diana saw agents bustling about on the floor in a frenzy. Everyone was talking about Kal-El in Metropolis. Like the Justice League, they were divided in their opinions of him. Diana rushed passed them not to be pulled into a conversation. She did stop by the desk of Steve's secretary, Eve, who was answering phone calls from government officials and reporters all over the world wanting to know about the alien. She looked up when she saw Diana and put a caller on hold.

"Diana, where have you been? I've been calling you for two hours! Did you get my messages? Did you see the news?"

Diana had thirty messages in all. Seventeen were from Eve who was prompted by Steve to call her and the rest were from other agents asking if she saw the news. Steve didn't call her once. "Yes, I did. Sorry about not returning the call. I was tied up. How's Steve?"

"A mess. He doesn't know what's going on. Sam Lane was here earlier, too."

"He came because of the alien?" Diana guessed.

"Actually, no. He was here before that. Looking pretty smug, too," Eve added. "But he was peeved when he left, muttering something against aliens."

Why was he here before the news of Kal-El broke? Diana wondered. Diana decided not to dwell on it. She had other matters to tend to. "I guess I'll see Steve."

Eve wished her good luck and went back to dealing with the calls coming in. Diana entered Steve's office and found him on the phone. He turned as soon as the door opened, pausing for a moment when he saw Diana.

"Chancellor, I will have to call you back. The answer about the alien has walked in. Yes. Goodbye."

"Hello, Steve," Diana kept her tone neutral.

Steve hung up his phone. "So, you finally decided to show up," he replied evenly, his tone controlled as his stern glance raked her over.

"I had to meet with the Justice League about the alien. They didn't know about him. His name is Kal-El by the way. They--"

"Come first," Steve finished for her. "Yes, I know that. Everything comes first. Everything comes before me doesn't it?" his hands went up in a dramatic flair. "I'm always left out of the loop. Being Wonder Woman, Justice League work and now this alien all comes before me!"

"Steve," she said softly. "I know you're upset."

"Upset?" he flared up. "I'm more than upset. I'm furious! You lied and betrayed me. I said you can tell me if you were harboring the alien and what did you do? You lied in my face about it!"

"I did it to protect Kal-El."

"Protect?" Steve wanted to laugh. "A man who brings a plane in for a landing doesn't need protection! He needs to be looked into!" He pointed an angry finger at her. "I trusted you, defended you to Sam Lane when he said you were lying and he was right! Sam Lane was actually right! You've been keeping this from me for weeks and would've continued to do so, wouldn't you?"

"Keeping things from each other," Diana mused. She thought of what Steve was keeping from her. "That seems to be the theme in our relationship, isn't it? Not matter how much we try to be open with each other, we continue to keep secrets."

"We?" Steve picked up sharply. "I think that's you."

"And you as well," Diana hurled back at him. Now she was getting upset. He was denying his secret he was keeping from her? "Let us be honest with each for once, Steve. We've both been lying to each other."

"When have I lied to you?"

"You didn't tell me you had photos of fragments from Kal-El's planet." She saw a flash of guilt in his eyes. "When I saw the picture on your computer, you said it was something for your wallpaper. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"How did you know it was a fragment from that alien's planet?" The guilt was replaced with suspicions. "Did the alien keep a piece of his home world?"

"No. Green Lantern found it on a space mission when he told me about finding the remains of Kal-El's planet. It wasn't hard for me to put the two together," she explained and asked him. "How did you find it?"

Now that it was out, Steve decided not to hold back. "Sam Lane's taskforce looked into the time of _Kal-El's_," he mocked the name, "arrival. They discovered meteors had fallen to different parts of Earth after he landed."

"You should've told me."

"What for?" Steve asked. "The rock is useless."

"If it's useless, why keep the information from me? You sent me to Smallville to look for Kal-El but you couldn't tell me about a rock from his home planet?"

"It wasn't my choice," Steve excused his transgression. "Sam Lane forced my hand."

Sam Lane. Him again! She hated whenever Steve brought his name up. "Wasn't your choice," Diana muttered derisively. "It always goes back to Sam Lane. Can't you make a decision without checking up with Sam Lane? Can't you see he is coming between us? He's the reason I couldn't tell you about Kal-El because I knew you'd tell him and Sam Lane would hunt Kal-El down and want to torture him like he tortured J'onn!"

Steve squeezed the bridge of his nose. Here it goes again. Another fight with Sam Lane being dragged into it. "Sam Lane is only looking out for humanity. He wants to make sure the Earth is safe. He doesn't want another alien invasion."

"Safe?" Diana sputtered. "You think torturing an innocent alien kept the Earth safe? You think having hatred for anyone who isn't from Earth is safe? Sam Lane is a bigot and sexist who wants to spread his hatred! He doesn't care about the people of Earth. He has his own twisted agenda."

Twisted agenda? Diana didn't understand, Steve thought. He wasn't sure she ever will. "Do you think his twisted agenda includes firing you? Because that's what he wants me to do since you kept Kal-El's presence a secret and linked him to Wonder Woman."

Though the news shocked her, there was a part of her that wasn't surprised. "Are you?"

"No, but I can't let this go unpunished."

"I accept that. I did break DOMA's rule and deserve some sort of reprimand for my actions. Kal-El has agreed to meet with DOMA and military officials to prove he is not a threat to this world," she informed him. "I would like it televised so the people of Earth will see Kal-El is not a threat."

Steve nodded, agreeing he could arrange that. "How would we know he's being truthful? Will you have your lasso on him?"

"Kal-El is very truthful. My lasso will not be needed."

Steve crossed his arms. "I'm going to need more than that, Diana."

Her word was always good enough for Steve in the past. Now it wasn't? "I don't know what else I can tell you," Diana said. "Kal-El is very honest. He's also very direct and can appear aggressive but he's a very decent, caring man."

"And how would you know?" Steve was in a demanding and obvious jealous frame of mind. "That's he's a decent, caring man? How much time did you spend with him when you weren't spending it with me or the Justice League?"

"Three sometimes four days out of the week." Might as well be honest, Diana thought. It couldn't get any worse.

"That many times?" His anger rose. "Why?"

All right. It can get worse. "I was helping Kal-El understand the world."

"He was living with the Kents for a time, wasn't he?" Steve recalled the report Diana wrote on her visit to Smallville. "He had them to help him understand the world. You didn't have to volunteer yourself."

"I was being a friend to him," Diana explained. "And he left the Kent farm after my visit. You didn't mind when I spent time to help J'onn in this world."

"There was nothing to worry about!" J'onn was a green alien. Kal-El, on the other hand, looked human. Steve heard some of the female DOMA agents commented on Kal-El looks and if Diana was spending all this time with him… "I knew you were spending time with J'onn. I didn't know anything about Kal-El! It makes me wonder."

Diana maintained her cool though her heart was racing. She was so glad Steve didn't have Kal-El's ears. "Wonder about what?"

"You put so much on the line for him. You didn't tell me about him and you didn't tell the Justice League about him? Why?" He abruptly challenged her. "Were you really being a friend to him or were you sleeping with him? Is the real reason you don't want to move in with me is because you are sleeping with this alien?"

She wanted to slap him. She really did but she knew that slap would knock Steve out of his office window and down ten stories to his death.

Instead, she mustered the strength to keep her voice from cracking, "Set up the meeting tomorrow afternoon at one. Kal-El and I will be here at twelve-thirty." Before she turned away, Steve saw the wall of strength crumble on Diana's face and got a glimpse of a woman's heart he just broke.

"Diana," Steve called out to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I was angry. I don't think you're sleeping with him."

But Diana didn't respond. She didn't even look back. Instead, she opened the door and slammed it hard. The pictures on his wall and his expensive flat screen TV fell to the floor. The pictures could be fixed. His TV couldn't.

Steve Trevor knew he screwed up big time.

* * *

In the penthouse apartment she shared with her husband, Lois Lane-Olsen screamed at the television. "It's him!"

Jimmy Olsen looked away from his computer to his wife. "What?"

"Get away from the computer and look at the TV," Lois told him.

Jimmy did and saw the replay of Kal-El landing a plane in Metropolis Park. "Who is he?" Jimmy asked. "He doesn't look like a Justice League member."

"You don't remember him?" Lois was appalled. "That's the jerk who gave me the brush off when the Injustice League broke into the Metropolis Gold Exchange. He hurt my hand!"

"I can't believe you remember him," Jimmy said. "That was over a month ago."

"I don't usually get ignored," Lois retorted. "Now I know why that guy didn't move when I told him. He didn't know me."

Jimmy half rolled his eyes. "You don't think it might have to do with you being a little pushy?"

"I didn't get where I am by playing nice." Lois returned her attention to the TV. The reporter mentioned a televised meeting with the alien at DOMA tomorrow afternoon. "You know, if someone can interview him, it will be big news for the Daily Planet."

"I'm ready to volunteer," Jimmy stepped up.

"No," Lois decided. "This will take an experienced pro. _I'm_ going to get that story."

"Lois, you're the Chief now," Jimmy reminded her. "You don't write stories anymore."

If she knew people would constantly tell her that, she wouldn't have accepted the job. "There's nothing that says Editor-in-Chief can't write a story. Besides I'm the only one capable of getting the story."

"Why?"

"This alien is going to be meeting with the government to explain his presence and calm the fear of the public who's scared of him. My father will be there."

Jimmy groaned at the mention of his wife's father. "Your father? But Lois, your Dad is a jerk. You actually want to talk to him?"

"Sacrifices are made in great stories, Jimmy." Lois already had her cell phone to her ear. "Hello, Dad. It's Lois." Lois rolled her eyes. "No, I haven't divorced Jimmy. I could care less about Captain Kinsey. I'm with Jimmy and I'm always going to be with Jimmy." Lois sighed. She hated talking to her father. "Listen, I didn't call to get into another fight. You are going to be meeting that alien. I should be in on it." Lois winced and pulled her phone away from ear. She waited until her father's yelling stopped before putting it back. "Geez, you and Jimmy sound so alike."

"What?" Jimmy cried out outraged.

Lois ignored her husband. "You both think I shouldn't do the story because I'm Chief. It's not like I've been Chief forever and I'm out of touch on a field job. I got the job after Perry White was killed by the White Martians a year ago. I'm the best reporter there is and if anyone can get information on that alien, it's me." Lois smiled. She did it again. "I thought you would see it that way. Yeah. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Bye, Dad." Lois closed her cell phone. "Done."

"He's going to let you go?"

"Yep and I'm going to get the scoop on the alien." Lois rushed to her bedroom. "I gotta pack. Can you book a flight to D.C. for me?"

Jimmy followed his wife. He wasn't sure about her interviewing that alien. "I don't know, Lois. He wasn't fond of you the last time."

"That was then. I'll just put on the Lane charm and that alien will be putty in my hands." She was so certain of herself. "I always get what I want in an interview."

As Lois searched for clothes in her closet, Jimmy put his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Don't let him fall to hard. I don't want to fight him for you."

Lois laughed as she leaned against her husband. "No matter what. You'll always be my number one guy." Lois turned around and kissed him with all her love. "I love you so much."

"Yeah, and it only took me risking my life to get you to realize that."

Lois remembered that moment all too well. During the White Martian invasion, Lois and Jimmy were dating. Jimmy was five years younger than her. A beginning reporter as he transitioned from being a photographer for the Daily Planet. Before they dated, Lois always took him with her on assignment because he was the best photographer. Jimmy made the first move by asking her out. Lois was reluctant considering he was younger than her and she worked with him but gave in. They hit it off but Lois didn't want to commit. She kept holding back, foolishly thinking she was missing out on someone else. That went out the window when Jimmy almost died saving her from a Daily Planet reporter who was a White Martian. Lois felt foolish for almost losing what was the best thing to have happened to her.

"Yeah, I was an idiot," Lois admitted. "But I made it up to you."

Jimmy worked the buttons of Lois' blouse free. "I think I need a reminder. My memory is fading."

Lois kissed her husband and pulled him into the closet with her.

* * *

Jonathon and Martha Kent stood outside the Kent home for Kal-El. He called them to let them know he was coming by. They wondered if he wanted to talk about his day in Metropolis. Martha was making lunch for her and Jonathon when the news broke on a stranger helping a plane land. Martha and Jonathon knew it was Kal-El.

"There he is," Jonathon spotted Kal-El in the night sky before he made a graceful landing before him. "Well, stranger, you had a busy day."

Kal-El was pleased to see Jonathon and Martha Kent were well. "Yes, I have. It's why I wanted to check on you two. Now that I revealed myself to the world, I'm sure your friends saw my face on the television and put the two together."

"They did," Martha said and sensed why Kal-El was so concerned. "But there was no trouble."

"Ben Hubbard did drop by," Jonathan said.

"Because of Tommy?" Kal-El assumed.

Jonathon grinned. "Actually, because of his daughter. She is a single Mom and Ben thinks you will be a good fit for her. I'm sure more of our friends' single daughters will be coming by more often."

Kal-El rolled his eyes. He went through this when he arrived five months ago. He didn't want to go through that again.

"We told him we're not playing match up for you," Martha said. "If you want someone, we're sure you can find that person on your own."

"I'm not compatible with Earth women so it's a fool's mission anyway," Kal-El admitted. "Our DNA makes us incompatible for children and if we were physical, she will get more enjoyment out of it than me."

Jonathon figured out what Kal-El meant but Martha didn't quite get it. "I don't understand."

"With my dense skin, it's hard for me to feel. If I want to feel something I have to apply more pressure to it. Then there's my strength. If I--"

"I think I got it," Martha stopped him, feeling embarrassed she asked. She elbowed her husband who snickered at her.

Jonathon rubbed his stomach. "It's not my fault you didn't figure it out." To Kal-El he told him, "It's probably too soon to think about finding a mate anyway. You have too much on your plate now."

"Yes." Martha recalled the replay of Kal-El in Metropolis. "I saw you leave with Wonder Woman. I know you have been meeting with her but did the Justice League know about you?"

"They didn't. I met them today. Most were welcoming albeit curious and a little wary about me, but that's to be expected." With the exception of Batman, Aquaman and a few others, Kal-El found the Justice League was mostly welcoming.

"Are you going to join the Justice League?" Jonathon asked.

"I'm not sure," Kal-El admitted. "Maybe I will be a part time member. Wonder Woman convinced me to go before the government to explain my presence and calm the nerves of many who are afraid of aliens. I don't want the world to think I'm a White Martian."

Jonathon thought that was a good idea and was positive of the outcome, "Once they know you like we do, they'll know you're nothing like the White Martians."

Kal-El wished he shared Jonathon's optimism. "Until I know it's safe for you, I'd like to set up an alarm and self defense system for your home."

"For what?" Martha was clearly puzzled. "We're fine."

"For now but who knows what will happen in the future. Because of the White Martians, the worlds is distrusting of aliens. Some are still warming up to the Martian Manhunter even though he saved this planet."

"Martha and I are just fine," Jonathon tried to assure Kal-El. "There's nothing to worry about here. You really changed the minds of the people in this town with your heroics in Metropolis. They like you."

Maybe they did but what about out-of-towners? "How about I put in a warning system?" Kal-El suggested. "It will alert me in my home if something is wrong here and you need me."

Jonathon and Martha looked at each other amused. Kal-El was determined and they knew to let Kal-El be when he was determined on something. "If it will settle your nerves, then you can do that but Martha and I are safe."

* * *

The next afternoon Kal-El and Diana arrived at DOMA through a secret entrance. Waiting at the entrance was Steve Trevor. Diana and Steve haven't spoken since their fight in Steve's office. She ignored all his calls after he left. She was hoping to not meet him at the secret entrance but expected he would be there.

Steve smiled at Diana. He hoped after Kal-El's meeting, they could get some time alone where he could apologize and they could work things out.

"Hello, Steve," Diana remained professional toward him. "This is Kal-El."

Steve smiled and extended his hand to him. He didn't trust this alien but he had to put on a good show for Diana. "Nice to meet you."

"Thank you for the secrecy," Kal-El told him.

"We should get moving," Diana said. "Kal-El has to change clothes." Diana held up a dark suit that was in plastic covering.

Steve looked at Kal-El again. He was wearing what Steve assumed were clothes Kal-El wore on his planet. "What's wrong with what he has on?"

"It's all about appearance," Diana explained as she walked to the special elevator that would take Diana to her floor, less than a foot from her office. The way her office was set up thanks to Steve, it gave her a way to sneak in and out of DOMA if she needed to leave as Wonder Woman. "Kal-El needs to wear something that's from Earth. It's one less thing he will judge on and it would make him more accepting to people who fear him."

"I see your point," Steve said. "Is there anything else I can help with?"

Diana stepped in the elevator with Kal-El. "No. Kal-El and I will come when we're ready."

That was a tense conversation Kal-El observed with Diana and Steve. He knew things would be strained with them but the way Steve Trevor's heart raced was puzzling. He was so nervous, almost walking on egg shells with Diana. Diana remained cool and calm and her heartbeats were steady. Kal-El's instincts told him something happened but he wasn't sure what. He didn't bother asking Diana how it went with Steve because he knew a fight between them was inevitable but now he was curious as to what transpired between them.

As expected, there was no trouble getting to Diana's office. Kal-El expected Diana's office to be like an executive's office he saw in a movie. It was big and spacious like one with a flat screen on the wall, soft, plush carpet, a sofa and a great view of the city. What Kal-El didn't expect was flowers everywhere! Roses, forget-me-nots, orchids and lilacs filled the room like a floral shop.

Judging from the look on Diana's face, this wasn't how Diana kept her office. He saw her pluck a card from a bouquet of red roses and tore it in half without reading it. He knew this was Steve's way of apologizing and Diana wasn't buying it.

Diana looked at him with that same stoic expression. "Go to your right, passed the valley of orchids," she said with heavy sarcasm, "and you'll see another door. It's a private lavatory. You can change there."

"Do DOMA agents normally have offices like this?" Kal-El asked.

"No," she sighed. "Steve set up this office for me after he found out I was Wonder Woman."

Kal-El didn't say anything as he went to change. What did Steve Trevor do or say to Diana? Kal-El wondered as he changed clothes. Whatever it was, it cut her deep.

"Diana," Kal-El called five minutes later as he stepped out of the lavatory fully dressed except he was missing his black jacket and had his unmade tie around his neck. "How do you put this on?"

"The tie?" Diana remarked. She had more ripped cards in her hands. "You're asking me? I don't wear men's clothes."

"No, but you've seen enough men wearing a tie." He gave the tie a disgusting flip. "Kryptonian clothes were never like this."

Diana dropped the torn cards in her wastebasket. "Jonathon Kent never showed you?"

"I never had to wear suits. I wore jeans and plaid shirts on the farm."

Diana sighed as she stepped over a few potted plants to get to Kal-El. "I might be able to help." Diana crossed the wide end of the tie over the narrow end. "I think this goes this way," she murmured to herself. The recent kisses Diana shared with Kal-El was making it distracting to be so close to him and given what happened with Steve yesterday, her emotions were all over the place no matter how hard she tried to maintain control.

"Nervous?"

Diana scoffed, "Why would I be?"

"Your heart is racing. I wonder if it has to do with being so close to me." He said honestly. "Actually, I'm hoping it is. You seem so stoic and detached today. I'm glad you're getting some life in you. It seems Steve Trevor took the life out of you."

Diana froze for a moment before regaining her focus and making a loop in the tie. She brushed him off. "You're imagining things. I'm nervous because I'm not sure I'm tying this tie right."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"What you believe is not my concern." The annoyance in her voice was clear as she brought the wide end of the tie down after pulling it through a loop.

"What happened with Steve Trevor yesterday?"

"I don't want to talk about Steve."

"Okay," Kal-El smiled. That was fine with him. The less they talk about Steve the better. What Diana needed was a distraction, Kal-El observed. "We can talk about us. Do the feelings I provoke in you scare you because you never experienced it before?"

"Nothing scares me." Diana said and Kal-El took her right hand from his tie. His eyes never leaving hers, he brought the fingers to his lips kissing them. Diana's heart raced, her skin heating with each kiss. "Kal-El, you can't…." Diana whispered.

"Tell me you don't want me to do this and I will." Kal-El suddenly stopped as he heard footsteps approaching. "Steve Trevor is coming."

"How do you know it's him?" Diana asked.

"I know his heartbeat. I only need to hear one's heartbeat once to distinct it from someone else." He dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Steve won't catch us."

"I don't care if he does," Diana said bitterly as she resumed work on the tie.

Before Kal-El could ask Diana to elaborate, the door to her office opened and Steve entered holding another bouquet of flowers. He paused seeing Diana and Kal-El standing so closely as she fixed his tie. Steve put his jealously aside and forced another smile. "Another delivery of flowers to you from someone who is deeply sorry." Steve didn't want to say it was from him in front of Kal-El. He didn't need the alien to know there was trouble between him and Diana. Steve put the flowers on Diana's sofa and noticed Diana's wastebasket next to it. All of his torn cards were inside. Did she read them at all?

"Allow me," Steve offered to Diana. "I have more experience with this than you."

Diana dropped her hands from Kal-El's tie and stepped aside. "I'll wait outside for you two."

Steve watched Diana leave without further explanation. _She doesn't want to be in the same room as me_. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kal-El smirking. That smirked angered him. Diana might be faithful to him but Steve wondered if Kal-El was making passes at her. Was the alien turning her away from him? If he was, Steve was going to set him straight.

Steve resumed fixing Kal-El's tie. "We have a saying on Earth: Keep your hands off what's not yours."

"You don't like me, do you?"

Who would? "Because I think you're being inappropriate to Diana."

"Inappropriate?" Kal-El questioned. "I've never been inappropriate to Diana. I treat her with respect. I give her what she needs. Can you say the same?"

Steve wanted to use the tie to choke Kal-El but he knew he didn't have the strength to do it. "What the hell does that mean? Are you sleeping with her?"

And it all clicked for Kal-El. He knew why Diana was cold to Steve. He knew why Steve sent Diana all the flowers. "Is that what you…" he broke off and threw his head back laughing. It took a minute before he calmed down to speak again. "As they say on this planet, 'You are going to be in the doghouse for a long time.' Diana and I are not sleeping together. No, I've been a friend to her. Do I want to be more? Yes and I've told her this but she has some foolish loyalty to you even though you don't deserve her. Hopefully, she will see the truth of your relationship and end things. Diana shouldn't be with a man who is a bigot towards aliens when she befriends them."

The gloves were off and Steve decided not to hold back anymore. "You can't blame me for not liking you. Aliens coming to Earth are more likely to be hostile than peaceful."

"Diana trusts me. Don't you trust her judgment?" Kal-El asked.

"Diana has a loving heart. She's optimistic and tries to see the best in others. She was very naïve when she came to this world. She continues to be naïve…" he eyed Kal-El and drew up the collar on his tie, "in the company she keeps."

Kal-El stepped away, glad to be away from a man he wanted to put through a wall. He put on his jacket. "You don't trust her," Kal-El accused Steve and with good reason. "I trust her when she suggested I talk to your government and explain my presence. If you care for Diana as you claim you do, you would trust her judgment more."

Kal-El left those thoughts in Steve's mind as he walked out of Diana's office.

* * *

Lois saw the alien walking down the hall with Wonder Woman at his side. With the exception of one news camera inside the conference room, Lois was the only press member inside DOMA's offices. The rest had to wait outside and it was thanks to her father, General Sam Lane. He was a jerk and their relationship was strained at best but he could come through for her when she needed it. Lois wasn't in the hallway alone. There were DOMA agents waiting and hoping to get a glimpse of the alien, Lois was the only press member waiting. That story was as good as hers.

Lois stepped in front of the doors blocking Wonder Woman and Kal-El from entering the conference room. "Hi, remember me?" she flashed her best smile. "I'm Lois Lane-Olsen, Editor-in-Chief from the Daily Planet. I know you have a big meeting with DOMA and the military but if you really want to speak to the people of Earth and calm their fears about you, I'm the person to talk to."

Kal-El stared at Lois. She looked familiar but he couldn't place her. "I don't…" he broke off as he remembered. She was that annoying woman he met in Metropolis. "Oh, Rao, it's you."

"We got off the wrong foot," Lois admitted, "but you can't rely on first impressions. Trust me, I can give you the good press you need." Lois dropped her business card in the pocket of Kal-El's jacket. "Think about it."

"No, thank you," Kal-El gently pushed Lois aside and entered the conference room with Wonder Woman.

Lois didn't see the brush off as a defeat but more of a challenge. She'll get the story on his alien. She bet her career on it.

* * *

The conference room was packed with high ranking officials from all branches of the military and DOMA, including the Secretary of Defense for the United States, DOMA Director, Steve Trevor, and General Sam Lane who was officiating the meeting.

"I feel like I'm in a TV courtroom," Kal-El murmured to Diana as he took his seat at his defense table.

Diana took her seat. "It'll be over soon enough." And Diana was going to be relieved when it was.

Sam Lane sat at a long rectangular table with other government officials that were going to ask the alien questions. Across from Wonder Woman and the alien. How typical Wonder Woman would be by his side. He looked over at Steve Trevor, only two people to his right. He wondered what he thought about it. Oh, well. That was a conversation for another time.

Sam Lane opened the meeting with a brief purpose, the affects aliens had on Earth and the objective onto finding out Kal-El's business. He didn't hide his hatred for Kal-El in his voice when he asked the first question, "State your name and business, alien."

"My name is Kal-El and I am from the planet Krypton." From there, Kal-El explained his job as a scientist on Krypton, the findings he made that spelled his planet's doom and his leaving Krypton to settle on Earth. Kal-El insisted he wasn't on Earth to cause harm but to only live in peace.

Once he finished, Sam Lane was the first to respond. Not a surprise to Diana or Kal-El, he was skeptical. "And we're supposed to believe that?"

"If you choose to not believe me, that is your choice," Kal-El didn't show any intimidation but he was too curt for Diana's taste, "but what I am telling you is the truth."

Arrogant alien, Sam Lane thought. "Where is your current location?"

Diana interrupted. "Is that relevant?"

Sam Lane wasn't pleased with Wonder Woman's interruption. "Yes, it is. If he is a threat, we should know his whereabouts to eliminate him."

"Aren't you judging him too quickly?" Diana asked. "How can Kal-El convince you he is a good person when you have already made up in your mind he is a threat?"

General Unoar sided with Diana. "Wonder Woman is right, General Lane. We agreed to hear this alien's case and judge him fairly. The whereabouts of his current location isn't needed."

If he could, General Lane would knock General Unoar in rank but he held a little more power than him.

"I understand you're skeptical of aliens because of the White Martians," Kal-El spoke, "but I ask you to give me a chance and not rush to prejudicial judgment."

"How did you know about the White Martians?" Sam Lane asked.

"I read about them."

Sam Lane felt this was the ammunition he needed to discredit Kal-El. He only needed to plant a seed of doubt in the public and the fear will grow. "How do we know you're not putting on 'I'm a good guy' façade to win us over because of what the White Martians did only to get us to lower our guard and later attack us?"

"That's not my intent but I ask you and the public to not let their paranoia of aliens disregard them from trusting aliens. Just as there are good and bad people on Earth, there are good and bad aliens."

"That was an impressive feat landing the plane in Metropolis Park," General Unoar complimented Kal-El, "What other abilities do you have besides flight and super strength?"

Kal-El explained his other abilities and gave examples. When he talked about his x-ray vision, Sam Lane pounced, "You can see through things? Can you look through me?"

"Yes." Kal-El hated to think what Sam Lane was leading to.

"Have you looked at Wonder Woman? How can our women be safe with you walking around? How do we know you're not a pervert looking at women?"

There was a collective gasp from the government officials. Even Diana didn't hide her shock at Sam Lane's words.

Kal-El only raised an eyebrow in response. This guy was asking for it. "I have too much honor in me to look where I'm not given permission to look. Believe me, if I want to look at a woman nude I can do that with my personality alone and I don't have to rely on my gifted eyes to sneak a quick peek."

That silenced Sam Lane for the moment and many of the women were looking at Kal-El with more admiration and interest.

Captain Lacre spoke, "What are your weaknesses if you have any?"

"Everyone is vulnerable somewhere," Kal-El smiled at the female captain. "It is in the interest for my safety, I choose not to reveal it."

"You can't do that," Sam Lane blasted him.

"Why not?" Diana asked. "How can you expect Kal-El to reveal secrets that someone may use against him? Kal-El has made enemies already for what he did in Metropolis. I'm sure the Injustice League would like a crack at him for defeating Giganta and the Weather Wizard."

Captain Lacre agreed. "Fair enough. You say you want to live on Earth in peace. What do you have to offer us?"

"I offer the use of my abilities to help whenever I can. My planet was an advanced society in science and technology. I can share it with you. Many lives can be saved in hospitals with Kryptonian technology. Cancers and diseases can be detected earlier, wounded soldiers or civilians may survive their injuries when others couldn't before. I can help your environment where you can use less energy, less fuel, clear landfills to make room for farms or homes. There are so many possibilities."

"What about warfare?" General Lane asked. "Do you have weapons for that?"

"I do possess weapons of defense but I will not share it," Kal-El was firm on this stance. "This world is violent enough as it is. I refuse to take part in something that will escalate it."

Much to the displeasure of Sam Lane, many of the government officials liked what Kal-El had to say. "You put out a lot of sweet words that will impress the public but who would take a risk on you, their company and millions of dollars to see if you are telling the truth?"

"I will."

Everyone turned to the doorway at the voice of the new person and saw it was Bruce Wayne.

Sam Lane wasn't pleased to see the rich playboy. He was always throwing his money around. How the hell did he get in anyway? "This is a private meeting with the military and the alien. This does not include billionaire playboys!"

"But this meeting concerns every citizen on this planet," Bruce replied smoothly.

"You will put the reputation of your company on the line for this alien and his supposed Kryptonian technology? You don't know if what he is saying is true? Are you sure your shareholders' going to like this?"

Bruce smiled, unperturbed by Sam Lane, "I'm a risk taker and I own the company. It doesn't matter what my shareholders say. As long as money rolls in and I'm sure it will with Kal-El's science, they could care less."

Kal-El watched Bruce Wayne use his charm as he made his speech on how Wayne Enterprises will work with him, all the while wondering what Bruce Wayne was up to. They weren't on the best terms and he was helping him?

Twenty minutes later, the meeting with the military came to an end but the press conference Bruce Wayne held in front of DOMA with Wonder Woman and Kal-El by his side was beginning. Kal-El knew there was a motive to Bruce doing this. Bruce Wayne was not doing this out of the kindness of his heart!

"What brought this on?" Kal-El asked Bruce suspiciously as they shook hands and smiled for the cameras. "It wasn't a change of heart about me. Could it be your way of keeping your friends close and enemies closer?"

Bruce smiled at him through the flashes of cameras shooting him and Kal-El.

"One slip up and you're going down."

Kal-El smiled back. An unlikely alliance was forming.

* * *

Hippolyta welcomed her daughter with open arms. It was always wonderful to get visits from Diana, especially when it was so far and few now that she was Wonder Woman. Diana was glad to be home as it gave her a chance to be herself and get her away from the troubles of Patriarch's World. She could always go to her mother for support and advice and right now she needed it. Phillipus was also in the room as Diana told her mother about her troubles with Steve, meeting Kal-El and his affect on her life, and the world now that he revealed himself.

Hippolyta listened intently as Diana unburdened herself. She was particularly interested in the information Diana told her about Kal-El. This was no ordinary man and her daughter, whether she wanted to admit it or not, took a shine to him.

"Well, my daughter, you have gotten yourself in a bit of a situation."

"I know," Diana agreed. "It feels like I'm falling in a pit and I'm nowhere near the bottom. I'm not sure what to do."

"It will take a while before you know how the world welcomes Kal-El so there isn't anything you can do about that. I wouldn't worry too much about losing your position as leader of the Justice League to Batman. More of the founding members support you. Some of your colleagues will be angry with you but it will blow over. However, there is one thing you have to do and this is to choose, Diana."

"Choose?" Diana inquired. "Choose what?"

Hippolyta smiled. Her daughter was either naïve or avoiding the topic. "Steve Trevor or Kal-El."

"Mother," Diana frowned, "you make it as if I'm courting both men."

Hippolyta was amused at her daughter. She clearly didn't see it that way. "Diana, you are. You've been courting Kal-El for the past month. You said it yourself. You would see him many times throughout the week and spend time together."

"I was being a friend to him. He was in the Arctic," Diana tried to explain. "I didn't want him to be lonely."

"Diana, Kal-El is a man not a child. He can handle being alone. You _chose_ to be with him. The time you spent with him, you could've spent with Steve Trevor, whom you said haven't much time for each other lately."

"Work and Justice League got in the way," Diana weakly said. "And I guess I have been distancing myself from Steve. Steve wants me to move in with him and I'm not ready." She saw her mother's brow shoot up and the humor on her face quickly disappear from her face. Oh, her mother didn't like that.

"He's not pressuring you, is he?" Hippolyta looked ready to slice Steve Trevor in half and Diana knew her mother would do it, too. She was grateful she didn't tell her what Steve accused her of doing with Kal-El. Her mother would be on her way to Steve's apartment now with Hephaestus sword.

"Yes," Diana said slowly, "But we've talked and he knows I'm not moving in with him," Diana assured her mother. "In fact, I think it's over between us."

Hippolyta breathed a sigh of relief. She has been waiting to hear that for a long time. "If Steve Trevor doesn't know it, then you must tell him immediately. You can't lead Steve Trevor on." Hippolyta was almost giddy with excitement but she kept it in because she knew this was hard for Diana. "Now tell me, Diana," her mother asked carefully, "what are your feelings for Kal-El?"

"I don't know," Diana admitted. "Kal-El can be blunt and arrogant in one moment and in the next, kind and giving. He's revealed so much about his people with me." Diana buried her face in her hands. "Something is wrong with me, Mother. Every time I hear his name or see him, my heart begins to race. I used to feel this way with Steve but not like this."

Hippolyta stroke Diana's hair. It used to comfort Diana whenever she was troubled. Hippolyta was also smiling. She knew what was wrong with her daughter. "I'd like to meet this man," Hippolyta said to the surprise of her daughter.

Diana pulled her face out of her hands. "What? Bring him to Themyscira?"

Hippolyta's reason was simple. "I want to meet the man who has caused you such emotional turmoil."

"You won't fight him will you?" Diana asked worried. The last thing she needed was Kal-El to defend himself against her mother.

"As long as he is not hostile, which I think he is not, I will not raise my sword to him. I only want to meet and talk to him."

"Very well. I will tell, Kal-El." Diana wanted to stay longer but she could not with so many matters left unresolved on Patriarch's world. "I have to go, Mother, but I won't be gone too long before I return."

Diana hugged her mother goodbye and flew off. Phillipus turned to Hippolyta once Diana was no longer in view. "You're inviting this man to our island? Why?"

The answer was simple. "I'd like to meet this man."

It was a simple answer but the General of the Guard knew there was more to it. "Why?"

"Because he has captured my daughter's heart."

Phillipus' mouth fell open. Where did the queen get that? "Diana hasn't said so."

"That's because Diana doesn't realize it," Hippolyta wisely stated. "I'll see for myself the depth of his feelings Kal-El has for my daughter but it is obvious he has captured Diana's heart."

"You weren't so concern about Steve Trevor. In fact, you've never invited him on this island."

"That's because my daughter isn't serious about him." Hippolyta sighed with relief. "Thank the Gods!"

"She was courting him for a year," Phillipus remarked. "She had a crush on him two years before that."

"My daughter is new to courting. She fell for the first man she laid eyes on. Falling in love forever with the person one lays their eyes on are for fairytales. Diana has been living in one for quite some time and she has finally awakened from it. She might've known for a long time but was too stubborn to want to admit it."

"Stubbornness," Phillipus mused. "That's a common trait with the Queen of Themyscira and her daughter. I do recall you and Diana having an argument when she told you of her plans to court Steve Trevor."

"Yes, we did and in the end I decided I couldn't run her life. Diana had to make her own mistakes and see with her own eyes her feelings for Steve Trevor were fleeting. Had I continued to badger her, Diana would've court Steve Trevor to spite me and in the end it would hurt her when she realized the error of her ways."

Phillipus nodded at the statement. What Hippolyta said made a lot of sense. "That's very wise, my Queen."

Hippolyta looked to the sky where her daughter disappeared, looking the eptiome of a proud mother and queen. "Of course I am, Phillipus. I am a queen and I am a mother but most of all, I am a woman."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks to ImFanci for the beta. She suggested I trim the last five pages and leave that for the next chapter. So blame her for missing out on a juicy scene. :D

Brave New World

Part Eight: An End and A Beginning

With Diana home on Themyscira, Kal-El spent the day at the Watchtower on the moon getting to know the Justice League members. Some members avoided him or just stared. He would hear them whisper about him and wondered if they knew he could hear them. Some of the women like Dinah, Mari and Zatanna were kind to him. He didn't embarrass them by letting them know he heard a private conversation the women shared about his looks. Kal-El didn't pry when conversations weren't about him but whenever his name was mentioned he did listen. He excused his behavior by being concerned for his safety. He didn't know these people personally and if one should prove a threat to him, he would rather know than be surprised.

J'onn welcomed Kal-El at the Justice League base again and the two spent a couple of hours talking, sharing thoughts on being aliens on Earth and the things they've observed before he was pulled away by Hal and Wally again.

He liked the Green Lantern and the Flash or Hal Jordan and Wally West as he now knew them as. He was surprised they told him their names but Wally said if he could find out Batman's identity, it wouldn't be hard to find out theirs and with Diana trusting him, they felt at ease letting him know who they were. Kal-El and Hal formed a bond when Kal-El shared a story of his father meeting Abin Sur, the one who gave Hal Jordan his Green Lantern ring. Hal in returned shared with Kal-El how he became Green Lantern because of Abin Sur. Hal also told him a few stories of his space adventures which excited Kal-El since before Krypton's destruction, he never left home. Hal decided at that moment he would take Kal-El with him on his next space mission. It was a big universe out there and Hal didn't see why Kal-El should limit himself to one world.

Wally was a good comic relief, making jokes whenever the topics got too serious. Wally won the race when the two did one hundred laps around the moon but since it was a close finish, a rematch was soon to be set. Kal-El suggested the next race be on Earth instead of the moon since the Earth is bigger and Wally wouldn't need to wear an oxygen mask. Wally reluctantly agreed but pushed the date of their next race back so he could get a few more private races in. Kal-El came too close to beating him and Wally didn't want to lose the title, "Fastest Man Alive."

"I hear Diana went home," Hal said as the three entered the kitchen. "Can't blame her for getting away for a little bit. She took a lot of heat from Bruce for keeping you a secret."

Kal-El pulled out a chair from the table. "She didn't deserve it."

Hal pulled out a leftover pizza from the refrigerator. It was cold. He placed the box on the table and pointed to his eyes. "Could you?" Kal-El reheated the pizza. "Thanks." Hal took a bite of the pizza as he dropped in his seat. "So, you want Diana." It was a statement and not a question.

Kal-El took a slice of the pepperoni and sausage pizza before Wally could. He only knew him for a day but he knew how Wally ate. He wondered why Hal brought up his attraction to Diana but given his behavior around her at the Justice League meeting, he didn't have to wonder long. "It's not so hard to figure out."

So, he was willing to talk about it. This would be easier than he thought. If Kal-El could give him a range, Hal would know if he was close to winning the bet he had with Wally. "Well, everyone wants Diana but she's with Steve. You're bold to go after her in spite of that _and_ she doesn't hate your guts for it."

Kal-El founds his reasons simple. "If Diana was happy, I wouldn't interfere but she isn't."

"How do you know that?" Wally asked, reaching for this third slice. "Did she tell you that?"

"Vocally no, but her actions say so."

Hal wondered what her actions were. Diana was hard to figure out at times. Diana was a warm, compassionate person but when it came to her personal life, particularly her relationship with Steve, Diana was closed off. Everyone knew she dated Steve Trevor but she never talked about it. Not even the female members could get Diana to open up about it. She kept things close to the vest but Kal-El managed to figure her out. "To be honest, Steve won Diana too easily," Hal said. "I'm not sure if he deserves her. From my understanding, he's the first guy Diana laid eyes on and didn't have to compete to win her, you know. I bet if Wally met her first, he would've gotten her."

"Hey!" Wally protested. "You make it sound like Diana wouldn't be won over by my awesome personality and awesome looks."

Kal-El and Hal stared at Wally. Did he really mean that? they wondered.

"Anyway," Hal continued, ignoring Wally, "it was fun seeing you interact with Diana in the meeting and the look on her face when Sam Lane asked if you checked her out visually…," he broke off laughing, "I've never seen our fearless leader look so not in control. It's been entertaining."

"Even though Diana is with Steve, I think Diana really likes you," Wally added and rushed out. "How soon do you think Diana will dump Steve and get with you?"

Hal kicked Wally under the table. Kal-El raised an eyebrow at Wally. "Why do you ask that?"

Wally smiled sheepishly, "No reason."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that bet you two have going on?" Kal-El asked catching on to them. "I thought you two were joking but you were serious, weren't you?"

"You heard that?" Hal wasn't sure how Kal-El would react to that.

Kal-El almost rolled his eyes. "I _was_ in the room."

Wally rubbed the back of his head. "Okay. This is awkward. Subject change! What kind of name are you gonna use when you're being a hero?"

"My name. Kal-El."

Hal shook his head. "No. You need a superhero name."

Kal-El looked from Hal to Wally. They knew more about this than him and seem to have given it more thought than he did. "You have some ideas."

"Do you want to wear a mask?" Wally asked.

"I have nothing to hide."

"No, but if you have a mask people won't know who you are and won't bother you if you're walking down the street or going to a movie," Hal explained.

"Plus the paparazzi won't be following you and taking embarrassing pictures of you," Wally added as he had bad run ins with the paparazzi.

"So, burning the cameras with my heat vision wouldn't be the best way to deal with them?" Kal-El was so deadpanned Wally and Hal weren't sure if he was joking or if he was serious.

Hal eventually took it as a joke. "No, but the celebrities would want you to hang with them whenever they go out."

"You still need a name." Wally thought for a moment before one came to mind. "How about The Amazing Kryptonian?"

Wally couldn't be serious? Kal-El thought. But looking at Wally, it was clear he was. "No!"

Hal rolled his eyes. It was never a good idea when Wally made suggestions. "He's not some circus sideshow."

"Okay. Okay," Wally gave up. He snapped his fingers, hoping that would trigger an idea. "Bad name. Let's see. You got a lot of abilities. Um, X-Man?"

Kal-El was offended. "Why would I call myself that?"

Hal shook his head. "You read too many comics, Wally."

"I don't see _you_ throwing out any names," Wally told Hal.

Hal gave it a shot. He couldn't do any worse than Wally. "Kal-El's above men in terms of strength and abilities. His name has to be symbolic to something powerful."

"Wonder Man!" Wally guessed and received a slap on the back of his head by Hal.

This time, Kal-El didn't hold back from rolling his eyes.

Hal saw Kal-El's eye roll and grinned. "I think Diana would beat you up for that if Kal-El doesn't get to you first."

The image of Diana and Kal-El beating up Wally left him a little squeamish but that didn't stop him from one more suggestion. "Birdman?"

Now Hal was getting frustrated with Wally. "You know what? You're not allowed to talk anymore."

"Aw, come on," Wally whined. "I'm the only one throwing out names. Can I at least help with the costume design?"

"Martha Kent is working on that," Kal-El said.

"Is she putting a symbol on your chest?" Wally asked. "Batman's got a bat. I got a streak of lightening. Hal got the Lantern symbol."

"He has a point…" Hal said, "for the first time today. Even Diana got those two Ws on her chest."

Wally frowned. "I thought that was an eagle on her chest."

"No," Hal rubbed his chin. "I'm pretty sure it's two Ws."

Kal-El wanted to get Hal and Wally's mind off the symbol on Diana's chest. "I could wear my family's crest on my chest."

"Cool! What does it look like? Could you draw it?" Wally disappeared for a second and reappeared with a pad and pen. Kal-El quickly drew a symbol for Wally. "What does the S stand for?"

"On Earth, this looks like the English letter S, but on Krypton this was the symbol of my family's crest."

That gave Hal an idea. "You could make it work both ways. Use the S as the first letter of your hero name while representing your family name at the same time."

Wally beamed. "I know what the S can stand for?"

"I'm gonna regret hearing this," Hal muttered.

"Speedman!"

Hal sighed, "I knew it. That's a lame copy of your name. Strongman is better."

Strongman was better than Speedman but Kal-El knew the perfect name for him. "Superman."

Hal and Wally rolled the name off their tongues and smiled. "I like it," Hal said. "It's simple, easy to remember and represents who you are in terms of your abilities compared to the average guy."

"And you can't lose with a name like that with the ladies," Wally added. "If Diana turns you down, there are plenty of women to step in and take her place."

As far as Kal-El was concerned no other woman could take Diana's place.

* * *

Diana returned to her apartment in Washington, D.C. that evening with her mother's thoughts weighing heavily on her mind. The past three days have been emotionally hard for her. She was threatened to lose her position as Leader of the Justice League, her job at DOMA and worst of all, she was yelled by those she cared about. She couldn't believe Bruce yelled at her like that, calling her an emotional leader and thinking of her as incompetent. And Steve accused her of sleeping with Kal-El. While she shared kisses with Kal-El, she hadn't completely crossed the line of betrayal by sleeping with him. How could Steve accuse her of that? She wondered. Didn't he know her at all?

As she settled into a hot bath, Diana thought over her conversation with her mother. Her mother told her to choose. Kal-El or Steve. Just thinking about Kal-El aroused feelings in her that never occurred when she thought of Steve.

As much as Diana didn't want to admit it, the writing was on the wall for a long time. She and Steve were fooling themselves keeping their relationship going as long as it did. She didn't love Steve. She cared for him, admired him in some ways but she didn't love him and didn't feel she ever will. She had the biggest crush on him when she met him and when they officially started dating, there was the initial excitement as with all couples when they start a relationship. But soon (at least for Diana) it started to fade. They made promises to each other. "Let's not keep secrets from each other." "We'll always be honest to each other." And for a while they followed them but the promises were broken and before long, they fell back into their old routine before they became a couple.

It was secrets that kept them from being together when Steve didn't know she was Wonder Woman and it was secrets driving them apart. Kal-El was right. She didn't completely trust Steve or she would've told him about Kal-El. Not only was Kal-El right about her and Steve, so was her mother.

"I guess _I_ didn't want to admit it."

While Diana knew she would end things with Steve, she knew she wasn't going to immediately jump in a relationship with Kal-El. There was too much tension between her and some Justice League members - particularly Bruce. It was too early to tell what the world thought of Kal-El. Also, she had not sorted out her feelings for Kal-El. While the physical attraction was there, emotionally, he was keeping her at bay. He would reveal glimpses of the kind man she knew he was but once he did, he would pull back and cover his kindness with arrogance or say something that would make him appear clinical.

He still kept things about himself from her. Things that cut him deep. She knew she had to respect his privacy but she came to care for him so much she wanted to know to help him ease the pain in his heart. Diana knew if she let herself, she could fall in love with Kal-El but he had to open himself to her. She made the mistake with Steve: falling for a man who wasn't completely honest with her. She wasn't going to make the same mistake again with Kal-El.

After her bath, Diana returned to the living room. Tomorrow, she would rejoin the world and thought best to watch the news to get an understanding of what's been happening since she left for Themyscira.

Diana flipped to a twenty-four hour news channel where a discussion panel talked about Kal-El's presence on the world. The opinions were mixed. Of the four people talking, two wanted to give Kal-El a chance; the other two didn't think he should be trusted and blasted the Justice League, particularly Wonder Woman, for trusting him so fast. The news host cut to opinions people gave on the street and on video on what they thought of Kal-El.

"I don't know," an old man with a thick southern accent said to the reporter. "Should we really trust this guy? He's an alien. We almost got wiped out by those White Martians a year ago. Have we really forgotten that? Like General Lane said this alien could be putting up good guy façade to win us over."

A teenage girl in the mall was in favor of Kal-El. "It's not like he looks like those yucky White Martians. He looks human and he's really cute," she finished off with a giggle.

An English man waiting for his train on the subway said, "We have the Martian Manhunter so why not trust another alien? He seems cool."

"He seemed closed off," a Marine spoke through video from his home. "He didn't want to tell us where he was living. People can Google my home so why can't we Google where he lives? I think he's hiding something. He said he had weapons but he won't share them with us. Who's to say he won't _use_ them on us?"

A mother with an eight-year-old boy making faces in front of the camera gave her opinion, "I was on the plane he rescued. If it wasn't for him, my son and I wouldn't be alive. He has my respect and a free meal at my house whenever he wants."

A cocky looking young man wearing a shirt with a question mark on it said, "He's got all these powers but there are billions of people on Earth. If he goes bad, we can take him."

Two women in a restaurant voiced their thoughts. "I don't know," the blonde one said. "What if he's looking at us women? He can save my life, but I don't want him checking me out."

Her brunette friend didn't agree. "If he saves my life, he can check me out all he wants. If I see him walking down the street, he can check me out. He's hot! I love his forelock!"

Diana was amused with the female responses, "Seems Kal-El will have many female admirers. I wonder if that will go to his head."

A light tapping on her window balcony pulled Diana away from the television. She suspected it was one of her friends from the Justice League but it wasn't. It was Kal-El. Diana wasn't too surprised to see him on her balcony. Though Diana visited Kal-El most times in his home in the Arctic, Kal-El would sometimes drop by her apartment.

Diana let him in. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I know you went home but I thought you would've returned by now. I called you but you didn't answer."

Diana went back to her sofa. "That would mean I didn't want to be bothered." She flipped off the television. "I've only been gone a day."

"I know," he said sitting on the sofa with her. "I was worried."

"About what?" she asked. "I went home. Besides, I can take care of myself."

Guilt filled Kal-El as he told Diana, "I know but there has been a lot for you to deal with and it's because of me. I wanted to know if you're all right."

He did it again; revealing that kind heart of his. It would be so easy to completely fall for him if he was always like this but she knew he would take one step back soon. "I'm fine. Don't feel guilty, Kal-El. It's not your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's me. My only regret over what has happened the past three days is not telling the Justice League about you. I wish that was handled differently. I wish you and Bruce weren't so hostile with each other."

"I don't care what Bruce thinks of me," Kal-El said arrogantly. "If he wasn't so hostile to you, we might've gotten off on better terms. He should trust your judgment more."

Diana was sympathetic to Bruce's anger toward her. "Bruce was angry I kept this from him. We are good friends and he saw my actions as a form of betrayal. I'm sure it hurt him because it's not easy for him to trust others."

"It doesn't justify how he treated you in my eyes," Kal-El said, and speaking of trust, "I still can't believe he's taking a chance on me with my Kryptonian technology at the risk of his company's reputation all to keep an eye on me?"

"It's Bruce's way of finding all he can on you." Diana sighed. "I just hope you two don't end up fighting each other."

"It'll be a short fight," Kal-El mused. Bruce may be brave and a risk taker but Kal-El knew Bruce wouldn't challenge him to a fight. Changing the subject, Kal-El asked, "How was your trip home?"

Diana lit up as she thought of her trip home. "It was the break I needed. I couldn't stay long because of what's going on here but I was able to talk to my mother. She wants to meet you."

Kal-El's eyebrows went up in surprised. "Really?" He chuckled. "I've become pretty popular since I made myself known to the world. When should we go?"

Diana stared at him. Kal-El wasn't nervous. In fact, judging by the smile on his face, she would say he looked forward to it. "You seem eager. Maybe you should think about it. You have a lot to do. You have to go to Wayne Enterprises Monday morning."

"That's Monday," Kal-El said. "Tomorrow is Sunday and my schedule is very free. While you were gone, Hal, Wally and I came up with a name I will use when I play hero. Superman. Martha is working on a uniform for me with Kryptonian clothes I gave her to use as material. I refuse to wear spandex." He was adamant on that. "Martha will have something ready by tomorrow morning. We can go to Themyscira after my visit with the Kents. But," he warned her, "you should be careful how you fly in. The owner of MJ's diner in Smallville told the press I ate there. One thing led to another and now the press got wind of me living with the Kents when I first arrived. All day, they've been on the farm asking questions. It's died down some but you should be careful."

More problems Diana thought. "Very well. I have some things to do before that. Actually, I have something I should do now." Diana rose to her feet, indicating it was time for Kal-El to leave. "I need to get going. Will you see yourself out?"

Kal-El couldn't help asking, "Anything I can help with?"

"No," she played it off as it was nothing serious when it was. "I'll come by the Kent farm around one." She disappeared into her bedroom before Kal-El could ask anymore.

* * *

Steve Trevor entered his penthouse apartment exhausted. The past three days had been grueling. Diana's betrayal, the alien revealing himself and the knowledge Diana had been spending time with him, was taking an emotional toll on Steve. Kal-El at the meeting with the government officials and the talk they had in private hadn't changed his thoughts on him. Steve didn't like Kal-El at all.

Steve poured himself a glass of scotch over a few ice cubes and slumped in his easy chair. He finished the drink in one gulp, wishing he had something stronger but drinking too much wouldn't do him any good. He needed a clear mind as he thought over his situation with Diana. Why did he say that? Why did he accuse Diana of sleeping with that alien? He was so blinded with anger that he didn't think straight. He also wondered if Sam Lane's words about Diana finally got to him that he jumped to the wrong conclusion when he found out about her and the alien.

Steve buried his head in his hands. How was he going to make things right with them again? Diana didn't even read the cards from his flowers. She didn't keep the flowers. An agent on Diana's floor told him they were taken away to a local hospital to be given to patients. Diana also ignored his phone calls for the past two days, too. With Diana avoiding him, Steve wondered what Kal-El was doing. He made his intentions about Diana known and would pounce as soon as an opportunity presented itself, and Steve knew he foolishly let an opportunity present itself with his accusations to Diana. Steve disliked Kal-El greatly. He didn't want that alien anywhere near Diana and yet he was. It wouldn't surprise him if that alien was spending time with Diana now.

The ringing doorbell cut Steve from his thoughts. Who would be coming this late? He hoped it wasn't Sam Lane. He had enough of hearing his rant about Kal-El and the Justice League for one day. After the meeting with Kal-El, he thought Sam Lane was going to have an aneurysm. He never saw him so livid.

Steve put his glass down and went to his door. He opened it to find Diana on the other end. She was here! Joy rose in Steve. Perhaps she finally calmed down and wanted to talk and make up.

As soon as Diana was inside, Steve pulled Diana into a hug before she could say anything. "Diana, I'm so glad you're here. I thought I lost you."

Diana gently broke the hug. She didn't want him thinking things were better for them when they weren't. "Steve, we need to talk."

'We need to talk' was always death in a relationship. The joy that rose in him deflated like a balloon. This wasn't good, Steve thought. This wasn't good at all. Diana removed her faux glasses, a habit of hers whenever she was in his apartment.

Steve grabbed his glass and fixed another drink. He would offer Diana one but he knew she wasn't a drinker. Not that it would affect her anyway. "About what?" he asked with his back to her. Why ask? Steve wondered. He knew what she was going to say.

"Steve, I think we should end our relationship."

It was clear, to the point and it cut through his heart. Steve turned. He wanted to see her face, to see if she was affected by this news as he was. She wasn't. She looked sad but her eyes told him this was something she wanted, something she wouldn't regret. He didn't see the look of heartbreak that was on her face three days ago when he accused her of sleeping with Kal-El.

"You're breaking up with me because I accused you of sleeping with Kal-El?" Steve guessed. "Diana, I'm sorry. I was angry."

"That was the last straw but the truth is, Steve, we've been having problems before Kal-El entered the picture. We want different things in the relationship. You want to move in together. I don't. The feelings you have for me is stronger than the feelings I have for you. I told myself it would grow but it has not." The hurt of Steve's face deepened but Diana knew she couldn't stop. He had to know the truth. "We continue to keep secrets from each other even when we promised not to. There's no true trust between us. Our whole relationship has been based on a lie."

"A lie?" Steve gripped tightened on his glass. "You're saying the three years we've been together was based on a lie?"

"For two years, you didn't know I was Wonder Woman," Diana told him. "You completely ignored me romantically as Diana Prince and were infatuated with me as Wonder Woman. I disregard it because I was blinded by my crush on you. I knew nothing about relationships and love so I thought it was okay to want you even if you didn't know I was Wonder Woman as well as Diana Prince." That was one of the hardest things Diana had to admit about herself and it was even harder telling it to Steve. "We only came together after you learned I was Wonder Woman. Not before, and while what we had was nice in the beginning, we started having troubles and fell back on our old habit: keeping secrets. No matter how we tried not to keep secrets, we kept having them anyway and look what it escalated to."

The harsh truth hurt. Steve never knew Diana felt that way about him and their relationship. It was true he ignored her as Diana Prince but he ignored a lot of women because he was in love with Wonder Woman. The secrets were a problem but Steve thought they could get past it. "Diana we can work this out."

Diana shook her head. "No, we can't. There's another reason. While I didn't sleep with Kal-El and nor was I close to, I do have feelings for him. I felt I should be honest with you and tell you that."

That reveal hurt and angered him. She _did_ betray him. "You didn't sleep with him but you did something, didn't you?"

"Yes," Diana confirmed for him. "We kissed. The first kiss caught me off guard but I did allow the others to happen."

"Others?" Steve held his rage in. "How many 'others' were there?"

"Two others."

Three times. She kissed this alien three times? The thought of Diana kissing the alien once angered him. Three times pissed him off! Perhaps if it was another Justice League member, like Green Lantern, he could get pass that. At least he was human but she kissed this alien three times, twice of her own free will. "So, you want to dump me so you can be with him with a guilty free conscious?"

The bitter tone in Steve's voice came out loud and clear. "No, that isn't it. Don't put all our problems on Kal-El. We had problems before him."

"Maybe but it was him that caused you to stray from me." He angrily drunk more of his scotch. "Does he mean more to you than me?"

Diana was taken back. "What kind of question is that?"

"A simple one. Yes or no."

Diana didn't see it that way. "It's not so simple, Steve."

"Of course it is." Steve laid it out for Diana. "We've officially been together for a year though we've known each other for much longer. You've only known this alien for two months. You should know who is more important to you. You _do_ know," he told her. "It's just not me." Steve sighed. Another blow. He put his drink down in disgust. "Even though he is an alien, I can swallow my pride some and accept you being attracted to him. We all are attracted to other people but it's a problem when you want to act on that attraction and it's what you want. You just want my permission."

He was reading everything wrong and putting all the blame on Kal-El when he shouldn't shoulder it. There was no getting through Steve on that. "I don't know what I will do with the feelings I have for Kal-El. I know _we_ can't continue the way we are going. When you accused me of sleeping with Kal-El, it hit me there's no trust in our relationship and there isn't a relationship without trust."

"I was right in a sense. You weren't sleeping with the alien but you were kissing him! You were still being unfaithful."

"I wasn't being fair to you when I kissed Kal-El," Diana admitted that, "but I am doing the right thing now. Our relationship was based on lies and secrets. We should have a relationship built on honesty and trust where the feelings shared are equal, not where one's feeling stronger than other. We don't have that with each other. It may not look like it now but I am trying to do what is right for both of us."

Steve wanted to roll his eyes. He wasn't buying her sweet words, her reasoning. "You seem to be doing the right thing for yourself."

He was turning cold to her. It hurt Diana their end was coming this way. She didn't want it to be bitter. "Steve, I know this will be difficult but I hope we can continue to work together at DOMA."

She was dumping him and yet she wanted to work with him? Didn't she understand what seeing her everyday and knowing she wasn't with him would do to him? "That would be too difficult."

"It doesn't have to be. We can be professional." Diana gently added, "We've always have been at work."

Professional. That was something he hadn't seen in Diana in a while and he let her know that. "I have been. I can't say the same for you."

"Excuse me?"

"You lied to me about Kal-El." He was so harsh to her. Diana never saw Steve like this with her. "You kept him from DOMA's eyes. You lead me to think you were loyal to DOMA when you weren't. You're not fit to be a DOMA agent."

Bruce said similar words to her in regards of the Justice League. Diana didn't like where this was going. "What are you saying, Steve?"

"I'm saying you're fired."

"You're firing me?" Diana was in disbelief. "For keeping Kal-El a secret?"

"For risking national, no world, security by keeping your knowledge of Kal-El from DOMA. You didn't know he can be trusted when you befriended him. We're still not certain he can be trusted now!"

"Kal-El hasn't done anything wrong."

He's done enough in Steve's eyes. He took Diana from him. "You're letting your feelings for Kal-El blind you from the truth."

"The same can be said for you," Diana told him. "You're upset with me ending our relationship and this is your way of punishing me."

"No," he denied it. "I am firing an employee who is blinded by her judgment. An employee who avoided protocol. Who put everything on the line for an alien we hardly know about. You expected a reprimand for your actions. This is it."

"But you said you wouldn't--"

Steve cut her off. "You have twenty-four hours to clean out your office before all your security clearance will be revoked."

Steve turned his back on her. Diana opened her mouth to speak but knew what she have to say wouldn't change his mind. It was over for them and it wasn't the way Diana wanted it to end. Diana opened her purse and pulled out her glasses. As she put them on, she said to him, "I hope with the end of our relationship, you won't reveal my secret."

"And put a target on the backs of myself and everyone else who worked with Diana Prince at DOMA?" His voice was so cold, so heartless. "No thanks. You're not worth it."

It was as if Steve slapped her.

Diana remained a true Amazon by not crying, not showing any vulnerability. "I understand," Diana said quietly. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Steve. I didn't mean to." Diana said no more as she left Steve's apartment. There was nothing more to say to each other. It was officially over.

* * *

Diana put on a brave face the next afternoon when she landed on the Kent farm. Though she wanted to end things with Steve, it still hurt especially Steve's behavior to her. She couldn't blame him for his feelings but she wished things ended on better terms.

Diana landed in the back of the Kent farm so she wouldn't be spotted by the press. Flying in she saw a few news vans and she wondered how long they would be there until the frenzy of Kal-El being on Earth died down.

Jonathon Kent opened the door, expressing shock to see Diana. He was told by Kal-El she would come but it was still a shock to see the famous Wonder Woman in person and at his door. "Wonder Woman. Kal-El said you would come by."

Diana smiled warmly at the farmer. "Hello, Mr. Kent. May I come in?"

Jonathon stepped out of the way. "Yes, of course."

"How have things been for you and your wife?" Diana asked. "I saw press vans when I flew in."

"It hasn't been too bad," Jonathon admitted. "We've had a few reporters come by but they didn't get much out of us and we got some extra business for our farm."

"I'm glad it's not too bad. I know Kal-El is concerned for your safety."

"He is," Jonathon said. "He set up a warning system this morning. If there's trouble, he'll be alerted immediately. I told him Martha and I are going to be fine but he's not sure about that."

"Better safe than sorry," Diana said.

"Yeah and it shows that man can care." Jonathon rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Martha and I were concerned about Kal-El some time after he started living with us, but we realized we'd be closed off to others too if we lost everything and everyone we know in a day. Something like that could really mess with the mind. It's amazing Kal-El has held up this well."

"He's not holding up well if he's not talking about it or if he talks about his people and society with so little emotion," Diana commented.

"Maybe it's the only way he knows how to deal with it," Jonathon said. "People deal with that kind of trauma in different ways. Sometimes there is no right or wrong way to deal with it. Well, as long as it's not harming others," Jonathan was quick to add.

"You're right. I told myself when he wants to talk about it, he will. I guess I'm getting a little impatient." And selfish she added to herself. "Sorry, I'm getting off topic. Kal-El and I have a meeting to go to." He didn't need to know it was to see her mother.

"He's upstairs with Martha," Jonathon and Diana rushed up the stairs before he could tell her why.

Kal-El stared at his image in the mirror. He wore a blue skin tight suit with red briefs that displayed all the muscles on his body. With it, he wore red boots and a flowing red cape. The emblem of his family name proudly displayed across his chest. Kal-El looked at himself from all directions as he thought over the outfit Martha Kent made for him. Martha made two outfits for Kal-El. The first one was a Kryptonian Military uniform made with his Kryptonian clothes. The second (the one he wore now) was something Martha created. He put his hands on his hips, giving himself an imposing look. There was only one thing to say. One thing to think when wearing this costume.

"I look like a moron."

Martha Kent thought differently, "I think you look dashing."

Frowning, Kal-El tugged the top of his shirt. "It's so tight. Everything is on display." Kal-El pointed at the red underwear. "And briefs on the outside? How moronic. Not that I'm not proud of myself in this area but I don't feel the whole world should see it."

"Well, it takes the attention off your face," Martha joked. "You said you don't like the idea of going out in disguises. Give it a try for a few days before you make up your mind."

"I appreciate you taking the time to help me with a uniform, Martha, but there's no way in Rao's He--"

Diana knocked before stepping in the room. "Excuse me, Mrs. Kent. Your husband told me you and Kal-El were--" Diana froze as her eyes zeroed in on Kal-El in his suit. "I…." Hera she couldn't focus. She knew Kal-El was fit from their sparring sessions but his physique was never revealed to her as it was hidden behind loose clothes. It was on full display for her eyes now in the tight blue suit he wore. She never suspected he had so many ropes of muscles on his arms, his chest, his stomach, his… her eyes dipped too low before shooting back up to his face. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Wow. This is unexpected," Martha said amazed Wonder Woman was in her house. "Kal-El said you were coming but it's still amazing you are here. It's an honor to meet you. I'm making a suit for Kal-El. What do you think?"

"It's, um, er, fitting. Does it feel tight to you, Kal-El? Isn't it confining?"

Kal-El heard Diana's heart pound rapidly. He saw her eyes wandering, trying to focus on his face. "Actually, I like it."

Martha Kent raised an eyebrow. She carefully watched the exchange between the two. She thought they were just friends but now she was seeing there was something more transpiring between the two.

"It's not confining on the important places." Kal-El could see Diana's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. She was flushing! "You don't like it?"

"If you like it, that's all that matters."

"Your opinion counts, too. You know I value your opinion. Don't you like it?" he asked. "I mean aside from it looking confining."

"Don't be fooled by Kal-El," Martha kindly interrupted. "Kal-El likes the other outfit better." Martha gestured Diana to look at a uniform hanging on the closet door. "I made it with a clothing of Kal-El's. It has the same colors as the outfit he wears now but its design is more of a Kryptonian military."

Diana saw the outfit on the closet door. The outfit was a military design on Krypton except Krypton's military colors were black and gray and no cape. Kal-El listened to Martha's suggestion in making the outfit using red, yellow and blue colors as it was more inspiring than black and gray. The House of El emblem of an S in the color red displayed over his chest just as it did on the blue suit Kal-El now wore.

"Something's missing." Diana looked from the outfit on the door to Kal-El again. "How about a cape for the other outfit? It works with the uniform you have on."

"Why would it need a cape?" Kal-El asked. "It looks fine."

"It gives you a more dramatic look."

"I'll look ridiculous in that as I do in this."

Diana shrugged. It was his choice but she thought a cape would look good on him. "Very well then. Are you ready to go?"

"Let me change first." Kal-El disappeared into the bathroom leaving Diana and Martha alone.

Yes, Martha thought. There was something between Kal-El and Wonder Woman. He never said anything but she understood why he kept it a secret. "Kal-El is something else," Martha said to Diana.

"That's one way to describe him."

"If you don't mind my saying but it seems you two have taken a shine to each other." Diana didn't say anything but her silence was answer enough. "You remind me of Jonathon and myself when we were dating."

"I don't know you or your husband well, Mrs. Kent but I'm sure Mr. Kent _wasn't_ like Kal-El."

Kal-El stepped out of the bathroom. He wasn't wearing jeans and plaid shirts as he normally wore around the Kent farm and sometimes his home in the Arctic. He wore formal Kryptonian clothes that displayed Kal-El's family emblem in which Diana initially thought was a big S displayed over his chest. Diana was touched. Kal-El played it off as if it wasn't a big deal to meet her mother but he was going out of his way to make a good impression with her.

* * *

"Nervous?"

Diana and Kal-El were flying over the Atlantic Ocean as they neared the protective field that kept Themyscira hidden from the outside world. Diana was nervous bringing Kal-El home but a little excited. She never brought anyone to Themyscira before. Her mother didn't allow it.

"Why should I be?"

"You're the first person to be invited."

"Steve Trevor has never been invited to Themyscira?" Kal-El elaborated. "After he invited himself when he crashed on the island?"

At the mention of Steve's name, Diana looked away for a moment. "No. In fact, after Steve left and even after my mother learned I wanted to date him, she didn't invite him home, which makes my mother extending an invitation to you all the more curious."

Once Kal-El and Diana passed through the protective field the Gods provided for the Amazons, Themyscira came into view. After being welcomed by giant white birds Diana told him were Sentinels, Kal-El took in the sight of the majestic palace Diana called home. It was a perfect blend of architecture from ancients times combined with science of an advanced society. Even the famous architects on Krypton would be impressed by it.

They landed at the entrance of palace where many Amazons were in attendance. Extra security or curiosity of the Amazons, Diana wasn't sure. The women Kal-El saw were tall, athletic, beautiful warrior women dressed in battle armor, gowns, tunics and robes. Entering the throne room, Kal-El spotted a tall, beautiful woman. Kal-El knew by her dark hair, wise blue eyes and striking features, this woman was Diana's mother, Queen Hippolyta.

Diana embraced her mother in a warm greeting. Then stepped aside to make introductions. "Mother, this is Kal-El."

Kal-El bowed before Hippolyta. "It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty."

"Welcome to Themyscira, Kal-El." Hippolyta turned to Diana. "Thank you for bringing me Kal-El, Diana. Why don't you spend time with your Sisters while I speak to Kal-El alone? You didn't get to do so during your last visit."

"What?" Diana was confused. "You want to speak with Kal-El alone?"

Hippolyta merely smiled. "Of course. You do not need to chaperone Kal-El and you look as if a few hours relaxation with your sisters will do you some good."

"I should be fine with your mother, Diana," Kal-El assured Diana. "You should listen to your mother and have fun with your sisters."

Two strong willed people against one. Diana didn't see herself winning this. She looked at her mother suspicious. Just what was she up to? Why did she want to talk to Kal-El?

"Very well, Mother." Diana put on a bright smile to throw off her annoyance at being put out. "It's been a while since I've seen my Sisters. I'll spend time with them while you talk with Kal-El."

Diana turned to leave, hoping this was a smart move. She didn't know what her mother intended to talk to Kal-El about. Her mother had no reason to harm Kal-El. There was no need. Just to be certain, Diana turned once more and saw her mother wasn't carrying her sword on her. Diana wasn't sure but since Kal-El could be held by her lasso, she had a suspicion he would be vulnerable to magic.

* * *

Hippolyta was amused with her daughter. She didn't see what she was doing. Perhaps it was better she didn't. Her presence would prevent Hippolyta from learning what she wanted to know about Kal-El. Speaking of Kal-El, Hippolyta took in his presence. She found him to be an attractive man who carried an air of confidence about him. He didn't appear intimidated by her presence. That could be a double edge sword in impressing Hippolyta or turning her off to him.

"Is that a symbol or an S on your chest?" Hippolyta enquired to the symbolic 'S' on Kal-El's clothes.

"This is my family crest. I am from the House of El on Krypton," Kal-El explained. "Ironically, it looks like the English letter 'S'".

Hippolyta understood. "I see. Diana has told me of your planet, how advanced your society was, and the type of people they were." They were walking now, leaving the throne room. "How terrible for your people to die in such a way. To lose your people in such a way must have affected you."

"When one witnesses the genocide of their people, of course it has its affects," his tone was neutral as if explaining a scientific theory. "It can be a traumatic, upsetting experience where one goes through an array of emotions but one gets passed it."

It was just as Hippolyta thought when Diana told her of Kal-El. Now she knew for sure. Speaking so detached of Krypton was Kal-El's way of dealing with his loss. "I suspect you have not gotten passed it."

"I have mourned for the loss of my people in my own way. If you are asking if I cried, I did not. I had more anger towards my people than pity. They died needlessly."

"Sometimes a needless death is needed for significant changes to occur," Hippolyta wisely stated. "Maybe it was a needed sacrifice. You may not know the reasons now but in time, it will become clear."

They were leaving the grounds of the palace. Amazons stared at Kal-El as he walked by. Some curious, some disgust, others unsure of what to make of his presence. Their looks didn't bother him. He knew what Diana's people went through. If they look at him oddly because he was a man, so be it.

They entered Athena's temple. Not only was there a huge statue molded in the Goddess of Athena but there were busts of all the wisest Amazons. "Diana has told me much about you, Kal-El, and yet, I feel I do not know you."

"What is it you want to know?" Kal-El asked.

"Your feelings towards my daughter." She was getting to the heart of why she wanted to talk with him. "I know of your pursuits for my daughter's attention. You pursue her even knowing she is with Steve Trevor. No matter what physical attraction lies between you two, my daughter has vocally rebuffed you." She held his gazed, wondering if Kal-El would refute her claims. He couldn't because he knew it was true.

"If you want my daughter, you will have to tone down that arrogance of yours. Krypton may have been a higher society than Earthlings but your people and your planet are gone. There's a reason for that. I know this is ironic coming from me since Themyscira keeps itself isolated from Patriarchs' world and there are many Amazons who consider themselves better than the people in the outside world, but I know what I say."

Diana's mother was someone to be reckoned with. She was direct and to the point. Kal-El couldn't help but respect the mother of the woman he admired. "I don't mean to come across as arrogant," Kal-El told Hippolyta. "I've always been a very direct person."

"There is nothing wrong in being direct," Hippolyta assured him. "I encourage it but your aggressive behavior in pursuing Diana is a turn off. Kissing Diana so she can't think straight may give you a thrill of how much you think you are better for Diana than Steve Trevor but it won't win her heart. Even if Diana leaves Steve Trevor, she will not immediately go into your arms. Your arrogance will keep her away."

If Kal-El didn't know any better, he would say Queen Hippolyta was trying to help him win Diana. "Maybe I am blinded by a little arrogance. When I think of Diana with Steve Trevor, I know she doesn't belong with him."

"You feel she should be with you?" Hippolyta presumed the obvious. "Why?"

"I can give your daughter what she needs."

Can he now? Hippolyta wondered. "And what is that?"

Hippolyta was a sharp one. He couldn't hide his thoughts with her as he could with Diana. Perhaps it was her wisdom that granted her this power. Wisdom that isn't attained except through age and experience, which Diana lacked. "Diana needs someone who accepts her for who she is. Someone who isn't intimidated by her strength, intelligence and beauty. Someone she could be honest with without having to hold back. Someone who can take care of himself or her if it's called for and not rely on her like a pet. I am that man."

Hippolyta cut through his words. "The way I see it you want Diana because she is a fit for you. Diana told me on Krypton you didn't posses all the powers you have on Earth. When you came here, you've undergone physical changes you did not ask for. That isolated you even more from the people of this world. No one could relate to you except Diana. In physical qualities you are equally matched. She can give you what you want. Physical companionship. Am I right?"

No, she wasn't. Not entirely. "I think you are a little off point, Your Majesty. Physically, Diana is a match for me and it's part of my attraction to her but it's more than that."

"I've yet to hear it." Physical abilities and rugged good looks aside, Hippolyta wasn't impressed with Kal-El. He was holding back. She will hear what she needed from Kal-El before he left Themyscira or she will use all her skills as a mother and queen to keep Kal-El from her daughter.

For the first time, Kal-El was nervous. He only met this woman less than an hour ago and yet she was able to read him. She was prodding him to get to the truth of the matter. Diana respected his feelings not to pry. Hippolyta didn't and she didn't have to. After all, he was interested in her daughter. She had a right to prod and push.

"Your daughter is a very admirable woman. She has so much strength and courage in her but most of all, she has so much heart. She inspires so many just by her presence alone. She encouraged me to not hide in my home but to come out and help others and I'm glad I did. It was an exciting rush helping those people on that plane and fighting the Injustice League. It was as if Diana awakened something in me or at the least reminded me I like to help people."

Hippolyta smiled. Now they were getting somewhere. "You helped people on Krypton?"

"I was a scientist. It was my job to help Kryptonians and make their lives better. I tried to save them when I knew Krypton was dying. Why should I limit myself to help only my people when there are others who are just as deserving of being helped?" Kal-El found himself smiling. "Your daughter helped me realized that. She's an amazing woman who I would never bring harm to and I would defend her against anyone wanting to harm her."

This was what Hippolyta wanted to hear. "Diana told me how you argued with Batman when he yelled at her." It was clear he was protective of her daughter, but did he love her? "Have you told Diana this?"

"No, I haven't," Kal-El admitted. He wondered what Hippolyta thought of that.

Hippolyta had a theory on why he hadn't. "Tell me, Kal-El, have you loved before?"

Kal-El wondered where Hippolyta was going with this. "Yes, I have. There was a woman on Krypton. Lolana. I let her go to be with someone who was better suited for her."

That impressed Hippolyta. "I see. Letting someone go so they can be happy is love. It's a shame Steve Trevor doesn't share your wisdom. Did you pursue Lolana in the way you are pursuing my daughter?"

"No." Kal-El shook his head to emphasize his point. "Lolana and I grew up together as friends before we decided to be more and learned we weren't meant to be. My feelings for Lolana was gradual. For your daughter, it was instant and it grows whenever I'm in her presence."

"And when you learned she was with Steve Trevor, you got upset, became arrogant in thinking she was better off with you. I would go as far and say you were jealous."

"I was," Kal-El admitted to Hippolyta. There was no point in hiding it when she knew. "The more Diana talked about her and Steve, the more I saw she wasn't right with him. I tried to be patient but until a few days ago I decided to be more aggressive in my pursuit of her."

Hippolyta heard enough and she liked what she heard from Kal-El. "You made your point to Diana that you want her. Now let Diana come to her decision on her own on who she wants. Would you want her to be with you because you used seduction where she may regret or would you want her to come to you of her own free will with no games or tricks to win her over?"

Hippolyta was right and it wasn't until her pointing it out did Kal-El see he was going about things in the wrong way. He wouldn't want to win Diana that way. "I see your point, Your Highness. I will follow through with it."

"Another thing, Kal-El," Hippolyta advised him. "I ask you to be more open to Diana. Tell her what you told me of your feelings for her. Don't be afraid to be vulnerable to her. Tell her your secrets. Diana may be the one person who can mend that cold, broken heart of yours."

"Cold, broken heart?"

Either he was being coy or playing dumb and doing a terrible job of it. "Diana told me of your attempts to save your people and no one would listen. Even though you did all you could do to save your people, I'm sure you must feel a tremendous amount of guilt because you live and they didn't. It must've broken your heart to leave so many men, women and innocent children behind, and to deal with that loss, you became cold and hard. You turned off any emotion you had to this new world. Well, you at least tried to but this world is somehow melting that cold heart of yours and my daughter had a big help with it."

Kal-El stared at the queen. She knew. Somehow she figured it out but it wasn't just losing his world that hardened his heart. What happened to his father started it all.

Hippolyta sent a kind, understanding smile to Kal-El. "I know that feeling all too well. After what Heracles did to me, what his men did to the Amazons, I was the same way. I cut myself off emotionally. I was cold and hard. I felt it was the only way I could deal what happened to us. I continued to be that way until I saw what my emotions were doing to the Amazons, how my negative thoughts of men had an affect on them. I tried to rectify my mistake by sending Amazons out to the world every hundred years to see if men have changed. They did but it wasn't enough for me or the Amazons. I don't think I truly began to heal until the Gods granted me Diana. She changed our lives. She made us believe again. Believe in love, happiness and forgiveness. She can do the same for you."

No wonder she read him so well, Kal-El realized. She went through the same emotions he is continuing to go through. He never thought he would find something in common with the Queen of Themyscira. "Thank you, Your Majesty, but I must ask, why are you helping me with your daughter?"

"It's possible Diana has found a man suitable for her in you. I used to want Diana to have nothing to do with men but I was wrong. I couldn't continue to hate men for what was done to me and our people. Those men have been dead for over two thousand years." It took Hippolyta many years to come to terms on what happened to her and her people and once she did, she knew she couldn't let it consume her or those violent men would have truly won. "Men have changed and even after what was done to them, some Amazons have desires for the touch of a man again, which is only natural. I can't hold Diana back from being with a man suitable for her after what was done to me."

"I understand." Kal-El made a promise to Hippolyta. "I assure you what happened to you will never happen to Diana."

"I will hold you to that. If it does, I will hold you and that bastard of a man responsible. There will be no place on Earth you can hide from me. There will be no mercy. Only death." It was a threat and a serious one at that. Hippolyta was a wise and fair woman but hurting her daughter would unleash a wrath one would certainly regret.

* * *

Diana was reunited with Kal-El two hours later as she strolled the sandy beach. She did relax as she spent time with her sisters but thoughts of Kal-El and her mother weren't far from her mind. She was relieved to see him as he descended before her on the beach. It meant her mother didn't kill him.

"How did it go?" Diana asked him.

"It went well." Kal-El was smiling. "Your mother is a very wise and understanding woman."

"You were with my mother for so long. I was worried you said something to offend her and she attacked you."

"She's your mother," Kal-El said. "I would never show her any disrespect."

Diana was glad Kal-El felt that way. "What did you two talk about?"

A light breeze blew on the beach, blowing Diana's hair in face. Kal-El pushed it back. "She wanted to know more about me and my friendship with you. She gave me some very sound advice."

"Advice?" Diana frowned. Why was her mother advising Kal-El? "About what?"

"She told me I should be more opened with you, reveal things about myself that you should know that I haven't told you." And he was going to start doing that. "I never told you this but I did love someone on Krypton. Her name was Lolana."

"Lolana?" She recalled Kal-El telling her about Lolana and Jax. He never told her he loved Lolana. "I thought she was your friend's Jax's wife."

"She was but before she married Jax, she and I dated. All three of us were friends as kids but Lolana and I developed feelings for each other first," he explained. "Problems came when I wanted to join the Science Guild. Lolana didn't want me to do that."

"Why?"

"Because she feared I would be like my father. She wanted me to do anything but be a part of the Science Guild. In my foolish youth, I did anything Lolana wanted but I couldn't do that. I loved science and I wanted to redeem my father. That was more important to me than pleasing Lolana. When Lolana didn't understand that, that's when I knew I couldn't be the man Lolana wanted me to be and she wasn't the woman I wanted to spend my life with." He drifted off thinking of the day he and Lolana broke up. He pulled himself back to the present. "I had to be myself. I knew if I quit the Science Guild for her I would regret it for the rest of my life. So, I let her go and she went to Jax."

How could Lolana do that? Diana wondered. Didn't she understand how redeeming his father was important to Kal-El. "And you weren't jealous of them?"

Kal-El shook his head. "No. I was never jealous of them. I was happy for them. I was happy Lolana found someone who could give her what she needed. Jax was my best friend. He looked out for me as kids when others picked on me for my father's folly. He taught me how to fight and defend myself. I have nothing but love and respect for him. I wished they had listened to me."

This time Kal-El didn't hide the pain in his eyes as he thought of his lost friends. Diana embraced him, taking some of the pain he held in his heart. "You did all you could. Now you have to let go. You also made the right decision breaking things off with Lolana. You shouldn't change yourself to be with someone."

Kal-El wrapped his arms around Diana, enjoying the feel of this wonderful woman around him. "Thank you. You could say I know what you are going through with Steve Trevor. Maybe you don't see it now but one day you will realize you have to let him go. It's hard but it's something you have to do." Kal-El released Diana. If he held her any longer, he'd want to kiss her and he couldn't do that anymore. "You know how I feel about you. I've interfered enough. Whether you will leave Steve and give us a chance or you stay with him, I will respect your decision."

"Kal-El," Diana stared at him in amazement. Where was this coming from? "You would step aside even if I choose Steve?"

Kal-El nodded. "Even if you choose Steve, but I have to tell you, I won't like _that_ decision."

Diana laughed. That was the Kal-El she knew. "I wasn't going to say this now, but there's something you should know. I've ended my relationship with Steve. There were problems that couldn't continue anymore. Steve accusing me of sleeping with you was the last straw. I couldn't continue to be in a relationship with a man who doesn't trust me completely and he shouldn't be in a relationship with a woman that didn't trust him completely."

Kal-El didn't say anything for a long moment. He stared at her. It was over between Diana and Steve. Did that mean _they_ had a chance? "What did Steve say?"

"He wanted to reconcile but when I wouldn't, he fired me from DOMA."

"He fired you?"

Diana nodded. "Yes."

Kal-El kept his anger in check. He didn't need to lash out though he wanted to. This was about Diana. She needed someone to talk to, someone to listen. "How are you?"

"I'm sad I won't be at DOMA anymore but I'll be all right. I could spend more time at the Watchtower until I decide to do something else."

"No," Kal-El shook his head at her. "How are _you_? You were in a relationship with him. You had feelings for you and he fires you because you didn't want to be with him anymore. That had to affect you."

Diana shook her head amused. "A moment ago I was comforting you. Now you're doing it to me. I'll be fine. I'm not jumping into a relationship anytime soon," Diana made that clear to Kal-El. "I need to be alone."

Kal-El knew he couldn't pounce though that was his natural instinct. Diana needed a friend. "What about your Diana Prince persona? It won't have much use anymore."

"I wouldn't say that. I can walk among the people as Diana Prince without anyone thinking I'm Wonder Woman. I can shop for food, go to a movie without being disturbed or put in a tabloid magazine." She gazed at him thoughtfully. The wind blew Kal-El's forelock from his face. Diana put it back. "You don't have that luxury anymore."

Kal-El grasped her hand and held it in his. "I can handle it." Taking her hand, he walked with her along the beach. "I'll get my first taste of it tomorrow when I meet Bruce at Wayne Enterprises to meet with his top scientists and share my Kryptonian inventions. There are many elements on Earth that can make them."

"There are many," Diana recalled seeing them on Kal-El's ship and his home. "Which ones will you distribute first?"

"There are three I want to start off with. The Kandorian Cellular Surgical Blade, the Argosian Garbage Vaporizer, and the Dry Earth Crop Enhancer. I also have ideas for a holo screen television. That way humans wouldn't have to wear those silly 3-D glasses."

"Those will be very useful and profitable." Diana looked at their joined hands and smiled. She liked it. A lot.

From a hill on the beach, Hippolyta watched them. With her was Phillipus.

"So, you approve of him?" Phillipus asked.

Hippolyta turned away from Kal-El and Diana leaving them alone. "Yes, I do."

It was a big deal Hippolyta approved of Kal-El. Phillipus knew there was one reason Hippolyta gave her approval. "I take it you found out how he feels for Diana?"

"He loves my daughter. Kal-El hasn't said it." Hippolyta could only come to one conclusion why he hasn't. It certainly wasn't out of respect for Steve Trevor. "I think he's afraid to tell Diana."

"Afraid? Why?"

Even the wise Hippolyta didn't have an answer for that one. "That is up to Diana to find out."

* * *

Unoaranay30: Yep. I got carried away and wrote another long chapter. Kal the caveman. LOL! Steve is a complex character in this story. So far, you really can't fault him for his views. No guy likes another guy taking interest in his lady or his lady responding to the other guy advances and given what happened to the world with aliens… Can't say what's going to happen to him but it's interesting. :D

Shiro: I found no horrors to your speech. I started laughing when I read about your mishap with your phone. I've had that happen to me more than once so I know how you feel. This version of Hippolyta is a mix of WW TV show Mom and Hippolyta from the comics by George Perez and my own touch. I think Hippolyta would be more accepting of Diana dating men but still cautious and protective in her own way. She has enough trust in Diana to live her life and make the right choices but if someone harms her daughter, there will be hell to pay.

Hellacre: Oh yes, you feel sorry for poor Diana and Kal's kisses. :rolls eyes: ;)

Vsnake: No, Kal wouldn't say that but I bet he was thinking that. ;)

Kairan: I think we all know what's going to happen with the Kents in the next chapter. So, I'm gonna hide until then.

Wonderbee: Yes. Kal is definitely, "I don't give damn" mode with Bruce. As you read he will wear a uniform because it's like a job but it's not his costume we see in the comics. I was going for the military uniform Kal wore in New Krypton series with it's colors being red and blue and not black and grey.

Chrisguy: Glad you like the long chapter. There was so much to cover. Just like this one.

1natbug: It is interesting how Kal is exposed to Kryptonite. General Lane's seems to be one of the those who will hate to his grave. He seems to be that way in comics. Yeah. He's a nut job. Steve did give Diana a way out with his accusations but she is too honorable to let him take all the blame when she made errors, too.

Roshane: Everybody has their Achilles heel.

Ben: No. I'm not the woman asking Kal for marriage. I would've had more tact and ask him if he was available first. ;) I wanted a more understanding Hippolyta. I don't see her as a bitter queen. I think the experience with Heracles would make her wiser and stronger. I think Hippolyta could understand where Kal is coming from and so sympathize with him and even helps him with Diana because she sees he's a decent guy and a much better match for her daughter than Steve Trevor.


	9. Chapter 9

Brave New World

Part Nine: The Calm Before the Storm

China

The latest typhoon flooded a small village in China. The citizens knew the storm was coming but underestimated its strength and the rain it brought. There weren't enough sandbags to stop the flood leaving many homes destroyed by the powerful waters. A family who refused to leave during the first wave of evacuations huddled on top of their home that was on the verge of collapsing. They accepted their fate they would die together once the flood waters consume them away but it wasn't meant to be. The father of the family of four noticed a man with a large 'S' across his chest descending from the sky.

Twenty miles off the Florida coast.

A bomb goes off in the port side of a Caribbean cruise ship. Water poured into the ship, sinking it faster than people can put on life preservers and get to the lifeboats. Even in New York, Kal-El could hear the cries for help. He was flying over Georgia when the call came in from J'onn. Kal-El weld the hole created by the bomb and dried up the water in the ship with his heat vision before towing the ship back to harbor.

Steve Trevor sat in his office watching footage of Kal-El in London fighting Grodd. The intelligent gorilla thought he had an advantage over Kal-El mentally since he couldn't defeat him physically but that wasn't the case as Kal-El defeated Grodd with his mind control bands and physically subdued the large gorilla.

Steve flipped the channel to another news station and Kal-El dominated that. This time he was in the North Atlantic clearing the skies of ash from a volcano that was threatening to blow. The ash blocked air travel, forced flights to be canceled, which forced events such as movie premieres, concerts and conventions to be canceled and stranding millions of people in airports, hotels and cities for a week across the world before Kal-El intervened.

"Show off," Steve muttered and flipped the channel again.

Sam Lane entered Steve's office. Steve wasn't surprised to see him. He was coming over frequently since Kal-El made himself known to the world. It would be nice if Sam Lane called first or knocked once in a while.

"He's not wasting time winning people over, is he?" Steve turned off the TV. He had enough of the Kal-El show.

"The more he goes out there saving people, the more the people love him," Sam Lane sneered. "I haven't seen Diana Prince around lately. Did you give her a vacation? Rewarding her for keeping the alien a secret?"

"Yes." Two weeks was enough to hide the truth from Sam Lane. He was surprised the old General didn't pick up on the news sooner but Sam Lane wasn't interested in Diana and Kal-El's arrival dominated him lately. "A permanent one. I fired her two weeks ago."

The face of the cold, cruel Sam Lane lit up, rivaling that of the Grinch who stole Christmas. "Did you? You finally came to your senses?"

"I finally saw the truth," was Steve's only response. "And I don't want to talk about it anymore. Diana is gone from DOMA. There's no sense to bring her up again."

That was good enough for Sam Lane. "Good. We can focus on more important things such as what to do with this alien. He is a threat to society. He's buttering them up before he unleashes his powers and Kryptonian warfare on the world. We should strike first before he does."

"I agree," Steve said, "And I want in on whatever you have planned for him."

Sam Lane's soulless smile had Steve reconsidering his idea to join Sam Lane. For a moment. "I was hoping you'd say that. You won't regret joining my organization."

* * *

In Bruce Wayne's office with Kal-El were two of his top scientists: Dr. Benten, a Scotsman who worked at Wayne Enterprises London division but relocated to Gotham to work closely with Kal-El and an English female scientist, Dr. Griff, the head of Wayne Enterprises technology division in Gotham.

All three watched Kal-El demonstrate the Argosian Garbage Vaporizer. Each scientist read Kal-El's report on the device; how it was made on Krypton and Earth materials that can be used to make it. The device was small. No bigger than a round crock pot. They were amazed to see the paper bag containing the remains of a fast food lunch from MJ's diner evaporate before their eyes.

"If we can get this into every home, it will really cut down on the garbage and landfills around the world," Dr. Griff said. "We might finally be able to deal with the garbage problem."

"I've studied your report of the Argosian Garbage Vaporizer," Dr. Benten said to Kal-El. "The team Dr. Griff and I created can have 300,000 ready for homes in three months. After the initial sales, we can proceed on how much more we should build."

"Even though this will benefit homes and businesses, not to mention the environmental impact of the world, we have to consider how this will affect the industrial and waste management industry," Bruce said carefully. "With less garbage pick up, many sanitary workers may be out of a job."

"Not really," Kal-El said. "The vaporizer is only a foot wide. The bigger things will still need to be picked up. Also, the waste management workers can be trained to do more. Krypton didn't have landfills like Earth does. That was dealt with a long time ago but I know how it was done. I'll have to build a prototype of larger vaporizers for your scientists to follow and once we build enough, the sanitary workers can be trained to reduce the landfills. It will take a while but all the landfills on this planet will be gone and after purifying the land again it could be used for something beneficial." Kal-El was confident about that.

"How soon can you get started on it?" Bruce asked. "I want it to coincide with the introduction of the Argosian Garbage Vaporizer to assure the public, particularly your critics, there won't be a job loss."

"In the next week," Kal-El said. "It may take another week or two to finish, depending on my schedule."

Bruce nodded his agreement as he picked up his ringing desk phone. Though he was wary of trusting Kal-El, Bruce was amazed at how well they worked together. At Wayne Enterprises at least. He refused to work with him on the Justice League roster. "Wayne." He frowned. "Again?" This time he looked at Kal-El. "Your friend Lois Lane-Olsen is calling again."

Kal-El rolled his eyes. Her again. She was very persistent in wanting an interview from him. Though she was married, she often went by her maiden name, Lane, in the press. Kal-El wondered if she was related to Sam Lane and given what Diana told him of Sam Lane, Kal-El didn't want anything to do with Lois Lane. "She should interview you. Your life's more interesting than mine. Especially," he added with a sly smile, "your night life."

It was the only time Kal-El witnessed Batman in his Bruce Wayne persona close to revealing his infamous scowl. "Sorry, Mrs. Olsen, but Kal-El isn't interested in giving interviews." He paused as Lois said something. "No. He will talk when he wants to. Goodbye." Bruce hung up on her before he could say anymore. "She's gonna keep trying until you give her that interview."

"I won't give her an interview because she begs or pulls ridiculous stunts to get my attention." He was almost as surprised as Bruce to see Lois sneak into Wayne Enterprises during Kal-El's first week but even worse, she got into Bruce's office. The security guard on that floor was promptly fired.

Kal-El's earpiece beeped. "Sorry, but my other job is calling me."

Bruce pressed a button on his desk, opening the wide screen window of his office. "We'll continue this later."

Kal-El jumped out the window. One second, he was dressed in slacks and a button down shirt and in the next, he was in his uniform flying off to save the day.

Dr. Griff sighed. "I'm going to like working with him."

Bruce rolled his eyes.

* * *

Batman worked alone in his bat cave. It was a slow night in Gotham for once and when Bruce finished his patrol, he returned home to catch up on past projects he started but haven't the time to finish. He put his projects on hold after meeting Kal-El and learning he found out his identity. He spent numerous hours beefing up security around his cave to detect Kal-El when he was near. He wouldn't be caught off guard again.

"Nice cave."

Bruce turned around on full alert. Anger seethed through him as Kal-El casually looked around his cave. Bruce prided himself on detecting whenever someone was in his cave and if he couldn't, his alarms and sensors would but Kal-El got passed them. Back to the drawing board. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see this cave," Kal-El answered. "In person and not from the sky with my x-ray vision." Kal-El strolled to the batmobile. "So this is the famous batmobile." He ran his fingers along the hood of the sleek car.

Bruce said through clenched teeth. "Step away from my car."

Kal-El didn't. "I can do some improvements on your car. I can make it hover. My father created Krypton's first hover car."

"How nice," Bruce dripped with sarcasm. "Get out."

But Kal-El didn't leave. Didn't budge at Bruce's gravely Batman voice. "I upgraded Jonathon Kent's truck. It wouldn't be hard to upgrade yours."

"My car works fine. It doesn't need any improvements." Bruce pointed to an exit. "Get out."

Kal-El sighed. "I don't understand you, Bruce. You don't mind sharing my Kryptonian inventions with your company but you don't want me to improve your car to catch criminals? You don't trust me?"

"This isn't about trust. I don't like anyone touching my car." Bruce put down the batarang he was working on. "Why are you here?"

"Truthfully, I want to get to know you better."

Bruce glared at him. "Haven't you researched me enough to know?"

Kal-El expected Bruce to react this way. If he was in his shoes, he would be the same way. "Diana respects you. She considers you one of her dearest friends so there must be _something_ appealing about you. I want to find out what it is."

Bruce blew him off. "No thanks."

"Listen," Kal-El tried again with more sincerity. "I really want us to be on better terms. You are a control freak but you are a decent person. I know you are watching me like a hawk whenever I am at Wayne Enterprises but I appreciate you putting your feelings toward me aside to help the world. The Kandorian Surgical blade helps doctors with its fine precision and lessens the loss of blood. It's even being used for people with low blood levels that normally wouldn't be operated on because it's not safe. Farmers no longer have to worry about their crops in droughts with the Dry Earth Crop Enhancer."

"I can put my differences aside when it benefits others but it doesn't mean I will trust you." Bruce got in Kal-El's face. "You want to be friends with me to be on better terms with Diana," Bruce accused Kal-El. "Sorry. You can't use me to get to Diana."

"If we become friends, I won't be using you," Kal-El said. "I'm willing to admit I came at you with a bad attitude but so did you with me. I don't like anyone attacking Diana. I won't stand by and tolerate it. I am extending the olive branch as Earthlings say but you have to admit being wrong coming down on Diana as you did."

Bruce didn't have a chance to respond as Alfred descended down the stairs. "Master Bruce--" he paused seeing Kal-El in the cave. "I didn't know you had company." Alfred knew about Kal-El finding out about Bruce's identity and the two working together to build Kryptonian inventions but he got the vibe from Bruce he didn't like Kal-El so it was odd finding him in the bat cave with Bruce.

"It's all right, Alfred. What is it?"

"Turn on the news, sir," Alfred looked concern so Bruce knew the news wasn't good. "There has been a break out at Arkham Asylum."

Bruce grabbed his remote on the table and turned on the television. On the Gotham News Network channel, the news broke of a breakout at Arkham Asylum. Bane, Killer Croc and the Mad Hatter combined forces to break into Arkham. On the television was live footage of the chaos going on in Arkham. Many of the doctors had the Mad Hatters' mind controlled cards on their head while the prisoners ran around rampant adding to the madness.

"Damn. I just put Joker, Ivy and Mr. Freeze back in there." Joker laughed into the camera as he shot acid into it, killing the video. Bruce turned to Alfred. "Have you contacted Nightwing?"

"He's on his way but you know he won't be enough." Alfred looked at Kal-El. "If you won't contact the Justice League, might I suggest you take the person standing beside you."

Bruce saw Kal-El smirking at him. "If you need me, I can help. I have good references. I've worked with Black Canary, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Flash and Wonder Woman."

Kal-El has worked with most of the Justice League members since his reveal to the world three months ago. Even the ones who didn't trust him were starting to warm up to him. Bruce avoided a chance to work with Kal-El… until now. Bruce sighed as he pulled his cowl over his head. "You can come but it doesn't change things. I still don't trust you."

"I guess that means I won't be riding shotgun in your car," Kal-El joked.

Bruce ignored Kal-El, jumped into the bat mobile and drove off. Kal-El flew out of the cave, following Bruce. Kal-El looked on the bright side of this situation. Bruce could've told him to stay away or ignore him as he has been doing the past three months but he accepted his help. It was a start.

* * *

Diana noticed a change in Kal-El since meeting her mother on Themyscira. He was different. He still carried himself in a proud manner but he was softer and more opened. Diana knew her mother said something to him but what was it to provoke Kal-El to change his behavior? Whenever Diana asked her mother, Hippolyta wouldn't say and ask her if it was fair to intrude on a private conversation. Diana decided not to pry anymore and accept this new Kal-El.

Aside from Justice League business and brief visits at Kal-El's home in the Arctic, Diana put some distance between them. Kal-El needed to befriend the other Justice League members on his own, without her influence. He needed to talk with the people of the world without her. As much as Diana didn't like the idea of being parted from Kal-El, she knew it was the right thing to do.

With her free time now that she was fired from DOMA, Diana also had to focus on herself. Though unemployed from DOMA, Diana was financially secure. Still, she felt she needed to do something to do. She didn't want to devote all her time at the Watchtower. There were more than enough heroes to work the required shifts so no one would be overworked.

Diana knew she didn't want a job like DOMA again. Seeing Kal-El share his science from his planet to the world, Diana was inspired to do the same. She wanted to do more to contribute to the world. Perhaps it was time she shared her culture to the world. With the world the way it was now, Diana thought it was time the people of Earth embrace other cultures and rid themselves of the fear and paranoia that stirred in them due to the attack of the White Martians.

Diana spotted Batman entering Training Room A. Just the man she was looking for. She heard from Nightwing of Kal-El being in Gotham and helping him and Batman deal with the criminals in Arkham Asylum. Bruce set the controls on the simulator and went to the center of the room, waiting for the simulation to start. Diana turned the controls off.

Bruce turned to Diana annoyed. "What are you doing?"

"I want to talk to you. I heard Kal-El was in Gotham and helped with a breakout at Arkham Asylum."

Bruce walked over to the simulator. He reached to turn it back on but Diana's firm hand covered his told him that wasn't going to be happening. "Nightwing told you this?"

Bruce pulled away from her. "He said Kal-El saved your life. Scarecrow hit you with a potent fear gas. You were too distracted by the illusion your mind created you almost fell of Arkham's roof."

Nightwing was going to pay for running his mouth. Bruce wasn't sure how or when but Dick was going to pay for that. "What if he did?"

"I wonder if you changed your mind about Kal-El."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at Diana. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Just curious," Diana said it so innocently but it was anything but innocent. "After all, you signed up to be on the roster with Kal-El for next week."

Bruce blew off the insinuation. "A coincidence."

Diana didn't buy it. She knew Bruce too well. "I think you're starting to trust Kal-El."

"Maybe," Bruce admitted, "but you trust him too quickly. You didn't trust me this fast. I think we knew each other for six months before you trusted me."

Diana smiled; her mood becoming playful. "You're not jealous are you?" She saw the scowl forming on Bruce's face and decided to tease him. "Do you want me and see Kal-El as an obstacle?"

Bruce stared at Diana for a long moment. He removed his cowl so Diana could see the honesty in his eyes. "Diana, you are a beautiful woman. I would be lying if I didn't say you're the most beautiful woman I've laid eyes on and I wasn't attracted to you, but the truth of the matter is, I care more about my jewels than bedding you."

The smile on Diana's face quickly replaced itself with shock. Her eyes widen and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Excuse me?"

Seeing the stunned look on Diana's face encouraged Bruce to continue. "You can crush a car with your bare hands. Imagine what the rest of you will do to me, a mere mortal." He smiled and when Bruce smiled, that was a bad sign for the person he was smiling it. "It makes me wonder about you and Steve."

"Not that it matters to you but Steve and I broke up almost three months ago."

"Did you?" Bruce was intrigued. He was also surprised he didn't pick up on it sooner. Of course, Diana hardly said anything about her relationship with Steve Trevor and was as good at keeping secrets as he. "Did Kal-El have anything to do with it?"

"A little," Diana said truthfully, "but Steve and I were having problems before he arrived. Kal-El's arrival just sped things up."

Diana was surprised with Bruce's response. "Good. Steve wasn't a match for you anyway. I never thought I would be saying this to you, Diana, but you could do better. I don't know if Kal-El's a match for you but I know Steve wasn't."

Bruce reset the controls again. "Are you done questioning me? Can I get back to my training now?"

Diana left Bruce to his training. She wondered around the Watchtower longer than she should have. Kal-El was with Hal on a space adventure. They were gone for a week and due back today. It wasn't as if Diana didn't trust Hal but she knew him and his ways. With Hal, two things were guaranteed: a great time and plenty of women to go along for the ride. Kal-El was free and single and could spend time with women if he wanted to. Diana didn't have a claim on him and she had to admit it was selfish of her to make Kal-El wait for her when he made his intent clear but she wanted to be sure about him. She didn't want to make the same mistakes with him as she did with Steve.

Diana decided to wait one more hour for Kal-El and it paid off. Five minutes before she gave up, she saw Hal and Kal-El return to the Watchtower in a green jet designed by Hal. Kal-El stepped out of Hal's jet first. He looked annoyed but lit up when he saw Diana.

"Had a good time?" Diana asked.

"For the most part. There are so many worlds and different cultures out there." The annoyance on his face returned. "The only time I didn't enjoy myself occurred when Hal took me to Almerac."

"They have very beautiful woman there," Hal argued joining the two. "I thought Kal-El would enjoy it. How was I to know the queen wanted to make him her husband?

"Husband?" Diana sharply picked up.

"It's a long story, Diana." It was clear Kal-El didn't want to get into it. "And it's all Hal's fault."

"I wasn't the one showing off my powers," Hal defended himself.

"I'm not ashamed showing what I can do. You knew Maxima was a man hungry woman looking for a husband."

"All right, I did," Hal conceded. "But you have to admit Maxima's beautiful and very strong. She has the stamina and strength to keep up with you. If there's anyone physically compatible to you and available, it's her."

The image of him and Maxima together didn't set well with Kal-El. "No thanks."

"I'm just trying to help you out," Hal said. "You've been on Earth for almost nine months and you haven't gotten any. You won't say how long it has been for you since you were on Krypton."

"That's enough, Hal." Diana didn't hide her annoyance. "You shouldn't push, Kal-El."

Kal-El added, "While Kryptonians have desires like anyone else, we have a better control of it than other races."

Hal put his hands up. "Okay. Okay. I get it. The women did nothing for you."

Kal-El walked off with Diana and once they were gone, Hal finally released the laughter he was holding in. The look on Diana's face almost forced Hal to lose it earlier than he wanted. She was not happy he was trying to get Kal-El with other women. Hopefully, this would push her to say something and maybe he would win the bet with Wally. The first one was a bust since it's been three months and Kal-El and Diana weren't together yet. So they made a new one and if Hal didn't get Kal-El and Diana together in a week, he would lose the bet.

"I didn't know you were on schedule today," Kal-El said to Diana as they entered an elevator.

"I'm not. I was here to see Bruce and I was hoping to see you." Diana found herself smiling shyly at him. "You've been busy."

"I'm never too busy for you but I haven't seen much of you." They got off on the next floor and walked to Conference Room B where they often have their talks on the Watchtower. "I've missed spending time with you."

"I've missed spending time with you," Diana confessed, "but I thought it was best. I wanted you to spend more time with Justice League members not just me."

Kal-El followed her train of thought as they stepped into the conference room and sat next to her at the round table. "You wanted me to get to know them. I get it and I did but it was your company I preferred."

Diana's heart quickened. She hoped Kal-El didn't hear it but his smile told her he did. "Um," she was having trouble focusing. Now that was allowing herself to welcome the emotions that stirred in her when she was with Kal-El, she found herself in less control. She found herself wanting to kiss him, wanting to touch him, wanting to say things she normally wouldn't say. It was exciting and scary. "So, you and Bruce are still getting along."

"He's still alive," Kal-El said. "So, that's good."

Diana's lips twitched at his humor. "It must be going good. There has been positive feedback on the surgical blade and the dry crop enhancer. There's plenty of positive buzz on the garbage vaporizer and it's not even released yet. It will be very profitable for…." Diana paused unsure how to follow that up. "How are the profits being handled?"

"Aside from the pay to Bruce's scientists, I will be getting the rest of the profits. It's what Bruce and I agreed on. Fairly easy, too." Kal-El was surprised himself that negotiations over the profits went so well. "I thought he would want to take some of the profits and add to his massive fortune but he told me he didn't want any of my money and asks that the people building my products get paid. I'm fine with that. With the money I'm accumulating, I predict it will be another six months before I part ways with Wayne Enterprises and form my own company."

"Oh?" That was news to Diana. "I thought you would stay with Wayne Enterprises."

"Why? I'm very independent. I wanted to do this on my own but knowing how the world felt about aliens, I knew I would need to ally with a human to earn their trust. I never thought it would be Bruce I'd work with but we are getting along well business wise. Bruce knows this and is perfectly fine with it. He won't like it so much when some of his scientists follow me to my company."

"You're certain that will happen? Bruce's workers are very loyal."

"Loyalty doesn't have anything to do with it," Kal-El told Diana. "It's the challenge that will sway them. The challenge of my Kryptonian science to Wayne Enterprise science. I think Dr. Benten will come on board as well as Dr. Griff."

"Even Bruce and Ollie have competition with each other from time to time so it will be interesting to see who wins this." However, Diana knew Bruce wouldn't be pleased if any of his workers left his company to join Kal-El's.

"How have you been keeping busy?" Kal-El took the attention off himself. "Your roster hasn't changed much since you were fired from DOMA."

"I went home for a while and thought what I should do next. I want to keep my Diana Prince identity for when I want my privacy but I don't want to live as I did before." Diana shook her head to emphasize her point. "No more double identities for me. My mission by the Gods was to prevent the threat that would be unleashed on this world from coming to Themyscira and I did by fighting the White Martians. I stayed at DOMA to be near Steve and now I don't have either anymore I feel I've been given a chance to do something different. I can do what I want in this world."

"And have you decided on something?"

"I haven't worked everything out but I'm thinking of sharing the Amazon way to the world just as you are sharing your Kryptonian technology to the world." Just thinking about it excited her but the new adventure made her apprehensive as everything wasn't planned out yet. "I haven't decided how to go about it and I have to get my mother and my sisters on board but I think it would be a good way for the people of this world to open their minds and hearts to other cultures like aliens."

Kal-El was truly proud of Diana. He wanted to kiss her but resisted the urge. It was hard resisting himself to kiss Diana but he honored his promise to Diana's mother and patiently waited for Diana to come to him. "Whatever you decide to do, I know you will do great."

"Thanks for the encouragement and while we are on the subject of life changes, I want to talk to you." Diana reached forward and took Kal-El's hands in hers. He was a scientist. He should easily figure out what she was trying to say. "Since you decided to join the Justice League and share your science with this world and since I've ended things with Steve, I thought a lot about us. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting but I wanted some time to myself. I didn't want to make the same mistakes as I did with Steve."

Kal-El squeezed her hand. "You don't have to explain yourself. I understand why you did what you did."

Diana stared at him in admired wonder. "You've changed as well. I feel I can trust you more than any man I've ever met. I know you have been patient waiting for me to come to a decision on what I want." Her heart was racing, her palms were sweaty. This was harder than when she confessed to Steve she had feelings for him. "I have feelings for you, Kal-El. I find myself caring for you more than I've ever cared for anyone and I'd like to see how the feelings we have for each other go. Whether it will run its course or it will be forever, I'd like to see."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Maxima, does it?" Kal-El asked. "I don't want you to be with me because you feel intimidated by Maxima because you shouldn't be."

"No," Diana set him straight. "I made this decision a week ago. I want to be with you because I care about you a lot and I am deeply attracted to you. I know other women have turned their eyes on you. I'm not blind or deaf, Kal-El, and instead of welcoming their advances you waited for me. In truth, your patience has made me want you more."

Kal-El pushed the table aside, nearly slamming it in into the wall across the room and pulled Diana's chair to his. "That's good then. Because I want to kiss you now."

Diana's eyes moved from Kal-El's eyes to his lips. "What's stopping you?"

Kal-El took Diana's invitation and moved to kiss her but stopped before he could do so. "I want to kiss you but I won't."

Diana stared at Kal-El dumbfounded as he abruptly pulled back. "Wha--why?"

"I've always been the one to kiss you. You told me how you feel about me. I'm glad you did but it would be nice if you initiate kissing me for once."

Diana smiled wryly at Kal-El. "You want me to kiss you?"

"Why not?" Kal-El challenged her. "I see something I want and I go after it. Why can't you?"

Why not indeed? Diana jumped to her feet and pulled Kal-El with her. Wrapping her arms around Kal-El's neck with her body subtly pressing against his, she kissed him. Her kiss was all Kal-El needed to react. He matched Diana's passion with his own. Her mouth explored his as Kal-El's hands traveled through the sea of Diana's hair and her back, subtly moving lower. Diana's hands caressed the sinewy muscles of Kal-El's chest through his uniform. If only the uniform wasn't in the way, she thought and wondered what was coming over her to think that way.

Kal-El pulled from Diana's lips and proceeded to kiss her neck when Diana murmured a breathy, "Kal."

"I like that," Kal-El crooned.

"Hmm," Diana said dazedly as she enjoyed Kal-El's lips on her neck.

"Kal. I like that. You should say it more often." Kal-El stopped kissing her neck and settled back in his chair with Diana on his lap. He twirled a loose strand of Diana's hair with his finger. "So, it's official. We're together."

"We are," Diana kissed him again. "But I want to keep our relationship a secret."

Kal-El frowned. "Why?"

"I want to enjoy this moment between us before the others know."

"Diana, the Justice League already suspects something about us." He wondered how Diana would react if she knew about Hal and Wally's bet. "Might as well confirm it for them and get it over with. If you think they will respect you any less because of your relationship with me, you are wrong."

Diana found herself feeling foolish for thinking it. Yes, there were some Justice League members who criticized her but over the weeks, they were having a change of heart as they got to know Kal-El. One of those people included Bruce.

"I'd rather handle things privately, Kal." She found herself smiling as she said that name. It was so easy to do and Diana wondered why she hadn't called him that before. "I don't think there's a need to call a Justice League meeting to tell them we are exploring our relationship."

"We don't have to do that but if I want to hold your hand or kiss you, then I will wherever we are."

Diana stiffened slightly. "Wherever we are? Kal, it's one thing to let the Justice League know but it's another to let the world know."

"I won't keep what we have private," Kal-El gently argued. "Hiding something indicates being ashamed. I am not ashamed to be with you."

"This has nothing to do with shame but safety. Our enemies would use us to get to each other."

That didn't deter Kal-El's thinking. "I'm invulnerable so they can't capture me."

"You're not invulnerable," Diana cautioned Kal-El. "You're vulnerable to magic."

That was news to Kal-El because he didn't believe it. "Since when?"

"You can't break free of my lasso and it's made by the magic of the Gods. Also, you can't see through lead."

That was true but Kal-El didn't think that indicated he was invulnerable. "Our enemies won't know about that."

"Maybe they can't find out about you not seeing through lead but they are bound to find out about your vulnerability to magic when you fight someone with magical capabilities."

Kal-El wasn't bothered by that. "So, what if they do? It may weaken me but it won't defeat me, and if they capture you to get to me, they will pay for it." He wasn't going to allow the Injustice League or any other enemy they will come across to force him to hide his feelings for Diana.

Diana tried to compromise with Kal-El. "We can always find a disguise for you when we are among other people."

Kal-El didn't like that idea either. "Sorry, Diana, but I'm not one to hide behind disguises."

"Even without enemies, we will have to deal with paparazzi or people with camera phones. Stories will be fabricated about us. We may be accused of being unfaithful if we are working with another Justice League member or another human. Then there are stories that could jeopardize our credibility."

Again, Kal-El wasn't perturbed with Diana's concerns. "I know the truth and one visit from me will assure them to not make up lies about us without the facts."

He wasn't budging and it forced Diana to realize facts about herself. "I suppose I am used to hiding and keeping secrets."

"Well, it's time to change that."

Maybe it was. "You won't be bothered if we are walking in a park and someone takes a picture of us kissing?"

"We are expressing our feelings for each other. Humans do that every day. Celebrities' pictures are taken all the time. We're celebrities of a higher form."

Diana hadn't thought of it like that but now she was. "I just prefer certain things to be private."

Kal-El reassured Diana's worries. "You won't have paparazzi camping out of your home because you will maintain your Diana Prince ID. No one can find me in the Arctic and even if they did, I'm sure the paparazzi have their limits and won't venture in the Arctic just to take a picture of us."

"What if you want a home closer to people?" Diana asked.

Kal-El had a solution to that, too. "Funny, you should ask that. I have been thinking about building a home somewhere in the world. Maybe America. Maybe Australia. Who knows where but wherever it will be, it will have the highest security. I can create a hologram outside the home even if the paparazzi find me. We can be outside in our yard kissing while the paparazzi see a hologram of a pet running across the yard."

Diana smiled at the image. It would serve them right. She also noticed he said, 'our' yard. It was a little forward of him thinking they will be living together but she was also touched he wanted her in his future. "Obviously, you have given this a lot of thought and I can't do anything to change your mind. So," she sighed as cuddled against him, "I guess I have to accept it."

Life certainly was going to be different now she and Kal-El were finally exploring their feelings for each other and Diana didn't regret it one bit.

* * *

At Sam Lane's underground base a few miles outside Washington, D.C., Steve Trevor watched with annoyance various videos of Kal-El playing hero. He was annoyed with the videos but there was a reason for his viewing. He was hoping somewhere in the hours of footage, he would see some kind of vulnerability. Everyone had a weakness. Even Diana. So Kal-El or Superman as he went by had to be vulnerable to something.

With each heroic feat, Kal-El's popularity rose. There was a news story on Kal-El almost every night. If he wasn't saving someone or fighting the Injustice League, the news talked of his joint venture with Wayne Enterprises. A top surgeon tested a Kandorian Cellular Surgical Blade in surgery and praised it being the finest blade he ever used and that many lives that will be saved with it. Farmers praised the dry crop enhancer and predict a plentiful supply of food next season. Great. More good PR. What bothered Steve the most was a kiss shared between Diana and Kal-El that set the gossip magazines and annoying entertainment shows on fire. That made Steve's blood boil. That alien swoops in and wins the hearts of so many and takes Diana from him.

"Look at those fools," Sam Lane sneered at the image he saw on the television. "They are so easily taken in by that alien. Have they forgotten how we almost lost our world to aliens a year ago?"

"People easily forget things," Steve muttered.

Sam Lane turned his head to Steve. "At least you haven't forgotten. I was worried you did but you came to your senses. You fired that traitor Diana Prince and you, like me, see this alien as a threat. I hope you cut contact with Wonder Woman as well. She has revealed her true colors by sucking face with that alien. Who knows what other things she is doing with him?" He laughed cruelly at his own innuendo. "He's probably doing things to her no other man has."

Oddly, Sam Lane's innuendo had no affect on Steve. After his breakup with Diana, Steve completely aligned himself with Sam Lane. He met with Sam Lane at his office at DOMA and Sam Lane's underground military base. He studied every footage that was captured of Kal-El, listened to whatever conversations the Kents had with Kal-El. If he wasn't concerned about the consequences he would pay, he would've had Diana's apartment in Washington, D.C. bugged as well because he knew Kal-El was spending time there.

"Kal-El has revealed himself to the world, gallivanting as Superman for three months now," Steve said. "If something isn't done soon, the entire world will have complete trust in him."

"I think I found that something," Sam Lane smirked. "After the scientists working for me couldn't find anything with that green rock from that alien's planet, I turned the rock over to someone who I knew could find me what I need. He's coming here tonight." A firm knocked rapped on the door. "In fact, there he is now."

"He?" Steve inquired. "Who could find something when a group of scientists couldn't?"

Steve didn't have to wait for long for his answer. As soon as Sam Lane opened the door, he saw Lex Luthor standing in the doorway.

"Lex Luthor." Even though Lex Luthor was a rich businessman residing in Metropolis, his reputation preceded him. Though it was rumored, Steve knew for a fact Lex Luthor was responsible for many evil metahumans battling the Justice League and dealt with many shady characters of the Injustice League including that of the psycho Joker. Diana told him of the things Lex Luthor was behind but since there wasn't proof to tie him to it, he couldn't be taken into custody. "You went to him?! Do you know who he is?!"

Sam Lane knew exactly who Lex Luthor was. "A man who can get the job done. A man who found what my scientist couldn't--a weakness in the alien."

"A weakness?" Steve inquired. "How? Kal-El is unstoppable. Bullets, missiles, fire, electricity… nothing can stop him. Even the strongest members of the Injustice League aren't a match for him."

"Come now, Major Trevor," Lex Luthor said smoothly, "have some faith in me."

"Faith?" Steve Trevor clenched his fists. "All I want is to put you behind bars."

"I am merely a businessman. I haven't done anything illegal," he lied. Luthor knew Sam Lane would look the other way from any crimes he's committed. He couldn't say the same for Steve Trevor. There was still a moral fiber in him. "You shouldn't believe any lies Wonder Woman told you about me," Lex told him. "Can you really trust her since she is in a relationship with this alien? Probably has been before the world knew about him. I don't like this alien, Superman, either but I have to admire him for getting himself between her legs because you know he is." He smirked. "I doubt that's something any human could do."

"Shut up!" Steve snarled at him.

Luthor smirked. He had his suspicions something was going on between Steve Trevor and Wonder Woman when she first arrived in the world three years ago. Steve Trevor was the only person who came in contact with her. But it seemed she dumped him for someone better. Luthor wondered how he could use that in the future. "We should put our differences aside. We have something in common. Our hate for aliens and I have a way to eliminate him."

"Tell us," Sam Lane demanded. "I've waited too long to find something in that alien's armor."

Luthor answered when he pulled a green rock from the pocket of his expensive suit. "Gentlemen, I present to you Kryptonite."

Steve pointed at the rock. "That is the meteorite from Kal-El's home planet Krypton. How is that going to hurt him?"

Luthor explained. "I put this rock under every known test possible and I discovered there's a high level of radiation coming from this rock. It could've been caused when Krypton exploded. It doesn't have any affect on us humans but I have a strong feeling it will affect the alien."

"Why?" Sam Lane asked.

"This alien or Superman as he calls himself didn't have his amazing abilities on his planet or he wouldn't have been the only person to make it off Krypton alive. He got it when he landed on Earth. So it's possible no matter what powers he has here, he will always be vulnerable to anything coming from his home world. The radiation from this rock will be lethal to him."

"You better be certain," Sam Lane threatened Luthor. "We only have one shot at capturing this alien."

Lex Luthor knew he was right. He always was. "If I'm wrong, I'll turn myself in to the police."

"Wait," Steve interrupted. "Even if this rock will do what Lex Luthor predicts, how do you plan on capturing Kal-El?"

Sam Lane only smiled at the confused Steve Trevor. "Live bait."

* * *

Shiro Wolfman: I feel like playing "Taps" for your phone. :( No, I can't blame Steve. His actions are natural which makes him fun to write. Even if Steve was more open, it still wouldn't work out with him and Diana. It would just delay the breakup even further. I had plans of their being more interaction with Bruce and Kal like a fight scene but (spoiler alert) since that will be more incorporated in the next chapter, I didn't want to have two fight scenes in back to back chapters with them so I dropped it in this one. Lois is only obsessed with getting a story out of him and nothing more. Thankfully. No Shazam. Sorry. He didn't come to mind and I'm juggling enough characters already. LOL! There are more characters I'd like to write on but it take away from the plot of the story. Dick is Nightwing in this story. He's mentioned and my only regret in taking out the fight scene here is not showcasing him.

Wonderbee: Thanks. I went with a wiser Hippolyta because I'm tired of the "I hate all men" tirade. I think there will be a natural distrust of men and if she is wise as she should be with thousands of years of wisdom under her belt, she would know not all men are bad. The "I look like a moron" scene is one of my favorite scenes in this story and I written it weeks ago when I started this story. I'm so glad to finally be able to put that scene in.

Privileges and Promises: Thank you. This chapter isn't so long when I think of the next one and the previous ones before. I could've finished last week but I got lazy. :p

Kairan1979: Yes, you would be right about Steve doing something stupid. Natural for him to follow the steps he is following but stupid indeed. As I told Wonderbee, I'm tired of the "I hate men" tirade either. I don't think it's natural for her to be that angry with men, especially with her being a queen. I think a lot of women dealt with some bad men and though it may not be at the level Hippolyta went through they don't curse the whole male race.

Ben: Yep. Steve's train wreck is rather predictable at this moment, isn't it? No, I wasn't imagining myself as Diana during the costume. I have a certain fanart of Meejays's that I wish I was in. LOL! Though I was wishing to be the fly in the wrong as the exchange was going on with her and Kal. LOL! So glad many like this version of Hippolyta. I may keep her for future stories.

Unoaranya30: Compare to my other chapters lately, this is a quickie. LOL! Next one sure to be longer. I think I like Swimmer Wars or the Amazon Immune System Strikes Back best.

Roshane: Nah. Kal is already thinking ahead and sees his work with Bruce as temporary. Kal is no fool in this story and Bruce is pretty fair business wise, too.

Vfsnake: Yes, she did. LOL! Lois won't be a problem as coming between Diana and Kal but she will get involved in later chapters. Sam Lane is nothing but trouble as you read here.

Hellacre: Just think of a certain fanart of Meejays and you know how well Kal filled out his suit. LOL! Yeah Kal is safe from Hippolyta but he has big problems on the horizon.


	10. Chapter 10

Brave New World

Part Ten:

Captured

"Live bait?" Steve repeated. "What do you mean live bait?"

Sam Lane sent Steve a wry grin. "What do you think live bait means?"

It only took Steve a moment to figure it out. "You don't mean the Kents?" Sam Lane confirmed it with a nod. "How do you plan to do that?"

"Listening to the recorded conversations, the alien visits the Kents once a week. We'll capture them and lure the alien to us."

Steve was hesitant to agree with the plan. He didn't want to use any humans to lure Kal-El. "That won't work." He argued against the idea. "Kal-El set up a warning system."

"A warning system that has to be manually activated by the Kents." Sam Lane chuckled. "Those country fools thought they would be safe. They didn't think they needed a self defense system for their home. Their stupidity will only work to our advantage."

Lex stepped into the conversation. "I took liberty in having my people listen to the conversations by the Kents and Superman whenever he was around and study the schematics of the Kent home. We can get the Kents out before Superman realizes something is wrong."

Steve whipped his head to Lex Luthor. "You listened to the tapes, too?" He turned back to Sam Lane. "You're insane to be telling him this!"

"Nothing is insane when it concerns world security." Sam Lane was stern on the matter. "The Kents are traitors for harboring the alien for so long but they will finally do their world service by bringing him to us."

"You're not going to harm the Kents, are you?" Steve worriedly asked. "You're just going to capture them?"

"If they cooperate, how will they be harmed?" Lex asked coolly.

That wasn't an answer to Steve's question. "That's not what I said. I joined this group to take down Kal-El. Not to harm any humans. I didn't agree with that. Our purpose is to protect the people of Earth from the threat of aliens. Not harm them."

"And we won't," Sam Lane tried to assure Steve. "Lex is a little overzealous. We have a way to capture the alien and we should take it before he does something worse."

"He already has the Justice League snowed by getting to their leader," Lex added. "He's dating Wonder Woman. He's winning over the public by sharing his Kryptonian science to the world and saving their lives. I'm sure it's a ruse. He needs to be stopped before he unleashes whatever terror he has planned for the world."

Steve hated to admit it but Lex Luthor had a point. He was convinced Kal-El was fooling everyone, especially Diana. Kal-El had to be stopped at all costs. "All right. How exactly do you plan to go about this?"

"It's as the General said. We'll capture the Kents to lure Superman to us. To make sure Wonder Woman isn't around to muck things up, you will contact her."

"What makes you think I can contact Wonder Woman?" Steve asked Lex.

"General Lane said you had no problem with that in the past and she was always there to save you when you got in trouble." Lex grinned. "Of course she has a new man in her life now so her priorities have certainly shifted."

Steve glared at Lex. He would punch him if he could but that would ruin things with capturing Kal-El. "I will contact Wonder Woman."

"Good." He knew that would get Steve Trevor. He was a complete sucker to be blinded by emotions. "And I'll provide the distraction."

"Distraction?" Steve repeated. "What kind of distraction?"

"Don't worry, Trevor. No harm will come to Wonder Woman." Lex smiled again, flashing his perfect white teeth. "My goal is to get Superman."

"We will also capture Bruce Wayne," Sam Lane cockily added.

Not only was Steve surprised but so was Lex. "Why?" Steve asked. "You will have the Kents to lure Kal-El."

"Just extra incentive. The two are obviously friends." Sam Lane grumbled, "Bruce Wayne is as big a traitor as the Kents."

"It's too big a risk." Lex was clearly uncomfortable with the idea of going after Bruce Wayne. "Superman frequents Gotham and Batman patrols that city."

The threat of Batman interfering in his plans didn't faze Sam Lane. "We'll capture Bruce Wayne in his home. Seven men should be enough though that will be overkill."

Steve thought so too but he didn't like the idea of capturing another civilian. "You don't think Bruce Wayne would put up a fight?"

"He might but he's a playboy. A spoiled brat. How much fighting skills could he possibly have?"

"I won't be getting involved with that." Lex wasn't a genius for nothing. He knew going after Bruce Wayne was a bad idea. "The less Batman can link me to the better."

After leaving Sam Lane and Steve Trevor, Lex Luthor went to the Injustice League's hidden base in the swamp. He was the official leader of the criminal organization though many people didn't know that. The world saw him as a powerful businessman. Criminals on the low totem pole knew he was shady but didn't know of the power he wielded in the underground world. Only the high influential criminals knew the truth.

The Injustice League was gathered in the main hall waiting for Lex since he called the meeting. Many of them were annoyed as they stood and sat around the room in crutches and casts on their arms and legs and bandages around their head. It was the result of tangling with Kal-El. Solomon Grundy was the worst of the bunch. The undead creature sat in a wheelchair with both his legs and right arm in a cast.

"Many of you have encountered the alien, Kal-El, known to the world as Superman," Lex opened the meeting. "While the people of this planet love this alien for his inventions and playing hero, we hate him because he has put a hindrance to our plans. Some of you have considered giving up because Superman appears unstoppable." He laughed cruelly at his audience. "I told you no one's unstoppable."

Murmurs of excitement passed through the room. Killer Croc, with his left arm in a sling and bandage around his head, yelled out, "There's a way to stop this guy?"

"Yes."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense!" Parasite, with both hands in a cast, impatiently shouted. "Tell us. If I know his weakness, I can finally get my hands on him and suck all his powers."

Lex smirked at the crowd. "Can't tell you." There were rumbles of protest at his words. "Not now at least. If he survives what I have planned for him, I will reveal Superman's weakness and it will be open season on him."

The Injustice League responded with resounding cheers.

After his announcement, Lex left the main hall with Tala by his side. "Is everything set up?"

"Of course, darling," Tala cooed. "I never disappoint you. With your science and my mystic powers, we will unleash an evil the world has never known and no one will stop it." She affectionately kissed his cheek. "The irony of your plan is simply delicious."

Lex thought so as well. "We have one chance at this. We'll destroy the entire

Justice League and the best part is I won't be tied to it, but I will be there to pick up the pieces of a world brought to its knees."

"The Justice League will be finished forever and then we can take over. The world will be ours."

_Mine_, Lex thought. "Yes," he told Tala. "Ours."

* * *

Diana couldn't hold back the smile on her face. She had another date with Kal-El. Instead of going somewhere around the world as they have been for their last six dates, Kal-El suggested dinner at his home. Dating in the public eye wasn't as bad as Diana thought it would be. She and Kal-El never went to a public place where the media such as the paparazzi were known to be. People nearby took pictures on their camera phones or stared and by the time the media arrived, Kal-El and Diana were leaving. Some civilians even helped by shielding them from the media; blocking cameramen trying to take a picture and causing a scene so Diana and Kal-El can slip away.

Diana looked forward to some alone time with Kal-El and the Arctic was the best place for it. Diana had a gift for him, too. She tightened her hold on a small lead box. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he opened it.

Diana entered Kal-El's home secretly pleased only she had accessed to Kal-El's sanctuary. He would give access to the Kents but they didn't have the means to travel to the Arctic like Diana. Kal-El was there to greet her at her arrival. Diana greeted him with a kiss. "I didn't think you would be waiting."

"I came as soon as I heard you nearby." Kal-El took notice of the box in Diana's hand. "What's that?"

"A gift for you."

Kal-El stared at the box for a moment and smiled. "You sneak. Hiding my gift in lead so I wouldn't peek."

"Only because I knew you would peek." Diana handed him the box. "I want to see the look on your face when you open it."

Kal-El held the box in his hand. "Must be something special."

"It is," Diana said. "I got a piece of it from Hal. I like to call it a little piece of home."

Kal-El smiled, intrigued as he opened the box. "I wonder what it could be."

A green rock the size of an iPod was inside and its effects hit Kal-El immediately. Pain coursed through his body at an alarming rate. He suddenly felt sick, as if he was running a fever, then the pain grew as his insides were being torn apart. The pain was so excruciating that Kal-El couldn't see straight or stand on his own. His legs buckled and the box slipped through his fingers.

"Kal!" Diana grabbed the box and promptly closed it as Kal-El crumpled to the floor. It didn't take her long to figure out the green rock had a terrible affect on him. "Kal?" Kal-El was pale as he held a hand to his head and the other around his waist.

Kal-El turned his head to Diana. She came into better focus as his vision cleared. "What the hell was that you gave me?"

He was angry and understandably so. "It's a piece of the meteor from your home," Diana explained. "Hal let me have a piece. I thought it would be a nice memento of Krypton for you. I had no idea it would have this affect on you." Diana was confused over it all. "How could it?" She left the box on the floor and went to Kal-El's side. "Are you all right?"

"Am I all right?" he snarled. "You saw what that did to me and you ask me if I'm all right?"

Diana followed Kal-El's angry eyes as he stared at the lead box. "You're right. That was a stupid question but how could a piece of rock from your home have this affect on you?"

"I don't know." Kal-El wondered that himself. "It felt like I was poisoned and every part of me was dying. I never felt such pain before." Kal-El reached for the lead box on the floor and picked it up. Slowly, he opened the box where a sliver of the kryptonite was reveal. Kal-El winced as he felt the pain again. He quickly shut the box. "How can a piece of my home world have the power to weaken me?"

Diana didn't have an answer, only a small positive outlook over the situation. "The only good thing is it can be consumed in lead."

"One good thing doesn't make up for all the bad things this means." Kal-El snapped then realized he was taking his anger out the wrong way. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to lash out at you."

"You don't have to explain yourself," Diana told him.

"I have a weakness," Kal-El confessed to Diana. "This means…" he broke off as it dawned on him. "You told me Hal has a rock and so does Bruce." Panic rose in Kal-El. "I have to get it from him. If Bruce discovers what it can do to me…."

"Bruce wouldn't use it on you," Diana tried to assure him.

"Of course he would." Kal-El argued. "Bruce has been trying to find a weakness on me since he met me. The irony is he had it the whole time and didn't know it."

"I think you have bigger problems than Bruce, Kal," Diana warned him. "Sam Lane has these green rocks and plenty of them. Steve told me meteors of your home world have fallen all over the planet and Sam Lane's taskforce has been collecting them."

For the first time, Diana saw fear on Kal-El's face and that worried her deeply. "Oh, Rao. I've been on this world for nine months, Diana. Do you know how many meteors from Krypton could've fallen to Earth? How many Sam Lane's collected?" He gripped the lead box with extra care as to not break it. "This piece isn't even half the size of my fist and it took me down. Imagine what hundreds of these will do to me."

It would kill him. Diana knew that. Kal-El knew that. The thought of Kal-El being dead. The thought of him…. Diana couldn't finish her train of thought. She didn't want to think it.

"Perhaps you can study it?" Diana suggested. "Maybe you can find a cure. You were a brilliant scientist on Krypton. Your science is more advanced than Earth's. Surely, you can find something to counteract it."

"I'll try," Kal-El vowed. "My life is on the line if I don't do something. No one can know about this."

Diana embraced Kal-El. "You know I won't tell anyone this.'' She wondered if Sam Lane knew what the green rock could do to Kal-El but told herself he couldn't, otherwise he would've used it on him already. Besides, Steve told her it was useless. However, in light of their relationship ending Diana wondered if Steve was being truthful to her about that and how much he really knew.

* * *

J'onn J'onzz stood alone on top of Mount Rushmore wondering of all the places on Earth why would Kal-El wanted to meet him here. Whatever Kal-El wanted to talk to him about, he didn't want the Justice League to know. J'onn knew this since he always talked with Kal-El at the Watchtower based on the moon.

J'onn found Kal-El interesting. He was intelligent, confident, and blunt but there was honor in him and he was a nice person. Diana was obviously drawn to him. J'onn noticed that the first time he saw Kal-El. The looks he gave Diana had its affects on her even though she was with Steve Trevor at the time. J'onn also noticed how happier and relaxed Diana was now that she was with Kal-El. With Steve, Diana was quiet and very reserved on her relationship. Not that J'onn was for it given what Steve and other government officials did to him when he was held prisoner by them. J'onn always suspected something was off with Diana's relationship with Steve and that was without reading their minds. With Kal-El, Diana was still quiet on the details but more open in ways of affection. She didn't resist Kal-El when he kissed her in front of others. She always smiled when in his company. She seemed unguarded and more human.

J'onn felt a presence nearby. He looked up and saw Kal-El descending on him. "Hello, Kal-El."

"Thank you for meeting me, J'onn."

"I gather it's important," the Martian said coolly.

"It is." Kal-El wasn't surprised J'onn suspected it would be. This wasn't their normal meeting spot. "There's something I'd like to know. It may bring up bad memories but I wouldn't ask you to tell me this unless it was important."

J'onn studied Kal-El. He looked tense and nervous. He wasn't his usual confident self. Something was wrong. "And what would that be?"

"What kind of methods of torture did the government perform on you?"

J'onn stared at Kal-El for a long moment. Once again, Kal-El was blocking J'onn from reading his mind. "Why do you wish to know?"

"Curiosity," Kal-El said. "I am an alien. What if the government captures me? I want to prepare myself in case."

"Prepare for what?" J'onn asked. "From what I've seen, you're invulnerable. You carry yourself as if nothing can stop you. Why the sudden change in attitude?"

"I'd like to prepare myself for a worst case scenario."

J'onn knew that wasn't the case. Kal-El discovered he had a weakness after all and the government knew it. The same government that tortured him. "You have a weakness." Kal-El didn't respond to J'onn's accusation. "To answer your question, they used my weakness against me. They will do the same to you. They used several methods of torture with fire on me. They had mechanical bands that prevented me from phasing out. If I tried, volts of electricity would travel through my body. I was burned, electrocuted, beaten, poked and prodded with every medicinal instrument they had. It went on for so long the days blended together. I lost count. There was even a moment I didn't care about saving the people on this planet. I wanted to die to get away from the pain and torture."

Kal-El saw the pain on J'onn's face and regretted asking J'onn to relive such horrible memories. "Good thing Diana rescued you."

"Yes." The pain on J'onn's face was washed away with hope. "Hanging upside down in a heated cell, sparks of electricity zipping through me every minute, I used my mental powers to reach out to anyone who could hear me. Diana did and I am grateful for that. Grateful for her."

"Thank you for telling me," Kal-El thanked J'onn. There was no way he could let the government capture and torture him the way they tortured J'onn.

"Kal-El, you should know you can trust the Justice League. If we are to trust you and your abilities to not harm us, you should trust us with your weakness and any danger you may face. We may have our differences but the members of the Justice League have a common goal. We do good for all and help our friends. It's not a one way street."

Kal-El took J'onn's words to heart as he departed in the skies again. Kal-El knew he should open up to the Justice League about his weakness but this was something he wanted to handle on his own.

* * *

"Are you eating alone, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce Wayne smiled at the pretty blonde waitress as he took the menu from her. "No. I am meeting a friend. She's running a bit late but she should be here shortly. You can leave the menu. I'll signal you when we are ready to order."

The pretty blonde nodded and went about seeing her other customers in the chic restaurant. Bruce glimpsed over the entrée selection when he saw Diana making her way to the table.

Bruce stood in Diana's presence. "Hello, Bruce." Diana greeted Bruce with a brief hug and kiss on the cheek. Bruce took Diana's coat and removed it for her. Though a notorious playboy, Bruce was always the gentleman. Alfred trained him well in manners. "Thanks. I was feeling overdressed in it."

If Diana said that to anyone other than Bruce, one would think she was strange with it being 23 degrees outside. But Diana being Wonder Woman was immune to chilly weather. In fact, the other day Bruce found it amusing to see Diana in Boston fighting the Silver Swan in her Wonder Woman outfit while the onlookers look on in their coats and hats.

Diana sat in her chair and opened her menu. "Sorry for my tardiness. I was in South America tangling with Felix Faust. He got away but the magic in the Incas ruins are safe."

"It's fine." Bruce perused over the selection of food on the menu. "I knew something like that was keeping you."

Diana opened her menu. "It's not often we meet outside your home and the Watchtower, Bruce. What's going on?"

"I think this conversation is easier to handle here than at my home where your boyfriend may drop by or at—" a waitress walked by "at our other meeting place."

Diana raised her eyes to meet his. "This is something you don't want Kal to hear?"

"Does he know you're meeting me?" Bruce suddenly asked.

"Yes. I didn't see anything wrong in telling him. Kal and I don't keep things from each other."

"Doing things different than when you were with Steve." Bruce nodded an approval. "Smart."

"You're stalling, Bruce. What is it you want to tell me that you don't want Kal to know about?"

Bruce lowered his menu on the smooth, expensive table cloth. Though he was in a restaurant where people were preoccupied with their own conversations, Bruce still spoke in a low voice. "What's wrong with Kal-El?"

"What do you mean?"

"He suddenly put off projects he was scheduled to work on to focus on a special project he refuses to talk about. I can tell he's agitated about something." Diana didn't say anything. "You know what it is, don't you?"

Diana studied her menu. "I'm not telling you."

"Does it have something to do with me?"

Diana looked at Bruce; confusion evident on her face. "Why would you think _that_?"

"For someone who has a special project to work on, he has been spending a lot of time at my home. He's come over every night for the past three days. I initially thought it was due to him upgrading my jet."

"Wait," Diana interrupted him. "You're letting Kal upgrade your jet? You trust him enough to touch your vehicles?" This would mean a significant change in Kal-El and Bruce's friendship if this was true.

"I'm seeing what he can do," he said coolly. "And don't change the subject. What's wrong with him?"

Diana focused on her menu. "I don't know your intention, Bruce, but right now I am enjoying lunch with a good friend."

"You know I'm going to find out."

"Maybe but it won't be by me." Diana's cell phone rang at that moment. Diana took her phone out of her purse. Her eyes widened at the name flashing. "It's Steve."

A smile curved up Bruce's lips. "Really? This should be interesting. Answer it."

Diana put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, Diana, it's Steve. I don't mean to disturb you." Steve sounded calm yet, nervous. "Is this a bad time?"

Diana looked at Bruce who was smirking. "No. I didn't expect to hear from you again."

Steve sighed, "Yeah, I can understand why given my behavior. I wasn't very nice to you. I'm sorry about that. I… I need to see you, Diana."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes." He sounded urgent now. "Could I see you tomorrow night? Seven at Carlana Park?"

Tomorrow night? Diana was going to have dinner with the Kents and Kal-El. He wanted her to come with him. "Steve, I have plans."

"It's very important," Steve rushed out. "After this, I won't bother you again."

"You don't bother me, Steve." Diana noticed Bruce's smile fading from his handsome face. Could he sense her unease about meeting with Steve? "Can't I meet you earlier or later?"

"No. It has to be then." Steve sounded desperate. "Please, Diana. I don't know if there's a way to meet you any other time. I may be caught if I do."

Diana thought about it for a moment. If Steve said it was important and from the way he was talking, it was. Even though they weren't together anymore, Steve wouldn't have a reason to lie about it. "All right. I will."

"Thank you, Diana," Steve sighed in relief.

"I have to go now. Goodbye Steve." Diana closed her phone and slipped it back in her purse. "Steve wants to meet."

"I gathered that." And Bruce wasn't pleased with it.

"He says he has something important to tell me."

Bruce signaled a waitress to them. "The meeting should be interesting. Just be careful."

"Why?"

"I don't know how things went down between you and Steve but a breakup is never easy. I should know. I've been through plenty so meeting the ex again is always uncomfortable. Some can be downright vengeful if you meet again. In my social circle, I run into a lot of exes."

The waitress arrived and Diana gave her order, followed by Bruce. Once the waitress left Diana told him, "I don't think Steve would be vengeful. Humor me, Bruce. What did an ex do to you?"

Bruce counted off his fingers. "One slashed my tires, another stalked the next woman I dated, another tried to break into my home, and another said I fathered her baby. It goes on. I've only had a few crazy ones. Whenever I end a relationship, I try to soften the blow by sending a gift."

"That sounds like paying for her time."

"Call it that if you wish but I'm softening the blow. I send them nice gifts. Very expensive ones," he added. "Alfred is excellent on finding a gift for them."

Diana was slightly disgusted. "You couldn't even pick out the gifts?"

"I have other things to do," was Bruce's answer as weak as that was. "I think the women were more upset with the fact I ended things with them and they couldn't tame me."

"Taming the bad boy." Diana shook her head amused. "I don't think I will ever understand that concept about women with this need to change the bad boy."

"Oh? What about you and _Kal_?" Bruce mocked the name.

"Kal isn't a bad boy. He's assertive, honest."

"He went after you even though you were with another man. That's bad."

Maybe but Diana didn't see Kal-El as bad. "He's a decent man who went through a very traumatic event. He's gotten passed that to help this world."

"So, he's the tortured soul and you brought him back." Bruce rolled his eyes. "The tortured bad boy."

Diana picked a roll out of the breadbasket. She was tempted to throw one at him. "Oh, shut up."

Bruce chuckled. Their friendship had been tense since Kal-El's arrival. Though they've had conversations, this was the first time in three months the two shared a genuine laugh with each other.

"I'm sorry."

Confusion crossed Diana's face again. "About what?"

"My lashing out at you for hiding Kal-El and insinuating you should be removed as leader of the Justice League."

Diana was surprised and touched. She hadn't expected an apology from Bruce. "Does that mean you trust Kal now?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Bruce said. "I don't think he will intentionally harm us and I think he does want to help the world but it doesn't mean I trust him completely."

That was good enough for Diana. "Thank you, Bruce."

"As a friend, I also think you should be careful when you meet Steve again. Steve might've been nice and caring to you when you were together but now that you're not…" he shrugged, "who knows."

Diana understood Bruce's need to be cautious of his exes but Diana knew she didn't have to worry about Steve.

* * *

"Steve wants to meet with me."

Diana was in Kal-El's home that evening helping him find a cure for the affects of the green meteor. Kal-El wore a lead lined suit as he carefully broke off a piece of the green meteor which Kal-El also dubbed as kryptonite and locked up the rest. "What does he want to meet about?"

Diana uncorked a vial of Kal-El's blood. Against Diana's wishes, Kal-El had her cut his skin using the kryptonite and drew his blood in a vial to use for testing against kryptonite. She poured two drops of his blood in a small round dish that was filled with a liquid concoction he and Diana came up with as a possible counterattack to the kryptonite. "I don't know. He said it's important. We haven't spoken since we broke up. I wonder what could be so important he wants to talk to me now."

Kal-El dropped the kryptonite in the dish. There, the affects of the kryptonite wasn't as strong so Kal-El removed his lead helmet. "Maybe he wants to talk about us being a couple now that it has spread to the news."

"That's your fault," Diana told Kal-El. "You had to kiss me in Keystone City."

"If your lips weren't so kissable maybe I wouldn't have." He stole another kiss from her lips. "Maybe Steve wants you back."

"I don't think that is the case and if so, I won't go back to him."

"Oh, I know you won't go back to him," Kal-El said confidently as he watched the dish. It would take another minute before he knew if this test worked. "But you feel you should see him."

Diana admitted that to be true. "Things ended so badly between us. I want to make sure he's all right."

Kal-El put an arm around Diana. "You know what your problem is. You care too much."

Diana smiled feeling Kal-El's lips brush against her right temple. "The problem about this meeting is it's on the night you are having dinner with the Kents. I really wanted to come."

"There'll be others. Go see Steve."

Diana was touched at his understanding. "You're not worried about me seeing Steve again?"

"Diana, if I were worried about Steve, I might as well be worried about every guy who looks at you in your working outfit. Unfortunately that would make me not the right guy for you which is far from the truth. Go see Steve, find out what he wants."

Diana kissed him. "Thank you." Now she understood what Dinah meant about confidence on a man being sexy. "I'll come by afterwards."

"I look forward to it. Where are you meeting Steve anyway? DOMA?"

Diana shook her head. "No. Carlana park and I'll be meeting Steve at seven."

"I should be at Bruce's house at that time. Because of the time difference I shouldn't be at the Kents until an hour later."

Speaking of Bruce, Diana thought best to tell Kal-El what Bruce told her. "Bruce doesn't know you're snooping for the kryptonite but he does know something is off with you."

"I don't care. Diana, I have to find that meteor."

"If Bruce has it in a lead case, which I think he does, you won't see it."

Kal-El grew exasperated as the liquid in the dish darken. If it affected the kryptonite, it would've lightened. "It didn't work." He stepped away frustrated. "I searched all over the cave when Bruce wasn't looking. Once I spot it, I can swipe it before Bruce knows it's missing."

"That will be hard to do since Bruce knows where everything is but I wish you all the luck." Diana discarded the dish. "Don't let this setback get you down, Kal-El. We're getting there. This substance diluted seventy percent of the kryptonite's affect on you. We also know the energy from the yellow suns kills the kryptonite affects on you immediately."

"I can't fly in the sky every time I'm exposed to kryptonite. I need something else that will be effective."

"You've only had a few days to work on a cure. You won't find a solution in three days," Diana said reasonably. "We've built solar lamps. That's a good first step. Until we find a cure, we can work on you mentally fighting the effects. That way if you are exposed in battle, the kryptonite won't affect you as much as it would if you didn't prepare yourself."

"On Krypton, we had a trance that could slow the effects of poisoning in one's system but the person has to be unconscious for it to work. I need something for being awake."

Diana knew what will work. "I can teach you some Themysciran techniques. We have methods of working mind over matter when you're in pain. Don't worry," Diana assured Kal-El. "We'll get through this. I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

Jonathan Kent shivered as he entered his home carrying a couple logs of wood. It had been snowing heavily over the Midwestern United States for two days now. So far, twenty inches of snow fell over Smallville. "The snow has stopped but that chilly weather is still here."

Martha looked out the window at the thick snow on her yard. She saw the trees swaying in the wind and the lights flickering in the house. Trees were falling all over the small town due to the bad winter weather. "I wonder if Kal-El can make it. The snow is so bad a lot of airports across the country have been grounded."

Jonathon tossed two logs in the fireplace. "Kal-El isn't an airplane, Martha. He can get through any snowstorm."

"You're right." Martha went back to making her homemade biscuits. "Too bad Wonder Woman isn't coming. I'd like to get to know her better."

"Kal-El said she had unexpected business to attend to." Jonathan entered the kitchen and cleaned his hands at the sink. "In her line of work, it's expected."

Martha dusted more flour on the dough and kneaded it. "I think it's wonderful Kal-El is dating Wonder Woman. She will make him happy."

Jonathan shook his head amused as he stole a cookie out of the cookie jar. "I think you're acting like a mother to him."

"And you're not acting like a father? You miss him as much as I do when he leaves." Martha sighed gaily. "I can't help myself, Jonathan. We never had children of our own and having Kal-El stay with us when he was learning about this world and his weekly visits to us now….well, it _does_ feel like I have a son."

Jonathan shared the feeling. "I know."

The sounds of a helicopter hummed over the house. "What in the world?" Jonathan stepped out of the house. He saw lines drop from the helicopter with men coming out of it.

Martha came out of the house. "Jonathan, what's--"

"Get back in the house, Martha!" Jonathan grabbed Martha and rushed her in the house. He shielded her body with his when the men in black from head to toe crashed in through their window and knocked their door down.

Jonathan released Martha. "Set off the alarm."

Two men grabbed Jonathan and he did his best to fight them off. One man ran after Martha. She ran in the kitchen, grabbed her saucepan filled with boiling water and threw it at him. While the man screamed in pain, Martha ran up the stairs. She could hear someone coming up the stairs after her. There were two alarms in the house. The first was by the door but Jonathon was surrounded and couldn't reach it and the other alarm was in her and Jonathon's bedroom. Just as Martha opened the door, a man grabbed her leg.

Martha Kent was in her late forties but being a farmer's wife and sometimes working the fields alone, Martha knew how to take care of herself. She balanced herself on the doorway and promptly kicked the man in his stomach with her other leg.

He went down but another man grabbed her before she could press the alarm on the wall panel.

"No!" Martha screamed. "Let me go!"

Martha kicked and struggled in the man's arms but he held her tightly around her waist and pulled her out of the room. "Shut it, lady! You wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't an alien lover!"

"Hold her still!" the man Martha kicked came to them with a needle in his hand. "We won't get her or her husband on the helicopter unless we knock them out."

Martha fought even harder and it took two men to hold Martha still while the third jammed a needle in her. Within seconds, Martha was knocked out.

* * *

It was chilly in Washington, D.C. that night. Washington, D.C. was getting an unusually cold winter. Not too many people were out and the parks were usually scarce after dark so Diana felt at ease meeting Steve here. Diana only touched down and waited for Steve under a pine tree for five minutes before her warrior instincts told her something wasn't right. Diana looked around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary but something was wrong. She could feel it. The crunching sound of footsteps in the snow caused her to whirl around ready to fight. She relaxed when she saw Steve approaching her.

Diana didn't expect Steve to change so she was surprised to see him look so haggard. What was going on with him she wondered? "Hello, Steve."

Steve adjusted the collar on his coat. "Diana."

"How are you?"

"Right now I'm freezing. I'll be glad when this winter spell passes." He looked her over. She was perfection as always. "I see you are doing well. You moved on with Kal-El. It's all over the papers and Entertainment shows. The media's calling you the new Brangelina." Steve's laugh was bitter. "You know, I find it ironic that you did so much to keep your identity, our relationship a secret that you don't mind being open with a relationship with Kal-El. It makes me wonder if you were ashamed of us."

"My other identity is still safe," Diana corrected him. As far as the world was concerned, they still thought Diana Prince was different from Wonder Woman. Diana always made sure that whenever she was out with Kal-El, she didn't resemble her Diana Prince persona at all. "I was never ashamed of us, Steve. You knew as well as I that if my enemies knew about us, your life would be in danger."

"I was in danger just by knowing you." Why couldn't Diana admit the truth he wondered? "I think you are more open with Kal-El because you feel he can take care of himself better than I could. He doesn't have any weaknesses like a human."

Diana sensed so much anger in Steve. "Is that why you wanted to meet? So you can yell at me about my relationship with Kal? Steve, we've been through this. Why do you want to open painful wounds again?"

So it was Kal now. "I just don't understand, Diana. Was there ever a chance for us? Or were you waiting until something you thought better came along? If Kal-El wasn't here, would we still be together?"

Diana wished he didn't ask her that. She knew he wouldn't like the truth. "Even if Kal-El wasn't here, we wouldn't be together, Steve. We would've eventually broken up. I'm sorry. I only hope you find who is right for you."

The words hurt as bad as it did when they broke up months ago. He used that hurt to justify what he was about to do. "And have you with Kal-El?"

"It's too early to tell, Steve. We've only recently decided to explore our relationship."

Steve didn't know whether to believe her or not. "I don't think there's anymore to say to each other except I did love you and I can't believe you made such a foolish decision."

So Bruce and Kal were right about Steve Diana realized. Diana accepted this was how things were going to be with her and Steve. "Goodbye, Steve." Diana jumped in the air to leave but a tail shot out from the tree she was under and wrapped itself around Diana's neck. It pulled her back to the ground.

Gagging for air and trying to pull the spotted tail from around her neck, Diana saw Poison Ivy standing over her. She knew the one who had her tail wrapped around her neck was Cheetah. Diana wasn't concerned for herself at the moment. She was worried about the person who could be caught in this if he intervened.

"Run, Steve. Don't come back!" Diana called out.

Steve stared down at Diana. His eyes had no life in it.

"Steve?" Diana croaked.

Poison Ivy laughed. "Oh, your ex will be all right. Who did you think set you up to come here?"

Diana shook her head in denial as she looked at Steve. "No. He wouldn't. Steve, you didn't." Steve's silence was enough proof as he turned and walked away from her. She couldn't believe it. Steve betrayed her.

Cheetah tightened her tail around Diana's neck. "He also set it up so I could get out of prison. He did it in exchange we don't kill you."

"But if we beat you up and leave you mortally wounded where you die on your own, it's not our fault. Your body just gave out." Poison Ivy sauntered over and caressed Diana's face. "I always wondered about you. I think I'd rather kiss you and pull you under my power." Ivy looked up at Cheetah. "What do you say if I alter Steve's plan?"

Cheetah could care less. "If you want to be a masochist to Wonder Woman be my guest. Just as long as I can inflict pain on her for all the trouble she put me through."

"Deal."

Poison Ivy gripped Diana's face and lowered her lips. "Pucker up, beautiful." Diana head butted her. Poison Ivy fell back into the snow while Diana grabbed Cheetah's tail and pulled her from the tree.

Poison Ivy flipped her hair back. "So, she wants to play it rough." She jumped to her feet and called out, "Oh, Bane."

Diana turned to her right and saw Bane coming out from his hiding spot near a park bench by a snow covered bush. "I do not wish to soil my hands on such beautiful flesh but I will."

Before Diana could prepare herself to face him, Cheetah tackled Diana, knocking her to the ground. She raked a clawed hand down Diana's back, tearing through her skin and drawing blood. This was followed by another slash across her back. In retaliations, Diana threw her head back, smashing into Cheetah's.

Cheetah released Diana and grabbed her head in pain. Diana jumped to her feet, punched and kicked Cheetah, knocking her back several feet. Diana couldn't catch her breath for Bane grabbed her left arm and leg and raised her over his head. He twisted Diana's body like a pretzel trying to break her back. Diana cried out when he brought her spine down on his knee.

"Yes!" Poison Ivy cheered. "Make her suffer!"

Bane raised Diana over his head again, twisting her body in an attempt to snap her back in two as he had done to his other past victims. Soon, Diana stopped fighting and Bane gave up on her. "Wonder Woman isn't much of a fighter." Bane dropped Diana's body into the snow. "I had such high hopes."

"She's playing possum," Cheetah jumped back into the fight. "You can't let her stay down after the first hit. You have to keep hitting her." Cheetah grabbed Diana's head and slammed it into a rock. Three hits in, Diana grabbed Cheetah's hand and squeezed it with her strength.

Cheetah winced, feeling a bone crack. Diana rose to her feet and punched Cheetah across her face. Cheetah fell against a tree. With her quick, agile speed, she climbed up the tree, flipped and launched herself on Diana. Diana grabbed Cheetah by her legs, swung and threw her in Poison Ivy's two women collided and fell to the ground unconscious.

Bane grabbed Diana from behind and squeezed her hard. "So, you do have some life in you."

"A lot more than you. Cheetah was right. I was playing possum." Diana stepped into Bane's shin with her heel boot digging into Bane's flesh. Breaking free from him, she punched and kicked him into a tree which broke under his weight. Once the tree fell on Bane, Diana pounced on him and removed the plastic tube connected to his neck. With the toxic liquid draining from his body, Bane's body shriveled to half his size.

Diana left Bane pinned under the tree and went over to Cheetah and Poison Ivy who were regaining consciousness. Diana unhooked her lasso and wrapped it around Cheetah and Poison Ivy. "You two have some questions to answer."

* * *

Batman brought his jet in for a smooth landing. Kal-El finished upgrading Batman's jet an hour ago and Bruce wanted to take it on a test run immediately. Batman tested all the new speeds on his jet against Kal-El's suggestion that he worked up to it gradually in concern his body wouldn't be able to handle it, but Bruce made it through each test. He didn't want to admit it but he loved the modifications Kal-El made to his jet.

"What do you think?" Kal-El asked once Bruce turned off the engine.

"The improvements are good."

"Just good?" Kal-El feigned hurt. "I'm insulted."

"No, you're not." Bruce opened the top of his jet and jumped out.

A dressed suit was laid out for Bruce over his exam table thanks to Alfred. Bruce removed his cowl and the plastic covering over the suit. Bruce didn't know the time but he knew he was running late if Alfred left his suit out. Late or not, it didn't matter. Women always waited for him.

"You have a date?" Kal-El asked in disbelief but he hoped it was true. With Bruce gone, he could look around the cave for the kryptonite without anyone knowing.

Bruce slipped his dress pants over his suit. "Bruce Wayne has to make appearances at night sometimes or people will start to wander."

"That's another reason why I won't have a double identity. I'll start referring to myself in third person."

"I doubt you could pull off the double identity," Bruce remarked as he slip on his white shirt.

"You may be right," Kal-El agreed. "I know I couldn't wear my underwear outside my pants like you. That would be ridiculous." Kal-El stopped his teasing as his ears picked up an unusual sound. "I hear something. You have guests coming."

Bruce rolled his eyes as he tossed on his tie. "I know Anya is anxious to go out with me but I told her I would pick her up."

"No." Kal-El was looking up now. "This isn't your date. I see a helicopter coming this way."

Bruce's hands dropped from his half made tie. "Stay here."

"What?" Kal-El protested as Bruce walked past him. "I'm not a kid."

Bruce ignored him as he ran up the steps. He stepped from the back of the wall clock and entered his living room. Alfred entered the room from the kitchen, holding a silver platter with food and refreshments.

The two looked up as they suddenly heard the sounds of a helicopter overhead. "Expecting company, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Looks like it," Bruce said dryly as he saw figures slide down from a rope and shatter his windows as they crashed into his living room. Seven men in black special ops suits surrounded him and Alfred. Alfred promptly lowered the tray he was holding on the coffee table and removed the food and drinks off the tray.

"Come with us, Mr. Wayne and you won't get hurt," one man ordered him.

Bruce broke into his casual Bruce Wayne charming smile. "What's the problem fellas? You're not my date's overprotective brothers are you?"

The same man aimed his gun at Bruce. "You only get one warning."

Alfred took a strategic step back from Bruce's side. He knew how this was going to go.

"Alfred." Bruce finished fixing his tie. "You're excused and tell Anya dinner is off tonight."

"Of course, sir." Alfred gracefully exited the room.

Bruce watched the eyes of the men as they watched Alfred leave. Once Alfred disappeared back into the kitchen, Bruce leaned over the coffee table and picked up a sandwich.

"Mr. Wayne," the man's voice came off harder this time. "Don't make us use force on you. You won't like it. You don't want to damage that face of yours."

"I hear ya," Bruce said calmly as he finished off his sandwich. "But Alfred makes the best sandwiches. Let me have another before I come with you."

Bruce leaned forward again. The special ops thought he was reaching for another sandwich but Bruce grabbed the silver tray Alfred cleverly left out. He swung at the special ops trained on him, knocking the gun out of his hands. The other special ops sprang to action and Bruce was ready for them. He punched one hard across his face and kicked another in his chest. A fourth man pulled out his gun. Bruce grabbed his arm and threw him into another agent. Four were momentarily taken care of but there were three to go. Two special ops jumped Bruce at the same time while the last man pulled out his tranquilizer gun. He fired the gun but it never hit Bruce. It hit Kal-El's chest instead. Kal-El knocked him out by flicking his forehead with a finger.

The four men Bruce took care of moments ago recovered enough to take their guns and fire on Kal-El. Kal-El grabbed each bullet so it wouldn't ricochet over the room. Bruce fought and knocked out three men while the remaining four ran towards to windows to make their escape. Kal-El caught all four men and pulled them back into the room.

Alfred returned to the room carrying rope. "Something to hold your guests. I also took the liberty to call the police."

"Thanks, Alfred."

Kal-El and Bruce tied six of the men leaving the seventh one free. Kal-El picked up the seventh man by the collar of his suit and lifted him off his feet with one hand. "Mind telling me why you and your friends were trying to capture Bruce Wayne?"

Usually, it was Bruce who did the interrogation. This was an interesting twist watching someone else do the interrogating while he sat back and watched. He wondered how Kal-El would handle it.

The man snarled at Kal-El. "Like I'll tell you, alien scum."

So, he was going to play it like that. Kal-El carried the man by the top of his uniform and flew him out of Wayne Manor. He took them so high in the sky, the large estate of Wayne Manor was a tiny dot on the ground. "Will you tell me now?"

"Go ahead and kill me. I know that's what you're going to do!" the man yelled back.

Kal-El released the man and let him fall, several thousands of feet from the sky. The agent didn't think the alien would really let him fall to his death. He thought he was taunting him. He knew he risked dying in this line of work but he never he would die this way. Wayne Manor was getting bigger and bigger by the second. The agent closed his eyes as he neared the ground but the impact never came. He opened his eyes one eye at a time to see that he was only an inch from the ground.

Kal-El held the agent by one leg. "Want to try that again? I don't think my reaction time will be as fast the next time."

The thought of going through that again caused the agent to lose his dinner.

Bruce stepped out of his home. "Has he talked yet?"

"He's about to," Kal-El said. He gave the agent a shake. "Isn't that right?"

The agent nodded as he wiped his mouth of the vomit he spewed moments ago. "General Lane wanted us to capture Bruce Wayne."

"Why?" Bruce demanded almost crossing over to use his Batman voice.

"I don't know. I just follow my orders."

Bruce looked at Kal-El. "You believe him?"

Kal-El looked through the man, studying the muscles on his face, his sharp ears listening to his heart. "Yes. He's telling the truth."

"Why try to kidnap me?" Bruce wondered. "Is it due to my company working with you?"

The answer hit Kal-El immediately. "It was a trap to lure me." This was it. This was how Sam Lane was going to get him and expose him to the kryptonite. "But why you? You're not that important to me."

"I'm deeply hurt," Bruce feigned offense.

Kal-El ignored him. "Why not go after the Kents or…"

Bruce followed Kal-El's thinking. "Diana." Anger rose in Bruce as he realized just as Kal-El did, Diana was walking into a trap. "Trevor." He looked at his watch. "Diana should be meeting him now. She's already in trouble."

"Diana can handle herself but the Kents…." Kal-El paused as he heard police sirens in the distance.

Bruce turned his attention back to the special ops agent. "I'll contact Diana as soon as I'm through with the police." He turned to Kal-El again. "And then we'll…." He saw Kal-El was no longer behind him. He was gone. "Hmm. So that's what it feels like."

Kal-El called Diana through her comlink; his anger rose when Diana didn't respond. As much as Kal-El wanted to check on Diana, he knew he couldn't. The Kents needed him. Kal-El was also angry with himself. He wished he didn't listen to the Kents and put in a more than a manual warning system. The Kents were so insistent they were safe and against his judgment he believed them.

"If anything happens to them, it's my fault."

Kal-El flew over the lands creating sonic booms that startled the people below him. He didn't care. His priority was getting to the Kent home as soon as possible. As soon as he arrived, Kal-El saw the windows of the Kent home blown out leaving the home cold with snow flakes from outside coming in. Shattered glass was all over the floor in the living room and kitchen where the struggle took place. Kal-El entered the kitchen first. He saw chairs from the table tossed about. A saucepan laid on the floor which was covered with a thin sheen of ice. Food laid on the counter uncooked. Kal-El wasn't sure how long they were gone.

Entering the living room, Kal-El saw numbers plastered on the wall of the living room. They weren't just any numbers Kal-El realized as he read them carefully. They were coordinates to where the Kents were taken. As Kal-El flew to his new destination, he knew he would encounter kryptonite. He hoped his preparation for it was enough.

* * *

After the police took away the special ops team, Bruce returned to his cave. It took Bruce longer than he wanted to clear both from his home which bothered him because he knew any moment he spent with the police, it was a moment away from learning of Diana's situation at Carlana Park and what Kal-El found in Smallville at the Kent home.

While Bruce dealt with the police, Alfred was sent to the cave to contact Diana and Kal-El. Bruce hoped to have heard from them by now. "Has anyone responded?"

"No, sir."

Batman sighed, "This isn't good." Bruce took over. If he didn't get a response from either of them, he was going to contact the Justice League. It wasn't a good thing if two of their most powerful members were out of contact.

"Batman to Wonder Woman. "

Diana didn't respond. Bruce kept calling her as he typed keys into his computer hoping to pick up a signal. Before he could trace her, Diana's voice came through. "Batman?"

Relief filled Batman at Diana's voice. "I'm here. Where are you?"

"Carlana Park. Steve betrayed me to Cheetah, Poison Ivy and Bane. I can't believe he would do this to me, Batman." He heard her sigh. "I heard Kal calling me but I was distracted with them. Plastic Man is helping me hold them until the police arrive."

"Steve Trevor lured you away so you wouldn't be able to help Kal-El."

"What happened to Kal?" Diana sounded frantic. "I thought he was still with you."

Bruce informed Diana of the situation. "He left for the Kent farm. Sam Lane sent men to capture me. They failed. It didn't take Kal-El long to realize you were heading for a trap and the Kents were in trouble."

Diana was worried. Very worried. "How long ago was this?"

"Thirty minutes ago." And to worry Diana even more, Bruce said, "And I haven't heard from him since."

"I'm on my way to the Kent farm now."

"I'll meet you there."

* * *

Jonathan and Martha woke up on a cold floor in a steel windowless cell. Once they were drugged unconscious, they had no idea how they got where they were or who captured them. They knew why though: their relationship with Kal-El.

"How long do you think they are going to keep us here?" Martha asked her husband.

"Until Kal-El comes." Jonathan sighed. "We're bait to lure him."

"I wished we listened to Kal-El when he wanted to install the self defense and alarm system for our home," Martha chastised herself. "We wouldn't be in this situation."

"Don't beat yourself on that, Martha," Jonathan told his wife. "We just didn't think this would happen to us. So far, we're safe but I can't help wondering what our captures are going to do to Kal-El."

"What can they do?" Martha asked. "Kal-El is invincible. He has no weakness."

Their cell door opened and General Lane stepped inside with two other armed soldiers. Lane looked at the couple with disgust. "So this is the couple who betrayed their own kind?"

Jonathan and Martha saw the uniform on General Lane and his soldiers. It shocked them they were captured by their own government! The General looked familiar but the Kents couldn't place him just yet.

"What are you talking about?" Jonathon demanded. "Who are you? Why did you capture us?"

"I am General Lane. You and your wife are under arrest for treason against humanity. You hid an alien in your home and didn't call the proper authorities."

Martha recognized him. "You're that man who was so mean to Kal-El during his public interrogation with the government. Kal-El isn't a criminal."

"My wife and I were not arrested. We were kidnapped! There's nothing in the law that doesn't say we can't welcome anyone in our homes," Jonathan argued. "And in case you haven't noticed, Kal-El hasn't done anything wrong. He has done nothing but help this world." He pointed at Sam Lane. "_You're_ the real criminal kidnapping me and my wife without a warrant, holding us in custody for no reason other than your bigotry! You do not deserve to wear that uniform!"

This civilian dares to label him as a criminal? Jonathan Kent's insolence was insulting. He should be cowering before him. Not yelling. "It is not bigotry when I am looking out for the world. Apparently you have forgotten about the White Martians."

"Kal-El is nothing like those White Martians!" Martha yelled. "Kal-El wants to help the world. He doesn't want to destroy it or enslave the people on this planet."

"Or course he does. An alien of his power isn't helping people out of the goodness of his heart."

If he was a child, Jonathan Kent would take Sam Lane over his lap and give him a proper spanking. He obviously didn't get enough as a child. "Yes, he is! Kal-El is a very good person. He tried to save the lives of the people on his planet and he's using that same love he had for his people to help the people on this planet."

"He has you snowed. You and the Justice League, particularly Wonder Woman. Look at her. She is suppose to represent the truth and she is cavorting with a liar!"

"She is not and stop saying such horrible things about good people." Martha told Sam Lane and followed that up with a slap across his face.

Sam Lane touched his face in disbelief that Martha slapped him. He responded by slapping her so hard, Martha fell to the floor. Livid, Jonathan intervened and punched Sam Lane across his face. He followed that up with a punch to Sam Lane's stomach. Sam Lane tried to get a hit on Jonathan but Jonathan kept hitting him. Jonathan Kent was a fair and honest man, but no one hits his wife and gets away with it.

Sam Lane's soldiers intervened and attacked Jonathan. They used their fists and the butt of their guns to hit Jonathan. One even held him while Sam Lane got a few hits on Jonathan.

"Stop it! Let him go!" Martha tried to help but she was held back and could helplessly watch her husband get beat up.

After Sam Lane and his soldiers had their fun, Jonathan was released. He fell to the ground, breathing labored and covered in his blood from his face to his shirt. Martha pulled her husband on her lap. Not only was he physically injured, Martha suspected her husband had internal injuries as well.

Sam Lane wiped the blood from his nose. "I'm adding another charge: attacking an officer."

"What do you think you will accomplish by using us to capture Kal-El?" Martha asked. "Kal-El is invincible. You can't stop him."

Oh, so she didn't know. Sam Lane smirked. "That's where you are wrong, alien lover. I do have something that can stop him. In fact, it will kill him."

"How could you be so cold? If anyone's a traitor to their own kind, it's you. You want to kill the best thing that has happened to this world."

"No," he corrected her. "I want to kill the worst thing that can happen to this world."

Sam Lane left the cell with his guards. While one secured the lock on the Kent's cell, Sam Lane told them. "Once we kill the alien, we kill them."

* * *

The coordinates Kal-El followed took him to a mountainous region in Virginia with a scientific facility built in and around the place. Kal-El knew this was where the Kents were. The mouth of the mountain opened and Kal-El flew inside. In the control room, Sam Lane, Steve Trevor and Lex Luthor watched.

"We'll start with something light," Lex suggested. "Call it a warm up."

The first level of the facility had soldiers as the first line of defense. Soldiers fired guns, cannons and lasers on Kal-El. Kal-El didn't know why Sam Lane would use these soldiers but he took them out causing as little harm to the men as possible. Kal-El pushed them away by blowing his breath, used his heat vision to overheat the weapons they held. The soldiers bold enough to physically attack Kal-El were knocked away and flung against the wall with a force that didn't break any of their bones but did knock them out.

On the second floor, the panels on the floor and the side of the walls opened up and twenty robots flew towards Kal-El. Each had a small piece of kryptonite on its chest. Even with his mental training, Kal-El felt the effects of the kryptonite. He didn't waste time taking out the robots. If he wasn't slicing them in half with his heat vision, he was tearing them apart with his fists.

"Look," Steve grinned after Kal-El finished the last robot. "He looks a little winded."

"He's holding it in well," Lex observed. "Let's step it up and see what a stronger dose can do."

On the next level, the kryptonite was even stronger. There were no robots with kryptonite to encounter. Kryptonite pieces were on the walls. Kal-El tried to fly through the level fast to get away but the power of the kryptonite was too much and it slowed him down. Kal-El landed on the polished tiles and to his horror, the tiles turned to kryptonite.

"He's weakening," Steve smiled. It was nice to see Kal-El vulnerable. Now he wasn't so perfect.

Kal-El fell to his knees. Kryptonite was hitting him from all sides. He took a moment to gather himself and recall the training Diana gave him. A day wasn't enough. He needed more time. He mustered up enough strength to mentally overcome the physical pain pouring through his body and rise to his feet. He had to get away from this level. He had to save the Kents.

"Hmm," Lex rubbed his chin. "His mental strength is as impressive as his physical strength." Lex pressed a button on the panel. "Let's shut that down."

Kal-El could no longer fly so he ran down the long hall. He was so close to the exit but he couldn't make it. Wall panels on that level opened and tranquilizer darts filled with kryptonite were released and hit Kal-El.

Kal-El took hits from all over his body. The pain was uncontrollable as the kryptonite entered his blood stream. He fell to his knees and tried to crawl to the exit but the kryptonite was too much for him and his body gave out.

At Kal-El's fallen body, Sam Lane smiled. "We got him."

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading and the reviews.

Unoaranya: A woman loves a sensitive man but confidence definitely works too. Steve's in a tricky spot now. You kind of got Steve doesn't know everything that is going on. So you could feel for him there. And the next chapter…. Whooo! It's not just the lovely Amazon would spark a quick reaction in anger for Kal but the Kents as well. He's down but he is not out. That's enough of a tease.

Ben: Yep. You are right. Train wreck Steve is pulling no stops. Now you know quiet time for Kal and Diana don't last long unless it's the end of the story. I can't have them be happy for too long.

Hellacre: Like I told Ben, you know you can't expect things to go to easily with me when it concerns Kal and Diana. It's just not fun that way.

Timewatcher: Wow. That's a lot of power. At this point in the story, Kal-El can't be that strong. Right now he has been exposed to the sun for nine months so he is strong but he's not strong as he could be if he grew up on Earth. Years from now, I say yeah Kal could be that strong.

Shiro: Maybe we are getting our wires crossed. Are you referring to some stories from the comics? I do have some ideas that may refer to the comics but no specific story. I'll be honest. I haven't read many Nightwing stories so I won't be using those as reference for this story. Sorry. No double job for Steve. He is being himself and well he would realize some things in the next chapter. Bruce is of course looking out for himself and with good reason. I don't think he wants to hurt that part of himself. Kal's reaction to Bruce having the kryptonite is a little different in this story given their relationship but you do get the feeling they are getting along better.

Chris: I credit Fenris for suggesting the government be the main villain and go a different route instead of making Lex or Darkseid be the main villain.

Wonderbee: There will be Lex and Kal interaction in the next chapter and you're right. It won't be the same Kal vs. Lex situation. :D What fun would that be if it was? LOL! Steve is going to realize some things in the next chapter. Can't say what but since you are sneaking onto my computer reading my story, you already know. ;) So far things are good with Kal and Diana and this whole situation, well you know what troubles do to couples.

Loko: He can but not now since Kal's only known about his weakness for a few days and didn't have enough time to prepare for it since Sam Lane struck so soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Brave New World

Part Eleven:

Rescue

Thanks to the modifications Kal-El made to his jet, Bruce arrived at the Kent home the same time as Diana. He jumped out of his jet, keeping his cowl wrapped tightly against his body to protect him from the cold weather.

Bruce followed Diana inside the Kent home. The windows were shattered, the front door kicked open, and Bruce noticed various footprints in the snow before stepping inside the home. How many people did Sam Lane send to capture two people? Bruce wondered.

"What's going on here, Diana?" Bruce demanded. "You know more than you are letting on. Sam Lane kidnapped the Kents, tried to kidnap me, and distracted you to get Kal-El. Obviously, they have something that will handle Kal-El or they wouldn't be doing this."

"You're right. They do," Diana confirmed with a heavy sigh. "Kal and I didn't expect this to happen so fast. I didn't think they would go after the Kents. I thought they would come after me." Diana struggled with telling Bruce Kal-El's secret but in the end knew Bruce should know. "Kal has a weakness, Bruce, and Sam Lane and his insane task force know about it. I thought there was more time to get ready for it but there wasn't and I'm afraid Kal's in danger."

"If Kal-El wants to handle this alone and hurt himself in the process instead of trusting the Justice League to help him, that's his problem but we have two innocent people in the hands of that mad man, Sam Lane."

Bruce left Diana in the kitchen to inspect the rest of the house for any clue as to where the Kents and Kal-El were. "What did you mean about getting ready?" Bruce asked from the living room. He saw numbers written on the wall. He immediately recognized they were coordinates. Pulling out a mini computer from his belt, Bruce punched in the numbers.

"I thought I could prepare Kal to deal with his weakness with Themysciran techniques but we've only had a day and a half to prepare." Diana turned off the stove that was left on during the invasion. The kitchen was a mess. She didn't know Martha Kent but she knew she would be appalled at what was done to her kitchen. "There's no way Kal can fight off his weakness in that short amount of time. It takes Amazons weeks to master fighting off poisons to our system."

"How can Kal-El be poisoned?" Bruce could hear Diana's approaching footsteps as she stepped from the kitchen to the living room. She didn't answer his question. "Diana, you can't keep quiet about Kal-El's secret. Look what has happened already. I know you're worried I would use it against Kal-El, but I won't unless I absolutely have to."

Diana knew Bruce wouldn't but she also knew how much Kal-El didn't want anyone to know his secret. "He will be angry but in light of what has happened…" Diana struggled with telling Bruce and remaining faithful to Kal-El's promise. Her mind won out over her heart. "The green rocks from Kal's world, which he calls kryptonite, can kill him."

That revelation immediately answered questions Bruce had about Kal-El's behavior as of late. "Is that why Kal-El has been spending so much time at my home? He was looking for the piece I have?" Even though Diana confirmed it, something still didn't fit right with Bruce. "He's been in my cave the past four days. He should've found it the first day. Why hasn't he?"

"I answered your question about Kal-El's weakness. Anything else, you should take it up with Kal and we need to find him and the Kents." Diana noticed the numbers on the wall. She knew what they were before Bruce could tell her. "I know where this is." The blood drained from Diana's face. "This is where J'onn was tortured."

It was an odd transformation for Bruce to see on Diana. One moment, she was shocked and pale and in the next her color returned as her face was full of rage. "Where are you going?" he asked following Diana storm out of the Kent home.

"Where do you think?" Diana snapped at him.

While other allies took a step back from Diana when she was angry, Bruce was one of the few to stand up to her. "There are probably hundreds of soldiers at that facility and you want to storm the place?"

Diana wasn't going to let that stop her. "We have to get Kal and the Kents out of there."

"As much confidence I have in my abilities, we're going to need help. Kal-El went there alone knowing Sam Lane had enough of this kryptonite to capture him and the moron went anyway. Look where it got him."

Diana knew it wasn't the smartest thing for Kal-El to do but she defended his actions anyway. "His concern for the Kents outweighed his safety. Are you telling me you wouldn't willingly fall into a trap if it means you could save Alfred?"

"What good would that do Alfred when I am trying to rescue him?" Bruce spoke with reason. "The point is Kal-El didn't trust anyone other than himself and maybe you to rescue the Kents and it's gotten him captured. He could die because of his overconfidence. "

Kal-El should've waited but unlike Bruce, Diana understood Kal-El's actions. "He didn't want anyone to know his secret. He felt it would be used against him. He was worried _you_ would use it against him."

"Why me?"

"Come on, Bruce. You want secrets on everyone. You're paranoid you will have to stop us though I do wonder who elected you to be the voice of reason or the one to take us out if necessary." As far as Diana was concerned, Bruce was a big a threat as the rest of them. "Who will take you out?"

"You're kidding." But Bruce saw Diana wasn't. "I'm human."

"Bruce, you have one of the most brilliants mind on this planet. You know how to defeat every member of the Justice League if one of us go rogue. You are as dangerous as the rest of us." Even Bruce didn't have a response to that one. "We're wasting time talking. Kal and the Kents need our help and the way I am feeling, I can take them all on but we may need extra incentive. We'll contact our friends but don't ask J'onn to come. That is a place he wouldn't want to see again."

"J'onn would want to come if he can help." Batman said, "You told me that place is a maze and if J'onn wasn't guiding you, you weren't sure when you would've found him. We need J'onn."

It only took Diana a moment to decide. "All right. Call, J'onn. See if Hal is available, too and if he's on a woman, tell him to get off her and get here immediately."

* * *

Steve Trevor entered Kal-El's cell. He got an odd sense of pleasure seeing Kal-El chained in kryptonite shackles around his wrists. The Kryptonian sat on the floor brooding. Kal-El looked up and narrowed his eyes at Steve. "If you think Diana will forgive you for this, you couldn't be more wrong."

"This isn't about Diana. This is about what's best for the world."

"Liar," Kal-El accused Steve as he struggled to rise to his feet. "This has everything to do with Diana. You're a fool to think by getting rid of me Diana will go back to you. Once she learns what you've done, Diana will want nothing to do with you."

Now that Kal-El was rendered weaker than the average human, Steve did something he longed to do to Kal-El for a long time. He punched him. "Shut up! It's all your fault! All of it! If you hadn't come.… If you'd only stayed and died on the planet of yours…."

"You still wouldn't have had Diana," Kal-El told him. "You just can't see or accept that truth. You and Diana didn't have a chance."

Steve punched Kal-El again. "Diana and I would've been together forever if it weren't for you."

This man was delusional, had a good right hook and needed to be put in his place. "Diana would be with you out of naiveté, not out of want and desire as she does with me."

Every time Kal-El opened his mouth about Diana, it infuriated Steve. How can this alien think he knew Diana better than him when Steve knew her longer? "Diana's confused. She's mixing lust with you over love with me."

"You insult Diana by insinuating she doesn't know the difference between lust and love. If you love Diana, you would want what's best for her. I was willing to step aside and let her be with you if that was what she wanted." Kal-El knew now Steve Trevor could never be that generous. "You can't handle Diana being with someone other than you. Whatever decency Diana saw in you has been killed by the jealousy that rages in you."

"I am not jealous!"

"You are jealous and you're selfish, too. You were never worthy of Diana. You didn't know her. I know Diana a lot better than you ever could."

"And how is that?" Steve challenged him.

"I know when Diana is aroused," Kal-El said proudly. "I doubt you've had that privilege."

Steve stared at Kal-El as his face turned red with rage. "You… you've touched her?"

"I don't have to touch Diana to know when she is aroused," Kal-El smirked at Steve. "I can smell her. It's a very sweet scent. A scent you've never smelled nor tasted and you never will."

Even imprisoned, Kal-El remained arrogant. Steve couldn't take it anymore. All he cared about was beating up this conceited alien. Steve lunged at Kal-El in a mad rage but Kal-El quickly got the upper hand and wrapped his shackles around Steve's neck. He pulled it tight, choking Steve but not with enough strength to kill him.

"You're…" Steve gagged. "You're supposed to be too weak to fight."

"I am weaker but I am strong and smart enough to outwit you. Tell me where Jonathan and Martha Kent are." Kal-El tightened the chains around Steve's neck. "Or I really will be the dangerous alien you fear."

Steve didn't know where the Kents were. He knew they were captured but assumed they were in a safe cell since Sam Lane promised to not bring any harm to them. "Wherever they are, they are safe from you."

"Safe?" Kal-El reiterated the words as his voice was laced with anger. "I saw what you did to their home. I can only imagine what you did to them. "

Their home? Steve wondered. "What's wrong with their home?"

"Don't play dumb with me." He dragged Steve out of his cell. "You and your people are cowards to kidnap two innocent people to lure me. What kind of protectors are you if you treat your own kind this way?"

What way? Steve wondered. What happened to the Kents? Steve struggled with Kal-El and to his embarrassment, Kal-El still overpowered him and dragged him down that hall.

"That's far enough, alien."

Kal-El turned and saw Sam Lane standing with two of his soldiers with guns trained on him. Kal-El knew the bullets in the guns were made of kryptonite. "You're willing to shoot me when I have one of your men captive?"

Sam Lane looked from Steve to Kal-El with no remorse in his eyes. "There are always sacrifices in war."

Steve felt a stab of betrayal in his stomach with Sam Lane twisting the knife with joy.

"I'm not surprised you treat your men with such disrespect," Kal-El told Sam Lane. "I know the Kents haven't been treated any better." He demanded, "What have you done to them?"

"Don't bother with them, alien. You won't be seeing them again." Sam Lane turned his head to his soldiers. "Fire."

Steve's eyes widened in horror as soldiers who had their guns aimed at Kal-El fired. Bullets hit Steve and Kal-El. Only the bullets pierced Kal-El's skin and bounced off Steve as if they were blanks. Kal-El's hold on Steve weakened and he broke away from him. Kal-El fell to his knees and the soldiers advanced on Kal-El.

"Take him to the torture room," Sam Lane advised his men. After Kal-El was dragged away, Sam Lane turned to Steve. "You don't have the authority or expertise to see the alien alone."

"I only wanted a few words with him," Steve said.

"You almost let our prisoner escape." Sam Lane was furious. "I won't let anyone, not even you, stop me from taking down the alien."

"I can't believe you ordered your men to shoot at me."

Sam Lane dismissed Steve Trevor's anger. "The bullets have no affect on a human."

"It would've been nice if you told me that," Steve argued. He didn't buy Sam Lane's excuse. Just seeing the look in his eyes earlier, Steve knew Sam Lane wouldn't have cared if the bullets did affect him. "And where are the Kents? I want to see them."

Sam Lane narrowed his eyes at Steve suspicious. "Why do you want to see them?"

"Why can't I?"

Sam Lane smirked. "You believe the alien? You think harm has been brought to the Kents?"

"I suspect something bad has happened to them since you are dodging my question. You promised no harm would come to them."

"Hmm," Lane scoffed. "If you wish to see the Kents, it doesn't matter to me but you can't see them until after we torture the alien. I know you don't want to miss that. Just know the Kents attacked and we retaliated."

"Retaliated how?" Steve asked.

"The Kents had to be subdued, especially Jonathan Kent after that bitch of wife of his attacked me."

Steve felt sick to his stomach as it was dawning on him, he made a terrible mistake aligning with Sam Lane. "You attacked them? It's natural the Kents would fight back but you didn't have to return it in force." Steve couldn't believe this. "This wasn't to be part of the plan. The Kents weren't to be harmed."

"Suck it up, you wuss," Sam Lane scolded Steve. "Civilians are caught in war all the time. If we are met with resistance, it's only natural we fight back."

"Not like this!" Steve argued. "This is crossing the line."

Sam Lane shook his head at Steve. Such a naïve, gullible fool. "We've crossed the line a long time ago, Trevor. We'll talk more about this after we punish the alien."

Steve reluctantly followed Sam Lane but vowed to find the Kents and get them away from this place. It was the least he could do for the error in judgment he made.

* * *

Diana, Batman, J'onn and Hal hovered outside the mountain facility where Kal-El and the Kents were held prisoner. J'onn and Hal immediately responded to Bruce's call. J'onn was visibly concerned with Kal-El's predicament while Hal, if he was concerned, hid his feelings behind his cocky smile.

"You and J'onn know this place," Hal said to Diana. "Which room would Kal-El and the Kents be in?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if Sam Lane has Kal in the same place he had J'onn."

"I concur with Diana," J'onn agreed. "While Diana goes after Kal-El, I will look for the Kents."

"Are you all right with doing this, J'onn?" Diana asked him. She appreciated J'onn's help but she was concerned for his well being going back to a place that was horrible to him.

"This place holds bad memories for me, Diana, but there are people who need our help. I won't let my feelings for this place prevent me from helping others."

Diana believed J'onn. "Bruce and I will get Kal. You and Hal will find the Kents."

"Not that I am against this," Hal said. "But you all do realize we are busting into a military facility. It won't be the best PR for the Justice League."

"I think Sam Lane will have more heat on him for kidnapping two civilians and Kal-El because of his bigotry than we will for breaking in and rescuing them," Diana explained. "You have anything else to say before we go?" The glare Diana sent Hal told her she had a sliver of patience for him. Hal knew then he should quit while he was ahead.

"No, I think that covers…." Hal stopped when he saw parts of the mountain open up. Fighter jets flew out coming their way. "Looks like we will have a fight on our hands." He grinned. "Cool."

"Hal and I will cover you and Batman." J'onn flew off first to meet the fighters. While J'onn phased into their planes to disable them and force the pilots to eject, Hal joined the fight and used his ring to disable the jets.

Bruce got in his jet and Diana flew ahead of him to the facility. While Hal and J'onn took most of the fight on them, Bruce and Diana still had to fight their way through the pilots firing on them as well as the military arsenal fired directly from the mountain facility. Bruce maneuvered his sleek jet to avoid being shot down and whatever hits his jet took were deflected by the defense shields on his jet. It was a modification Kal-El made on the jet. One Bruce greatly appreciated though he would never tell Kal-El that. Bruce let his jet hover near the entrance of the facility, deflecting attacks coming from Sam Lane's corrupted men. Bruce exited the jet from its belly and ran in zig zag directions, dodging bullets and lasers fired his way. Diana landed beside him as he reached the doors to the facility. She deflected the lasers and bullets fired on them while Bruce worked on cracking the code to open the doors.

"This system is complicated. It's gonna take more than a minute to override it," Bruce told Diana.

"Allow me to override it." Diana turned and punched the steel doors.

The thirty feet tall doors crumpled under Diana's strength. Alarms blared as Diana and Bruce ran inside. Less than twenty paces in, they were met with corrupted men in Sam Lane's taskforce firing their weapons on them. Diana deflected their arsenal with her bracelets while Bruce shot his grapping hook on the ceiling and pulled himself up. He tossed his batarang on his attackers and disarmed five of them. He jumped down to fight them all while Diana took out the rest. She kicked the guns out of their hands, knocked them down with her fists, legs and hard head. When it was over, a pile of fifteen men laid unconscious and writhing in pain at Diana's feet.

Diana was a one woman army and no one was stopping her.

* * *

Martha sat on the floor with Jonathan's head in her lap. Jonathan's breath came in heavy rasps. Martha stroked his hair and whispered words of encouragement to him. Martha knew her husband was in frail health due to the beating he got and there wasn't anything she could to help him and it broke her heart. The room they were in was empty. There wasn't a bed, no food, water or any medical supplies.

"It's okay, Jonathan," Martha whispered to him. "Just take it easy."

Jonathan coughed heavily. "I'm all right as long as I have you with me."

Tears glistened in Martha's eyes. "I'm never leaving you. Don't you leave me."

"I know," Jonathon said. "I can't die until I fix that banister. You've nagged me about it so much," Jonathan joked. "And I've put off doing it. I can't leave without doing that for you."

Martha laughed as the tears rolled down her face. "That's right. You can't leave me without fixing that banister. I'll make my famous apple pie for you if you do."

"That's something…" Jonathan groaned painfully, "…to look forward to."

Outside, Jonathan and Martha heard noises. It sounded like gunfire. Martha held Jonathan tighter. "Is that Kal-El? Has he come to help us?" Hope filled Jonathan. "You have another reason to hold on. Hold on and Kal-El will take care of you."

The fighting outside stopped and Martha held her breath as their cell door opened. Standing on the other side wasn't Kal-El but Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern. It wasn't Kal-El but helped had arrived.

"Please help us," Martha pleaded with the men. "My husband is badly injured."

J'onn examined Jonathan and came to a grim conclusion. Jonathon was badly injured. Jonathan had several broken bones, a collapsed lung and internal bleeding. J'onn wasn't sure how long Jonathan was in this condition. If they could save him, they had to move fast.

"Wonder Woman, it's Green Lantern," Hal connected to Diana through their comlink. "We found the Kents but Mr. Kent isn't looking too good. He was beaten pretty badly. Have you found Kal-El?" Hal nodded to what Diana was saying. "Gotcha. We're on our way."

"What's going on?" Martha asked. "Is Kal-El all right?"

"Wonder Woman and Batman are closing in on his location right now. She wants to meet them outside," Hal answered.

"We have to move Mr. Kent carefully," J'onn advised Hal.

"No problem." Green Lantern flashed the power of his ring over Jonathon, stabilizing him. J'onn picked up Martha Kent, citing it would be faster if he carried her. "Let's go."

* * *

This was Kal-El's worst nightmare. He laid on a cool steel table. His wrists and ankles were bound by metals with kryptonite in them. He made several failed attempts to break free as Sam Lane, Steve Trevor and Lex Luthor looked down on him. Kal-El was a mixture of emotions: anger, determination but most of all, he felt helpless and he had not felt that since he was thirteen when his father died. Looking up at his three captives, Kal-El wondered one thing:

_Was it like this with my father when he was tortured on Krypton?_

Sam Lane slapped Kal-El across his face. "You're not so cocky now that you are captured, are you?" Kal-El only responded with a fearsome glare. "You're going to tell me all I want to know, alien." Kal-El didn't give Sam Lane the pleasure in responding. "So, you're going the silent route."

Sam Lane picked up a sharp metallic instrument off a silver tray littered with instruments that was used on J'onn when he was held captive by Sam Lane. He flipped the switch on the slender piece of metal. It hummed as sparkles of electricity crackled around the head. Sam Lane jammed it into Kal-El's side. Kal-El gritted his teeth as currents of electricity tore through his body. Dealing with Livewire, the electric bolts she had sent at him tingled his skin. They didn't harm him at all. Now that he was without his powers, the pain was excruciating.

Sam Lane flipped to the next level. "I admire your silence, alien, but you will cry out. You will beg me to stop but I won't."

Kal-El bit his tongue as Sam Lane drove the instrument in his side again. The pain was unbearable. He was not going to give Sam Lane the satisfaction and cry out. Sweat formed on his forehead, veins popped on his skin and blood from his tongue trickled in his mouth.

Steve watched Sam Lane jam Kal-El again and again with a higher current of electricity. Each time Kal-El refused to cry out. The man had an indomitable spirit. Steve found himself flashing back to when the Martian Manhunter was on the same table as Kal-El, tortured over and over. Martian Manhunter was proven to be a good person and given what Kal-El said to him earlier about the Kents, Sam Lane's attitude towards them, and the fact Lex Luthor was in the same room as he, Steve wondered if this was a mistake. Was Kal-El really the villain in all of this or was it Sam Lane: a man he worked with for years, a man he admired for his desire to protect the people on Earth; a man who inadvertently put him at odds with his beloved Diana before Kal-El drove them further apart?

Thinking of Diana took Steve back to an hour earlier where he left Diana at the hands of Cheetah, Poison Ivy and Bane. The look on Diana's face when she realized he betrayed her, crushed him. His only justification for it was knowing Diana wouldn't be hurt but distanced from Kal-El so he could be captured. That was promised to him by Lex Luthor but now Steve wondered if the promise was held.

Steve turned his attention to Lex Luthor who held a black case in his hands. He had a sadistic smile on his twisted face as he saw the pain Kal-El was enduring. Steve felt it in his bones Lex Luthor had his own motives for being a part of this.

Kal-El's breath came in heavy rasps as he recovered from another dose of electricity. Sam Lane leaned close. "Have something to say to me, alien?"

Kal-El spat out the blood filling in his mouth. "You want me to say what is not true. That I've come to harm you. I haven't."

Sam Lane lowered the electrically charged instrument on the silver tray. "If you won't comply…" Sam Lane gestured Lex Luthor to him. He took the lead case from Lex and opened it in front of Kal-El. A green light illuminated over Kal-El's face and he winced as he fought the new, familiar pain coursing through him.

Inside the case, were ten large needles of liquefied kryptonite. "A dose of kryptonite will be poured into your system. The truth is, alien, no matter what you tell me, you're not leaving this place alive."

The doors burst open and a soldier rushed into the room. Sam Lane growled at the interruption. "You are not to come in here unless there is an emergency."

"There's trouble, sir. The special ops team sent to capture Bruce Wayne has been arrested."

"What?" Sam Lane was livid at the news. "You mean to tell me Bruce Wayne took out my men?"

"He wasn't alone." The solider pointed at Kal-El. "Superman was with him."

"I told you not to go after Wayne," Lex snapped at Lane. "If the police know about this then Commissioner Gordon does, too, and you know how tight he is with Batman. It's possible the Justice League knows about this and are on their way." Lex's cell phone rang. Lex knew this wasn't good. No one was to call him unless it was an emergency. He opened it and impatiently spat out, "What? How long ago was this? Dammit to hell." Lex closed his phone.

"Bad news?" Steve asked with a satisfied smile.

"Wonder Woman's escaped." He saw a smile on Steve's face widen. "I wouldn't be smiling if I were you. You betrayed her. Wonder Woman is no doubt aware of the situation and in less than an hour we may have the entire Justice League storming this place." Lex picked up a needled filled with kryptonite. "It's best we deal with him now."

Luthor jammed the needle into Kal-El's right arm. Kal-El gritted his teeth as he focused his weakening mind on fighting the poison entering his system. Luthor grabbed another needle, ready to jam it into Kal-El when he grasped Lex's wrist. Lex cried out as a bone in his wrist snapped. Lex felt himself being raised off his feet. His eyes locked with Kal-El and he saw pain in his eyes before he was thrown against the wall.

"You still have fight in you." Sam Lane jammed a needle in Kal-El's other arm. Kal-El turned his head to him. His eyes flickering red, revealing the rage building in him but it was clear Kal-El was losing the fight. "Grab a needle and help me deal with this alien, Trevor."

"No."

Sam Lane jammed a third needle in Kal-El and turned his head to Steve. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I…. I don't know if this is right." Everything was in doubt now. "You lied to me. You said the Kents wouldn't be physically harmed but they were. We are here to protect humanity and it's as if you're turning your back on that for your own cause."

"I told you the Kents wouldn't be harmed as long as they cooperated. They didn't."

While Steve and Sam Lane argued, Lex limped back to Kal-El. The wrist in his right arm was broken and his body was sore from being thrown into a wall. This was his only shot at his plan and he had to move fast with the Justice League on their way.

The third needle of kryptonite injected in Kal-El took a toll on his body. He battled with so much kryptonite that evening that mentally he couldn't fight off the affects anymore and that sped up his physical decline.

_I'm dying. I'm going to die here._

Painful spasms struck his heart.

_Oh, Rao. Am I having a heart attack?_

Kal-El's vision started to blur and his eyelids grew heavy as his mind was losing consciousness. A painful spasm struck his heart again. Kal-El accepted his fate as he knew he was going to die here.

_Jonathan. Martha. I'm so sorry. _

To his right, he could see Steve and Sam Lane stopped arguing. To his left, he saw Lex Luthor creeping closer with a sadistic smile on his face. Kal-El saw Lex reveal a needle only it didn't have any kryptonite. It was empty until Lex jammed the needle in his skin and his poured into the needle.

Sam Lane and Steve stopped arguing to see what Lex was doing.

"What are you doing?" Sam Lane asked Lex.

"Taking what I need." Lex answered with a self satisfied smirk. "I held up my part. You put things in jeopardy going after Bruce Wayne." Lex pocketed the needle with Kal-El's blood.

_My blood. What are you doing with my blood?_

Kal-El felt a tremor pass over the room that caused Sam Lane, Steve and Lex look up.

_Diana! My darling Diana._

It was getting harder to keep awake but Kal-El couldn't close his eyes. Not now. Not when Diana was nearby. If this was his end, so be it but before he died Kal-El wanted to see Diana one more time.

Kal-El couldn't move but he could see what was happening over him. He heard Lex make a remark against Sam Lane and Steve Trevor, calling them both fools. Steve tried to advance on him but a flash blinded him before an exotic looking woman stood in its place. His hearing was going but he could still read words and the exotic woman threatened them with her magic. In another flash, she and Lex were gone.

Kal-El could see Steve Trevor turned his anger back on Sam Lane. "I told you not to trust Lex. He had his own motives in this!"

The room rocked again. The sound of firearms was getting closer. The Justice League was getting closer. Steve's heart dropped at what this meant. Diana was getting closer.

Sam Lane was unperturbed with Lex Luthor's betrayal as he quickly head for a hidden exit while Steve foolishly kept his back to him. He knew he would be taken in if the Justice League caught him. "It's to be expected in his line of work." Sam Lane opened a side wall. "I have a back up plan."

"What back up…" Steve turned around and found Sam Lane gone. Where did he go? Sam Lane abandoned him? A loud boom at the door forced Steve to turn around. A fist imprinted itself on the steel door and it fell to the floor with a loud thud. Standing on the other side were an angry Wonder Woman and Batman.

"Diana," Steve breathed. "I…"

"How could you do this?" Diana screamed at Steve. "I know you hated Kal, but to do this. To kidnap the Kents and to hurt them? Two innocent people. Mr. Kent might not make it. How could you do it?"

"Diana," Steve tried to explain. "I knew the Kents would be captured but I didn't know about the physical harm on them until it was too late. I trusted Sam---"

"Stop it!" Diana snapped him. "You can blame Sam Lane all you want but this is as much your fault as his! You sold your soul. You became what you fought against all because of your hatred of Kal. You are not the man I thought you were. I never want to see you again but I will because you are going to pay for the crimes you have committed against Mr. and Mrs. Kent and Kal-El."

Diana left Steve and went to Kal-El. Her heart broke at the vision of Kal-El. This strong, proud man who she initially butted heads with and captured her heart looked so lifeless now. Diana blamed herself. She never thought Steve's hatred of Kal-El would go this far. She never thought he would turn wicked and allow humans, who he fought so hard to protect, to be hurt in his pursuit of getting Kal-El.

"Diana," Kal-El said weakly.

"I'm here," Diana said gently.

"The Kents… you have to save them." Kal-El struggled with his words. "Please. It's my fault."

"No, it's not your fault," Diana told him gently. "None of this is. J'onn and Hal have them," Diana whispered. "They will be all right and so will you."

Kal-El smiled wistfully at Diana. "I just needed to see your face one more time."

"Kal, don't talk like that." Diana fought back her tears. She wasn't going to cry because Kal-El wasn't leaving her.

"I never told you how much I love you…" Kal-El whispered before he submitted to the pain in his body.

"Kal?" Diana shook Kal-El but he didn't respond. "Kal."

Batman went to Diana's side immediately. Kal-El looked dead but he couldn't tell Diana that. It would break her heart. Also, Bruce didn't want to think Kal-El was dead. "We can take him back to the Watchtower."

"No." Diana told Bruce as she gently picked up Kal-El. "The Watchtower won't save him, but I know what will. Follow me."

Steve watched Diana fly away with Kal-El in her arms and Batman quickly following after her. Tucked under Batman's right arm was the case containing the unused kryptonite needles. "What have I done?" Steve fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands. "I've made a terrible mistake." It was all over. His career, everything he fought for gone because of his foolish decisions. He was going to lose his job, probably be court-martialed and imprisoned.

Sam Lane emerged from his hiding place. He heard the conversation between Wonder Woman and Steve. So, he was right. There was something between them until the alien came along. He shook his head in disgust at Steve looking like a broken man. "If you mean falling for Wonder Woman, then yes."

Steve rose to his feet and punched Sam Lane. He knocked the General flat on his back. "Coming out of hiding, you cowardly bastard! I should've done that a long time ago. Everything that has gone wrong in my life, you've had your scaly hand in it. I've lost the best thing that has entered my life. I'm going to lose my career. Seventeen years of service to my country, its people, gone because of you!"

Steve stormed out of the room as Sam Lane wiped the blood from his lips. He didn't think Trevor had the guts to do that. Even though Lex betrayed him, the Justice League captured Kal-El and the Kents, Sam Lane smiled. He had, after all, a back up plan.

Sam Lane pulled out his cell phone. "Captain Begoun. Plan A has fallen apart. Let's move on to Plan B."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!

Shiro: Yep. Things got ugly here and it's not over. Bruce and Kal won't have the friendship as they do in the comics but they will be friends. Steve has come to his senses but it's a little too little, too late. Hopefully, he can do something that will put him on the path of redemption.

Unoaranya: Yes. Jonathan is the man! Since Diana can fight off toxins of all kinds due to her training, she might be able to resist Poison Ivy's even if she did spread her pores. Poor Kal. I really gave it to him in this one but it had to be done.

Wonderbee: Yes, you! :D Oh, yeah, Steve finally realized he goofed big time. I want to say more but I can't. It will spoil you. ;)

Ben: LOL! Great description! I did think about Diana hitting Steve but if she did, Steve would be in the hospital for weeks and he's still needed in the story. Sort of. I don't know if Kal has tried to find a cure for kryptonite in the comics. They try to make him like a dumb jock at times you wouldn't think he was the child of scientists.

Korrd: Very true and they are not being mind controlled. Sam Lane is a corrupt man with his own agenda so he chose men for his taskforce who are not the most honorable of soldiers, who believe in his stance against aliens and will do anything even harm civilians to get rid of aliens because from their POV, aliens are the bigger threat.

.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry for the delay everyone. I went on vacation and got computer problems when I came back. Enjoy!

Brave New World

Part Twelve: Revival

Martha Kent sat in the batjet with a heavy heart. Somehow the serenity of the ice and snow in the Arctic lost its touch on her. If her mind wasn't preoccupied with her husband and Kal-El's health, she could take in the natural beauty of this place. Martha and Jonathan visited Kal-El's home once but it was several months ago when Kal-El wasn't finished with the modeling of the rooms and adding security. She knew since then great changes and additions were made. She wished to see these changes under better circumstances.

Martha heard the Martian Manhunter tell Wonder Woman how grim the situation was with her husband and Jonathan's only chance was going to the Watchtower. But Wonder Woman wanted to bring Jonathan to Kal-El's home in the Arctic because Kal-El, or Kal as Wonder Woman called him, had what was needed to save her husband.

Martha was horrified to see Kal-El in Wonder Woman's arms. She never saw anyone so pale before. She didn't want to think it was possible but it was true Kal-El had a fatal weakness. She cursed Sam Lane for causing this and she prayed Wonder Woman would be able to save Jonathan and Kal-El.

Looking out the window of the batjet, she saw Green Lantern flying her husband under the power of his ring. Although she was assured Green Lantern's ring would protect her husband, who looked near death's door, Martha was still worried.

"Is Jonathan warm under Green Lantern's power?" Martha asked Batman. "It's very cold up here."

"Your husband is protected from all elements under Green Lantern's power," Batman assured Martha.

"Oh." Trying to continue conversation with the mysterious Batman, Martha asked, "Have you been to Kal-El's home?"

"Wonder Woman has been the only visitor."

Martha wondered why that was. She thought with Kal-El making friends with the Justice League they would've been invited to his home. He was still keeping to himself.

Wonder Woman landed on the flat top of an ice mountain. She signaled the rest to land with her. From the safety of the jet, Martha saw Wonder Woman say something but through the thick window she couldn't make out what. A minute later Wonder Woman looked specifically at her and Batman and spoke.

Unlike Martha, Batman could read lips. "Wonder Woman wants us to get out."

Outside the warm jet where it was over forty below? "But it's freezing out there."

Batman opened the top of his jet. "Wonder Woman wouldn't tell us to get out unless it was safe."

Martha winced expecting freezing wind of over forty below to hit her but it didn't. In fact, it was warm, feeling seventy degrees but that wasn't possible. They were in the Arctic.

Batman helped Martha out of the jet. Once her feet were firmly planted on the ground, Martha asked Wonder Woman, "How can we be warm when we're in the Arctic?"

"You're under a protective dome," Diana explained. "It's invisible. Kryptonian words opens and closes the barrier." Diana spoke Kryptonian and the ground beneath everyone's feet lowered itself as if it was an elevator. As they descended, a red light passed over everyone except Diana. Then a voice spoke above them in Kryptonian. Wonder Woman responded in the same language.

Hal scratched his head confused. "Um, what just happened?"

Diana answered, "The red lights scanned you into the security system and the computer asked if you were friend or foe. I confirmed you were friends. The main computer will send this information to all the robots in Kal's home. It takes a minute to process."

"What would've happened if we weren't friends?" J'onn asked.

"The computers would've determined the fastest way to render you unconscious and Kal's robots would've locked you up until Kal decided what to do with you." Diana added, "This is why it wouldn't be wise to arrive unannounced. At least the first time."

Judging from how Diana coolly explained that, Hal determined Diana was spending way too much time with Kal-El. He was rubbing off on her. "You had to ask," Hal whispered to J'onn.

Bruce looked around studying everything he saw. "Is this the only entrance?"

"There are eight other entrances," Diana said. "There is another aerial entrance, two underwater entrances, front and back entrance and three side entrances. This entrance is closer to the science wing." The doors promptly opened when they reached the bottom. "It's down the hall."

Bruce thought Kal-El being clinical and arrogant his home would reflect his attitude. Instead of a hall of empty walls, Bruce saw holographic images and paintings of Kryptonian art on the walls. There were even a few of Kal-El and Diana together. Lights came on above them as they quickly made their way down the hall and promptly shut off after the last person passed. In this case, it was Bruce who purposely lingered back.

"How big is this place?" Bruce asked.

"Right now I would say it's a mile wide and long."

"You say that as if Kal-El is going to expand."

"He is," Diana said matter-of-factly. "There are so many things he wants to add to his home, so many things he wants to build. It won't be only a home but a base where he can build Kryptonian ships and vehicles, continue some of the life he brought with him… he wants to keep Krypton alive and he has brought so much from home to do so."

"He didn't bring two of each animal did he?" Hal joked.

Diana smiled as they reached the doors to the science wing. "No, but he did bring vegetation, food, small sea animals, minerals and elements. There's so much that I can't list them all. Hopefully, you will get to see them."

"Wow," Hal gasped as the doors to the science wing opened. The science wing was bigger than Hal expected. It was half the size of a football field. Hal, having traveled all over the universe, experimenting with all types of technology and science from different worlds, was impressed with what he saw. On one side of the room, Hal saw two air cars and a third in the progress of being built. With the cars were two single pilot ships that Hal was itching to try. Robots moved from one side of the wing to the other, keeping up with routine maintenance. "This looks like something out of Star Wars."

"Star Trek," J'onn corrected him.

Diana brought everyone to the medical area of the science wing. She gently handed Kal-El to J'onn and opened the door of the Healing Tank. "Place Mr. Kent in here," Diana told Hal.

"You mean this thing that looks like an oversized washing machine?"

Diana refrained from rolling her eyes. "Yes." Hal did as Diana instructed. Jonathan Kent, who was drifting in and out of consciousness, looked nervous as he was placed into the tank. A green light quickly passed over Jonathan. "It's all right," Diana assured the older man as she placed a breathing mask over his mouth and nose. "Just breathe in this. In a few moments, healing water will fill the tank but don't panic. The chemical in the waters will heal you." Diana closed the door on Jonathan, typed in a few commands on the side panel and turned the machine on.

Martha shared her husband's concern as cool, blue liquid filled the tank covering Jonathan from head to toe. "What will this liquid do?" Martha asked worriedly. "Jonathan won't drown, will he?" Locking her eyes with her husband, she could see he was wondering the same thing.

"No, he won't," Diana assured Martha. "The chemicals in the liquid can heal flesh wounds, broken bones and any other internal injuries. It's only used in extreme methods where the body is near death due to physical injuries like your husband."

The robotic voice from the Healing Tank spoke. "Patient's recovery projected in three hours."

Martha turned to Diana for an explanation. "What does that mean?"

"Your husband should be fully recovered from his injuries in three hours," Diana easily explained. "Not only does this machine heal his injuries, but every hour it will give a progress report of his condition. If he was unconscious, it would project when Mr. Kent will awaken."

Martha mouthed 'wow' her husband would recover so fast and amazed at Kryptonian technology.

"How does this Healing Tank know Mr. Kent will be recovered in three hours?" J'onn asked.

"If you noticed a green light passing over Mr. Kent, that was the tank assessing his injuries. I only have to add Mr. Kent's weight and height. Taking that information, the computer will project when Mr. Kent's injuries should heal."

"Why hasn't Kal-El showed me this?" Bruce asked. "This can be used in hospitals. Millions of people will benefit from this."

"Kal is working on that. One of the key chemicals used to heal isn't on Earth. Kal is working on a substitute that will be safe for humans." Diana took Kal-El from J'onn's arms. Now that Jonathan was taken care of, Diana was going to take care of Kal-El.

"Are you going to put Kal-El in a Healing Tank?" J'onn asked.

"No. Kal was poisoned. He needs to be under pure solar lights to kill the kryptonite in him."

Realizing it was going to be a while before he knew Kal-El and Mr. Kent were well, and since he wanted to know more about this place, particularly the nice looking air car and jets he saw coming into the room, Hal asked, "Mind if we stick around for a while and look around the place?"

Diana knew that meant snoop but at the moment, she didn't care. "Just don't break or blow up anything. The robots will answer any questions you have. Don't worry. They speak English as well as Kryptonian."

A side door leading to a private room opened and Diana stepped inside. Diana didn't know Bruce was following her until she placed Kal-El in a bed. Above him were solar lights he and Diana built two days ago. Diana never thought they would use this so soon. In truth, she hoped they would never have to use it.

Diana removed Kal-El's shirt as her voice commanded the solar lights to turn on. A sharp intake of air escaped her mouth at what she saw. While his face was pale, splotches of green covered Kal-El's chest, particularly around his heart. Diana could see the puncture wounds of the needle from the kryptonite injection he received. Circular wounds marked several places on his chest. Her fingers touched the greenish skin over what had to be burn marks. She knew Kal-El was exposed to kryptonite. She didn't realize he was physically abused too.

"They burned him?" Anger laced through her voice as a visual of what Kal-El went through played itself over and over in her mind.

Bruce stepped further into the room to examine the wounds more closely. "It looks as if he was electrocuted." He pointed to a recurring pattern on Kal-El's left side. "Repeatedly."

Diana fought down the anger building in her. Kal-El needed her now. Diana quickly hooked Kal-El to machines that would read his brainwaves and monitor his heartbeat. Bruce was relieved to see a pulse. It was weak but it was there. "Sunlight is going to kill the kryptonite poison?"

"Yes."

Bruce factored that piece of information in his mind. If the sunlight was going to rejuvenate him, he wondered what else it could do. "Is the sun the source of Kal-El's power?" Bruce saw Diana pause for a brief moment. Bruce suspected he was right.

"What makes you say that?"

"I know it has to be something from Earth that gives Kal-El his powers. It makes sense now that it would be the sun. If it can cure him of his poisoning, why can't it give him his powers?"

Always the detective. Diana saw no sense in hiding it any further. "Yes, it is." She turned to him. "What are you going to do with the kryptonite you took? Don't think I didn't see you take that."

"I think it would be better in my hands than Steve Trevor's."

"I think it would be better in Kal's possession than yours," Diana countered.

"You don't trust me with it?" Bruce asked Diana.

"Bruce, I know you. You wouldn't use it on Kal deliberately but you would keep it in storage to make various weapons and keep a piece on hand in that belt of yours to use if you think Kal goes out of control because you need a plan to take out any meta who goes rogue."

Bruce's lips twitched. "You know me too well but there is nothing wrong in being prepared and you know I wouldn't do it unless absolutely necessary."

"True," Diana agreed. "But Kal will never turn bad." Diana placed a kissed on Kal-El's forehead and asked Bruce, "Are you going to stay in here the whole time?"

"Trying to kick me out?" Bruce asked.

Diana ran her fingers through Kal-El's thick hair. Her attention was solely on him. "I thought you would be exploring Kal's home like J'onn and Hal are."

"There's time for that later. I wanted to see how you were going to treat Kal-El."

Diana's lips turned up in a smile. "You wouldn't be concerned for Kal, would you? Like a friend?"

Bruce scowled at the thought. "I just wanted to know how he was going to get treated. That doesn't mean he's my friend." And to prove his point, Bruce left the room.

Diana shook her head amused. How long was he going to deny _that_ she wondered? Diana knew she should be out there watching Hal, Bruce and J'onn explore Kal-El's home but she felt her place was with Kal-El.

"Patient's recovery projected in twelve hours. Patient's returned to consciousness in three hours."

Hearing the progress of Kal-El from the machine, Diana removed her boots and slipped into the bed with him and watched Kal-El sleep.

"I'll be here when you wake up, Kal. And when you do, you and I need to have a serious talk." Diana brushed Kal-El's forelock from his face, smiling as it fell back into place. "My love."

* * *

Lois stepped off a helicopter with Jimmy who was less than enthusiastic to be dragged away from a quiet evening with his wife to come to a mountain base his father-in-law worked at. Lois wasn't pleased either and was going to tell her father to call her tomorrow when he mentioned he had information about Kal-El and the Justice League.

Lois saw the visual damage done outside the facility. Scorched pieces of fighter jets scattered on the ground and around the mountain; the large steel doors that fortified the place was now a crumpled piece of metal that suited the junkyard instead of the base. If this was done on the outside, Lois wondered about the inside and her father.

Lois stepped inside the base and called out for her father. Lois and her father had their differences but he was still her father and Lois wanted him to be all right.

"Dad!" Lois cried in relief when she saw her father. "What happened here?"

Sam Lane scowled seeing Jimmy with Lois. "You had to bring _him_?"

Relief replaced itself with annoyance. "He's my husband. Of course I was gonna bring him," Lois snapped at her father. "Mind telling me what happened here?"

"The Justice League," Sam Lane answered. "They attacked and nearly destroyed this place."

Lois couldn't believe that. The Justice League were good people. "Why would they do that?"

"I don't know," Sam Lane lied as he led Lois and Jimmy further inside the facility. Medical crews were tending to the wounded soldiers lying on the floor. "Superman attacked first and less than an hour later, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Batman attacked. My men were caught off guard."

"This doesn't make sense," Lois said as theories on how this happened raced through her mind. "The Justice League are the good guys. They don't attack. They defend."

"Wasn't this place where the Martian Manhunter was tortured?" Jimmy threw out a question as he snapped photos.

"Rumored," Sam Lane corrected Jimmy. "There is no torture here. We did hold the Martian here because we weren't sure about him. Only when we learned he was a good alien here to help us with the White Martian threat did we release him."

Jimmy snorted. "That's not how I heard it."

If it wouldn't hurt his daughter, Sam Lane would put a hit out on Jimmy. "Whatever you heard was a lie and we are getting off the point. The Justice League attacked and you need to tell the world they are not good as they claim to be."

Lois had no intention of doing that but she humored her father. "Before I put the _Daily's Planet_ reputation on the line, I need proof."

"I have plenty of that." Sam Lane took Lois and Jimmy to the security room where two soldiers were inside. To Lois, it looked as if they were waiting for her and Jimmy. Something wasn't right. "Sergeant Ranic, show my daughter the video of Superman."

Lois and Jimmy watched the replay of Kal-El earlier that evening, destroying the robots he battled and fighting the soldiers that foolishly attacked him. The video was conveniently cut before Kal-El was weakened by the kryptonite and taken into custody.

"Sergeant Mattise, the video of the Justice League."

Once more, Lois and Jimmy were exposed to edited video of Wonder Woman, Batman, Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern destroying jet fighters and fighting soldiers. Not one video showed the Kents or the Justice League rescuing them.

"The video is pretty damning," Lois admitted. "But the Justice League had to have a reason to do this." She couldn't believe the Justice League were malicious as her father was saying.

"This isn't doctored, is it?" Jimmy asked.

"You really think so little of me?" Sam Lane asked Jimmy.

"You don't think much of me," Jimmy shot back. "The man who married your daughter."

Lois got between the men for she knew a fight would break out if she didn't. "Stand down." Facing her father, she said, "I want to contact the Justice League first for a statement."

"They don't have a direct phone line you can call," Sam Lane chagrin. "The news of the Justice League's attack should be released to the press immediately. Now, I invited you here because you are my daughter and this would be a big coup for your paper but if you won't take this evidence and tell the world they are in danger for trusting the Justice League, I will take it to someone who will."

As much as Lois wanted to break the news for her paper first, she had to be rational and let the Justice League have their say. She also had to listen to her gut. Something was wrong. "I don't want to jump the gun," Lois said. "It's a huge thing to say the Justice League are bad people and if I'm wrong, that will kill the reputation of the _Daily Planet_. We could lose subscriptions, sources. It could bankrupt the paper."

Sam Lane dismissed his daughter's concern. "You think I would put your career on the line of a lie?"

Lois wasn't sure. She and her father weren't on the best terms but she didn't want to believe he would destroy her career either. "Give me twenty-four hours," Lois asked of her father.

Sam Lane didn't like the request. He expected his daughter to run the story now. Her request proved she didn't believe him. "You have twelve."

Jimmy heard enough. He didn't care if he was Lois' father. Jimmy wasn't going to let his wife be bullied. "You can't expect Lois to make a decision like this so fast without checking it first. Why are you in such a rush? You're like an out of control, hot tempered General. I bet you could give General Patton lessons!"

"Who are you to question my authority?" Sam Lane's anger rose as he stared down the gingered head man. "I have over forty years of service to my country. I have been in wars with humans and aliens, protecting pacifistic soft asses like you."

Jimmy placed his camera on the floor. "Well, this soft ass is about to knock yours down!" Lois blocked her husband who was ready to fight her father.

"Stop it!" Though shocked by her father's words, Lois had a cooler head than her husband. "Let's go, Jimmy. We don't have much time."

Lois had to pull Jimmy out of the room with her. Her husband was ready to have it out with her father and though she wouldn't have mind seeing that, she knew this wasn't the time. "You're not going to fight back?" He asked his wife. "That demand is crazy. We don't even know the reason behind the Justice League busting in this place. It could be legitimate and your father wants us to tell the world they attacked him."

"I know and we have less than twenty-four hours to prove him wrong." Lois didn't like this at all. "I'm telling you, Jimmy, something isn't right. I don't believe the Justice League attacked my father without a legitimate reason." With a heavy heart, she confessed to her husband what she feared. "I think my father is the bad guy here."

* * *

"Whoo!" Hal Jordan screamed in jubilation as he stepped out of Kal-El's air car. "That is a sweet ride!" He spent most of his time studying and learning all he could about Kal-El's air cars and jets before flying each vehicle to the max in speed around a track in Kal-El's fortress. Being a test pilot himself, Hal only thought it was right someone of his experience to test them.

"Having fun?" J'onn asked as he approached him.

"Hey, J'onn. When did you get in here?"

"Three laps ago. You were going so fast you obviously didn't see me."

Hal grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Just so you know, I wouldn't be able to clip you. The air car has a sudden stop defense mechanism. I've tested it by trying to hit one of Kal-El's robots and the air car either stopped or swerved to avoid it each time."

"I see. Mr. Kent will be out of the Healing Tank soon. I thought you would like to come with me to see him recover."

"Sure." Hal followed J'onn out of the room. "So, where did you go?"

"I spent my time walking through Kal-El's home. From what I saw, it's very impressive. I wish I had time to explore all the rooms. There are certain rooms generated for specific things. He has a room lighted with red solar energy of the sun of his planet to grow Kryptonian food. With the sun, sky and food growing out of the ground, it looks like an actual farm. Another room resembles a giant aquarium where the sea animals of his home world roam. His library is amazing. I only wished I spoke Kryptonian to understand but the images I saw on the holograms helped tell the story of Krypton. I think I understand Kal-El even more now."

"All good I hope," Hal teased him.

J'onn smiled. "Of course." His face did fill with worry as he thought of his friend. "I am concerned for Kal-El. I was in the same position as he. I hope he doesn't let what was done to him, turn his back on helping the good people on this planet."

Hal heard of the torture J'onn went through. It angered him as it angered everyone of the Justice League what J'onn went through because he's an alien. "Kal-El is too arrogant to let that stuff get to him," Hal assured him. "And if not, he has Diana. There's no other person in the world I can't think of to help him get through."

J'onn agreed. "You are right about that, my friend."

Hal lightened the conversation. "Where did Bruce go?"

"I went back to the science wing once to check on Mr. Kent's condition and I saw him studying the medical instruments. I don't think he strayed far. My guess is he's in the room with Diana watching Kal-El."

Hal chuckled. "That guy cares more than he's letting on. Ten bucks he wiped something though."

"I am not Wally, Hal. I don't bet on the actions of our friends." But J'onn knew Hal was right about Bruce.

Martha patiently sat in front of the Healing Tank, watching her husband heal before her eyes. The swelling around his eyes and visible cuts on his face were gone. She knew the broken bones and internal injuries were gone as well. Tears sprinkled from her eyes as it hit her Jonathan was going to live and in a few minutes she would embrace him, kiss him and tell him how much she loves him.

J'onn and Hal returned to the room. He took a look at Jonathan. "Mr. Kent looks well."

"Yes." Martha touched the glass of the Healing Tank. Jonathan touched her hand against the glass. "Jonathan has fully recovered. I'm so relieved."

"Patient's recovery 100%." The Healing Tank beeped and the water drained out of the tank. Jonathan removed his mask and pushed the door open. He stepped out, looking like a man caught in heavy downpour but he was completely healed and most importantly alive.

"Jonathan!" Martha screamed of joy and went into her husband's awaiting arms.

Jonathan held his wife as she sobbed on him and getting herself wet as well. "I was scared, too. I love you, Martha."

"I love you, Jonathan." Martha rained kisses all over his face.

Robots went to Jonathan and Martha. One cleaned the wet mess he was leaving on the floor while another blasted Jonathan with heat that dried his clothes in a minute.

"Well, at least I don't feel like a wet dog anymore," Jonathan joked. It was then he noticed the Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter in the room. He vaguely remember them coming to his rescue. Jonathan shook each man's hands. "Thank you for helping me and my wife." He was too out of it before but heard something about Kal-El being hurt and he wanted to check on the young man. "Where's Kal-El?"

"He's still recovering," J'onn sadly informed Jonathan.

"Recovering? From what? What happened to him?"

J'onn and Hal explained what happened to Kal-El, Diana and Bruce's rescue of him and his recovery in the other room. By the end of it, Jonathan was furious.

"I can't believe that was done to Kal-El." Jonathan felt the fury of a parent hearing his child was abused. "Where is he? I want to see him."

Solar lights shone over Kal-El as he opened his eyes. He could feel the power of the lights pouring into his skin, killing the kryptonite in his body. He wasn't completely cured of the kryptonite poison but he didn't feel at death's door anymore.

"I'm alive."

"And you are lucky you are." Kal-El turned his head to the left to see a weary Diana smiling at him. "You gave us quite a scare." Diana dropped a kiss on his lips. "Don't do that again."

"Us?"

Diana caressed his cheek. "You don't think I was the only one with you all this time, do you?"

Kal-El turned his head to the other side and saw Bruce sitting in a chair. "Bruce?" he croaked.

"He's not the only one who is here," Diana went on. "Hal, J'onn and the Kents are as well. I know you didn't want the others to know the location of your home but I had to get you and Mr. Kent here as soon as possible."

"No," Kal-El stopped her. "It's all right. I trust your judgment. I should've showed them this place a long time ago." If he knew his friends, J'onn was exploring the place comparing the science of his home to his on Mars and Hal was test driving his car and jets. "How are the Kents?"

"Mrs. Kent is fine. Mr. Kent should be coming of the Healing Tank now."

Kal-El's face tightened. "Jonathan was hurt _that_ badly?" Kal-El sat up, pulled off the covers and swung his feet over the bed. "I have to see him." Kal-El stood up only to swoon as the kryptonite poisoning consumed him.

Diana put an arm around Kal-El's waist and sat him back on the bed. "It's too soon for you to move around. The poison level of the kryptonite in your body is 57%. You will see them once you have fully recovered." Gently adding, "I know that's how you would've wanted it."

And he knew Diana was right. He didn't want the Kents to see him so weak. The news of Jonathan's recovery calmed him but Kal-El was still angry Jonathan and Martha went through such unneeded terror. "How long have I been unconscious?"

Bruce answered him. "Three hours."

"And you stayed with me the entire time?" Kal-El was in disbelief Bruce would do so. He knew tension was easing between them and he saw them on a path towards friendship but he didn't think Bruce would stay with him until he recovered from a near death experience.

Bruce knew what Kal-El was thinking. In fact, he wondered why he stuck with Kal-El the entire time, checking his vitals, looking for signs of improvement when Diana could've easily done that without him. But Bruce knew he needed to be here. He would never admit it to anyone but he was seeing Kal-El as a friend. The only answer Bruce gave Kal was, "Diana needed back up."

Kal-El smiled. A mutual understanding formed between the two men. "You know my weakness now. What are you going to do with that information?"

"You know what I'm vulnerable to. Have you tried to harm me?" Bruce asked.

"No."

"Then you know my answer." Bruce got up to leave only stopping at the door. "I'm going back to Gotham and I'm borrowing this." Bruce revealed he had the Rao Wand, a small but useful Kryptonian tool that was no larger than a pocket hand mirror.

Diana should've known while Bruce was exploring Kal-El's home, he would do some personal shopping. She wondered how Kal-El would react to that.

"That's the Rao Wand," Kal-El cried out.

"Yes, and it healed the bruise on my ribs I got earlier nicely." Bruce smirked almost daring Kal-El to stop him. "I'll bring it back."

Kal-El saw the smirk never left Bruce's face as he walked out. Kal-El knew the Rao Wand was as good as gone. "He's not bringing it back."

Diana knew that as well. "No, he's not." She also knew if Kal-El was really upset about it he would've gone after Bruce no matter his condition.

Just as Bruce left, J'onn, Hal and the Kents entered. Though Kal-El didn't want the Kents to see him in his weakened state, he lit up seeing them. Martha immediately went to Kal-El's side, hugged and kissed his cheek.

"I was so worried about you."

Kal-El returned the hug. Other than Diana, Kal-El cared for no Earthlings more than the Kents and it made him happier than he thought possible to see them alive and well. Martha stepped aside so Jonathan could give Kal-El a fatherly hug. "How do you feel?"

"Better." Kal-El asked Jonathan. "How are you feeling?"

"Great!" Jonathan beamed. "I feel like I'm ten years younger. Was that liquid stuff a fountain of youth?"

Kal-El shook his head, missing the joke. "No. I don't know why you would feel ten years younger but I am glad you two are well."

"It's all thanks to you," Jonathan thanked him. "Without you and your science, I wouldn't be here with Martha now."

Kal-El shook his head, refusing the thanks. "I can't accept your praise. It's because of your connection to me that you were put in a situation where you almost died."

Jonathan placed a fatherly hand on Kal-El's shoulder. "I don't want you feeling guilty at all. Martha and I don't regret meeting you. You're like a son to us and we stick by anyone we think are decent people or family like you are to us."

Family. They considered him family. Family was something Kal-El had not had in a long time. But thinking of the Kents, how they took him in, how they treated him, Kal-El realized they were family to him, too. "Thank you. You're family to me, too."

Martha saw Wonder Woman sitting next to Kal-El and knew the family would be spreading soon. The love was very obvious from the face of the Amazing Amazon. She couldn't imagine the two having any time alone together and decided to give the couple just that. "Come on, Jonathan. Everyone. We should let Kal-E continue to recover." She placed a kiss on his forehead and left the room with Jonathan.

"It's good to see you are well, Kal-El," J'onn told him.

"Take it easy on Kal-El, Diana," Hal winked at her. "Unless you want him to go out with a smile." Diana turned away, hiding her blush.

Once alone, Kal-El said, "At least we will be alone for a while." Kal-El's eyes twinkled at the awareness of their solitary. "Get in bed with me."

"What?"

"Get in bed with me." Kal-El repeated.

Diana became flustered. Getting in bed with Kal-El while he was unconscious was one thing but now that he was awake… "I…. um, that's not necessary."

"I've been tortured and I almost died, Diana. Is it too much to ask the woman I love to get in bed with me?"

Being referenced as his love caused Diana to smile. "I thought using guilt would be beneath you."

"Not with you. Anything it takes with you." Kal-El settled back in bed and moved over so there was room for Diana. "Come on."

Diana noticed a touch of arrogance was back in his voice. His smile brought back much needed color to his face, too. Diana couldn't resist him. She got in bed and settled herself closer to Kal-El. "Now that we are alone, I want to know…did you mean what you said in the facility?"

"That I love you?" Kal-El ran his fingers through Diana's hair. The arrogance was gone from his eyes as it filled itself with humility. "I do. I should've said it sooner but I didn't want to admit it."

Diana frowned, confused and offended by the words. "You didn't want to admit you love me? Why?"

Kal-El dropped his hand from Diana's hair. He knew that came out wrong but once she heard his reason… "Everyone I've ever loved, I've lost. I lost my parents, Lola, Jax, my world and I didn't want to love you because I thought I would lose you. As a scientist I should know better but—"

Diana placed two fingers on his lips. "Don't say anymore. I know." She immediately regretted her feelings towards Kal-El. He was a man with a gentle soul but hid it so well by appearing detached to hide his pain.

"I love you, too, Kal," Diana confessed to Kal-El. "Only I have been afraid to say so as well but not in fear of losing you. The feelings I have for you I never had for anyone before, and the fact I came so close to losing you and you never knowing how I felt…" Diana took in a deep breath as she fought away her tears. "I don't want us to hold anything back from each other again."

"Neither do I. Only I feel if I don't hold back I risk being vulnerable. It's a feeling I despise and I never want to experience again. Only I did tonight."

Diana knew what Kal-El was referring to. "If I could've protected you from what happened tonight, I would've but not all vulnerability is bad. You can be vulnerable to me as I can be vulnerable to you." Diana cupped Kal-El's face in her hands. "Unburden yourself to me. Let me share your pain."

Hearing Diana's soothing voice, piercing into her honest blue eyes, she looked like an angel, someone he could unburden all his pain, someone he can give himself to completely. Kal-El felt the protective wall he built around himself shattering as he succumbed to Diana.

"My biggest fear was my enemies capturing and torturing me the way Krypton Council did to my father and it happened tonight."

Diana knew Kal-El made vague references to his father. His refusal to go into details previous times told her what he went through was traumatic. Diana was glad Kal-El was ready to release himself of the pain he held in himself for so many years. "What exactly happened to your father on Krypton?"

Pain flickered in Kal-El's eyes. "My father's reputation was destroyed when he miscalculated Krypton's doom. His exile from the Science Guild forced us out of Krypton's capital and it caused my father to stop his experiments for ten years. No one wanted anything to do with him when at a time, everyone wanted to be around my father." Kal-El recalled the stories his mother told him of the many guests that would come to their home, the different places they would travel to on Krypton; how admired Jor-El was by the people only to have that taken away by one mistake. "I think in a way, my father's failure did make him a little mad because he lost everything. My father admitted he made a miscalculation but he knew Krypton was going to die. He couldn't let it go."

Diana read stories and witnessed the rise and fall of many famous people. She could only imagine the effects Jor-El's mistake had on him and his family. "What did this do to the marriage of your parents?"

Kal-El expected Diana to ask about that. He never thought Diana would suspect the troubles in his parent's marriage. "My mother loved my father. I never doubt that but looking back on their marriage as an adult, I know my father's error affected their marriage." Kal-El zoned out as he took himself back to those days on Krypton. He could remember lying in bed with the pillow over his ears, blocking out the yelling he could hear coming from his parents' bedroom.

"What started out as mild disagreements, turned into intense screaming matches. When my father started his experiments again, my parents argued at night when they thought I was sleeping. My mother tried to get my father to let it go but he wouldn't. He couldn't shake the feeling Krypton was dying. My mother warned him what the Krypton Police would do if they found him experimenting again but that didn't stop him."

Diana wondered how the divide of his parents affected him. "Did your mother believe your father was right?"

"She believed my father was right the first time. He was her husband and the most brilliant scientist on Krypton." Kal-El rolled on his back and closed his eyes. "But she had her doubts the second time. I was ten when my father started his experiments again. My mother didn't talk to my father much until I was eleven. They would put on a show for me but I knew things were different with them."

"You say your mother didn't talk to your father much until you were eleven. What happened?"

Opening his eyes, Kal-El turned to Diana. "She believed him again. My father showed my mother where he miscalculated and how he should've calculated his findings. My mother knew then my father was right about Krypton."

Kal-El wasn't happy as Diana thought he would be. "This wasn't good news? Your mother knew your father was right."

Kal-El released a heavy sigh. "When my mother realized my father was right, she suggested we leave Krypton. She knew the Krypton Council and the Science Guild wouldn't believe my father. She knew the consequences my father would face if they found out about his experiments so she suggested we leave and not come back. My father didn't want to save only his family. He wanted to save the world."

"You and your father are so alike," Diana remarked. "You wanted to save your people just as he did even when you knew they wouldn't listen. You're both selfless."

"I suppose," he agreed to an extent. "Only I realized I couldn't save my people but only myself. My father never realized that."

"My father presented his new findings to the Krypton Council." Kal-El's face hardened as he recalled the memory. "I will never forget the faces of the Krypton Council that day. They looked at my father with earnest, as if they believed him, as if they would study his research. My father thought everyone would be saved, his reputation would be restored. Everything only got worse. The Krypton Police came to our home that night, destroyed his research, and took my father away as if he was a criminal. My father was tried and sentenced to a Krypton Rehabilitation Center where tests were performed on him."

Diana drew Kal-El closer to her, taking in his pain. His eyes said it all. He was on the verge of breaking down. "My father, Jor-El, was a brilliant scientist and the Krypton Council didn't want to damage his mind. So they perform psychological and physical tests to get my father to dismiss his findings as wrong. My father resisted and when he wasn't responding to the tests as they wanted him to, they went further until his mind was damaged."

A tear rolled from Kal-El's cheek. He didn't feel self conscious to wipe it away. "I would see him and his condition would get worse with each visit. After my father couldn't recognize my mother anymore, she couldn't visit him again. She was too heartbroken at that point. My father wasn't the brilliant man she once knew or fell in love with. He was gone. He didn't recognize his wife or me, his son." Another tear rolled down his cheek. "I don't know why I kept going but I did. I begged the Krypton Council to release my father. He wasn't a threat to them at that point but they wouldn't do it.

"In his frail condition, my father got sick and he deteriorated rapidly. I was thirteen and my father had been in that prison for two years." Kal-El's eyes flickered red as he fought off the building rage. "I saw my father the day he died. He didn't look like the man I knew as my father. He wasn't this man who could lift me with one arm over his head when I was a child. He wasn't the man I looked up to and admired. He wasn't the man I followed around the house as a child, whose clothes I tried to wear. He was a frail, shell of a man that resembled my father I thought it would be easy to say goodbye to. However, right before he died, he looked in my eyes and I saw my father. In his last moments, he recognized me again. 'Kal-El,' he said. And then he was gone."

Kal-El didn't cry when his father died but now being in Diana's arms, in her comforting presence, confessing his past, he released his emotions. Diana held him and whispered soothing words as he shed more tears. "It's all right," Diana told him. "Let it all go. I'm here."

And it came out; not only the feelings of losing his father, but his mother, his friends and world. He finally unburdened himself to Diana.

* * *

Lois slammed her phone down infuriated. None of her sources could get her in contact with the Justice League. Even trying to reach Bruce Wayne failed. His personal secretary said he wasn't coming to work today. Probably got a hangover with too much partying.

Jimmy entered her office. He took one look at his wife and knew she wasn't in a good mood. "Still couldn't contact anyone?"

Lois shook her head. "No. I thought I could get something from Bruce Wayne but his secretary told me he wasn't coming in today. I asked if Superman was coming in and she didn't expect him to. A few days ago, he pulled out of some projects saying he had a new project that would require all his concentration."

"Hmm," Jimmy pondered that as he sat on the edge of Lois' desk. "That's strange."

"I know. I tried to get more out of her but I don't think she knows

anything else. I bet Bruce Wayne does." Lois was certain of that. A guy like him knew everything.

Jimmy sighed as his fingers fiddled with the paperwork in Lois' 'In' tray. "None of my sources knew anything either. Lois, I hate to ask this but do you think your father is right about the Justice League?"

"No, but their behavior doesn't make sense." Lois stared at the two sample headlines she had on her desk. One, written by her and Jimmy, was the Justice League going rogue story and the other was of a strike by the city's train and bus operators. It was a hard decision on whether to print the story or not and she had two more hours left on her deadline with her father. "It's a definite newsworthy story but I can't release it to world without absolute proof the Justice League have gone bad."

Jimmy offered an idea. "Maybe they broke into the place because they felt they had no choice. You know there are rumors the Martian Manhunter was held captive and tortured by Sam Lane and his men.

"Yeah." Lois knew that story as well. "Wonder Woman broke in the facility and freed him. Because of bureaucratic tape the Justice League couldn't say anything about it. Also, opinions on aliens were hostile then because of the White Martians." Headlining her story was a picture of Superman and a group shot of the Justice League together. Lois tapped her finger on Kal-El's face. "Superman has changed the world's mind about aliens in such a short amount of time. If it turns out he is bad, I don't want to imagine what that would do to the world."

"Going on what happened to the Martian Manhunter, is it possible the same thing happened again to someone else and Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, Green Lantern and the Martian Manhunter rescued them?"

"I thought that, too, Jimmy, but it doesn't make sense." In truth, it was one of many things that didn't make sense to Lois which led her to believe her father was hiding something. "My Dad said Superman arrived before the other Justice League members did. He can take out a whole army without them. Why did they go after him and what happened to Superman before the Justice League arrived?"

"Yeah. Your father didn't explain that." Jimmy mentally chastised himself for not being as observant as his wife. "You think he captured Superman and the Justice League rescued him?"

Lois snorted. "Rescue Superman? Have you not seen him in action?"

The idea of Superman needing to be rescued did sound ridiculous but it was the only reason Jimmy could come up with to explain his absence. "Okay. It's farfetched but we didn't see Superman in the video when the Justice League arrived."

"Saying you're right," which Lois was finding hard to believe, "that still doesn't explain why Superman went to the facility. What would provoke him to go there?"

Jimmy couldn't find an answer to that. He shrugged, "I got nothing."

Ron Troupe rushed into the room. "Chief, turn on the TV. You're not gonna believe it."

Lois grabbed her remote. "I'm not gonna like this."

And she didn't. On the TV was video of Superman tearing through the mountain facility the day before. Another shot had Wonder Woman and Batman fighting the men in the facility with Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern in battle outside.

Jimmy was so angry he was tempted to throw his camera. "It hasn't been twelve hours. Why did your father released the video?"

"Wait," Ron interrupted. "You two know about this? Is it true?"

"No!" Jimmy protested. "It's a lie created by Lois' father."

Lois ignored that jab at her father as she was on the phone waiting for him to pick up. She couldn't blame Jimmy for his anger. She was furious, too. "I bet he didn't like I doubted the footage and my wanting more time to prove him wrong." His phone went to voicemail. Lois tried again. "I can't believe my father would be so stupid and jump the gun like that. What the hell was he thinking?"

"Revenge," Jimmy said as he and Ron watched the footage on TV. "I think he's sore the Justice League took Superman in. You know how your father is about aliens. Whoa!" Jimmy reacted to a punch Diana gave a soldier. "I knew Wonder Woman was strong but she's kicking some serious tail."

"She looks furious," Lois observed. "What could've done that? Wonder Woman is always so positive." Lois nearly dropped her phone when her father suddenly appeared on the television making a statement to the press.

"I don't know if Superman cast a spell on the Justice League but whatever the case, they are not the good people we thought they were and we must protect ourselves against them. If they can do this to men serving and protecting our country, imagine what they can do to civilians; to our women and our most innocent of humanity: our children."

Jimmy groaned. "He's going to get sympathy and support with that one."

"They would be fools to buy it," Lois argued. "Have they forgotten what Superman and the Justice League have done for this world? Ugh!" Lois threw her hands up in annoyance. "Why am I asking a question I know the answer to?" The scene on the television switched to Black Canary in front of the newly created Earth base Watchtower in Washington, D.C. Lois grabbed her purse. "Let's go, Jimmy. We're going to the Watchtower in Washington, D.C. and we're getting some answers."

"And what if they teleport themselves to the Watchtower on the moon?" Jimmy asked.

"Then I am following after them." Lois stormed out of her office with Jimmy hot on her heels. "The way I am feeling no one is getting in the way of us getting what I think is the biggest story of the year-clearing the Justice League."

* * *

After Sam Lane ended his statement to the press, the reporter at the press conference continued with her story. "Unfortunately, Wonder Woman and the Justice League members accused of this couldn't be reached for a comment but we do have some opinions from other Justice League members."

An angry Black Canary appeared on the screen. "The Justice League is innocent of the false claims General Lane is throwing at us. When Wonder Woman makes her statement, all will become clear and General Lane will have a lot to answer for."

From the Injustice League's base in the swamp, Lex Luthor watched Sam Lane's press conference. "This is perfect. I never thought that fool Lane would release the footage to sway the public but this will only work to our advantage."

Talia wrapped her arms around Lex. "I know, darling. It's almost done."

"Good." Lex winced as the pain in his broken wrist returned. "Damn that alien. It may be weeks before I can use my hand again."

Talia kissed his broken wrist. "Don't worry, darling. He'll get his. We have other things to focus on."

Talia lead Lex to a tall, glass cylinder chamber in the middle of the room. Hours ago, Talia poured liquid that held Kal-El's blood mixed with a concoction Talia conjured up with her magic. Lex tossed clothes in the chamber and shut the door. With a wicked gleam, Lex pulled the slot down.

Electricity crackled throughout the room as the cylinder chamber hummed for hours, working on it's creation. Smoke filled the chamber blocking Lex and Talia's vision but they didn't need to see what was inside. They knew and it wouldn't be long now before they saw their finished product.

The chamber suddenly shut itself off and the smoke dissipated. A large strong hand pushed against the glass cylinder as its occupant freed itself from its tiny home. Stepping out of the chamber was a man of Kal-El's height, looks and frame with dark circles under his red eyes instead of the cerulean blue that was well known to the world. He wore a dark red cape and boots, a black suit with red underwear.

"I say it's an improvement over the uniform he wears," Talia said. "It's so alien."

Lex could care less about the clothes but it did stuck it to Superman in a way since his uniform was different from the other Justice League members. "As long as he does what he is programmed to do."

"Not to worry, darling," Talia assured Lex before speaking to the clone figure. "Welcome, Kalex. Do you know who I am?"

"Talia," Kalex spoke, "my mother."

"And do you know who he is?" Talia gestured to Lex.

Kalex took his eyes from Talia to Lex. "Lex Luthor, my father."

Lex smiled at the acknowledgement. "And what is your purpose, my son?"

"To kill Superman and the Justice League."

Lex had his concern about creating a clone. He preferred to use his science but when Talia suggested it would be easier and quicker by combining her magic, he still had doubts until now.

"When shall I complete this mission, father?"

Lex preferred a test run of Kalex's skills and search for any signs of defect but he was anxious to kill the Justice League now. They interfered in his plans for far too long. He asked Talia, "When do you think Kalex is up to it?"

"Kalex is ready now. He has Superman's skills, the weaknesses of the Justice League programmed into him, your thinking and enough of my magic to make him invulnerable to kryptonite."

That was all Lex needed to hear. "Good. Kalex, destroy the Justice League."

Kalex flew through the ceiling causing pieces of it to fall into the room much to the annoyance of Lex. "All the knowledge and skills of Superman and myself and he couldn't use the door to leave?"

Talia folded her arms disappointed as she watched her 'son' fly away. "I guess he has some inner kinks to work with."

"Bizarre," Lex murmured. "I think it's best I watch our son in my LexCorp office instead of here."

Talia pouted, "But that means you will won't partake in our final destruction of Superman. It was your idea to put a tracer in the kryptonite needles so we can follow Superman to his home and finish him off there should he fail to die at that facility. You should be with his when we destroy Superman and his home."

Lex kissed her hand. "Sacrifices have to made, my dear, but I trust you to lead the charge."

Lex hoped Superman hadn't recovered. Hours have passed since Superman was stabbed with the kryptonite. He could be curing himself even now. It was that uncertainty the real reason Lex decided not to join the other Injustice League members to the Arctic to take care of Superman once and for all.

"Unfortunately, the tracer stops in the Arctic. We can't pinpoint the exact area. He must have some kind of shield in his home blocking his exact presence. The other tracers list a location in Washington, D.C. but I think that's one of the Justice League members in possession of the rest of the needles."

"It doesn't matter," Talia dismissed the minor problems in their plan. "The Justice League will die today by our son Kalex and by us."

Lex put his arms around Talia playing up the affection he lead the sorceress to believe he had for her. "While you and the Injustice League take down Superman in the Arctic, I shall be in Metropolis watching our son, Kalex, destroy the remaining Justice League members."

Talia gurgled with wicked laughter as she embraced Lex and returned with him to his office at LexCorp.

* * *

Steve had boxes half full of his things strewn about his office. He gave his resignation papers that morning and quickly went about cleaning out his office. His superiors and not even a call from the President of the United States could convince Steve to stay, especially with Sam Lane's impromptu conference playing on all the networks. Steve never disclosed the exact reasons for his leaving but only said, "I've done things that jeopardizes my position as head of DOMA and to avoid a scandal, I've decided it's best I resign."

Steve plucked an award off the wall. He received it for his tenth anniversary at DOMA. Steve sighed heavily as he dropped it in a box. Nearly twenty years of service to his country gone down the drain by a foolish mistake.

"Resigning to avoid a scandal?"

Steve turned and saw Batman on his window ledge. "How did you…?" Then he remembered who he was talking to. "Never mind. Yes, I'm leaving. It's best to save the company face. It's not their fault for my decisions. I made a terrible mistake and I will atone for it first by leaving this job to avoid bringing in any unnecessary heat. The people who work here do not deserve that."

"If you want to atone for your mistakes, there is another thing you can do."

Steve looked up at Batman. "What's that?"

"Tell me where the rest of the kryptonite is. You and I both know how dangerous it is for Sam Lane to have that in his possession."

"Yes," Steve agreed. "Him and Lex Luthor."

"Lex Luthor?" Batman jumped off the ledge and stepped further into the room. "He knows about it?"

"He was in the room helping Sam Lane administer the kryptonite injections to Superman," Steve explained. "They have been working together for a while. I told Lane how bad it was to work with Luthor but he didn't listen. They both got away before you and Diana arrived and let me take the fall." Steve knew it wouldn't change any feelings Batman had towards him but he thought to explain himself to show he wasn't as bad as Batman thought he was. "Luthor also took some of Superman's blood and left with Talia."

"Superman's blood was taken?" Whatever change of heart Batman had with Steve went out the window with that confession. "You fool. Why didn't you say this to me and Wonder Woman when we rescued Superman?"

"I had a lot going through my mind. I just realized what a mad man General Lane was. I lost Diana. I wasn't thinking-"

"Damn right you weren't!" Batman was livid. "Do you know how dangerous it is to have Lex Luthor in possession of even one drop of Superman's blood?"

"I know he's dangerous." Steve stood up to Batman. "Diana told me about him."

"And yet you didn't say anything to us about him!"

"No, I didn't." This wasn't going well. Batman was angrier than before. "I admit I screwed up but yelling at me about it after the fact won't do anything about it."

Batman grabbed Steve and pulled him out of the window to his jet hovering out of Steve's soon to be former office. "You're coming with me."

"To where?"

"We are going to get the rest of the kryptonite and bring Sam Lane in."

* * *

At the Earth base Watchtower in Washington, D.C., Black Canary collapsed in a chair. It took her an hour to get rid of the reporters demanding an explanation for the video released to the public and if the Justice League were now the bad guys. Dinah wanted to smack, or better yet, used her sonic blast of her voice on the ruder reporter; giving them what they deserved but resisted because it would've made things worse.

"I never want to go through that again. Diana owes me big for that."

Green Arrow took the seat beside Dinah. "You wouldn't have done it if you couldn't."

Dinah knew Ollie was right. Dinah was hesitant to be the voice of the Justice League in Diana's absence but she knew Diana wouldn't have given her the job if she didn't think Dinah couldn't do it. "I know Bruce gave us an update on Kal-El's situation when he returned from the Arctic but that was hours ago. Has J'onn or Hal said anything?"

Ollie shook his head. "Hal called an hour ago to gloat how awesome Kal-El's home is and his joyriding in his air cars and fighter jets."

"Diana isn't going to leave the Arctic until Kal-El is well or something here demands her attention." Dinah knew as everyone at the Justice League how deeply Diana cared for Kal-El even though neither spoke of how deep their feelings lie. "We better keep our guard up and be on alert in case something happens."

A shockwave passed over the building, rocking it like a powerful earthquake. Glass windows shattered, cracks pierced the thick floors and everyone inside fought to hold their balance or were knocked out of their seats.

"You mean like that?" Ollie dryly remarked as he jumped to his feet and ran outside to see who or what caused the earthquake. Dinah joined him to find Kalex hovering in the sky above them.

Dinah gasped, "He looks like Kal-El."

"But his suit is different. It looks like Bruce's only the colors are different," Ollie remarked. "Didn't Kal-El say it would be a cold day in Rokan's fiery mouth before he wore a suit like that? Whatever a Rokan is."

Bruce's voice came in through Dinah and Ollie's ear pieces, warning them Lex Luthor stole some of Kal-El's blood. Dinah and Ollie looked at each other and then at the Kal-El clone as the horrible truth hit them.

Kalex red eyes lit up and a cruel smile appeared on his face as he honed in on the two. Kalex landed hard and punched a fist into the ground with just as much force. Another powerful earthquake shook the area.

Dinah and Ollie held each other to hold their balance. "Better call the others," Ollie told Dinah. "We're gonna need some help."

* * *

Diana held Kal-El until he fell asleep in her arms. She watched him sleep never seeing Kal-El look so relax. All those years, he held so much pain in. More than anything Diana was happy Kal-El found someone he can be unguarded with. She felt lucky she was that woman Kal-El could give himself completely to.

Kal-El shift in her arms and awakened to the vision of Diana smiling down on him. She traced a finger along his face. "How do you feel?"

"Not embarrassed I cried."

Diana chuckled. "You shouldn't be. You held so much in for so long. It was time for you to release it. There's nothing wrong in expressing your emotions."

Kal-El agreed with Diana. It felt good to release all that pain he held inside. He felt a huge burden lift off him, a feeling he didn't have to go about everything alone. "There is one emotion I don't mind expressing."

"And what is that?" Diana asked not catching on to the twinkle in Kal-El's eyes.

Kal-El pulled Diana against him and kissed her fully on her lips before spreading kisses along her face, murmuring words of 'I love you' to Diana over and over.

Diana laughed and squealed as Kal-El kissed and tickled her, reveling in this playful side Kal-El she never saw before. However, as much as she wanted nothing but to enjoy this moment, there was business they had to attend to.

"I love you, too, Kal," Diana said in between kisses. She grabbed his hands and pulled them from her waist. "But we have to stop for now. There are things we have to talk about."

Knowing she was right, Kal-El pulled himself out of Diana's grasp and sat up. "You're right. First things first. Is the kryptonite out of my system?"

"Almost." Diana read the machines behind him. "Ten percent of it is in your body now." Diana looked over Kal-El's chest, trying to not appear as though his beautiful chest had an affect on her. The green splotches and the wounds he received while he was electrocuted were gone, too. "Your wounds have healed as well."

"I'm good enough to get around and get the people who did this to me." Kal-El threw his legs over the bed.

"Steve Trevor will be taken care of," Diana promised.

"Don't forget Sam Lane," Kal-El's voiced laced with anger. He got out of bed and headed for the closet. "He and Lex Luthor were the ones who jammed the kryptonite in my body."

"What?" Diana jumped out of bed. "They were there?"

Kal-El threw a fresh shirt over his head. "You didn't know this?"

She didn't but she should've suspected it. "They must've left before Bruce and I got to you. Only Steve was in the room. I had no idea they sided with Lex Luthor."

"I have a personal score to settle with Lex Luthor." Kal-El's anger simmered on explosive. "He took some of my blood."

Diana put a hand to her mouth, horrified at what this meant. "This isn't good. If he took your blood…" Diana headed for the door. "We have to contact the Justice League and tell them to be on alert. If I know Lex Luthor, he's- "

A warning alarm blared overhead followed by a computerized voice, speaking in Kryptonian, "Unidentified ship ten miles near Fortress."

Diana turned to Kal-El confused. "Who would come out here?"

Kal-El spoke in Kryptonian. The side wall opened up presenting Kal-El and Diana a monitor showing them what was going on outside. They saw the Injustice League's round ship coming their way.

"Injustice League?" Diana was baffled. "How did they know to find us here?"

J'onn and Hal entered the room, both with serious faces. "Your computer started speaking in Kryptonian…" Hal saw the image of the Injustice League's ship in the Arctic. "Are they coming _here_?"

Kal-El nodded grimly. "Yes."

"We got bigger problems," Hal said. "I was outside testing your je-, er I mean flying around when I received a call from Dinah. There's a clone of you attacking the Watchtower land base in Washington, D.C."

A variety of emotions passed through Kal-El: shock, violation but mostly anger. "First, innocent people are tortured and abused to lure me in a trap, then I am tortured and brought to the brink of death. Now my very home, my sanctuary will be under attack and a part of me was stolen to create a monster that will scare the people of this planet and attack my friends undoing all the good I've done. I won't stand for this anymore!"

Diana took command. "J'onn, you and Hal get back to Washington, D.C. and help Dinah out. I will stay with Kal-El and take on the Injustice League."

"No," Kal-El stopped her. "You should go to Washington, D.C. You've fought me, Diana. You will have a better chance of reading the clone than the others."

"All right, but you can't face the Injustice League alone," Diana told him.

Kal-El smirked. "The Injustice League underestimate the power of one Kryptonian and his science."

"Kal," Diana warned him. "I won't let you fight alone. You're keeping one of us."

Kal-El resigned himself to that as he knew there was no time to argue. "I would like J'onn to stay with me."

J'onn nodded his agreement to do so.

"Whipped," Hal chuckled but a stony glare from Kal-El killed the smile on his face.

Diana gave Kal-El a kiss goodbye and a plea to be safe before leaving the room with Hal. J'onn turned to Kal-El. "Are you up for a fight?" He said it out of concern for his new friend, given his recent condition. It was only twelve hours ago, Kal-El was near death.

Kal-El, however, was a renewed man, with a different outlook on life. Things he did and said in the past were not to be repeated. He stood with confidence, wiser with a new attitude and a glow of optimism on his face. "You bet I am."


	13. Chapter 13

Brave New World

Part Thirteen

The Final Battle

With Diana and Hal racing to Washington D.C. to help their friends, Kal-El and J'onn went to the kitchen where Jonathan and Martha were eating a meal prepared for them by one of Kal-El robots. Martha saw them first. "Kal-El, you're up."

"The Injustice League's on their way here," Kal-El informed them. "J'onn and I are going out to fight them. You two will be safe here."

Martha put a hand to her chest alarmed as Jonathan asked, "How did they know to find you here?"

"I don't know," Kal-El admitted and vowed to find out. "But they will regret coming here."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Jonathan offered his assistance. "I can handle a weapon if you show me how."

Kal-El was honored at Jonathan's willingness to help but he knew this was a fight Jonathan shouldn't engage in. "That won't be needed, Jonathan. J'onn, myself and my security system will take care of everything."

"Do so and be safe," Martha said. "The Injustice League are awful people."

"Don't worry about me," Kal-El said confidently. "I will take care of the Injustice League."

Kal-El and J'onn left the room. The Fortress' main computer spoke overhead warning of the approach of the Injustice League. "Unidentified ship five miles from Fortress."

Kal-El noticed J'onn frown in lack of understanding since the computer spoke in Kryptonian. When it was only Diana in his Fortress, Kal-El didn't think of changing the language of his computer since he was teaching her Kryptonian. Now with more guests coming to his home who would not be interested in learning the language of his home world, Kal-El realized things will have to change. Relaying an order in Kryptonian, "Turn on defense shields over Fortress. Release the spy and weather droids. Relay future communications in Kryptonian and English." Looking to J'onn he said, "You should be able to understand now."

"Thank you. I would not mind to learn your language," J'onn offered. "I, in turn, can share you mine. Even though we are the last of our kind, it doesn't mean our culture should die."

"No," Kal-El agreed. "It shouldn't."

"What was it you ordered your computer?" J'onn asked, "What will the spy and weather droids do?"

Kal-El opened his mouth to say but paused before finally saying, "It'll be better if I show you." He quickly led J'onn to his control room.

On a wall was a map of Kal-El's home. To anyone glancing it would look like the map of the Arctic but J'onn could see the slight geographic differences Kal-El made to the area. Giving a closer look, he could see movement. In fact, he could swear he saw a smaller version of the Injustice League's ship coming into view on the map.

"What kind of map is this?"

"A live map."

Kal-El placed his hands on the wall as if lifting up the map but instead of the map coming off the wall, a holographic 3-D model of the map came off instead. Kal-El released it, leaving the 3-D model to hover in the air. Kal-El pointed to the Injustice League ship moving across the map erratically. "As you can see the Injustice League's ship is moving in a zigzag direction."

J'onn nodded his understanding. "I see. It's a strange move. Why aren't they moving straight forward?"

"That's because, here, here and here are weather droids." Kal-El pointed to round models moving around the Injustice League's ship. "They are creating a blizzard to distort their view and give us more time before they get here. The illusion is so strong, their instruments will be fooled and not even Gorilla Grodd could detect falsity of the illusion." Kal-El pointed to three red dots on the map. "Those are my spy droids. While the Injustice League's blocked, the spy droids are analyzing the life forms on the ship and relaying it to the computer. That way we will know exactly who we are dealing with."

Kal-El walked away from the 3-D model to his main computer where pictures of Tala, Gorilla Grodd, Parasite, Solomon Grundy, Killer Croc, Star Sapphire, Shade, Killer Frost, Giganta and Copperhead were pulling up on the screen.

"Your Kryptonian technology is very impressive," J'onn praised him.

A robot floated to Kal-El, handing him a small box. Kal-El opened the box and placed the contents in his pocket.

"What are those?"

"I have some weakness to magic," Kal-El confessed. "Star Sapphire I can handle but I will need something to take care of Tala." To his computer, Kal-El said, "Spy and Weather Droids, fall back." To J'onn, he said, "Let's go."

The two took an aerial exit outside the Fortress just seconds before the Injustice League's ship came into immediate view. Parasite and Solomon Grundy flew out in battle suits powered by kryptonite. "Here they come."

J'onn used his Martian Vision to scan the weaponry of the ship and Parasite and Solomon Grundy's suit. "Be on your guard, Kal-El. They all have kryptonite."

Kal-El suspected as much. "Why am I not surprised." Kal-El flew ahead, maneuvering like a pilot in an air strike, avoiding multiple kryptonite lasers being fired on him by the Injustice League.

Parasite sneered as he spotted Kal-El dodging an aerial attack. "He's mine!"

Solomon Grundy growled as he recalled the many times Kal-El embarrassed him. "Grundy wants payback. Grundy get Superman, too."

As Kal-El dodged the air strike, Solomon Grundy rammed into Kal-El's back. He grabbed Kal-El in a giant bear hug. The chest of his suit opened up flashing kryptonite on Kal-El. "Got you."

Parasite floated over Kal-El and opened the chest of his battle suit. Kryptonite flashed over Kal-El from his front. "Lex told us about this. He said it weakens you." He saw Kal-El struggle in Solomon Grundy's grasp when in previous battles, he could easily break away. "I guess it's true."

Parasite removed a gloved hand. "I'm going to enjoy sucking the power from you."

Kal-El inhaled and blew his breath, knocking Parasite back. He threw his head back against Solomon Grundy's, loosening Grundy's hold on him. Kal-El slipped from Grundy's grasp, maneuvering behind Grundy and twisting his arms until they popped in one fluid swoop. Grundy's scream echoed over the Arctic. Kal-El tore off the rockets on Grundy's suit and let him drop to the icy ground below. His impact on the ice was so hard, it cracked and Grundy fell into the icy waters.

"You killed Grundy!" Parasite accused Kal-El. "You guys don't kill."

"I didn't kill him," Kal-El said coolly. "I broke his arms and disarmed his suit. His impact on the ground caused him to fall in the water. I don't kill but I don't have to save him either. The same goes for you."

What was the Justice League thinking recruiting a guy like him? Parasite wondered. With Solomon Grundy out, Parasite wasn't thinking his chances against Kal-El were that great anymore.

Instead of flying back to the ship, Parasite flew to Kal-El, raising the power of the kryptonite on his suit. It was enough to force Kal-El back. "I got you now!" Parasite punched Kal-El. Kal-El plummet from the sky. Parasite was pleased his punch had that affect on Kal-El but it still hurt his hand. He winced and shook his hand. "Damn. He's still strong."

"And fast." Kal-El slapped Parasite with an upper cut so strong, he felt some of his teeth loosen. He then punched the kryptonite in the chest of Parasite's suit. Kal-El bled and the green rocks shattered to pieces and fell to the icy ground below them.

Parasite reached for Kal-El but he grabbed his wrists. "These are a problem. I could rip your hands from your wrists but I won't do that." Kal-El fired his heat vision on Parasite's hands, killing the nerves." Parasite screamed and struggled but he couldn't break Kal-El's hold. "There. You have your hands but you won't be able to steal anything from anyone ever again."

Kal-El released Parasite but gripped him around his neck. "You will tell me how you found my home."

"Or what?" Parasite said. "You took away my powers. You can do nothing now that will make me talk."

Kal-El's eyes glowed red. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

While Kal-El dealt with Parasite and Solomon Grundy, J'onn flew to the Injustice League's ship. Knowing kryptonite would not work on him, heat lasers and heat seeking missiles were fired on him instead.

J'onn phased out, avoiding the lasers but the heat seeking missiles weren't easy to part from. He decided to lead the missiles on a chase to cause confusion before leading the missiles straight to the Injustice League's ship.

On the main deck of the Injustice League's ship were Tala, Star Sapphire, Gorilla Grodd, Killer Croc, Killer Frost, Toyman, Shade and Copperhead. Tala saw Kal-El fight Parasite and Solomon Grundy, not impressed with how the fight was going. But at least she could see him. She couldn't see J'onn on the monitors.

"Where is that Martian?" Tala demanded angrily.

"Follow the trail of missiles, Tala, and you see the Martian," Grodd told her. "Being with Lex lowers your intellect. Maybe that is why he is with you so he can manipulate you. You are," he chuckled, "so easy."

Tala raised her hand and Grodd levitated off the ground. Squeezing her hand into a fist, caused Grodd to grab his hand as if he was chocking. "It will be so easy to kill you now."

Though losing oxygen, Grodd smirked, "But you won't."

"Incoming!" Toyman screamed.

Tala turned her head to the screen and saw the missiles coming towards them. She released her control on Grodd and dived to the floor as the two heat seeking missiles plowed into the ship. One missile hit the top of the round dome while the other cut through the left eye of the ship onto the main deck.

Fire exploded in the room. Two of the engines were instantly destroyed while the others were badly damaged. The ship dropped in altitude but maintained some flight. On the main deck, the lights flickered on and off, completely going dark for five minutes before the backup generators turned the power back on.

Grodd rose first. He was unharmed. The same could not be said for Killer Croc who took the brunt of the blast of the missile. Half of his face was burnt and blood gushed out of his chest. Toyman and Shade laid on the ground with shrapnel of the missile all over their body. He could see Toyman struggling to move showing some signs of a dying life. Their death would be slow and painful and not immediate like Killer Croc's.

"It is unfortunate they will die," J'onn's voice echoed over the room. "But they were the aggressor whose actions caused their deaths."

"The Martian's inside!" Grodd yelled.

J'onn became visible to the others. Copperhead struck first. He wrapped around him and took a bite into J'onn's arm, confident his venom would poison the Martian. It had no affect on J'onn. "You are no snake." J'onn morphed himself into a giant serpent rising until his height reached the ceiling. Copperhead hung over twenty feet in the air with his teeth still in J'onn's arm.

Staring into Copperhead's terrified eyes, J'onn said, "_I_ am a snake." J'onn flung Copperhead off like a fly. He hit the wall and was knocked out on impact.

"It will be wise to surrender now," J'onn told them. "Superman doesn't take kindly to anyone invading his home."

Tala turned her head to the cracked monitor. She saw Superman drop an unconscious Parasite onto the snow below and turned his attention to her damaged ship.

The entire ship rocked as Kal-El punched two holes in it. The impact caused everyone except J'onn to lose their balance. Gripping the ship firmly by the holes he created, Kal-El pushed it down towards the icy ground.

Inside the ship, Killer Frost tried to get control of the ship, but Superman's strength continued to force it down. "I can't override the pressure Superman is putting on the ship!"

The remaining engines blew out as they couldn't best the strength of an angry Superman. All the Injustice League could do was brace for impact on the Arctic grounds. And it was hard. The dome of Injustice's League ship cracked into two large pieces like walnut shells. Engines and debris of the ship scattered across the ice. Systems were knocked offline permanently and everyone went flying. Copperhead and Killer Frost were out but Giganta and Gorilla Grodd were still conscious.

Tala pushed herself to her feet. She had enough. "I'll handle him."

Star Sapphire followed her. "I'll help."

Tala flew out the ship, towards Kal-El. "Never send a man to do a woman's job." Her hands illuminated with her magic. When she had enough stored up, she fired her energy on him.

The shot of mystical energy was so strong Kal-El lost his control of flight. He fell from the sky crashing face first on the ice and snow. Tala smiled, pleased of her attack on Superman.

Star Sapphire flew to Tala's side. "Perhaps that is why Lex had you to lead this. Only you can take care of him."

Star Sapphire looked down at Kal-El in the snow. "Is there a way we can subdue him where _I_ can have some fun with him? It's been a while and he is very cute."

"He _is_ cute," Tala looked at Kal-El in a different light as he pushed himself to his feet. "And he has won the heart of Wonder Woman. He _must_ be something special."

Star Sapphire smirked. "I won't tell Lex."

Tala laughed, "What could he do if he did know?"

Kal-El shook the snow off him and flew up to the women. The magic packed a punch. Kal-El knew he couldn't continue to take direct hits from Tala. He had to move fast and be clever to defeat her. "I said I would not hit a woman but I will make an exception with you two!"

Star Sapphire released the magic from her headdress on Kal-El. It stung him but it was nothing compared to the dark magic Tala fired on him. Her magic wrapped around Kal-El like a dark cocoon. Kal-El could feel her magic coursing in his skin, making him feel his body was tearing up from the inside. He could hear Tala's wicked cackles and her increasing her power on him. She was powerful but Kal-El's will and determination could overcome it. It was as Diana taught him. Mind over muscle. He used that to break free of Tala's power.

"Remember I want my fun with him," Star Sapphire reminded Tala.

"You will. You will," Tala assured her. "But I want to break his spirit. You break a man's spirit he is yours for life." Tala saw the cocoon, a sign Superman was giving up. "See. He is such a weak spirit."

"Don't be so sure," Star Sapphire commented seeing the cocoon distort in appearance before Superman broke free.

Tala was taken back. "That's one of my strongest magic! No one's will can be that great."

Kal-El made quick work over Star Sapphire. He blew his breath over her headdress, freezing it and broke it with one swift punch. With the source of her power gone, Star Sapphire plummet from the sky with the ice breaking her fall. She wasn't dead but Kal-El was certain several bones were broken.

Just as Tala let loose more of her power on him, Kal-El threw a small round ball from his pocket. As it launched itself towards Tala, it unfurled, revealing it was a net, sparkling with electricity. It swallowed Tala's magic and wrapped itself around her.

Tala screamed feeling her own magic fall on her and collapsed to the ground.

Inside the remains of the Injustice League's ship, J'onn took on the remaining conscious members, Giganta and Gorilla Grodd. Giganta grew in size but J'onn cut her down to size as he wrapped his body around her in the form of a monstrous snake from his home world, squeezing her until she lacked enough oxygen to fight. She fell unconscious and returned to her diminutive size.

Grodd tried to use his mental powers on J'onn but Gorilla Grodd's intellect wasn't enough to overpower the sharp Martian's mind. So Grodd used his strength to take on the Martian. J'onn knew he had to end the battle quick. J'onn punched Grodd into a wall and grabbing cut wires still sparkling with electricity overhead, J'onn put them to Grodd's head, shocking his intelligent mind until the giant gorilla slumped forward out cold.

With the Injustice League taken care of, J'onn left to check on Kal-El. He saw Parasite and Star Sapphire on the ground unconscious. Tala laid in the snow, screaming in pain.

"What is that around her?" J'onn asked.

"A reverse matrix net," Kal-El answered. "On Krypton, it was used to capture wild animals. I figured it would hold Tala."

"I take it the wild animals on Krypton aren't like the animals on Earth."

Kal-El shook his head. "On Krypton, in our deadliest jungle, there were animals that can spit venom that can kill you instantly, release fire like a dragon, peel off your skin and eat it and leave your remains for its children or any other animal life out there. The reverse matrix net trapped the animals and shocked them senseless whenever they struggled."

"Tala could die," J'onn said concerned.

"No. With her powers, she will wear herself out to unconsciousness." Kal-El tapped a button on his belt. J'onn saw a small ship coming from Kal-El's home. "How's the rest of the Injustice League?"

"Subdued for now." J'onn looked around. "Where's Solomon Grundy?"

The ship landed behind Kal-El and J'onn. Robots exited the ship and gathered Star Sapphire, Parasite and Tala. One robot went into the ice waters and heaved a frozen Solomon Grundy out while other robots entered the ruined ship of the Injustice League.

"You will hold them in your home?" J'onn asked.

"Of course not!" Kal-El was disgusted by the idea. "I don't want them anywhere near my home. There are cells on the Watchtower base on the moon that will hold them until a permanent home is built." Kal-El jumped in the air. "In the meantime, we have to get to the base in Washington, D.C. My clone is wiping out the Justice League. I can hear the screams."

"Yes," J'onn said gravely. "I sense the death of our friends. But Kal-El," J'onn stopped Kal-El. "This clone has your abilities and strength. Do you think you can stop him if none of our friends can?"

Kal-El paused, truthfully unsure. "I don't know. I never fought myself before. When I was on the Kent farm testing my abilities, I realized how powerful I can and will be. The abilities I have, J'onn, should never be use for evil. I know what I can do and I get stronger each day. I never thought an evil person would have possession of it but now that it has happened, I truly fear what my clone will do to this world if he isn't subdued."

"If we can't stop him, is there anything that can?"

"There is." Kal-El sighed. "It won't kill him but it will save the Earth. It was something my father made on Krypton. I brought it with me but I never thought I would ever have to use it."

Kal-El looked at J'onn. He will have to trust J'onn with it. "I will go ahead to Washington, D.C. I need you to go back to my home and retrieve the Phantom Zone projector. My robots will give you a quick run through on how to use it. Bring it for it may be our only hope if I can't stop him."

"Understood."

J'onn flew back to the Fortress while Kal-El flew to Washington, D.C.

* * *

Impending doom. That was what Black Canary felt as she faced the clone of Kal-El. The clone's eyes were red and menacing. The muscles outlined in his suit, threatening. The snarl, fearsome. How could Lex Luthor unleash a monster like this on the world to destroy the Justice League? Dinah wondered. Everyone in the building raced outside at Green Arrow's call but even with her Justice League colleagues at her side, Black Canary felt they were outnumbered. She was nervous, afraid truthfully, to make the first move. After his entrance, the clone didn't move, not even when the other Justice League members showed up. It was as if he was waiting for them.

"Who are you?" Black Canary demanded. "Why are you here?"

"I am Kalex." His cold, emotionless voice mixed with Kal-El's and Lex Luthor's. "I will kill you all."

"We should all attack at once," Black Canary suggested. "He can't stop us all together."

"How do you stop someone with Superman's abilities?" Vixen asked. "We might have a chance if J'onn and Diana were here."

"Diana and Hal are on their way," Green Arrow said. "We will have to hold on until they arrive."

"But first we gotta start." Flash stepped forward. "Someone has to make the first move and I am tired of waiting. Follow my lead."

"Wait!" Black Canary called out but Flash was gone.

Flash ran zigzag directions around Kalex, throwing rapid punches in an attempt to distract him as the others attacked. "Can't catch me. Can't catch me," Flash teased.

Kalex saw Flash running circles around him, felt the impact of Flash's punches on his face. He didn't understand the red blur's intentions but he meant to put an end to it. With eyes faster that anyone on Earth other than Superman himself, Kalex put an end to Flash's running by grabbing his neck. Flash's body violent jerked at the sudden stop in speed.

"I caught you," the clone said. Flash put his hands on Kalex's in a feeble attempt to pull them away but it only made Kalex tightened his hold. Kalex didn't smile or smirk. He only stared at Flash heartlessly as his hand crushed Flash's neck like a soda can.

"No!" Black Canary screamed as everyone heard the loud snap of Flash's neck and his head listlessly slumped to the side.

Kalex released his hand on Flash's neck and the fastest man on Earth's lifeless body fell to the ground. The first of what Kalex expect to be many deaths.

"Who's next?"

The cold voice of Kalex triggered rage in the Justice League.

Hawkman and Hawkwoman flew at Kalex with their maces. Both slapped Kalex across his face and body with their maces. The nth metal, electrically charged maces had no affect on Kalex. Kalex snatched the mace out of Hawkwoman's hands and latched a hand on her neck. Fearing what happened to Flash would happen to Shayera, Hawkman slammed his mace over Kalex's hand, repeatedly while Vixen pounced on Kalex from behind as a tiger. Her attempts to maul him failed. Kalex turned his attention to Hawkman. Holding Hawkwoman's mace, Kalex slapped Hawkman across his face with it. Hawkman went soaring in the sky, passing the JLA building until he was gone from everyone's view. With one hand, he reached back, grabbed Vixen and tossed her from him, throwing her into the JLA building. Vixen returned to human form and laid motionless on the ground.

Green Arrow and Red Arrow released their arrows on Kalex even though they knew it wouldn't do any good. The arrows bounced off Kalex, falling pathetically to the ground. Kalex grabbed two handfuls and threw them back at Green and Red Arrow. The men ran to avoid the rain of arrows falling upon them but they were struck regardless. For Red Arrow, an arrow pierced his left shoulder, right thigh and his lower back on his right side. Red Arrow fell to the ground and didn't dare get back up. For Green Arrow, an arrow pierced both his legs causing him to fall on his knees. As he rose, turning slightly, another hit his upper right arm and the last arrow struck his chest directly in his heart. As his lifeless body fell to the ground, the arrow pushed further into him.

"Ollie!" Black Canary screamed. Full of anger, Black Canary unleashed the full power of her sonic cry on Kalex. Kalex released Hawkwoman as Black Canary's sonic cry pushed him back several feet. While Red Tornado turned into a red blur of wind and pulled Hawkwoman to safety, Kalex closed his ears over his hands and turned his back on Black Canary's sonic cry. He inhaled, turned around and blew air out of his powerful lungs sending the blast of Black Canary's voice back on her. Black Canary flipped twice and would've kept flipping if the wall of the JLA building didn't catch her.

"Damn. He's taking us out one by one." Red Tornado carefully laid a wounded Hawkwoman on the ground beside Red Arrow who asked, "How's Shayera?"

"She's barely alive and I think her larynx is crushed."

Red Arrow looked up at Black Cat's painful cry as he crumpled at Kalex's feet. "None of us have any affect on him."

"I'm gonna try holding him," Plastic Man volunteered. "While Black Lightening gets some hits on him."

Red Arrow gritted his teeth, holding in the scream he wanted to release as he pulled the arrow from his shoulder. "You know you don't stand a chance," he grimly told him.

"No." Plastic Man knew he would going to his death facing Kalex but it didn't matter to him. "In fact, I would run right now but I know he would hunt me and endanger other lives." He spoke with a maturity no one thought was in Plastic Man.

"I'm gonna help him."

Red Arrow could only watch Plastic Man and Red Tornado leave them to join the battle. Huntress and Blue Beetle fell at Kalex's feet. He didn't know if Blue Beetle was alive but Huntress wasn't with her staff rammed through her chest.

Plastic Man wrapped his body around Kalex to hold him while Red Tornado tried to suck the oxygen from Kalex in hopes he would pass out from lack of oxygen. Kalex looked up and blew Red Tornado away with his powerful lungs. Then he blew his freeze breath on Plastic Man. Plastic Man didn't pull away. He kept holding Kalex even as his body continued to freeze up to the point where his heart stopped and his skin became as hard as a block of ice. Kalex cruelly broke free as he stretched his body. Pieces of Plastic Man's body scattered everywhere.

Hearing the sounds of an approaching helicopter, Kalex looked up. He scanned the helicopter for any Justice League members and turned away when he didn't see any. The helicopter was a nuisance but not his concern.

The scattering of Plastic Man's remains was the scene that welcomed Lois and Jimmy as they came upon the battle in the Daily Planet helicopter. With them beside the pilot was a cameraman filming everything. From their view, many Justice League members laid on the ground while others tried to fight Kalex.

"Is that…" Jimmy paused because he wasn't sure. "Is that Superman fighting the Justice League?"

"That can't be him," Lois said. "His uniform is different and he's attacking the Justice League."

As the cameraman filmed the events below, Lois and Jimmy saw it all on a thirty inch monitor in the helicopter. They gasped seeing Black Lightning's body swell twice its size as if it was imploding. Lois' shielded her eyes too late to avoid witnessing Black Lightning's eyes pop out of its sockets. Kalex tossed Black Lightning's body aside like trash.

Lois put a hand to her chest. "He killed him."

Jimmy looked at the cameraman who was filming. "Is this going live?"

"Of course!"

"No!" Lois tried to grab the camera but the cameraman pushed Lois away. "We can't film this!"

"Are you nuts?" the cameraman asked. "You _are_ nuts. You highjack this helicopter from me but I should thank you for doing it. I didn't have anything on the schedule today other than shooting afternoon traffic and this falls in my lap!"

Lois crossed her arms and glowered at him. "How wonderful for you."

"What historic footage," the cameraman gleamed. "Superman has gone bad and he's killing the Justice League."

"It's not Superman!" Lois protested.

The cameraman shrugged. "We'll let the people decide but my eyes are telling me it's Superman."

Lois wished she stayed at the Daily Planet. It was her idea to come here and she unwittingly was showing the world the footage of what she thought was a fake Superman killing the Justice League.

* * *

Sam Lane walked around his base surveying the clean up that was done. Thanks to the Superman and the Justice League, clean up would take weeks. He wasn't sure when all his equipment would be back online. Millions of dollars in fighter jets, robots and other technological equipment were destroyed in minutes. At least all the weapons with kryptonite in them weren't destroyed Sam Lane reasoned. Although they had no use now since Sam Lane was confident Superman was dead. There was no way Superman recovered from all the kryptonite poisoned in his system. Wonder Woman and Batman took Superman away but Sam Lane was certain no Justice League technology could save him, and with Superman having no knowledge the green rock from his home world could harm him, he couldn't prepare himself.

Good. His base was a sacrifice but it was worth it now Superman was dead and with his death, the Justice League will fall. The released footage of them destroying his base, attacking his men will generate sympathy and turn the world away from trusting any aliens and anyone who sided with them. It was their fault, Sam Lane decided. Because the Justice League trusted aliens, they had to be hated and disbanded.

Sam Lane entered his office. He sat on the corner of his desk and pulled out his cell phone. Lois called him several times and left several messages. He deleted each one. He knew his daughter was upset with him. It was her fault he decided. She should've printed the story when she had the chance. She needed more time she said.

Sam Lane scoffed. "She didn't believe me. That's what it was."

Sam Lane heard noises of a fight going on outside. Were his men fighting each other or…. Sam Lane shoved his phone in his pocket just as the door burst open. Sam Lane rolled his eyes seeing Steve Trevor with Batman. How fast Steve flipped from one side to another.

"You idiot!" Steve punched Sam Lane across his face, sending the older man's

back against his desk. "You see what you've done joining with Lex Luthor! Now we have an evil clone of Superman destroying the Justice League!"

Sam Lane wiped the blood from his lips, clearly puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"Batman received a message from Black Canary on our way here. A clone of Superman showed up at the Justice League base in Washington, D.C. When we landed we got word Flash has been killed."

Sam Lane smirked. "So this clone is killing the Justice League."

Steve turned red with anger at Sam Lane's smirk. "You find this funny?"

"I don't find it funny. I find it brilliant. I wish I thought of it." He laughed cruelly. "First Superman is gone and now the Justice League."

Batman saw through the arrogance and coldness of Sam Lane; pleased to be the one to cut him down to size. "I know the reason for your smugness. You think Superman is dead. I bet you think the Kents are dead, too." He saw the smile fall off Sam Lane's face. "You think your men got to the Kents before we did? They didn't."

A sheen of sweat appeared on Sam Lane's face. After the Justice League left, Sam Lane questioned his men. They told him the Kents were taken care of and their bodies disposed of before the Justice League arrived. If the Kents were alive, they will tell what he did. Putting torture to Superman was one thing, but to terrorize civilians would call for his resignation and prison time.

Batman smiled, putting fear in Sam Lane for no one saw Batman smile. "The Kents are alive and well and so is Superman. They will gladly tell the world what you've done to them."

Sam Lane saw his career falling apart before his eyes. Sam Lane was confident nothing could be tied to him. Wonder Woman and Batman saw Steve Trevor with Superman and even if Steve Trevor mentioned him as an accomplice, there would be no proof for his men wouldn't betray him. As for Lex Luthor, Sam Lane wasn't concerned with what he did for he had as much to lose as he if he were tied to this and covered his tracks.

Lex Luthor's signature ring tone interrupted Sam Lane's thoughts. Sam Lane pulled the phone from his pocket and to his ear. "Lane."

"Watching the television." Lex Luthor sounded as always, smug.

Sam Lane reached for the remote on his desk, wondering what he would see. He turned on the television, flipping to a local news channel. Batman, Steve and Sam Lane saw Kalex fighting the Justice League. It was less than twenty-four hours ago that Superman's blood was stolen and even though Steve mentioned it, Sam Lane was still shocked to see a clone of Superman. Even with his science and technology of his company, Sam Lane knew Lex Luthor could not have created a clone so fast. Not unless he had help from individuals that weren't human and that knowledge alone irritated the General.

"Well?" Lex pressed for a response.

Sam Lane didn't care Batman was overhearing this. "Impressive and very clever of you but our goals of ridding the planet of aliens differ."

Lex chuckled. The old fool entertained Lex. "I'm doing just that. I'm going a step further and ridding the planet of all the Justice League. They do have aliens on their team. Best to get rid of the entire bunch."

"I've no problem with that but what about the clone?" Sam Lane demanded to know. "What will you do with him?"

"I will use him to keep order. Without the Justice League, I'm sure the world will be in disarray without its _protector._"

Sam Lane saw through his lie. As brilliant as he saw himself, Sam Lane didn't see himself being betrayed. "Liar. You are using him to push the Injustice League's agenda. You are going to destroy the world."

"You call it destroying the world. I call it giving the world peace at last."

"You won't get away with this."

Lex was very confident he will. "Oh, I think I will and if you think of exposing my connection to the Injustice League, I will release the footage of you and your men beating up Jonathan and Martha Kent. You will be stripped of all your medals and thrown in the brig once the world sees that."

Sam Lane gripped his phone so tightly it almost cracked. "How did you get that footage?"

"You think you can trust every soldier on your payroll?" Lex left the question settle into Sam Lane as he hung up on him.

Sam Lane stared at his phone. "Bastard." This wasn't going as planned. He had to do something about this. He had to save himself. He wasn't going to be stripped of his honors. He wasn't going to go to jail for what he thought was right for humanity. Not after all his years of service.

"There's a way to fix some of this." Batman reached out to Sam Lane. "I know with the kryptonite you've gathered, you have made weapons to take out Superman. We can use that to take out this clone." Batman waited for a response but he didn't get it from Sam Lane. "Are you going to stand there like a fool or help?"

Sam Lane scowled at Batman. "You think I will help you, an alien lover?"

"Forget that crap!" Steve yelled. "The safety of the entire world is in jeopardy as long as this clone is loose."

"If that clone rids the world of the Justice League, the real traitors to this planet, then I won't help you." He pointed his finger at Batman. "If you didn't side with aliens like that Martian and Kryptonian, this wouldn't have happened."

Steve shook his head in disbelief. "You're blaming the Justice League for all of this?" There was no getting through Sam Lane. "How did I come to admire you when I should've realized you are insane?"

Batman started to respond but he got a message through his comm link. He acknowledged the message and said to Steve, "I told you it was useless." Batman turned and rushed out of the room. "I've other places to be."

"Going to die with his friends?" Sam Lane wondered.

"Not die," Steve corrected him. "Fight and he's going to use the weapons you used on Superman to stop this clone."

Sam Lane narrowed his eyes at Steve. "How could he?"

"Batman and I didn't come alone. He contacted Nightwing and Robin on our way here. While Batman and I were in here, they were getting the kryptonite weapons to load on Batman's jet and the Justice League's Javalin. Sure your men will fight but they will lose." Sam Lane braced himself on his desk as Steve continued. He couldn't believe he was hoodwinked not once but twice. "And Batman made sure to record our conversation. It's over."

Sam Lane saw that it was. Once that conversation comes out, once the Kents come out…. he would have nothing. "If Superman isn't dead, then where is he? Why isn't he helping his so called friends?"

"Because Lex Luthor sent the Injustice League to Superman's home."

"Luthor knows where Superman's home is?" He wasn't aware of that. But if that is the case. "Superman is strong but he can't defeat the entire Injustice League."

"I think he can, especially with Martian Manhunter fighting alongside with him and all the technologies of Kryptonian Science. The same Kryptonian Science that saved him."

Sam Lane swallowed. He knew what that meant. The Injustice League didn't stand a chance.

"Oh, God." Sam Lane clutched his chest. His heart was too strong but he wished he could die from a heart attack now.

Seeing the horror on Sam Lane's face pleased him. "He won't save you. Your allegiance is to the Devil."

Sam Lane punched Steve, starting the fighting between the older and younger man. Steve knocked Sam against the desk. As the two men struggled, Sam reached on his desk for his Civil War dagger that belong to an ancestor of his that fought in the war. Pushing back the sheath, Sam got a good hold of the dagger's handle. Putting a hand on Steve's face to force him off him, Sam gripped the dagger and swung to stab Steve. Steve saw the dagger coming for his chest and grabbed Sam's wrist before it could stab him. He disarmed Sam Lane and Sam kicked Steve's chest.

Steve fell on the floor. He saw Sam Lane coming for him and Steve tripped the older man. As Sam came down on the floor, Steve got behind him, twisted his arm back and smashed Sam's face against his desk three times, causing blood to splatter on his desk.

"Don't even try it," Steve threatened him. "It's over. For both of us. I've dealt with losing Wonder Woman. Can you deal with losing your daughter forever?"

Sam Lane spat blood from his mouth. "You think I will be crushed if Lois hates me forever? I lost respect for her when she married beneath her with James Olson. When she chose to not run the story of the Justice League attacking me, she became dead to me. I don't give a damn what she thinks of me now."

* * *

Back at the Justice League base, the Justice League was losing the fight against Kalex. The Justice League who stood up against aliens and the Injustice League with their plots of either ruling or destroying the world were being taken down by one powerful alien. Some were dead, others were injured. All lost hope.

Zatanna, who was halfway across the world on a tour, finally arrived on the scene. "Sorry I'm late. I got here as soon as I could." Zatanna looked around at the fallen members of her comrades. Green Arrow, Flash, Huntress and Black Lightning laid dead. Red Arrow was wounded and not ready for battle again. Black Canary rubbed her throat, sore from overuse.

Zatanna faced off with Kalex, ready for a big fight. "I sense magic around you," Zatanna said to him. She could feel the dark magic surrounding Kalex's creation. "Dark magic. Tala."

"Tala's my mother."

Zatanna knew with Superman's strength and Tala's magic, Kalex was a force to be reckoned with. He had no vulnerability the Justice League was aware of but Zatanna hoped this clone did.

Kalex advanced on Zatanna. "EZEERF!" To Zatanna and everyone's amazement, Kalex froze. Zatanna could see the muscles on Kalex's face and body struggle to move. Her magic was holding him but not for long.

"Magic! He has some vulnerability to magic!"

Black Canary, holding a hand on her sore throat, saw hope. "Everyone! Protect Zatanna!"

But no one could move in time to act. Kalex broke the hold Zatanna had on him. His red eyes burned brighter as he fired his heat vision on her.

"DLEIHS!" A silver shield covered Zatanna deflecting the heat vision from her. "SNIAHC FO ERIF!" Fiery chains came out of the ground and grasped Kalex's ankles and wrists. Kalex pulled at the chains unable to break them.

Black Canary stepped forward. "Now that he is subdued let me at him again." She unleashed her siren cry on Kalex. The strong vocal range of her voice was enough to cause Kalex's ears to bleed.

"I think we got him…for a little bit," Zatanna said.

Nightwing's voice came loud and clear through Zatanna's and Black Canary's earpieces. "Everyone get back! We have something to take out Kalex but you have to move fast."

The women looked up to see the BatJet and Javalin coming through the clouds. Whatever they had, it was powerful and there wasn't enough time to get everyone out. "I'll protect everyone," Zatanna told him. "Do it!"

"TCETORP EHT EUGAEL ECITSUJ!" Zatanna command. Blue, mystical light surrounded the members of the Justice League ready to protect them from what Nightwing and Batman was going to drop on Kalex.

The belly of the BatJet and Javalin opened. Kryptonite missiles and bombs hit Kalex from all direction. The attack blinded everyone in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke dissipated, Kalex was still standing and he looked angry.

"Uh-oh," Nightwing said from the Javalin. "That kryptonite didn't have any affect on him."

"Luthor must've gotten rid of that vulnerability in Kalex's creation," Robin said.

Kalex broke free of the chains. He advanced on Zatanna and Black Canary so fast no one could act. "-ORP!" was all Zatanna got out before Kalex clamped both his hands on the women's throats.

"Your mouths are trouble," Kalex told him. He tightened his hands on their throats hearing it crushed in his hands, watching the blood from their throats run down his fingers. "Now they are not." Kalex released Black Canary who fell to the ground, dying but held on to Zatanna. He wasn't done with her. He was programmed to know about her ability to summon magic with her blood. He twisted her arms until they broke so Zatanna couldn't move them and dropped her dying body to the ground.

Batman and Nightwing wanted to fire their weapons (as little good that would do) on Kalex but with him holding both women there was a chance Black Canary and Zatanna would be caught in friendly fire.

Kalex turned his attention to Batman, Nightwing and Robin in the sky. Nightwing felt his heart drop. "We're screwed."

Kalex inhaled deep and blew his breath in Batman and Nightwing's direction causing heavy turbulence for the two. As Batman fought turbulence he saw Kalex coming for him. Batman fired missiles from his arsenal but due to the shaking jet and Kalex's evasive capabilities they missed him. Batman's jet suddenly stilled as Kalex took hold of it.

Robin looked out the window and saw Kalex holding the Batjet. To his shock, Kalex threw it and it was hurtling towards him and Nightwing in the Javelin.

"Incoming!" Robin yelled.

"Eject!" Nightwing ordered but there was no time. The jet was coming at them too fast to escape without getting caught in the collision.

Nightwing and Robin felt the Javalin move higher in the air, steering clear of the Batjet. "What the-" Nightwing knew he didn't do that. He looked out the window and saw Wonder Woman holding the Javalin and a giant green hand holding the Batjet. Nightwing cheered. "Reinforcements!"

Wonder Woman landed the Javalin and Green Lantern landed the Batjet. The defenders of Gotham emerged from their jets, shaken but alive. "Are you all right?" Diana asked the men.

"We are now," Nightwing said.

"See to the others," Diana ordered. "Hal and I will take care of Kalex."

"Let me get a crack at him." Hal offered.

"He has Kal's strength," Diana reminded him. "We'll fight him together."

"Suit yourself." Hal created a giant fist and punched Kalex.

The punch knocked Kalex back with enough force that he ate the concrete. When he rose to his feet, his lips were bleeding and his red eyes glowed.

"Ooooo," Hal feigned his fear. "His eyes glowed. He's mad."

Kalex flew to Hal, ready to strike back. Hal up a green shield to protect himself but Kalex punched through it with one hand and punched Hal across his face with the other. Hal soared through the air only to stop when his back collided with the steel walls of the Watchtower.

"Ugh!" Hal rubbed his jaw, grateful no teeth were knocked out. "Oh, yeah," he groaned. "He's mad."

Diana spotted Kalex flying to Hal for another strike but she rammed into him from his side pushing him away from everyone. Kalex slammed his elbow down on Diana's spine. Diana loosened her hold on Kalex enough for him to kick Diana's stomach.

Diana rolled back in mid air but flew to Kalex again. She threw a punch. Kalex caught it. She threw another punch with her other hand and Kalex caught that as well. Diana braced herself for she knew this was going to hurt. She head butted him. Ignoring the pain ringing in her head, she turned and threw Kalex over her. Raising a leg, Diana kicked his face with her boot.

Kalex fell from the sky and crashed into the ground, creating a crater. Hal created a large anvil with his ring and slammed it on Kalex pressing him further into the ground. Kalex rose to fly out of the crater but Hal pushed him further into the hole, hitting him with another anvil. Kalex punched through that only to face another anvil.

While Kalex was temporarily underground, Hal asked Diana, "How are we gonna stop a guy as strong as Kal-El?" Hal asked.

Diana removed her lasso from her hip. "I have an idea."

While Hal and Diana fought Kalex, Batman, Nightwing and Robin went to Zatanna and Black Canary. Nightwing helped Black Canary eased the bleeding from her throat as he applied pressure to slow the bleeding. Black Canary's pulse was weak and didn't have much life left in her.

"Dinah's in a lot of trouble."

"So is Zatanna," Robin said holding her carefully.

Batman looked grimly at the women. There was only one thing that could save them. He pulled out the Rao Wand from his belt. The wand turned itself on as Batman waved it over Zatanna's neck. A purplish light shone over her throat and before everyone's eyes, Zatanna's throat healed itself in three minutes. Batman gave the same attention to Dinah's neck.

Zatanna was the first to open her eyes. Still weak from loss of blood and in pain from her broken arms. Her eyes locked on Batman who was healing Dinah's throat. "B-br-uce?"

"You're gonna be okay, Zatanna." Batman gently assured Zatanna. "I'll heal your arms after I finish with Dinah's throat." After Batman healed Black Canary's throat, he healed the bones in Zatanna arms under the power of the Rao Wand.

"What's wrong with her?" Robin asked, looking at Black Canary in Nightwing's arms and Zatanna in Batman's. "I thought that wand was to heal them. They're still knocked out."

"The wound has healed," Batman said, "but they still lost a lot of blood and need time to recover."

Red Tornado came to Batman carrying Hawkwoman in his arms. "Batman, we gotta get Shayera to a hospital quick."

Batman saw how crushed Hawkgirl's throat was, amazed she was still alive. Batman gently placed Zatanna in Robin's arms and turned his attention to Shayera. He used the Rao Wand to heal Shayera's neck.

Shayera opened her eyes to see Red Tornado, Batman, Nightwing and Robin looking down on her. "Wh-wh- Batman. Where's Kator?"

"What happened to him?" Batman asked.

"Kalex flung him away from here." She struggled to rise but leaned on Red Tornado instead. "He saved me from Kalex but we haven't heard from him since."

"How long ago was this?" Nightwing asked.

"Over twenty minutes ago," Red Tornado answered.

Batman put a finger to his ear. "Hawkman, respond. It's Batman."

Silence. Batman didn't have a good feeling about this. "He's not responding."

"We better see if we can find him," Robin said. "There's another Javalin in the Watchtower. Nightwing and I can trace Hawkman with his comm link. We're not useful here."

"Hey!" Nightwing protested.

"Come on," Robin said. "We tried to take on Kalex and we were almost smashed flatter than pancakes."

"He's right," Batman said. "Go search for Hawkman. Red Tornado and I will get the others inside. Then I'll return out here." Batman saw the battle between Diana, Hal and Kalex, growing worried Kal-El hasn't arrived yet. He knew they would need his help. "Just in case."

Angry at being held back, Kalex summoned more of his strength and punched through the green anvils created faster than Hal could create them. Once out of the crater, Diana wrapped her lasso around Kalex. Pulling him to her, Kalex saw Diana was going to punch him again. Kalex blew his breath, pushing Diana's fist away and fired his heat vision, hitting Diana's eyes.

Diana released her lasso and grabbed her burning eyes. While Diana was momentarily blinded, Kalex launched his attack on her. He slammed his knee into her chest, cracking three ribs. Kalex twisted Diana's right arm behind her, broke it in three places and kneed her hard in her back. Blood spurted from Diana's mouth as pain wracked her entire body. She was hit by Kal-El in sparring but never like this. She suspected he held back some of his growing strength but she never dreamed it would feel like this to feel the force of his power.

Grabbing her hair with his other hand, he pulled her back. "You're pretty," Kalex told her. "And you're strong. If my parents didn't want you dead, I would keep you."

Hal aided Diana by firing powerful green blasts of energy from his ring on Kalex. It stung him but didn't have the affect Hal wanted. Hal created two giant rounds saws with his ring in hopes that would cut Kalex or at least get him away from Diana.

Kalex turned his head to Hal. "You… are an annoyance."

Hal laughed. "That's the best you've got. Ladies called me worse."

Kalex landed and dropped Diana on the ground. Kalex flew to Hal, ready to make quick of his next opponent. He fired energy blasts from his ring but Kalex dodged those. Hal hoped his green chains will catch him. One did. Around Kalex's left ankle. He yanked on it and wrapped another green chain around him. Kalex broke free of the chains and flew to Hal faster than a bullet. Hal barely had enough time to put up a shield around him.

It provided little protection for Kalex broke through it and punched Hal so hard he crashed on the ground creating a bigger hole Kalex created. Pain wracked Hal's body as if he was hit by a truck. Even so, Hal wasn't going to stay down. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have a choice in the matter. As Hal stood, Kalex grabbed his hands and forced Hal back to his knees. Using his strong will power, Hal summoned the power in his ring. His body glowed with the power of his ring, his strength increased. He started pushing himself up against Kalex. Kalex, seeing the Green Lantern was starting to fight back cut him down by crushing his hand, destroying Hal's ring and smashing the bones in his fingers.

In the sky, Lois, Jimmy and the cameraman witnessed and recorded the entire battle of Kalex vs. Wonder Woman and Green Lantern

"I think Green Lantern is losing his power," Jimmy said.

"His clothes are changing," the cameraman said. "Cool! We'll finally know who he is."

"No!" Lois pushed the camera away from Kalex and Green Lantern to Wonder Woman on the ground.

"Lois!" the cameraman complained. He turned his camera back to Kalex standing alone and Batman carrying Green Lantern away, shielding Green Lantern from the camera. "Geez, Lois, we could've found out who Green Lantern is!"

"We should respect his privacy," Lois said. The pilot, cameraman and Jimmy looked at Lois as if she grew two heads. "Yeah, it's strange I would say that but look at the Justice League. They are getting their tails kicked. Even Wonder Woman isn't a match for Kalex. We should give them some sympathy and privacy."

The cameraman rolled his eyes.

Diana couldn't see; unsure how long it would be before she could see again. Still, she wasn't going to allow her temporarily blindness to slow her down. Diana used her other senses to find Kalex. Her sharp hearing picked up Hal's painful scream and knew Kalex was nearby.

Diana rose in the air but Kalex slammed his arm into Diana's chest and forced her to the ground again. Diana stood again and fought Kalex taking more hits than she was delivering.

"How could Superman do that to Wonder Woman?" the pilot wondered. "I thought they were dating."

"It's not him," Lois argued but it was getting weaker by each fallen Justice League member. "Wonder Woman's blinded and she's the Justice League's last line of defense." Lois frantically looked around for something. She didn't like standing around doing nothing when she could help. Seeing the monitor on the helicopter, she got an idea. To the pilot, she said, "Hey, lower us!"

Jimmy felt a gush on wind behind him. Did the door open? He turned to see his wife pushing the monitor towards the edge of the helicopter. "Lois, what are you doing?"

"Trying to help." Lois noticed they were still too high. "Lower!"

The pilot did as he was ordered. "This is as low as I'm goin'!" But yelled, "He may turn on us!"

It wasn't as low as Lois wanted but it was all she could do. "Fly us over them." The pilot did that and Lois pushed the forty inch monitor out of the helicopter. Kalex turned his head to them. Angry. "Uh-oh."

"This isn't your better idea," Jimmy told his wife.

"Pull up!" Lois ordered.

The helicopter went higher in the sky, hoping to get away from Kalex. Kalex glared at them. The people in the helicopter were now a nuisance. His heat vision burned off two propellers. Kalex smirked. That should take care of them.

The helicopter jerked and dropped from the sky, spiraling out of control. The pilot struggled to get control but it was no use. The only thing he could do was to not make the impact as hard as it could be.

As the pilot made a sharp shift to the right to maintain some control of the helicopter, Jimmy saw Lois fall backwards out of the helicopter. He dived to reach for her but he couldn't reach Lois in time.

"Lois!" Jimmy screamed watching his beloved wife fall from the helicopter.

"Jimmy!" Lois screamed. She was freefalling. Tears sprang from her eyes as she realized her last memory of her husband would be the sight of his panic stricken face as she slipped through his fingers. She was going to die and leave Jimmy a widower. He wouldn't even have a child to remember her by.

Gentle hands caught Lois and her freefalling stopped. Dumbfounded, Lois saw she was in the arms of Kal-El. "Superman!" She looked down and saw Kalex on the ground. Relief filled her as she realized the man below wasn't Superman. Lois hugged Kal-El. "It's really you! Jimmy!" She pointed at the helicopter spiraling out of control. "He's in the helicopter. You have to save him!"

Kal-El flew ahead and grabbed the bottom of the helicopter and brought it in for a safe landing. Once they touched down on the ground, Kal-El released Lois who quickly ran into Jimmy's arms.

Kal-El saw Kalex standing only a few feet from Diana who was on the ground. He could see the wounds on her face and body. Kal-El glared at Kalex, his eyes red with rage but returned to its cerulean blue once his eyes fell on Diana. He walked to her, passing Kalex who was insulted at the arrogance of Kal-El to walk pass him and show no fear in doing so.

Kal-El knelt to Diana and gathered her in his arms. "Diana?" He gently touched her face, gasping softly as he realized Diana couldn't see him. "Your beautiful eyes." Diana winced as he touched her broken arm. "Your beautiful arm."

"Kal?" Diana touched his face with her good hand. She could feel his face contorted in rage. "I'll be all right," she tried to assure him.

Kal-El scanned Diana's eyes, examining the nerves. They were burnt but it wasn't permanent. He could see the nerves slowly healing. "Thank you, Rao." He kissed Diana's forehead. "You're blind but your eyes will heal."

"I wasn't sure if they would," Diana said. "Kalex really got me."

Kal-El tore off a piece of cloth from his uniform. He covered her eyes with it. "It's best to keep your eyes covered until they heal."

"You're going to face Kalex." Diana wanted to fight with Kal-El but she knew in her condition, she would only be a hindrance.

"Yes. You and the Justice League have done enough. It's my time now." He kissed Diana ardently and embraced her. "I'll be fine."

"How can you stop him?" Diana asked. "He's as strong as you."

"True, but I have a plan." He kissed Diana once more. "I'll come for you after the fight."

"Be careful," Diana warned him. "This clone doesn't hold back and he fights dirty. You can't leave any opening for him."

Kal-El picked up Diana and carried her to where Batman stood. He was the only Justice League member outside watching the battle while the others were recovering inside. "How are the others?"

"Flash, Huntress, Plastic Man, Black Lightning, Green Arrow and Hawkman are dead. Nightwing just found Hawkman's body near the Washington monument. Blue Beetle, Vixen, Hawkwoman, Black Canary, Zatanna and Hal are recovering inside."

"The Rao Wand?" Kal-El guessed.

Batman nodded. He took it out and started using in on Diana's eyes. "She can help you in the fight with Kalex."

The Rao Wand was held over Diana's eyes for ten seconds before Kal-El's ears picked up the sound of someone approaching fast. Kal-El didn't have to look to know who that was. "Watch out!"

Kal-El pulled Diana away from Batman and Batman himself being human had little time to act before Kalex had a hand around Batman's neck and the other on his right hand.

"You have been healing the Justice League." Kalex's red eyes burned. He snatched the Rao Wand out of Batman's hand and crushed it to pieces. "If I destroy this and kill you, you won't be able to heal anyone."

Kal-El inhaled deep and blew Kalex off Batman. Batman put a hand to his neck, gasping for air while Kal-El kicked Kalex away with a power leg. "That won't hold him off for long. Better?" he asked Batman who grudgingly nodded. Kal-El gently placed Diana in Batman's arms. "Watch her for me."

"I will," Batman promised.

"And get those reporters, Diana and yourself inside. It won't be safe for you out here."

"Going all out?" Batman asked.

Kal-El was serious. "I will have to." He caressed Diana's face once more and left her to face Kalex.

Kalex recovered from the cheap shot Kal-El gave him. He stood with his arms crossed, glaring at Kal-El who only stopped a few feet from him. "Said your goodbyes?"

Kal-El returned the glare at Kalex. "You killed and hurt my friends. You hurt _Diana_."

Kalex grinned evilly. "You value her more than your friends." It was an obvious statement. "I'll be sure to cause her more pain before I kill her."

Kal-El's eyes glowed red. "Then I should put an end to you quickly."

Kalex and Kal-El flew to each other, fists out, colliding like titans. The force of two of the strongest beings on the planet created shockwaves with just one punch. Kalex soared back, crashing into the helicopter and bouncing on the ground until enough of it slowed him down. Kal-El's body created an imprint on the Justice League building. The building trembled but it remained standing.

Batman's cape whipped at the force the two created. He held Diana tightly against him. The last thing he wanted was to drop her and make Kal-El even angrier. He looked over to the four interlopers.

Lois was blown several feet. Jimmy held onto the Batjet to keep his balance. The pilot's body slapped against the jet and the cameraman, blown back like Lois managed to save his camera.

"Hey!" Batman yelled at them. "If you don't want to get in the crossfire, I suggest you come inside."

Lois and Jimmy didn't have to think long on that. They and the pilot almost sprinted to Batman. The cameraman moved slower, recording the battle between Kal-El and Kalex. The footage was no longer going live since the live feed was cut when they had to abandon the helicopter but it would soon be viewed by the world.

Lois caught her breath when she was safely inside the Justice League Earth base. "Thanks." She straightened her clothes and hair so she would look professional before the Dark Knight. "Now, what is that Superman is fighting?"

"A clone." Batman turned away from them but he could hear the heels from Lois' shoes following him. She wasn't going to let it go.

"A clone?" That created a firestorm of questions for Lois. "Who created him? How did they get Superman's blood? Does this mean he is vulnerable? When did you find out about this?"

Batman didn't answer her but said, "Shield."

Lois kept following Batman until a bluish shield appeared before her. She bumped into it and stumbled back. Lois touched the shield. It felt soft and warm as it hummed with low energy but most of all, it was impenetrable. "Hey, what is this?" She saw Batman continuing to walk away from her. "Where are you going? Where are you taking Wonder Woman?"

"You are in the Justice League's earth base, but it doesn't mean you are free to roam the place. This is as far as you go and I'm taking Wonder Woman to recovery."

And with that, Batman left Lois, Jimmy, the pilot and cameraman. "Jerk," Lois muttered.

Jimmy tried to lift her spirits. "We can watch the fight safely from here."

"Yeah, but it doesn't answer all the questions I have for him," Lois grumbled as she joined Jimmy at the entrance where the cameraman was recording the fight.

Batman carried Diana to the infirmary where the others were. Shayera and Dinah comforted each other over the lost of their loves as they received a fresh pint of blood administered to them by Red Tornado. Since they were in constant battle with risk of injury, everyone in the Justice League donated their blood in case it was needed for emergencies. Zatanna used her magic to heal herself. Blue Beetle and Vixen slept off their pain of broken bones and a bruised body.

Hal rubbed his healed hand. Given what happened to the others, he considered himself lucky. Since he no longer had his ring, he thought of other ways he could help Kal-El outside when he spotted Bruce entering the room with an injured Diana in his arms. "Why didn't you heal Diana with the Rao Wand?"

Bruce gently placed Diana on a bed. "I was but Kalex destroyed it. Kal-El is fighting him now."

"He is? About time he got here. Is J'onn with him?"

Bruce shook his head. He left Diana's side to gather medicinal supplies to treat Diana's injury. He would use Diana's purple ray but that was on the Watchtower base on the moon. "No, and that bothers me. My first thought was Kal-El left J'onn to watch the Injustice League but he wouldn't need J'onn to do that. He has enough robots at his home to do that."

Hal shrugged. "I'm sure there's a reason J'onn isn't here." A tremor passed over the building again, shaking everything and everyone for a minute before it passed. Hal added, "I hope they don't destroy the building. We just finished building it."

Hal headed for the door to see the fight but Bruce stopped him. "Just so you know. Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, the pilot and cameraman from the helicopter are in this building."

Hal stopped at the door. "What?" He groaned. "Where are they?"

"The foyer. I have the shield up so they can't go any further."

"I'll go to the next floor," Hal said as he left the room. "I'm not gonna miss this fight."

"Neither am I," a weak Dinah said. She hopped off the bed and limped to the door. "After what he did to Ollie, it will be good to see that clone get what's coming to him."

Shayera followed Dinah. "I'm going with you."

Bruce returned to Diana's bedside where Diana touched Bruce's arm with her good hand. "Bruce, you can treat me later. I need you to be my eyes. I need you to tell me about the battle. Kal may need me."

"Until your eyes heal, you can't do anything."

Diana wasn't going to let her injury hold her back. "I _will_ have to step in. It just occurred to me what Kal may do to stop his clone and he will need my help. I won't let him sacrifice himself for this world."

"Sacrifice?" Bruce was puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

Diana got impatient with Bruce. "Just trust me on this and be my eyes!"

If there was a needle strong enough to penetrate her skin, he would shoot her up with a sedative but since he didn't have one, "All right." Bruce helped Diana out of bed. "Let's go."

In his office in LexCorp, Lex Luthor watched the fight on his television until the live feed was cut off seconds after Kal-El and Kalex began their fight. He was very pleased to see Kalex take out members of the Justice League, particularly Wonder Woman. That woman had been a problem in all his schemes. It was about time she got what was coming to her. His only complaint Wonder Woman wasn't killed. It didn't matter he reasoned. As soon as Kalex finish off Kal-El, he will kill her and everyone in that Justice League building.

Though Lex was pleased to see Kalex fighting Kal-El only to see how his 'son' stand up to Superman, he was furious they were fighting, for it meant the Injustice League were defeated by Superman .

"Should've known they wouldn't get the job done. Mercy!" Lex called for his personal bodyguard.

His tall, svelte personal bodyguard appeared at his side almost immediately. "Yes?"

"What's the status on the Injustice League?"

"I tried contacting them on their ship but I didn't get a response. So, I used the Lexcorp satellite to find them." Mercy handed Lex the photos she was holding. "They were defeated."

Lex took the pictures from Mercy and examined each of them, growing furious with each photo. "My ship was destroyed and those fools let themselves get captured." Lex tossed the photos on his desk disgusted. "Pack a bag. I may have to go into hiding for a while."

"What about me?" Mercy asked. "Shouldn't I go with you?"

"No." Lex sauntered to her. "I need you to be my eyes and ears while I'm gone. You're the only person I can trust." And to show that he did, he kissed her.

Mercy smiled. She knew about Lex and Tala. The sorceress was here enough times to make her presence known but Mercy knew Lex didn't care about Tala. He was using her. Mercy knew it was she Lex cared about. He trusted her more than anyone, shared with her, things he never shared with Tala. "Of course, Lex."

Lex released Mercy and watched her leave. He shook his head amused with himself. "Women."

Kalex picked Kal-El by the collar of his uniform, punched his stomach and slammed him into the ground. Kal-El wiped the blood from his mouth and received a kick across his face that made his head ring. His clone was as strong as him and not holding back as Diana warned him but Kal-El had more skill and unpredictability.

Kalex fired his heat vision on Kal-El. "Burn!"

Heat covered Kal-El; parts of his clothes started to melt away. Kal-El thought of Diana and what she must've felt when Kalex burned her eyes. Kal-El ran to Kalex in a blur and pressed his hands over Kalex's eyes. "Burn yourself!"

The clone screamed as he received the same pain he gave Diana. Kal-El kept his hands over Kalex's eyes until his hands cooled. Kal-El removed his hands and to his displeasure, Kalex could still see. Kal-El gave his evil clone an uppercut that sent him in the sky. Kal-El flew ahead to catch him. Balling his hands together, he smacked Kalex across his face. The blow hurt Kal-El's hands but it hurt Kalex even more. His face was bruised and bloodied.

Kalex was dazed long enough for Kal-El to pull Kalex's right arm behind him and plummet them from the sky with enough speed to create a sonic boom. Kalex struggled but he couldn't break the hold Kal-El held on him. He was determined. Kalex plowed into the ground head first.

As Kal-El held Kalex's head in the ground, plowing him through the dirt, Kal-El said. "You like breaking arms? How about I break yours?" Kal-El twisted Kalex's arm until it snapped out of its socket.

Kalex cried out in pain and swallowed a mouthful of dirt as Kal-El pressed his face further into the ground. He tried to fight Kal-El off him but he was held in an unbreakable position.

"Kal-El!"

Kal-El looked up to see J'onn landing before him. He held Phantom Zone projector. Kal-El pulled Kalex to his feet. "Do it, J'onn!"

J'onn knew how to use the projector and seeing Kal-El holding Kalex as he wildly fought to break free told him one thing: Kal-El was going in the Phantom Zone with Kalex. "But it will pull you in!" J'onn argued. "You will both be trapped."

"It's the only way!" Kal-El yelled. "If I let go, he goes free. He'll escape from here! He cannot be let loose on the world. Imagine if that happens! Do it! I can't hold him forever!"

J'onn didn't want to imagine. He knew the world would be in terror if Kalex was to roam free. With a grim nod, J'onn turned the Phantom Zone projector on.

Kalex fought even harder. He didn't know what that machine was but he knew he wasn't going to like it. He elbowed Kal-El in his ribs with his good arm, repeatedly. He felt Kal-El loosen his hold. Kalex saw freedom in his grasp until the rays of the projector started to pull him in.

Kal-El resided himself to his fate as J'onn turned the Phantom Zone projector on. He would be stuck forever but at least the world would be safe from Kalex but most importantly, Diana would be safe.

"Kal!"

Kal-El turned his head and saw a gold lasso hurling towards him. It wrapped itself around his neck. Turning his head even more, he saw Diana standing with Batman at her side. Together they pulled the lasso. Kal-El gagged as he was yanked away from Kalex just seconds before Kalex was completely sucked in.

J'onn quickly shut the projector off once Kalex's body was pulled in. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was over.

With an annoyed growled, Kal-El threw the lasso off him and rubbed his soar neck. "You had to put it around my neck? You almost choked me with that thing."

Diana smiled, wishing she can see the look on his face. "I am blind, my arm is broken and Bruce helped me. I guess he's not so perfect at everything either."

"What does it matter?" Bruce complained. "You're alive and Kalex is gone. That's what counts."

That was true but Kal-El was still annoyed, especially with Diana since she was in no condition to be up. "Diana, what are you doing up?"

"I had to help you. I wasn't going to let you sacrifice yourself."

Kal-El sighed, "You knew what I was going to do."

"Of course. I know you."

Before Kal-El could respond to that, Lois, Jimmy and the cameraman coming out of the building. Now that it was safe to come out, Lois was going to get some much needed questions answered.

"Superman! Wonder Woman! Batman! A statement!"

Kal-El sighed as he saw Lois approach, "She never gives up, does she?"

"Not to my knowledge," Diana said. "Hal said she tried to help."

"Her?" Kal-El couldn't believe that. "How?"

"She threw a monitor out of the helicopter to distract Kalex when he was fighting me."

"Really?" Kal-El didn't think Lois Lane-Olsen had gumption. "I guess she isn't her father and maybe there is more to her than being extremely nosy."

Lois finally reached them. "Superman, I know you don't like the press but given what happened today, the world deserves an explanation."

Kal-El turned to Bruce. "Batman, take Wonder Woman inside. I'll take care of this." As Batman and Wonder Woman walked off, Kal-El turned his attention to Lois and Jimmy. "I'll tell you everything, Mrs. Olsen. It starts with your father and Lex Luthor betraying the people on this planet."

To Be Concluded

* * *

PPMS: I guess we can say oops for me. ;) I really didn't think about that or in much detail. I wanted a scene where Steve saw Sam Lane really didn't care about him. I think we can all agree it was good of Bruce to swipe the Rao Wand. Yay!

Morcalivan: I thought about using this idea and give you credit of course but I was finding difficult to explain the LexCorp symbol since Lex would want his tracks covered and let himself be tied to anything that will incriminate him.

Wonderbee: You're right. Kal isn't fighting as he would as regular Superman we see in the comics. He's a little more ruthless. He won't kill but he won't be a pushover and give anyone constant chances to take him out.

Roshane: LOL! Well, I hope you like the action. If not, blame my beta. IMFanci


	14. Chapter 14

AN: This story was such a blessing to write. It gave me more freedom to write Kal-El in a way I never had before and I enjoyed it immensely. It took me longer to finish the later chapters due to real life circumstances but I hope it was worth it to you all. Really have to thank Fenris once again for coming up with the idea to create this story. Without his vision, this story wouldn't have been possible. Special thanks to IMFanci for the beta. :hugs: Henry C. for the touching fanart. :hugs: Thanks so much for the reviews. It has been entertaining, inspiring and touching. :hugs:

Brave New World

Part Fourteen

New Beginnings

Traitor!

That's what Sam Lane thought of Steve Trevor, tying his hands and legs to a chair. In front of him was the television, replaying earlier images of the Justice League's fight against Kalex from over an hour ago. Sam Lane knew it was over now. The Justice League won and he lost.

For him, he felt the world lost.

He turned his head watching Steve Trevor hang up the phone. He got news Superman was on his way, along with the military police ready to take him in.

"So, are you going to turn yourself in as well or throw me under the bus?" Sam Lane asked. "Your hands are dirty, too. You didn't participate in the beating of the Kents but you knew they were going to be kidnapped and you knew what we were going to do to the alien. There's also you setting up Wonder Woman."

"I'm not going anywhere," Steve told the soon-to-be former General. "I have sins to atone for. I thought it would be enough that I resign but I see I have to do more. If I am to be imprisoned for what I did, so be it."

"Whatever," Sam Lane muttered. "You are a complete disappointment. You could've been my successor in the crusade against aliens."

"If I had been so foolish to do that, I would've killed off the remaining good and common decency that was in me."

Sam Lane's response was cut off by the arrival of Kal-El and the military police.

Kal-El and Sam Lane's eyes locked on each other. Both were filled with hatred for one another. Kal-El made the move to stand over Sam Lane. "I should rip apart every bone in your body for what you did to the Kents and me."

"Do it," Sam Lane challenged him. "You know you want to. I helped tarnish your name, I kidnapped the people that took you in and tried to kill them. I tried to kill _you_. Surely, you want to do some physical harm to me instead of turning me over to the authorities."

Kal-El briefly looked over to the military police and back at Sam Lane. "You know what? I do." Kal-El ripped off the ropes around Sam Lane's wrists and ankles. He yanked the General from his chair with one hand around his neck. Kal-El's eyes burned as he stared at the General. "I want to kill you with my bare hands. I want to make you pay for what you did to the Kents, myself and inadvertently Diana." His eyes returned to normal as he tossed Sam Lane against a wall. "But I won't." The military police picked up Sam Lane and cuffed him. "I'll let your very own government take care of you to show they don't share your views. I and the Kents will personally testify against you in court."

"You testify. The world will know you weakness," Sam Lane taunted. "Then everyone who wants you dead will come after you."

"That doesn't scare me," Kal-El said. "Not anymore."

The military police took Sam Lane away. Kal-El saw the military police ready to take Steve Trevor away as well when he stopped them. "Could I get a second?" Steve requested. Released, Steve approached Kal-El. "I owe you an apology for my feelings toward you. I was wrong to hate you because you are an alien. I should've helped you but I was blinded by my hatred and jealousy of you. I was also blinded by my love for Diana to see I wasn't the man for her. I didn't want to let her go. She's the most amazing woman." Steve explained. "Who would want to let her go? Tell her I'm sorry for everything and I wish her a happy life with you."

In that moment, Kal-El saw the glimpse of a good man. Perhaps the man Diana was attracted to and wanting to come back. "We may never see eye to eye but in regards of your feelings for Diana, I can understand. I apologize for some of my brash behavior towards you."

"You're apologizing?" Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"For some of it," Kal-El assured him. "Not all."

Steve Trevor accepted as much as he walked off with the Military Police.

"Only one more to go," Kal-El murmured to himself.

* * *

Lex Luthor felt safe in his underground lair. Twenty-four hours had passed since that fateful battle of Kalex against the Justice League. He was disappointed at Kalex and the Injustice League's defeat for it forced him into hiding for who knows how long. He'll wait a month before contacting Mercy. Mercy would keep an eye out for any trouble and if need be throw herself under the bus to protect him.

"At least it's comfortable," Lex said of his underground facility. Lex poured himself a glass of wine and sat on his leather couch.

He was proud of himself. When he first considered building a hidden facility he thought of building it in New York or California but that was too obvious. No one would consider looking for him in a small town outside Dallas, Texas.

A tremor passed through the room causing Lex to spill his glass over his expensive carpet. Lex thought it was an earthquake but remembered earthquakes didn't pass through Texas. Lex quickly realized the rumble was coming from one area.

Above.

Immediately, he knew. "No! He couldn't-"

Kal-El burst in the room, dirt and pieces of the ceiling falling into the room. Lex dived for cover under a table but he was soon pulled out by the strength of Superman.

"Did you really think you could hide from me?" Kal-El gave Lex Luthor a firm shake. "You are going to pay for what you did to me."

"How did you….?"

"I can hear clouds rub against each other. I can see every cell in a body and you didn't think I could find you?" Kal-El went on. "Your assistant Mercy wouldn't talk and instead of forcing her, I decided to find you myself by scanning the entire planet."

Kal-El flew upwards, taking him and Lex Luthor out of the underground base.

"I will tell the world about your weakness," Lex threatened.

Like that was going to intimidated Kal-El. In fact, he never felt so empowered. Let someone try to weaken him with kryptonite, he will take his enemies down in spite of it. "I am not afraid to let the world know I can be weakened but just so you know, I can and will find a cure."

They were out of the facility and welcomed by the sight of the setting sun. Still winter, Lex shivered under the chilly winds. "So, what if I go to jail?" Luthor wasn't scared. "I've been there before and I've gotten out."

Kal-El was so glad Lex Luthor said that so he could tell him, "That won't be happening again. With the dirt the Justice League have on you, members of the Injustice League ready to rat you out and the attempt you made on my life, you will be behind bars for a long time, if not for the rest of your life. Also, I plan to build a facility that will hold you and every member of the Injustice League. Personally, scum like you belong in the Phantom Zone but the people on this planet may find it inhumane even for someone like you."

"You put me in jail and leave Mercy to run my company?" Lex laughed at the scenario. "She doesn't have the mindset to run my company. The company would crumble in her hands. Do you know how many people work for me? How many jobs will be lost?"

Kal-El smirked. "I assure you no jobs will be lost." It was an idea he discussed with Bruce and it wasn't hard to get him or Dinah on board. "Wayne Enterprises, Queen Enterprises and New Krypton will take _good _care of LexCorp."

Rage rose in Lex at what Superman was implying but in his anger he could only spit out, "_New_ _Krypton_?"

"The name of my company," Kal-El explained. "In fact, I think New Krypton will look perfect where LexCorp is standing."

"What?" Lex snapped. "The name LexCorp will always be on my building I built from the ground up and it'll be a cold day in hell before my company is sold off to you, Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen."

"I'll buy you a jacket."

* * *

A memorial was held for Flash, Green Arrow, Huntress, Plastic Man, Black Lightning, and Hawkman a week later to celebrate and honor their lives. Because of their dual identities, the deaths of their real names such as Wally West and Oliver Queen would not be released until a proper amount of time has passed so no one would connect the two.

Thirty minutes before the memorial started, Diana, J'onn and Bruce were on their way to meet with Kal-El in a conference room.

"Why is it Kal-El wants to speak with us?" J'onn asked on the way.

"You're the mind reader," Batman said. "Shouldn't you already know?"

"I do not purposely read minds," J'onn said.

"Patient, Bruce," Diana encouraged her friend. "You'll soon know."

Kal-El turned away from the window upon hearing Diana, J'onn and Bruce enter. "The memorial will start soon so I will make this brief. I found a cure to the kryptonite poisoning."

Bruce glanced at Diana. No reaction. She knew this. "Okay," Bruce drawled. "Why tell us this? Why not the entire league?"

"I'm not going to take the cure."

That garnered surprises from Bruce and J'onn.

"Why not?" J'onn asked.

"Kalex," Kal-El answered simply. "He was invulnerable, out of control and went through the Justice League without breaking a sweat. I would never do that to the Justice League but if there was a chance I ever got out of control…under some unknown power perhaps, I want to be stopped. Thanks to the techniques Diana is teaching me, I can fight off the kryptonite poisoning for a long time but I can still be harmed by it. So, if I should ever be like the monster Kalex, I want you three to create weapons that will kill me using the kryptonite we've collected."

Once again, Bruce looked to Diana for her reaction. She knew but Kal-El's decision clearly distressed her. "You don't trust Diana to kill you?"

"Honestly, no." Kal-El was very frank about it. "I know Diana and she knows me. If Diana was out of control, I couldn't kill her anymore than she could kill me. I know Diana would try to reach me even at the risk of her own life. I would do the same for her, but the world can't lose her. I won't let the world lose her." Kal-El pulled his eyes off Diana and towards Bruce and J'onn. "So, I am looking to you two to do it."

"Why not send you to the Phantom Zone?" Bruce asked. "It's holding Kalex and you told me Krypton's most dangerous criminals are being kept there."

"Yes, but with my knowledge of the Phantom Zone, I can find a way out."

J'onn and Batman looked at each other before deciding what they should do. Finally, J'onn spoke. "If that is your wish but we will exhaust every other possibility before doing so. It would be a last result."

Kal-El knew it was a hard decision his friends had to make but he was glad they did. "I understand."

"Could you two give us a moment alone?" Diana requested and her friends honored it. Alone, Diana asked Kal-El, "Are you sure about this? Not curing yourself of kryptonite? Wanting us to kill you if you become like Kalex?"

Kal-El was certain of his decision. "Yes, I am. I don't need to be invulnerable or worried of anyone knowing my weakness. If I ever get in trouble, I know you and my friends in the Justice League will help me. And as for killing me, it's a necessary precaution. I know the power that courses through me, and I know over time as I continue to be under the yellow sun, I will get stronger. There may be a time where kryptonite won't affect me at all. When I was on the Kent farm learning my powers, I knew how dangerous it would be for anyone without good intent to have my powers."

Diana understood Kal-El's line of thinking. "And witnessing Kalex, you knew you had to take action to prevent something like that from happening again, including having yourself killed if necessary."

Kal-El nodded. "Yes."

Diana took her hands in his. "Let's hope that day never comes. I want to be with you for a very long time."

"So do I." Kal-El kissed her hands and asked Diana, "Will you be my wife?"

Diana's mouth parted in surprise. "What? You're proposing to me?"

"Yes. Do you accept?"

Diana chuckled, "You don't know much about proposing, do you?"

"In regards to Earth customs of proposals? No. As for Kryptonian proposals, we simply ask. There was no need for flair or dramatics for a response of yes or no but it was a serious question. We knew it was not something to be taken lightly."

Still clinical in some ways, Diana thought. It's going to be interesting being married to him, she thought. "Even though we've not been a couple for very long, my answer is an easy one and it will not change. Yes, I will." Then she laughed, "I only hope our coupling isn't as clinical as your proposal."

Kal-El grinned wickedly. "That I can assure you is not. Oh," he rumbled, "the things I will do to you."

"And the things I will do to you," Diana repeated in the same tone as she pulled Kal-El to her for a kiss promising of things to come.

* * *

Steve Trevor stepped out onto the porch of his log cabin home in Oregon. The small town he now called home was different from Washington, D.C. It was quieter, cleaner and a place he could start over. His life has been a circus ever since Kalex was revealed to the world and the story Jimmy Olsen wrote exposing him, Sam Lane and Lex Luthor to Kalex and the kidnapping of the Kents and Kalex's connections to them. Sure, he was the lesser of three evils but people still hated him.

Even though he resigned to avoid DOMA's name from being dragged through the mud, especially when Steve testified against Sam Lane and Lex Luthor in court, DOMA still took a lot of heat for Steve Trevor being apart of the organization and DOMA made sure Steve paid for that. His pension was taken away from him and every case Steve personally worked on that involved aliens was being reviewed again. Gossip rags even investigated his personal life and his connection to Wonder Woman, making him out to be a pathetic man chasing a woman he had no chance with and a psycho stalker trying to kill Superman so he wouldn't have competition for Wonder Woman.

During the three month trial, Steve's willingness to come clean and expose Sam Lane saved him from going to prison, but being followed by the paparazzi everywhere he went during the trial, Steve felt he was in prison. They taunted him, teased him, tried to get him to react so they can have something for their magazine but Steve maintained his cool. Steve accepted the embarrassment as his punishment for betraying the people of Earth but as soon as the trial was over and Sam Lane and Lex Luthor sentenced to life in prison, Steve packed up and left Washington, D.C. forever.

Now in this quiet town, Steve hoped to finally have a quiet life.

"You're certainly far from Washington, D.C."

Steve Trevor looked down from his porch at the woman he thought of as his angel. "Diana."

After all he did to her and Kal-El, Steve couldn't believe she was here. In fact, this was the first time since that awful confrontation in Sam Lane's base that they saw each other. Diana never attended the trial even when Superman testified. She made herself conveniently absent.

Diana stood at the bottom of the steps of Steve's porch. "Nice place."

"Thank you. I think a little peace and quiet is what I need after what happened in D.C." He walked to the edge of the porch. "How did you find me? Why are you here?"

"Diana Prince still has friends at DOMA." Diana walked up the steps. Standing face to face to him, she said, "I never got to thank you for testifying in court. It reminded me of the Steve I knew. I couldn't come even with Kal there, it would've made things worst and stopping by your place to thank you was out of the question with the paparazzi around."

The only person from DOMA who knew he was here, was his former secretary, Eve. Though he was happy to see Diana, Steve felt foolish, too. It was a one in a million shot but he thought Diana had come back for him "You didn't have to thank me. I did what I had to do."

"So," Diana said carefully, "are you hiding here until things cool down?"

"Not hide." He stepped away from Diana and sat in a chair on his porch. It was still hard being this close to Diana and not able to touch her. "This is home for me. I've had an incredible career at DOMA, Diana. I think I deserve a chance to return to normal life instead of dealing with monsters, meta humans and aliens on a daily basis. I was a complete workaholic."

Diana recalled the many days and nights Steve spent at DOMA. She often thought that was his first home and his penthouse apartment was his second home. "I think you were out of the office probably five days out of the year."

"I loved my job," Steve said wistfully. "How many people can say that in this day and age?" He chuckled derisively. "I had the best job in the world and I completely blew it."

Diana leaned against the wooden railing as she stared at Steve. She knew things were rough for him personally but she couldn't do anything about it. He led himself down this path. "I know you resigned from your position before the news broke of your connection to Sam Lane and Lex Luthor but testifying against Sam Lane cost you everything you worked for. Eve told me you lost your pension. You've resigned but you couldn't go back to DOMA if you wanted to. You can't even consult with any of the agents. You're completely blacklisted."

Steve shrugged. "It's penance for what I did." He forced a smile. "Don't worry about me, Diana. I'll be fine. I just wonder who will run DOMA now. They will have to get someone with a clean record, someone who is capable of leading a team of alpha agents, preferably someone who worked in the field with experience dealing with the most dangerous meta humans. DOMA has their work cut of for them."

Diana coughed. "Actually, I've been offered that job."

Steve's mouth dropped. "You?" He stammered. "I don't mean you're not capable, Diana. I'm just shocked they offered you the job."

"You weren't the only one. I was, too, especially since I was fired but since it was by you the higher ups investigated your reasons for firing me and thought you were bias because of your stance towards aliens." Diana didn't elaborate on that. "They don't believe I was tied to your connections with Lex Luthor and Sam Lane and above all, I am what they are looking for."

If anyone was to replace him, Steve was glad it was Diana. "You will make a great Director of DOMA."

"I would if I was taking the job."

"You're not?"

Diana shook her head. "No. I don't want to go back to having a double identity, and being leader of the Justice League, I wouldn't have the time to be a Director of DOMA. Besides, I want to return to my roots as Princess of Themyscira and be an ambassador for my people to this world. There's so much I can do and I can't do it being a Director of DOMA."

Steve nodded in understanding. Sort of. "Whatever you plan to do I'm sure you will be successful with it. Congratulations by the way."

Diana held her breath. "What for?" She wasn't aware that he knew.

A slight smile tugged his face but his eyes were sad. "Your engagement."

"You know?" Though engaged secretly until after the trial weeks ago, Diana wasn't aware Steve knew.

"I may be living in a log cabin where the nearest home is ten miles away and the nearest store twenty but I do have wireless service out here and a TV. I hope you and Kal-El are very happy together."

"Thank you."

"Are you expecting kids?" he asked.

Given the nature of their relationship in the past, Diana was a little comfortable sharing this with Steve but she told him anyway. "Kal and I are hoping to have children. We think it's possible. Aphrodite _is_ one on my patrons. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. I pictured us with kids. I wondered if it was possible."

Diana wasn't sure how to take that. "Maybe you shouldn't think about that anymore."

"I try not to but sometimes I can't help myself," Steve said truthfully. "I know you will be a beautiful bride and a wonderful mother, Diana. I'm not ashamed in saying I wish it were me you were marrying but I know it can't be for us."

"You'll find someone," Diana told him. "I'm sure of it."

"I should," Steve sounded confident. "If I could capture Wonder Woman for a brief time, surely I can get the eyes of an ordinary woman."

The old Steve Trevor was coming back for sure. He always did have a sense of humor. It was something that was gone from him for a long time. "Good luck, Steve. I do wish you the best."

"I know." Steve smiled even though he was hurting inside. He was sure he wouldn't see Diana again. She was going to start her new life with Kal-El and he no longer had a place in it. "Goodbye, Diana."

* * *

Sam Lane stared at the dirty ceiling of his 4x4 cell. This was his home for the rest of his life. He had a long list of charges against him: kidnapping, attempted murder, abuse of power, illegal methods of torture and treason were only the starters. His base was promptly shut down and he was sentenced to prison for the next twenty-five years where he would not get out until his eighties while the snake, Steve Trevor, would not serve any time at all.

Steve Trevor testified against him in trial, confessed to everything he knew and as a result served no prison time. He lost his pension from DOMA and was blacklisted but Sam Lane didn't think that was enough. He felt Trevor should serve prison time with him.

Sam Lane took his eyes off the grimy ceiling and on the approaching guard. He was a tall bulky guard with the 'S' emblem of Superman's chest on the massive bicep of his left arm. When Sam Lane first saw him, he knew he wouldn't like him.

And in return, the guard didn't like him either. "You have a visitor."

Sam Lane stood up. He wasn't expecting his lawyer to come in today. His lawyer was busy working on an appeal. If he was coming unexpectedly, he had good news for him. Sam Lane followed the guard to a private visitor room. It wasn't his lawyer waiting for him but his daughter, Lois.

"Lois?" They haven't seen each other since he was carted from the courtroom to prison six months ago. She rarely talked to him during the trial. In fact, she was keeping a distance from him. Lois was sitting but he could see her face was a little rounder as was the rest of her body. "You've gained weight."

Lois sighed. How typical of her father. "That's what happens when one is pregnant."

"Hmph." Sam Lane slid into his seat. "Congratulations. Is it a boy or girl?"

Lois knew why her father was asking for the sex of the child. "Jimmy and I are waiting until the birth to know."

"Hmph." That didn't sound like an approval. "I'm surprised you're here to see me. After all you and your husband printed the story of my involvement in that alien's clone and you printed an editorial piece to save your ass. How did it feel to disown your father in a popular newspaper that can be read all over the world?"

"I had no choice," Lois said. "How did you think I felt when Superman told me what you and Lex Luthor did? My own father's bigotry towards aliens led him to kidnap and torture two innocent people; one who would've died without Superman's technology. If that wasn't enough, you tried to kill Superman, an alien, who has done nothing but help the people of this world."

"So you had to write the story." He gave her that. "What about the editorial? You didn't have to write that."

"I wrote an editorial expressing my disgust and disapproval over what you did. In a way, yes, I was distancing myself from you and I had to write it. As Editor-in-Chief of the _Daily Planet_, I have a responsibility to the paper and its readers. I couldn't let them think I share your bigotry, which I don't."

Sam Lane rolled his eyes. If they keep at it like this, they would be fighting and Sam Lane was more curious as to why his daughter wanted to see him than fight with her. "Why are you here?"

"I want to know why. I mean, you couldn't look at the good Superman was doing to see he was different from the White Martians? Didn't his good deeds make you see there are good aliens as well as bad? That it's wrong to judge him because he's an alien?" Using her father as an example, she said, "We humans aren't exactly saints. Look at yourself first before you judge others."

Sam Lane pounded his angry fists on the table. "The moment we let our guard down they attacked! The White Martians slipped into our world like illegal aliens, almost took over our planet and killed several of us in the process! I won't take any chances with another alien. The only good alien is a dead alien!"

Fired up, Lois shot back at him, "And you would make that possible by any means, even lying to me, your daughter. If I printed that story, I would've killed the reputation of the _Daily Planet_. Do you know that station you sold that story to ratings tanked in the news by ninety percent and the reporter who broke the story has been fired? If I printed that story, I would've bankrupted the paper. Our word would've been as good as those Hollywood rag magazines!"

Lois stopped herself and took a moment to cool down. She couldn't get so upset. She was pregnant after all. "You know what hurts me the most? The fact you lied to me. You didn't care about me. You wanted to print that story by any means possible even at the risk of screwing me. Did you care about me at all or was this another way to punish me for marrying Jimmy?"

"I did what was necessary for the safety of this planet."

"Necessary? Safety?" Lois scoffed. "Is that your answer for kidnapping and torturing the Kents? For trying to kill Superman? For breaking so many laws?"

"Everyone seems to believe I'm the wrong person where I am the victim. We were in a war with aliens over a year ago. We almost lost this planet. Every alien should be regarded as an enemy. I did what was necessary to protect this planet and I was betrayed by my so called allies. Steve Trevor betrayed me because of his infatuation with Wonder Woman. He lost any chance with her when that alien arrived. I give him a chance to be on the winning team and he stabs me in the back. You," he pointed to his daughter, "and the rest of the world opened your arms to that alien because he looked human, he was considered hot by the females and did a few impressive feats to win you over. Had the alien been as ugly as his evil heart the world would see Superman alien as a threat."

"Listen to yourself!" Lois snapped. "You're blaming the aliens, blaming me, blaming Steve Trevor, blaming everyone but yourself! It was you! This is all your fault! For once in your life, own up to the consequences of your actions!" Lois braced a hand on the table while the other one rested on her stomach. Her little one was acting up. "I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a mother soon and I can't do this with you anymore. I have to think of the influences on my child's life and I can't have you in it. Dad, you are a bitter, hateful old man and I hope my child has none of your characteristics. It would not hurt me if I never saw you again."

Sam Lane watched his daughter walk out of his life forever. Not even for a second did he consider apologizing to her.

Jimmy waited for Lois outside the prison. As soon as he saw Lois, he went to her. She was crying.

"It's okay. It's okay," Jimmy soothed his wife. "What happened?"

Lois wiped away her tears feeling embarrassed. Her father didn't deserve her tears. "I don't know what I was thinking seeing him. I thought being locked up changed him, make him have some remorse."

"It's been six months." Jimmy didn't think a man with a heart as cold as Sam Lane would change in a short period of time. "Did he seem happy about the baby?"

Lois shrugged. "He wanted to know if it was boy or girl."

"And you didn't tell him it was a girl?"

"I knew what he would say. 'A boy is better.' And I would've smacked him." Lois rubbed her swollen belly. "Mom's gone. I thought Dad would at least…" she broke off. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"I know, Lois. I know. Just forget it. Forget _him_. You still have your sister, my family and me."

Lois hugged Jimmy knowing that's all she needed. "I know."

* * *

Hippolyta followed Kal-El up the stairs of his new home. With the money Kal-El acquired with his inventions, he purchased a stretch of land in Australia. It was isolated save for the kangaroos, koalas and other wild animals that roamed the area.

The home itself wasn't as big as Kal-El's home in the Arctic but it was still impressive with its ten bedrooms, ten baths, three safe rooms, a gym designed to handle Kal-El and Diana's strength, a science lab, kitchen, library, a private room for Diana with a manmade lake created by Kal-El behind the home.

Kryptonian and Themysciran material built the home Hippolyta and Kal-El stood in. Upon learning of their engagement, which Hippolyta approved of, Kal-El worked with the top Themysciran architects in designing and building a home suitable for his future wife and children. With the home near completion, Hippolyta was giving it her personal inspection.

"When will the teleporters be ready?" Hippolyta asked. Teleporters were being set up in the Themysciran palace and Watchtower for Diana, and if need be, her mother and Amazon sisters if they needed to immediately get to her.

"I would say in the next week or so," Kal-El answered. "What do you think of the home?"

"I am pleased. The alarms and safe rooms are very secure. The teleporters will be quite useful when they are online. I like the blend of Kryptonian and Themysciran culture you put into the home."

"Diana and I agreed our homes should reflect both cultures. It's rich in history that our children will benefit from learning about."

"You are expecting children?" Hippolyta asked.

"Of course." Kal-El paused. "That shouldn't be a problem with Diana, should it?"

"Diana's patron is Aphrodite. The Goddess wouldn't forget that important aspect of a woman. The question is if Diana is compatible to your Kryptonian body to produce children?"

"Yes. Diana has been tested and so have I. It may be due to her magical makeup but we are compatible and she can carry our children to term."

Hippolyta was relieved to hear that. "That's good, Kal-El, because I expect babies."

That surprised Kal-El but as he stared at Hippolyta, he saw the mother of Diana had longing in her eyes. "You do?"

"Don't mistake my stern manner for a woman who wouldn't want to be around babies, Kal-El. I miss the patter of little feet in the palace; the sweet innocence of a child." There was a soft glow on the queen's face as she thought of her daughter, Diana, as a young baby and how she would like to have those moments again. "And I expect you to protect them and Diana if the need arise. I will not have an incident like Kalex happen to Diana again."

Hippolyta was angry when Diana was temporarily blinded and Kal-El understood her anger. He was angry with himself for Diana to be hurt so badly and vowed to not let it happen again. "With my life," Kal-El promised. "I swear it."

"Where is Diana now?" Hippolyta asked. She hoped to spend time with her daughter before returning home.

"Visiting Steve Trevor."

Hippolyta didn't like that. "Diana is _still_ friends with that man after what he did to her and you?" Hippolyta hoped to never encounter Steve Trevor again. For it would be the last encounter he had with anyone.

"She only wants to thank him for testifying against Sam Lane and Lex Luthor. You know Diana."

She did and it sounded like Diana to do something like that. What a forgiving heart Diana has. "And you are fine with that?"

"I've nothing to be jealous about." Why would he? he proudly thought. Diana left Steve for him. "I trust her."

"That's good. Most men would be a little jealous if their betrothed saw their ex."

"I'm not most men," Kal-El told the queen.

And Queen Hippolyta was glad he wasn't. Yes. Kal-El was the right man for her daughter indeed. She looked forward to the day of their union but most importantly, the birth of her first grandchild.

* * *

Ten Years Later

Kal-El sat in a meeting with CEOs of competitive companies. Meeting wasn't the right word to use, he amusingly thought. It was more like a bunch of hunters targeting a single animal to kill-him! Also in the meeting was Bruce Wayne, his only ally. Over the years, the trust between the two grew into a solid friendship. In fact, Bruce and J'onn were the Godfathers of his children. Not something Kal-El expected upon first meeting him as the Dark Knight but he was pleased with the outcome just the same.

"You have no right to put us out of business!" A CEO from a popular oil company lashed out at Kal-El.

"Is it my fault you prefer to be greedy, selfish individuals who have a total disregard for safety and care more about making money than making sure your machines are safe to use, help others and better this planet?" Kal-El asked him. "Earth has an abundance of resources. You didn't tap into it. I did. It is also not my fault the people turned on oil companies after their poor attempt to clean up the horrible oil spill off the Gulf coast. Your company in particular, Mr. Lithgow, almost caused Aquaman to go to war with you."

"If it wasn't for Kal-El's resources, that oil would still be in the Gulf," Bruce added. "He saved the sea life and the jobs of the men and women working on the coast."

"I should've acted sooner than waiting for two weeks for you sorry people to act. A Kryptonian child could've produced something better than your useless backup to deal with the oil spill which only exacerbated the problem."

Mr. Farnon, a greedy CEO from a North American oil company pointed a finger at Kal-El. "It was you who caused the oil spill. You did it to bring about your Kryptonian cars that required no fuel. Cars very few were interested in before that oil spill."

Kal-El almost rolled his eyes. His enemies planted that rumor and anyone who had a grudge against him jumped on it. "It is true the majority of the people of this planet were reluctant to try my cars or get their cars upgraded so it would no longer use fuel. People are often afraid of change unless forced to. My company and Wayne Enterprises lost a billion dollars in its first year but we would never create such a catastrophic event to make money."

"I don't see why not," Mr. Lithgow said. "Since people started buying your cars, your profits have skyrocketed. You made back three times the money you lost while famous car companies like Ford and Toyota lost billions."

"You fail to comment those same companies got a fair profit when they agreed to have their cars upgraded so it no longer require fuel to run," Bruce said curtly. "They should make back their money in two to three years."

Another CEO directed his anger at Bruce. "You're only defending Kal-El because your company got on the groundwork earlier and brokered a deal with him to build his Kryptonian cars when other automotive companies wouldn't."

Another joined in on the attack Bruce Wayne bandwagon. "You also lost millions when Kal-El's products were more profitable than Wayne Enterprises, so you joined him, sold out your race and helped him steal our money."

Bruce maintained his cool. It wasn't the first time he was accused of selling out his race and it wouldn't be the last. "If by sold out you mean helping this world become less toxic by getting rid of the landfills, purifying the waters and air, helping people to be healthier and live longer, then yes. Kal-El's science is changing the world for the better. Only a fool would stop him because of their own bigotry. Sam Lane tried that and look where it got him. He was sentenced to prison for life for his crimes and was killed five years ago in a prison fight."

Lithgow scoffed. "The way I hear it some guard who is a fan of yours," he glared at Kal-El, "did it."

"You also bankrupted LexCorp and took over the building!" Mr. Farnon argued. "That should've been a warning to us all but we didn't listen when we should've."

How desperate these people must be to bring up Lex Luthor Kal-El thought. "I divided a company owned by a noted criminal who tried to kill me and was also head of the Injustice League for several years who caused all kinds of trouble for the people on this planet. I kept the good people who worked for his company onboard and I've received no complaints from them of their new bosses."

Kal-El glanced at his watch. He was to meet Diana in twenty minutes and he wasn't going to be late meeting her arguing with a group of bitter CEOS. "Gentlemen, companies fold all the time. Ways of life end while another begins. Before the modern age, there were businesses that boomed centuries ago that are limited or no longer in service now due to growing technology. How many of you need a blacksmith? Do you send telegrams anymore? The people who lost their careers may have whined but they got over it and adapted with the times. I suggest you do the same. And unlike those people who may have had nothing to their name when their careers ended, you have billions of dollars that will take care of you and descendants for years to come. Descendants I hope won't be arrogant, selfish and snobbish like you." Kal-El rose from his seat, gesturing the others to do the same. "You're excused."

The CEOs left the room, mumbling hate against Kal-El, promising to sue or revenge against him. When the last one left, Kal-El turned to Bruce. "Don't they realize I can hear them?"

"As if they care."

In the elevator on the way down, Kal-El loosened his tie as he sighed, "It never gets any easier."

Bruce grinned. He figured Kal-El was much happier working in his lab than talking to bitter CEOs. It was the price Kal-El had to pay for such a profitable company. Bruce, being used to this, wasn't annoyed with the CEOs as Kal-El. "Not when you want to make changes. Some people are going to hate you no matter what you do. You can cure cancer and you will still be hated."

"I guess Luthor finally got something with me. He's turned part of the population on me."

"Only the rich ones who stand to lose money because of you. Luthor is still the biggest loser," Bruce added. "His company has been distributed in different parts where you, Dinah and I own it. Luthor is also locked up in a prison facility that holds him and all the members of the Injustice League. In the eight years since it was built, no one has been able to break out, and Luthor, I hear has tried many times."

"It's also an ego boost to know none of our competitors have successfully wooed our people to them," Kal-El added.

"With the pay, insurance plan and time off days you give them." Bruce chuckled. "Not a chance."

Kal-El smirked. "Yes. Not every company starts their employee with thirty days in vacation and personal time or a four day work week with a Kryptonian daycare for parents with young children who are more enlightened under Kryptonian teachings than children under Earth types of daycare."

"True," Bruce agreed. "But there's also the clout of working for you, Superman, who visit them, talk to them, make them feel important. It makes the hellish screening to work for you worth it. They see you as a hero."

Kal-El didn't see himself as a hero. Just an alien living on his new home and making it a better place. "They are the real heroes. They, who have no powers but use the knowledge in their brains and the goodness in their hearts, to save their planet."

They stepped off the elevator going to their own hover cars. "Dinah wants to meet with us. She has an announcement to make."

"She's pregnant," the men said together. "How did you know that?" they repeated together again. They didn't need an answer for that. Both men were sharp and very observant.

"I'm glad she was able to move on from Oliver Queen," Kal-El said. "She's a very strong woman to overcome his death, run his company in his absence and find love again." He chuckled. "I didn't see her getting together with Dick Grayson."

"Neither did I," Bruce said. "You would think _I_ would've seen that coming. They've been good friends for years. I knew Dick was helping Dinah out with a crime spree in Star City. Dick had broken up with Barbara for good and Dinah was thinking of dating again. Dick said they were talking, next thing he knew they were on horizontal on her sofa. What's worse Tim knew about it months before I figured it out." He sighed. "I've taught them too well."

"That or you are getting old and losing your touch." Kal-El teased. "Or you're too distracted with Zatanna."

Bruce and Zatanna were dating off and on for years and lately, they've seen more on than off. It was time to make it permanent. "Zatanna and I have finally set a date."

"About time," Kal-El said. "You've been living together long enough. Big or small ceremony?"

"A small ceremony at Wayne Manor and Batman is going into semi retirement. For a year," Bruce was quick to add. "Gotham is much safer now than it has been in a very long time. Bruce Wayne can have some semblance of a normal life."

"I'm glad you're taking some time off," Kal-El said. "It's really creepy that you refer to yourself in third person. You need to work on that."

Bruce's lips twitched. "Shut up. Oh, and say hi to Diana and the boys for me. Speaking of kids, is it one or twins again?"

Kal-El grinned. "What fun would it be if I tell you? Aren't you the detective?" Kal-El left Bruce to ponder that as he drove off in his hovercar.

* * *

"It's a girl this time. I know it," Martha Kent said to Diana in her office at the Themysciran Embassy.

Even at nine months pregnant, Diana wasn't going to let that slow her down from her work as Ambassador of Themyscira. Diana couldn't do any of the physical duties her job required due to her condition. Her Amazon Sisters who were slowly joining Patriarch's World were fulfilling those duties in her place.

While Diana worked at the Embassy, she had her sons with her. They spent the day with her when Kal-El wasn't watching them. More times than not, Jonathan and Martha Kent would visit and take the boys off Diana's hands. The two thought of the young boys as their grandchildren and Kairos and Van-El adored Jonathan and Martha with the same feelings, always calling them Grandma and Grandpa.

Nearly ten years since the day Diana started her Embassy, Diana wondered if she should take a step back and let some of her Amazon sisters who have returned to the world, take more control of it. Her Amazons sisters were becoming more and more well known in the world and the people trusted them as much as they trusted Diana. Diana had enough to keep her busy without the Embassy. She had twin six year old boys and another child on the way. Her children will always have top priority over her work.

The world wasn't as violent as it was ten years ago. The last war ended four years ago. Crime was down all over the world. Diana knew it was Justice League's work that made it possible but she gave most of the credit to Kal-El who inspired the people of Earth to want more; to be a better world.

With less influence of evil individuals such as the Injustice League, people actually believed peace was possible and not turning to crime to solve their problems. Politicians and corrupt businessmen who were linked to the Injustice League were quickly tossed out of office and jobs. Some were imprisoned when it was revealed how deep they were in with the Injustice League. Most of that was due to Kal-El.

Crime was a minimum on Krypton. It wasn't tolerated and Kal-El brought that mentality to the Justice League. He worked with The Question and Batman investigating the remaining members of the Injustice League, finding out what corrupt humans allied with them and exposed them by capturing them in the act of a crime. Criminals feared Kal-El more than Batman. There were times when Superman showed up on the scene, the criminals just gave up. It was better than doing something as foolish as attacking Superman which some did with kryptonite which didn't affect Superman as he developed a strong resistant to it.

But it wasn't only Kal-El's heroic deeds as Superman that had a strong impact on the world. His science did as well. Air, land and water were cleaner due to his Kryptonian technology. Floating landfills over oceans and other large areas of water were gone. While picking up garbage in the oceans was still ongoing, the ocean waters haven't been this pure in centuries. Landfills were gone and the land was purified of all its toxic poison. Now the lands were used for farming, new homes, and natural parks.

Kal-El's Kryptonian technology affected people socially, too. People no longer drove cars or flew in planes that required fuel. People lived longer through earlier detections of illnesses such as cancer. Kal-El's inventions made him billions and he gave plenty of his earnings back to the people, donating money to worthy charities and education systems all over the world, creating Kryptonian learning tools for children in preschool to college students and adults going back to school, which helped children and adults learn faster than anyone not using Kryptonian learning tools.

Diana's work as Ambassador sent her to all parts of the world where she and Kal-El or another member of the Justice League stopped petty civil wars, talked to country leaders in stopping the violence. In turn, Kal-El shared his science with leaders and uneducated countrymen in poor, remote lands. Many were welcoming to the heroes and wanted to be rid of their country's archaic, barbaric ways while some resisted, even fought Kal-El and Diana but a battle that took years for humans to end, ended in hours for Superman and Wonder Woman.

Now Third World countries were on their way to being modern. If the world changed this much in ten years, Diana wondered how much it will change in twenty.

Taking herself back to the present, Diana rose from her seat and rubbed her aching lower back. It was acting up a lot today. In response to Martha Kent, "You said that when I was pregnant with Van-El and Kairos."

"This time I'm certain. You craved pickles during this pregnancy. You didn't when you were pregnant with the twins."

Diana chuckled. "Not another old wives tale."

"Some of them are farfetched," Martha admitted. "But some are true."

Diana waddled away from Martha. "I'll just wait and see."

"You know Kal-El knows," Martha called after Diana.

"Yes, I do." The sneaky cheater Diana thought with a smile. Diana went over to an adjoining door that lead to Diana's playroom for her boys. They were sitting on the floor listening to the story of Aladdin and his magical lamp being read to them by Jonathan Kent.

Van-El and Kairos both had dark hair like their parents but Kairos had Diana's sea blue eyes and her uplifting spirit while Van-El took after his father with his cerulean blue eyes and at times showed a serious side that came from his father. The twins were also very curious, rambunctious, always full of questions, exuberant spirits and could often get them in trouble if left alone for too long.

Jonathan saw Diana standing in the doorway and closed the book. "I'll finish the rest next time."

The children started to whine but Diana put an end to that. "That's enough of that. Come on, you two. We're leaving to meet Daddy and we have to leave now to catch our train." Kairos and Van-El pleaded with their mother to let Jonathan finish but Diana said, "Now you don't want me to tell your father we were late meeting him because you were whining, do you?"

Van-El and Kairos stopped whining immediately. They knew their father would not approve of them whining about anything. Neither did their mother. Even at the young age of six, they knew they were special and different from other kids and had no reason to whine about not hearing a story when there were other children around the world who had bigger problems.

Diana left the Embassy with her sons. Given how peaceful the world was, Diana and her sons didn't need security though that didn't stop Amazonian Guards from escorting Diana and her sons to her hover car where a driver drove Diana and her sons to the KRT, Kryptonian Rapid Transit, station .

KRT was a high speed bullet train that linked to the largest cities all over the United States. It was compared to Japan's bullet train but the KRT was much faster, traveling to cities such as New York City to Washington, D.C. in forty minutes.

Diana and her sons waited in line to board like everyone else, politely declining offers from patrons who wanted to usher them to the front. She and her sons got more stares than anyone else but they were used to it for it still amazed the people of Earth how Wonder Woman and her sons traveled with the people to show they are just like them and do not consider themselves better than anyone.

* * *

Kal-El strolled through the park to his rendezvous spot with Diana and their sons. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. People jogged alone or in groups, family took strolls together, people worked to beautify the area. The main difference from ten years ago and now were there were no homeless people in the park. In fact, many parks were without homeless people and the world was on its way to having none at all.

It started eight years ago when Diana, philanthropic leaders, countless social workers and volunteers, and Kal-El's money opened shelters to take homeless people in, provided them with a room, rid them of their vices, which wasn't easy but accomplishable, and educated them so they could get jobs but more importantly, they not get themselves in this position again. Many wanted that chance and were given jobs no one wanted: cleaning up the very place they called home for years-parks, cleaning up cities, removing trash on the roads, in the oceans, erasing graffiti, and eventually, moved up to other positions, getting paid nearly triple minimum wage.

Also they weren't paid in cash or checks for Kal-El and many others felt the homeless might be tempted to go to their vices and spend their hard earned money. Working with the government, Kal-El was able to pay the people using special credit cards that were tapped with each person's fingerprint and all of their personal information including vices. So whenever a card was used to buy a vice, it would be immediately rejected and their falling off the wagon would be reported immediately.

While they were homeless people who welcomed the second chance, there were others who preferred handouts instead of working. Eventually, they saw the only way they were going to get money and jobs was by working. And they did. Even though the program has been successful for years now, it still had it bumps with strong resisters and people who prefer to argue over the control the program had over people instead of the success rate. But their voices were growing smaller and smaller.

Kal-El stopped by a vendor, Marcus, one of the former homeless people in America, and purchased a bottle of water. "Your wife and children just passed by ten minutes ago," Marcus told him.

"They did?" Diana must've taken the KRT. She wouldn't have made it on time even if she drove the hover car.

Marcus went on. "She purchased the boys snow cones. Looks like they were heading towards the feeding pond."

They were. That's where they always met. "Thanks. How's your wife, Camia and your daughter, Delia?"

"Good," the vendor spoke with pride. "Delia will be starting kindergarten next month and she's excited. How are Kairos and Van-El prepping for the new arrival?"

"They are handling it very well," Kal-El took a sip of water from his bottle. "Diana is a week late so the boys are wondering why the baby isn't here yet but other than that they've helped out a lot in getting the room ready."

"So," Marcus smiled, "it is one baby and not twins."

Kal-El chuckled. He held the world's biggest secret. What was Diana carrying? One child or two and was it a boy, girl or both? "Sorry, Marcus, but not even you will know until the time is right. I'll see you later."

Kal-El continued on, passing more people as he went until he arrived at the feeding pond. This pond wasn't a pond that held Earth animals but a pond with small Kryptonian sea animals. After keeping them in his home and growing a strong population, Kal-El let a few fishes and other sea animals be displayed in parks and zoos around the world. All animals put in the zoos and parks were barren putting off any chances of someone trying to mate an Earth and Kryptonian animal that would cause a zoological disaster based on genetics.

Kal-El spotted his wife and sons at the pond. Kairos and Van-El were feeding the fishes in the pond with food the park attendant gave them before leaving the family alone. Diana was watching them from her seat on the park bench. She looked tired. More so than usual. Kal-El scanned Diana and smiled. Kairos and Van-El were going to be big brothers soon.

As usual, it didn't take long for his sons to detect him. After all, they had his ears.

"Daddy!" They chorused and took two big leaps before jumping in Kal-El's arms.

Kal-El gave his sons a strong hug before setting them both on their feet. "Van. Kai. What did you do today?"

Van-El said, "Uncle J'onn gave us our Martian lessons."

Kairos giggled. "We talked in Martian at Mommy's Embassy and no one understood us."

"Except Mommy," Van-El said. He wasn't as enthusiastic as he and his brother were caught confusing the staff. "Grandma and Grandpa came and we helped Grandma make peanut butter cookies-"

Kairos wouldn't let his brother finish. "We built a model of Grandma Hippolyta's home with leggos with Grandpa-"

"And Grandpa read us a story but he didn't finish," Van-El finished.

"Okay," Kal-El chuckled. "Sounds like you two had a busy day." He told his sons. "Keep feeding the fishes while I say hello to your mother."

While the twins went back to the pond, Ka-El looked to his wife who waddled to him. Kal-El pulled Diana into his arms for a kiss. Diana's wide stomach made hugging slightly awkward but Kal-El and Diana managed.

"How did the meeting go?" Diana asked him.

Kal-El bent and kissed Diana's swollen stomach. "Take a guess."

Diana stroked Kal-El's hair as he said hello to their growing child. "That bad?"

Kal-El stood. "Bad for them but not for me. I'm sure they would harm me with kryptonite if they could."

Diana spotted his loosened tie and removed it. She knew how he hated ties. "Good thing you found a cure for that."

Kal-El took her hand and kissed her fingers. He could feel the shiver run through her. _Still got that affect on her. _"Good thing they don't know I haven't taken the cure. I can however fight off the pains for prolong periods."

"You do have a strong will, indomitable spirit-" Diana flirted.

"And long endurance," Kal-El raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Diana blushed knowing they were talking about something entirely different. "You are a patient and good teacher."

Kal-El kissed her hand slowly moving to her palm and wrist. "You are a bright student and a fast and willing learner."

Diana pulled her hand away. No telling what Kal-El would try to do or her. The last thing she wanted to feel right now was heavily aroused. "We had a lot of fun learning and experimenting."

"We still do." Kal-El put his hand on Diana's stomach. "How else do you think we got this one?"

Diana's blush deepened as she thought of what they were doing to create their third child. "I can't believe I let you talk me into that. I am an Amazon. My will should be stronger."

Kal-El looked to his sons briefly and turned his attention back to Diana. He hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear. "Your will is strong but it's nothing next to a Kryptonian."

Diana smacked Kal-El's hand playfully as it massaged her stomach. "Well, there was that time where we wanted to see who can hold out the longest."

"Yes." That was something Kal-El hoped they not repeat again. "One of your Amazonian training. Abstinence. That is something that should be banned from our marriage."

Diana chuckled. That was a difficult time for them. Both were irritable and cranky but stubborn to give up and let the other be the victor. "If it makes you feel any better, we did crack at the same time."

"And it gave us the boys." Rubbing his hands on Diana's stomach, he asked her, "How do you feel?"

"A little tired. I've been getting pains in my lower back but I think they are false contractions." Diana stopped and narrowed her eyes at her husband as he looked at her. "Why? Do you see something?"

"Ooooh yeah." He kissed Diana. "You are going to give birth soon. In fact, your first contraction is going to start in ten seconds."

"What?" Diana protested. "That can't be. That…." Diana gripped Kal-El's arm and groaned in his chest as she felt the first wave of a strong contraction.

Kal-El held her until the pain subsided. "Do you believe me now?" Diana nodded. Kal-El called out to his sons. "Van-El, Kairos." His sons quickly stopped playing and went to their parents' side. "Your mother is going to give birth."

Kairos looked from his mother to his father. "_Now_?" From what he knew babies were born in hospitals. Not the park!

Van-El frowned, "Are you sure this time?"

Kal-El laughed and ruffled his son's head. "This time I'm sure. We can take a hover taxi to the Watchtower and transport to Themyscira from there."

"Themyscira?" Diana stopped Kal-El. "We were only going to Themyscira if I was…." she gasped.

"Having a girl?" Kal-El finished for her. "Yes. If Hippolyta misses the birth of her granddaughters, she will skin me alive with one of her magical swords."

"Twin girls?" Diana was in awe for a moment before she punched Kal-El's arm. "You did it again. You let me think I was having one child."

"I wasn't the only one."

Diana followed Kal-El's smile to their sons who smiled mischievously at their mother. "Oh, you three are going to pay. Your sisters and I are going to get you three back good."

Kal-El chuckled as he led his family in the taxi. Never did he imagine when he landed on Earth all those years ago, he would find a wife and be a father to four children. He worried he would be alone but with his family and friends, he knew he would never be alone.

Looking to his family in the cab, Kal-El saw his sons happily chattering away with their mother on the impending arrival of their new sisters and the things they want to do with the new babies. He never loved anymore more than his family and he never will.

Kal-El recalled what Queen Hippolyta told him of their first meeting.

"_Sometimes a needless death is needed for significant changes to occur," Hippolyta wisely stated. "Maybe it was a needed sacrifice. You may not know the reasons now but in time, it will become clear."_

It wasn't until now that Kal-El understood what Hippolyta meant. If Krypton lived, he never would've met Diana, never had his sons or the daughters that were soon to be born. Earth would still be a violent, polluted planet on the verge of destruction. He never would've made friends with J'onn, another alien who lost his world and was also one of his closest friends who took over as leader of the Justice League in Diana's place when she voluntarily and happily relinquished it to J'onn when she was pregnant.

Kal-El realized he never would've met Batman, Green Lantern and though briefly Wally West Flash and the new Flash named Barry Allen or the rest of the Justice League.

Last but certainly not least, he would not have met the people of Earth.

The people of Earth embraced him more than feared him. They all worked together to change the world for the better. A world once filled with war, hatred, mistrust and violence towards its own people and aliens was now without war, embracing of good aliens, ready to rid itself of its hatred, mistrust and violence towards another and ready to work together and embrace the brave new world ahead of them.

The End

* * *

Battousai222: Thank you. I think with this story I was able to be more liberating with Kal and I LOVED IT! I think I'm kind of addicted to writing this type of Superman. With this type of story, I felt it would only be right if I kill off some heroes. In real life, a lot of these characters would be dead, super powers or not.

Ben: In this story, Lex only gets one. :D You cross Kal once and it's strike out. Sam Lane dies and I know it's probably not the way many people. I think some wanted Kal to kill him but Kal isn't like that.

Unoaranya30: Yes. Can't let the woman die because she is hot. LOL! No worries on the delay. Look how long it took me to write this. I don't know too much about J'onn but I tried.

Wonderbee: No. Luthor pretty much lost it all when he tried to take on Kal-El. I agree Luthor gets away with too much all the time except in this story. :D I really enjoyed your reviews even thought I'm fairly certain you've hacked onto my computer a few times to read the chapters ahead of everyone else. ;)

Morcalivan7: Nope. Batman didn't manipulate speed. Batman was in D.C area where the Kalex battle was taking place. He was closer than GL and WW who are in the Arctic. GL and WW were late but I had to make it dramatic and knock off some people. ;)

Yeah. I'm not fond of the BatGod love that was going on in JL/JLU Too many times I yelled at the TV over that.

In truth, I don't know a lot about the Martian Manhunter and I wanted to make Kal-El a bit of a star since it was his moment and how often do we get to see or read Superman be fierce and kickass without any regrets.

Roshane: No. No Luthor death but being locked up forever, losing all his money and having Kal take over his LexCorp building and divide his company among himself, Bruce and Dinah is sweet revenge I say.

1natbug: I'm so sorry for the long delay. RL and huge writers block really pushed the story. I really debated on what to do with Sam Lane. I went back and forth from killing him, having him kill himself or life in prison so I went down the middle: spent a life sentence in prison but dies anyway.

shikamaru the nerd: Not really. Talia created Kalex using Kal's blood, Luthor's science and her magic. So her magic made Kalex immune to the kryptonite. She even mentions that to Lex before Kalex is revealed.


End file.
